Their Best Friend's Wedding
by HQandJLover
Summary: Stella, Brandon, and Sky have been best friends their entire lives, until one night changed everything for two of them. Now that they're back together for Sky's wedding eight years later, they may finally have to face their past or risk losing each other forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are nearing our final approach into Gardenia, California. At this time, we ask that you please return your seats back and tray tables to their upright and locked position. Please turn off any electronic devices and stow carry-on luggage that you may have taken out of the overhead bins, being careful when you open them as items may have shifted during the flight. A flight attendant will be coming through the cabin to pick up any remaining trash so please have that ready as we pass. Otherwise, we should be on the ground in about 20 minutes. Here at Southwest, we realize that you all have a choice in what airlines you fly and from all of us, we would like to say thank you for your business. It was a pleasure flying with you all today."

Stella rolled her eyes and sighed, turning off her iPod and putting it in her purse before tossing back the rest of the vodka cranberry cocktail she ordered for the flight. She normally wasn't a big drinker but for this trip home, she knew she would need it.

She discarded her cup when the flight attendant came around and reached into her purse, grabbing out a piece of gum and the fancy embossed envelope that had been tucked securely into a side pocket. That stupid envelope. She was thrilled when she first received the invitation but her excitement dwindled a bit when she realized who else would be there.

She opened it up and ran her fingers across the raised calligraphy print, reading it to herself again even though she had it memorized by now.

_Mr. and Mrs. Oritel and Marion Domino_

_Request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter_

_Bloom Vanessa Domino_  
_to  
__Mr. Sky E. __Eraklyon_

_Saturday, the nineteenth of June at four o'clock in the afternoon._

_8662 North Whitemarsh Street  
Gardenia, CA 43004_

Truth be told, she couldn't be more thrilled for her good friend Sky. He was a genuinely nice guy with a big heart and he deserved someone like Bloom, just like Bloom deserved someone like Sky. Stella had met Bloom on a weekend trip up to New York to visit Sky a little over two years ago, the two women bonding instantly over the littlest things. Whether it was their mutual love of the same authors or karaoke or even the cocktails they preferred to drink, they had so much in common that by the end of the night Sky was left wondering if his girlfriend and best friend even knew he was still there.

She smiled as she thought about their impending nuptials. The week ahead leading up to the wedding would no doubt prove to be stressful, but knowing the crowd that would be in attendance, Stella knew it would be a blast.

Except for one little detail: Brandon Shields.

That was going to be the tricky part.

After all, Stella was the one who was responsible for making things awkward between the two of them in the first place, so she should be the bigger person and get over it. But that was easier said than done. She needed to stay strong and be her usual cordial self to him instead of letting her heart get carried away by him... again. It had taken long enough to rebound from their last encounter that even now, eight years later, she was still haunted by memories of _that night._

That night.

The last night she was in town before heading off to start her first year at Yale the following day.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at the memory, trying to tell herself she needed to buck up and deal with it since he would most likely be at Sky's wedding too. They had been cordial to one another over all of the school holidays and when they ran into each other every now and again when they were visiting home, and it had been eight years since that night so she really should just get over it. Yet she knew that would be easier said than done.

Stella sighed and looked at the invitation once more, resolving herself to just swallow the hurt and her pride and try to be friendly with him. After all, they had been best friends for eighteen years before that so it shouldn't be hard to do. Besides, they were supposed to be there for their friend, not to rehash old feelings or memories.

She slid the invitation back into the envelope before pulling out a few old photographs Sky's mom Samara had requested that she bring along to add into the slideshow Sky and Bloom were putting together, chronicling their lives as kids up until they met and started dating. She couldn't help but smile at the first few photos, chuckling at pictures of her, Sky, and Brandon when they were little, all with guilty grins on their faces after setting off a packet of firecrackers in a trash barrel. The next one was of the three of them at Stella's 8th birthday, the two boys standing out like sore thumbs in the sea of little girls also in attendance. There were pictures of when they all played tee-ball together and when they all spent time out fishing on the docks behind one of their houses or swimming in the lake during the summer. They made snow forts and tree houses and secret clubs where Stella was the only girl allowed.

After all, she, Sky, and Brandon had been the "three amigos" since they were all in diapers, the three of them practically inseparable for much of their young lives. They all lived on the same street, each of their houses backing up to the lake in North Gardenia, California. They were all in the same grade and had the same teachers for the most part. But despite their vastly different personalities, they made it work, each person offering something different to the "trifecta" that was Sky, Brandon, and Stella.

Stella had to admit that while her childhood was somewhat unorthodox in the fact that she grew up mostly around boys. Her older sister Nova was a good nine years older than Stella and wasn't around much, and the rest of the people that lived in their nice middle-class neighborhood were older couples with kids who had grown and moved out of the house. Except for two of the other houses, that is.

Two doors down lived the Eraklyons with their only son Sky. Unfortunately, when Sky was still really little, his father was killed in action during the Gulf War, leaving the home to his newly widowed wife and their only child. Once the women in the neighborhood learned of his death, they all rallied around her and offered her their support. She fell in quickly with the conservative, buttoned up Luna Solaria and the bohemian, fun-loving nurse Melanie Shields, who happened to reside in the house in between the Solarias and the Eraklyons.

The women bonded instantly, whether it was attending PTA meetings at their kids' school, playing in their weekly bridge games or all being called by the other neighbors to go pick up their mischievous kids after they played one of their infamous pranks. They banded together to support Melanie when she finally had enough of her husband's abuse and wanted out, helping her find a good attorney and kicking him to the curb when Brandon was seven. They stuck by Luna when she discovered her husband's affair and the fallout thereafter when Stella was fifteen. The kids had always stuck together and treated each other like siblings, but this new bond of all the single mothers was truly something else. No matter what, they had managed to stick together through thick and thin, becoming wonderful friends and supports for one another over the years and Stella could not have been more thankful for the environment they all created for one another and their three young kids.

Stella could honestly say that she felt blessed to have two other "mother-figures" in her life that cared for her the same way her own mother did. Often when they were still young, Stella, Brandon, and Sky would return home from one of their adventures in the woods or from playing at the nearby playground to find all three of the women at the same home, giggling with one another as they cooked up a hearty dinner for everyone, with each person taking a place around the table before settling down to eat like one big happy family. Which, looking back now, it definitely felt like they were one big family.

Samara, Melanie, and, of course, her own mom were all like mothers to her, and Sky and Brandon were both like her brothers. However, she cringed now at the thought of ever thinking of Brandon like a brother. From the time she hit her teens, she so desperately yearned for him to be so much more than just a really good friend. Something so much more.

She flipped through more photos, finding pictures of their first awkward middle school dance and one of Stella her cheerleading uniform posing in between the boys in their football uniforms after their first varsity game in high school. The more photos she flipped through, the more her throat started to close up with emotion again.

She saw a few random photos of the three of them goofing off and a photo from their last varsity football game as seniors as they celebrated winning the championship again, Brandon tucking Stella under his arm as he tried to cover her with as much stinky boy sweat as he possibly could. There was a photo from their Senior Prom, Stella having gone with Sky as friends while Brandon went with a girl named Amentia, who ended up getting so wasted and crazy that night the school administrators ended up calling her parents by the end of the dance.

Then there was a photo from graduation with the three of them in their bright red caps and gowns, followed by a photo of their joint graduation party at Stella's house, their lakefront property having the best backyard bar-be-cue set up for a party. The next picture was one of the three of them at the bonfire they made down on the beach the day before Stella left for school. The two boys built it up for her and wanted to celebrate Stella's achievement by throwing her a mini going away party, wine coolers and beers in tow.

Stella smiled to herself as she thought back on that night...well, the earlier part of the night anyway. They sat around and drank while toasting marshmallows and teasing one another, reminiscing on their lives together, for the next day they would all go off in different directions and would be split up for the first time in their entire lives.

_The next day, Stella packed up her car and headed out to the East Coast and settled in the small Connecticut town of New Haven to begin her education at Yale University. She double-majored in Fashion Design and English, graduating Summa Cum Laude with a perfect GPA, her mother and Sky in attendance as she walked across the stage to accept her diploma. She enjoyed Yale so much, she stuck around and went to graduate school there, picking up her Master's Degree in the process. Now she currently worked as a consultant for a big time fashion designing firm, and while she somewhat enjoyed her job and the challenges it presented, the hours and constant travel were starting to wear on her._

_Sky, on the other hand, went to Boston just for a change of scenery. He picked up a few odd jobs while attending Boston College but decided he missed football enough to give it another shot and tried to walk-on to the team. After his tryout, the coaches were so impressed that they picked him up to play on the scout team. His hard work paid off in the form of a full-ride scholarship the next year where he played tight-end and was the backup quarterback for the Golden Eagles for the next three years._

_He decided to major in construction management, as he was fairly handy and really had a knack for the science and design that went into every project he worked on. A friend he knew from football introduced him to a man who worked at an architecture and construction firm in New York City who hired Sky immediately and gave him his first project working on revamping a few of the Broadway theaters. And that was where he met Bloom, who in a week's time, would become his wife._

_Brandon, on the other hand, had no idea what to do with his life after graduation. After considering expanding his pool cleaning business, he realized he really didn't have the know-how or business savvy to start up an enterprise like the one he originally dreamed of. He worked at the marina on the lake they lived on, but after a few months of bumming around Gardenia, his mother just about had enough. She demanded Brandon get a real job and start doing something with his life like Stella and Sky had gone and done._

_Pissed off at everyone else's success and his mother's nagging about how much better his friends were doing than him, Brandon marched down to the Navy recruiting station and enlisted, figuring his love for the water would eventually lead to some type of job later on down the road. After basic training and specialty school, he spent two tours of duty during the war overseas on a naval guided missile destroyer in the Persian Gulf. Ultimately, he returned to the states and settled near Chicago to work at the Naval Recruit Training Command center at Naval Station Great Lakes, where he turned around and became one of the drill instructors he used to despise during basic training._

_Overall, despite everything that had happened between them eight years ago, Stella would be lying if she said she didn't worry about him while he was deployed or that she was really proud of him for his accomplishments. He turned things around and the last time she saw him three years ago, he looked like he was doing exceptionally well for himself._

She sighed once more and glanced back at the photo from the bonfire. The three of them had been best friends their entire lives, and while each of them had their own thing going on during high school and college and they floated apart a bit as they aged and developed other relationships with other friends, they each still knew they could be themselves around one another. They had individually seen each other at their best and their absolute worst but the familiarity and sense of family always brought them back together, and continued to still do so up until the present day when the three of them, no doubt, would be partaking in a long awaited reunion of sorts to celebrate Sky's wedding.

It had been a long couple of years since Stella had been home, but as the plane descended through the clouds into Gardenia, she began to feel that familiar twinge of guilt and a tad bit of sadness that it had been so long since she had been home. Sure she saw Sky and Bloom regularly when they came down from New York or when she went to visit them, but there was nothing quite like being back in California and being back in her own home surrounded by the people she had grown to call her family over the years.

Smiling, she flipped to the next photo only to have the smile disappear from her face, a tight lump returning to her throat as she stared at the picture she thought she lost years ago. It was the picture she had taken of herself and Brandon after Sky had left the night of the bonfire, Brandon playfully kissing her on the cheek as she smiled into the camera.

She quickly flipped the photo over in her lap and closed her eyes, trying to take a few deep breaths to get over the memory that had come flooding back. She leaned her head back against the seat cushion and tried to block out the memory of what happened after Sky left that night, but it was so damn hard to do when she could still remember the feel of his soft lips against her skin... against her own lips. She raised her hand to her mouth, running her fingertips along her lower lip before gently biting it between her teeth, the memory so vivid in her mind.

"Are you ok, dear?" the old woman sitting next to her asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

Stella paused for a moment to give her a soft smile before lying through her teeth, "Just fine, thank you."

"Old boyfriend?" she asked, signaling to the photo in Stella's lap.

"No," she chuckled, trying to keep her voice steady and light as she bit out the words that tasted like dirt in her mouth, "Just a friend."

The old woman didn't press any further and for that Stella was grateful. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat again, forcing herself not to think of that night. She was a little thrown at seeing that picture, trying to postpone dredging up the memories seeing Brandon again would inevitably bring.

But she knew couldn't fight them the whole time she was in Gardenia. He would be there in person and that would be even harder.

* * *

"Hand me a beer, would ya?" Sky asked as Brandon rummaged through the cooler.

Brandon picked out two before plopping down on the chair next to Sky, staring out over the lake. They had worked their asses off all day building the gazebo Sky and Bloom would be getting married under, and the only payment Sky had promised Brandon for his help was a twelve pack of beer. But Brandon didn't mind, he knew the gazebo was kind of a two part present. It was perfect for the wedding but it was also somewhat of a thank you gift to Sky's mother for holding the wedding at her home, the picturesque backyard the perfect place to exchange vows in Sky's opinion.

According to the very meticulous plans plotted out by Bloom and the "three wise women" as Brandon referred to their mothers as, the wedding ceremony would take place in front of the gazebo on the Eraklyons' lawn while the reception and dance floor would spill over from the Eraklyons' backyard to the Shields' yard. The catering tent and set up would take place in the Solarias' backyard, which meant all three homes would be fair game to guests... and also meant that Sky and Brandon had their work cut out for them in making sure all of the lawns were mowed and all of the landscaping was just perfect. More manual labor.

Brandon grunted as he thought of his to-do list his mother and Bloom had already given him.

"Dude, you owe me way more than a twelve pack for putting up with all of this shit for an entire week. There is a reason I moved to Chicago... to get away from the Crazy Mama and her two crazy friends and their insane demands. And now you're adding another crazy princess to the mix?"

Sky chuckled, "I'll let Bloom know of your new nickname for her, thought I'm not sure she would appreciate the crazy part."

"Whatever. That part is one-hundred percent true."

"Probably, but I love it," Sky joked, "And fuck you, you know there will be plenty of booze to go around this next week. You'll live. Plus it's only fair that if those women are giving me hell that you should also be involved somehow. After all, when we were kids I was always getting in trouble for your dumb ideas."

"Yeah, but did you notice how Stella was the only one who always managed to smooth-talk her way out of everything somehow," he joked before the mention of her name brought back some tough memories, a lump forming in his throat. Brandon took another big gulp of his beer and swallowed hard before trying to change the subject, "So, you nervous?"

Sky let out a humorless chuckle before taking another pull of his own beer, "Ha, ask me again Saturday morning."

Brandon gave him a smirk before leaning back in his chair and dangling his feet off of the dock, "Bloom is a good one, dude. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, she's quite the catch," Sky replied before looking back at his friend who seemed like he was lost in thought, the crease of his brow a dead giveaway, "You know, she's gonna be there too."

Brandon snorted, "Who, Bloom? I would hope so, seeing as how she's supposed to be marrying you that day."

"You know who I'm talking about," Sky replied evenly, taking another sip of his beer while trying to decide how far he should push this, "Stella."

Sky watched Brandon's jaw tighten, his teeth clamping together before his friend took another deep pull of his beer, finishing off the remaining liquid in the can before wordlessly standing and making his way back to the cooler and grabbing another.

"You want one?"

"You always do this," Sky replied as he shook his head, "You always change the subject or avoid talking about her."

"No I don't," Brandon scoffed, before grabbing another beer for Sky.

"Yeah, you do. She was a major part of our lives for a long time. She's one of our best friends. Dude, what the hell happened between you two?"

Brandon winced as Sky reminded him of their friendship, the word never sitting well with Brandon when it came to Stella, "Nothing."

"That's bullshit and we both know it. Shit was never like this in the past. Even she acts strange when I mention you. I don't get it. What's your deal, anyway?"

Brandon stared down in to his beer can, remembering the last time he even saw Stella. How tense things had been despite the passage of time.

_It had been two and a half years ago, after he returned home from his second deployment and Stella just happened to be home for winter break. Stella's mom Luna had insisted that Brandon and his mom join them for Christmas supper, despite the fact that the Shields were Jewish. The women ate and talked, chatting away animatedly while Brandon watched Stella push food around her plate for the majority of the meal._

_Once their mothers started giving them both the stink eye toward the end of the meal, Brandon tried to strike up a conversation with her. They had a fairly polite conversation about what was going on in their lives but it was very surface-level chit chat, the two of them making it through desert and coffee while catching up on the superficial things in their lives._

_It used to be different. He used to tell Stella everything and she was an open book too. But he guessed things had changed. It made him sad when he thought back on all the good times they used to have, about how close they were, but as he said good night and she gave him a polite yet weak hug goodbye, he knew that was all ancient history. One he would probably never get back._

_As soon as his mother made it through the doorway of their home, she ripped into him for his behavior, demanding to know why the hell he had been so rude to Stella that night. She was baffled at how they two of them barely spoke and that he must have done something wrong since they had always been such good friends._

_God, he despised that word._

_He could only shrug, offering a half-assed explanation that they were fine and that they didn't have much to talk about since they hadn't seen each other in a while. They had grown up and grown apart and it was just strange seeing her again like that._

_He knew his mother didn't fully believe him, but she dropped it and went about cleaning up dishes while Brandon skulked back upstairs. Even though he was trying to make himself believe the same thing he just told his mother, that they had grown up and grown apart, he knew it was all a lie. But he never would admit to her, or anybody for that matter, that the awkwardness and distance between him and Stella was the result of something that happened on a night five years before that._

_The night he managed to fuck their entire relationship up beyond repair._

Sky opened his tired eyes back up and glanced over at Brandon, his best friend looking like he was caught in a trance as he stared at the beer in his hands.

"You okay?"

Sky's voice snapped Brandon out of his depressing memory, his eyes quickly glancing at his friend before taking a few more deep slugs of his beer.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sky let out an exasperated sigh, "Dude, it's obvious you're not. But I'm not going to push you to tell me shit if you don't want to. Just know I'm here, ya know... if you need to talk or whatever."

Brandon just nodded before glancing out over the lake, the setting sun creating a breathtaking reflection of pinks, purples and oranges across the surface of the calm water.

"But I will tell you this," Sky continued, clearing his throat, "Whatever is going on with you two needs to be resolved soon. This is our wedding and as my Best Man it's your job to make sure nobody, and I mean nobody, fucks this up for Bloom and me."

Brandon just rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, "Dude, I get it. Everything will be fine."

"I mean it, Shields. You and Stella better learn to play nice with one another and get used to spending time with each other, so you might as well clear the air between the two of you as soon as possible."

"Why are you all of a sudden so interested in patching shit up between me and Stella? It's really none of your business," Brandon retorted, finishing off the rest of his beer.

"It is my business now," Sky replied evenly, looking out across the lake, "You're both my friends and I don't want this thing between the two of you affecting our day."

"It'll be fine. She'll probably just avoid me anyway and things will go back to normal in no time."

"Oh, I highly doubt you two will be able to avoid each other," Sky chuckled.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

"Because Stella is Bloom's Maid of Honor."

Brandon's eyes grew wide at Sky's revelation . He knew Bloom had met Stella and the girls had struck up a friendship but he didn't know they were that close.

He ran over the mini-itinerary Bloom had outlined for them earlier in his head, realizing that he and Stella were going to have to work together on a lot of the things on Bloom's list to get everything ready for their friends' big day.

Suddenly, that twelve pack of beer seemed to be nowhere near enough booze to help him get through this week.

And what was worse, he may have to finally deal with everything that happened between the two of them eight years ago.

He gulped down the remnants of his beer before reaching for another one, Sky chuckling at his obvious discomfort.

He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon nervously bit his thumbnail as he stared up the walkway leading to the Solaria's front door. The familiar walk was suddenly daunting and he didn't quite know why. After all, his mom slipped and mentioned that Stella's flight wasn't supposed to get in until this afternoon anyway and the only other person that would be at the house for a while was Luna so he didn't know why he was so damn anxious.

Swallowing his pride, he strode up the front steps and knocked on the red front door. He didn't have to wait long before the always prim and proper Luna Solaria opened it up.

"Brandon dear, I've been expecting you!" she exclaimed, pulling him in for a tight hug, "It's lovely to see you! Come in, come in!"

"It's good to see you again too, Ms. Solaria," Brandon smiled, stepping into the large foyer.

"How many times do I have to tell you, sweetie? Call me Luna," she smiled, letting him go.

"Thanks Ms. Solaria," he joked, "Luna. And thanks so much for this. I'm sorry to be such an imposition, but –"

"Nonsense," she replied, cutting him off, "You know you can make yourself at home here!"

Brandon chuckled at the irony of that statement, the sinking feeling of last being here three years ago for dinner still eating away at him inside. But he would take that feeling over the feeling he got when he thought about the last time he was upstairs in this very home eight years ago. In Stella's bedroom...

He shook his head, trying to shake the memory from his mind and trying to play it off as a joke, "Thank you ma'am," he replied, anticipating the snicker on Luna's face before correcting himself, "Sorry Luna, habit."

She simply grinned before showing him to the bottom of the stairs, "That Navy has you pretty squared away, doesn't it?" He grinned and nodded and she motioned up the stairs, "I'm sure you remember where the bathroom is, but the towels are under the sink and feel free to use whatever you can find. I'm not sure much up there smells very, well manly, as most of it is from Bath and Body Works, but whatever works, right?"

"Ha," he laughed, "I'm just thankful you're letting me borrow your shower. After working with Sky in the yard all day yesterday then having the water pipe burst this morning, I'm probably smelling pretty ripe right now."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything but," Ms. Solaria teased, "I'm just kidding. Now go on, breakfast is in thirty minutes."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he replied, making his way up the steps as she turned away and walked toward the kitchen.

He took them slowly, hesitantly as he approached the top landing, peeking his head around the corner to look at the room at the end of the hall. The door he had walked through a million times as a young boy. The door he last saw while walking out eight years ago.

Brandon swallowed hard and walked toward the door, glancing to his left and quickly ducking into the bathroom. He put his shaving kit on the vanity and stripped down, turning the water on full blast and waiting until it hit the right temperature before ducking under the spray.

He took his time savoring the hot water, but his thoughts soon drifted to the woman who would re-occupy the room at the end of the hallway later that day. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tile, his thoughts wandering back to the summer in between their sophomore and junior years of high school.

_He and Sky had been out tinkering on the second-hand powerboat Brandon had finally saved up to buy for the better part of the morning, the two boys eating their weight in beef jerky and sweating out all of the beer they had stolen from Mr. Miller's fridge after they finished mowing his lawn the day prior, when Stella and a few of her cheerleader friends came giggling out her back door. Brandon quickly ducked behind Sky, keeping his face down and focusing intently on the boat to try and avoid the knowing stares and daggers a few of those cheerleaders would be shooting his way. Payback for fooling around with a few girls on the same team, he thought as he continued to focus on the task at hand._

_Sky noticed his obvious change of mood and discomfort and immediately started ribbing him for hooking up with both Musa and Roxy in the same week, placing bets on how long it would take until both girls figured out what he did and both came after him. _

_Brandon simply shook his head, cursing himself and his little head for thinking for him when his brain obviously stopped functioning as soon as boobs were involved. They continued to mess with the engine for a bit longer until the clearing of a throat took their attention away from the task at hand._

"_So, I know you both are total horn-dogs, but please try to be on your best behavior today," Stella stated, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she stared at the two boys. "And if you can't do best behavior, at least try to be nice and keep it in your pants...yes, Shields, I'm looking at you."_

_Brandon could barely roll his eyes at the comment, let alone do anything else but stare at Stella standing there in front of him. She wore a pair of tiny cut-off shorts and a black bikini top that left little to the imagination, his own imagination going into overdrive as he looked her over. Usually when she hung out with the two of them she wore a pretty non-descript one-piece, saying it was more practical if they were going to be jumping off of rocks or tubing. But this... he had never seen her in so little before, and good God was she hot._

_Brandon shook his head and tried to look away as that comment entered his mind._

_She's not hot._

_It's Stella, she's like one of the guys. She can't be hot._

_But her body was like a beacon and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Even as she rolled her eyes at him and Sky and walked back down the dock and back over to her own house, Brandon's eyes were glued to her and the gentle sway of her hips as she retreated back up the lawn.  
_

_The sweet scent of her suntan lotion. Supple, sun-kissed skin. The gentle slope of her hips and mouthwatering curves. The soft swell of her breasts under that heart-stopping bikini. And those perfectly pink and pouty lips, oh Lord._

"_Musa's looking pretty hot today, huh?" Sky joked, motioning to the Latina in a barely there white bikini, making a point of bending over and giving the two boys a show as she smoothed out her towel over a lawn chair, "I think she still wants you too."_

"_Huh?" Brandon asked, his eyes never leaving Stella's form._

_He felt like he was in a daze. This was the same girl he used to run around the forest with, pretending a fallen log cabin nearby was their castle to defend against imaginary dragons. The girl he called up to go fishing or cause trouble with. The same girl who got sent home from school after she kicked a guy in the balls for stealing Brandon's baseball glove in fifth grade._

_The same girl who was now stripping out of her teeny-tiny jean shorts and stretching out on a lawn chair next to Musa, her legs parting slightly as she tried to find the best angle to catch some rays._

_Sky patted him on the back and murmured something in his ear about Musa again, but all he could focus on was Stella._

_How the hell had he never noticed her in this way? How did she manage to hide that body from him for this long?_

_Brandon's groin ached painfully and he realized his surprise... and excitement were probably showing by now. He adjusted his shorts and bent back down to continue to work on the engine on the boat but he couldn't get her out of his head._

_It was a hard feeling to reconcile...in more than one way. Stella was one of his best friends, she was like a sister to him so he shouldn't feel like this. He shouldn't feel attracted to her, turned on by her, but he was. Very much so._

_Musa had all but vanished from his eyesight as he looked back up and continued to stare at her, admiring her strong and shapely legs...his groin throbbing again at the thought of those legs wrapped around his waist._

_NO, stop it! He mentally scolded himself. Get it together, Shields! It's just Stella. Calm down, boy!_

_But it was no use. As soon as he looked back up and felt his mouth go dry as he watched her readjust her bikini top, her skin glistening as her breasts bounced around while she re-tied the top._

_Fuck...he was so screwed._

_His pants felt tight and the sun felt far too hot to continue to sit out here and stare at her, Brandon making a quick excuse to retreat into the confines of his own home to take care of his little, or in this case, big problem._

As he stood there under the spray, images of Stella flashed though his mind and his hand began to drift lower, grazing his manhood before his head rolled back and smacked the hard tile.

It was definitely the wake-up call he needed, quickly looking around and remembering he was in the Solaria's guest bathroom and internally scolding himself for letting his mind wander while he was a guest in their home.

He sucked in a deep breath and cranked the nozzle all the way to cold, hoping the shock to his system would help him and Brandon Jr. calm down a bit.

After taking a few more moments to himself and realizing that nothing was going to dull down the electricity flowing through his body at the memory, he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, drying himself off and slinging the towel around his waist while he took the time to get ready for the day.

He was midway through shaving when he began hearing it: a low moaning noise coming from the other side of the door that joined the bathroom. He figured it was the air conditioner kicking on, seeing as that particular door lead to Stella's bedroom and she wasn't supposed to arrive in Gardenia until later that night. So he continued to shave, rinsing his razor off and wiping his face down when he heard it again.

That same low moan...

...and now he was curious.

He zipped up his shaving kit and set it aside before quietly making his way toward the door, leaning in and listening to the low groans and muffled noises. He quietly cracked open the door and peered into the room.

Lying there, her legs tangled in the sheets, was the girl he hadn't seen in three years, yet was more beautiful than he remembered.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Stella, surprised as hell to see her already there and even more shocked that the sound of him using her bathroom hadn't woken her from her peaceful slumber. He looked down and was about to leave when he heard her shift once again. She twisted once more, the sheet pulling away from her body as she curved an arm around a pillow, the sigh leaving her mouth stopping him dead in his tracks as her voice gently floated across the room.

"Brandon."

His eyes shot back up to her face, searching for any sign that she was awake and calling out for him. But her eyes were closed and her body was still and peaceful, so he had to have been hearing things, right? She shifted again and groaned lightly, kicking the sheet away and revealing the skin-tight white tank-top and the tantalizing black boy-shorts she slept in, both hugging her womanly curves perfectly, leaving him far more turned on at this moment than he had been after staring at her in her bikini when they were sixteen.

Brandon felt his body move toward hers involuntarily, the need to see her like this up-close becoming overwhelming as she tossed around the sheets. He stopped next to her side of the bed, giving her a very obvious once over before watching her twist again, another sigh leaving her mouth as her legs fell apart and she clutched a small pillow to her side.

"Mmm, Brandon."

So he hadn't just been hearing things! He couldn't help but grin as his name tumbled from her lips.

He swallowed hard as he watched her toss again, this time discarding the pillow she had been clutching as she sprawled out, opening herself up to him. Brandon felt his mouth go dry as she let out another little moan, a slight smile appearing on her face and he simply couldn't help himself any longer.

He leaned in and gently kissed her pouty, pink lips, savoring their softness against his. He heard her take in a deep breath and felt her hand wander to his arm, barely brushing his forearm as he pulled back to look back down at her. Her eyes were still closed but that slight smile appeared on her face again, a small contented sigh leaving her lips again.

"Ooh, Brandon."

Brandon grinned again as he heard his name again. She had to be aware he was here, otherwise why would she be sighing his name, right? She probably wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

He leaned forward again, brushing his nose against hers before tenderly kissing her lips again. He felt her other hand brush down his abdomen, resting gently against the clasp of the towel wrapped around his hips. Brandon felt his heart race and his breathing hitch at the contact. She had to be doing this on purpose, he thought as he pulled back once more.

Eyes still closed and eyelids shuffling gently, she looked like an angel. So peaceful and graceful. But he knew she had to be awake. Unless... No, that probably wasn't it. Her body was so responsive to his presence that she had to be awake, she was probably just messing with him.

He leaned forward once again, brushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear before nuzzling her nose with his again.

"Stella," he murmured, "Stella, open your eyes."

"Mmmm," she replied sleepily, twisting gently under him.

He kissed her gently again, murmuring a bit louder against her lips, "Stella, open your eyes. I want to see those beautiful golden eyes of yours."

He felt her shift again, so he pulled back a bit, watching as her eyelids fluttered open and her eyes readjusted to the morning light. She blinked up at him once or twice then took another look around the room before her head snapped back around as she finally registered that he was leaning over her, most of his body suspended over hers as he looked down at her.

"Morning sunshine," he said, grinning down at her.

Her face went from contentment to surprise to straight fury in about 2 seconds flat, her body practically vaulting up into a sitting position, forcing Brandon to pull back even farther as he sat back on the edge of her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room? And why the hell are you in a towel?" she asked, her face a light shade of pink as she fumed back at him.

Brandon tried to recover as quickly as he could, simply grinning back at her, "We had a pipe break last night and had to shut off the water. There's a plumber over there now trying to help my Ma fix it and since the Eraklyons have about a million people over at their house for the wedding, your mom said I could use the shower."

"Why my shower?" she shot back.

"Um, cuz it would have been a little awkward and weird showering in your mom's room?"

Stella just sat there silently, staring back at him and trying to think of what to say next. Brandon, on the other hand, let his gaze wander down her chest, her camisole gaping gently as he stared at the perfect rise and slope of her cleavage, her skimpy bed-wear leaving little to the imagination. It had been a long eight years since he had last seen that body in a bathing suit...or otherwise, and she definitely looked like she had grown into it over the years, her curves delicious as he felt his mouth go dry just looking at her.

Stella shifted again, her face deceiving her self-consciousness as she pulled the sheets and comforter up around her bust, holding it tightly against herself. It was enough to break Brandon out of his staring stupor, his gaze finding hers again and he couldn't help but wink at her to see if he could make her blush. Sure enough, that faint pink tint returning to her cheeks as she tried to look anywhere but at him as he sat there.

"Well, now that you've showered and successfully become a huge creeper by sitting here and staring at me while I slept, I think you can leave now," she finally replied, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen over them.

"Me? A creeper?" he replied, half-chuckling, "You were the one playing the little game. Calling out my name and kissing me like that. Tisk, tisk, Ms. Solaria."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" she asked incredulously, "What game? I was asleep and let me tell you, it's rather unnerving to wake up with someone hovering over you like that, you weirdo."

"Wait, so if that wasn't some little game of yours..." he reasoned, the wheels in his head turning as another grin crept up on his face, "You weren't...we're you having a sex dream about me?"

"WHAT? No!" Stella answered, a little bit too quickly, "Now you're just delusional."

"Mmmhmm. So that's why you were practically moaning my name, my first name mind you, and kissing me back. Your hands were even wandering a bit. That totally screams sex dream to me."

He knew he totally had her when Stella turned a deep shade of scarlet and looked away again, "It was not a sex dream! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh babe, those were total sex dream moans and we both know it," he replied, cocking an eyebrow at her, "So tell me, how amazing was I? I mean I could hear you and your body shifting around the entire bed told me enough, but it's still nice to hear."

He knew he was pushing it and he should have probably quit teasing her a while back and left her room when she first asked, but he couldn't force himself to leave. Stella was so damn hot when she got flustered or mad that he couldn't tear himself away, even if he would be the one to ultimately get the verbal lashing in the end.

And he was right.

She glanced back up at him and shot him her trademark glare, the woman practically shooting flaming daggers out of her eyes as she stared him down.

"I wasn't having a sex dream about you. Why the hell would you EVER be the subject of any of my more salacious or erotic fantasies? Your ego is just too damn big that you think far too highly of yourself, so get real Shields. And while you're at it, get the hell out of my room!"

"Chill, Solaria. Don't get your panties all in a twist. After all, they are such a lovely little lace number."

"I'll have you know, the state of my panties is none of your business. And I don't remember any of the details. Why? Because I was asleep, you creeper. All I do know, is it wasn't about you so drop it."

The sternness of her voice and her icy demeanor proved him correct in that he definitely struck a chord with that one...and now she was really pissed. He thought she was pretty damn hot, with her hair all wild and her eyes ablaze with rage, that is once you got past the slightly frightening demeanor she was giving off.

Brandon let out a chuckle and scooted closer to her, his body reacting to the involuntary draw he felt toward her, yet fighting the urge to push her down and kiss her senseless. But her body language was still very on edge and he liked the challenge.

He knew he should quit. He knew he should just shut his mouth and leave, maybe apologize later and see if he could make nice for the wedding. He knew he shouldn't push her any farther if he wanted to salvage any type of relationship with her in the future.

But he couldn't help himself. It was just their two personalities. This is how it had always been whenever they would fight. Both of them were too proud to admit defeat and both were too stubborn to give in. So instead of shutting his mouth and leaving, he went for the big guns knowing he would get some sort of rise out of her.

"Aww Q, you're not still mad about the night of the bonfire eight years ago, are you? Come on, cut me some slack here."

He instantly regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth, her face falling into a horrified look before she quickly masked it with rage yet again. He winced, the look she just gave him betraying the fact that she was still hurt and rather upset about that night eight years ago. Hell, so was he, but he had to go there and in turn, continued to dig himself a deeper hole.

He didn't have to wait long for her to unleash hell on him either.

"You asshole! First of all, you don't deserve any slack, least of all from me so don't come looking to me for any. And second, don't fucking flatter yourself, Shields," she spat out in disgust like his last name was nothing more than dirt, "I was young and naïve then, so just forget it. And I'll have you know that I've slept with plenty of men since then, all of which were far better lovers than you could have possibly been. Some women may fall for that smirk and your so-called "charm," but not me. Sorry to burst your bubble."

She sat back as an unnerving calm settled over her body, Brandon shifting uncomfortably as she crossed her arms and glared at him. He swallowed hard, thinking of a way to play it off and regain some control in this situation.

Fortunately for him, Stella's cell phone blared from her night stand.

Without thinking twice, Brandon's body leapt off of the bed on its own volition and caught her arm as she reached for her phone, pulling her up against his chest and lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. He felt her go rigid at first, her body softening in his arms as she allowed herself to kiss him back.

When he finally pulled away, her face was flushed pink and her eyes were still closed as her tongue snaked out of her mouth to lick her swollen lips. He felt himself perk up below the towel and he couldn't help but think at how interesting this week could get if they were already starting off this way.

Stella's eyes finally fluttered open again and Brandon was finally able to savor looking into those deep golden pools he loved so much. They truly were the windows to her soul and betrayed every emotion she tried to keep bottled up, and he couldn't help but smile that the shock and confusion they held just moments before he decided to kiss her was rapidly dissipating into something that looked a lot like lust.

Brandon continued to hold her gaze, gently pushing away another strand of hair as he ran the pads of his fingers down her jaw before trailing them down the long column of her neck. He wanted her, and if he wasn't mistaken, she wanted him too. Her eyes betrayed that much. Regardless of how pissed she had been moments before, she couldn't hide her desire, her entire demeanor changing in an instant as she sat there and stared back up at him, her gaze searching his.

Before either of them could make another move, Stella's bedroom door swung open revealing Sky's hulking form, a croissant sticking out of his mouth as he began to speak.

"Breakfast is on the... oh shit" he began, his mouth full as he spoke. He swallowed hard and tried not to choke as he took in the sight of Brandon in a towel embracing a scantily clad Stella, the two of them mere inches from one another.

"Do you ever knock before barging into a girl's bedroom?" Stella practically screeched, quickly pushing away from Brandon as she covered herself back up with the sheet that had been dropped when he grabbed her earlier.

The shocked look on Sky's face quickly dissipated, a shit eating grin appearing as he took in the two of his friends, who at one point in time could barely stand to be in the same room with one another, now looking awfully cozy with one another.

"Sorry for interrupting," he said, the grin on his face growing wider as he spoke, "And normally I would just say 'don't mind me and go back to what you were doing' but I was told to come up and tell you both that breakfast is ready."

He shot them both a "thumbs-up" and winked at them before backing out of the room, Brandon hurling a pillow at him in the process before he shut the door and left them to deal with what had just happened between the two of them.

He heard Stella groan from her position up against the headboard, the blonde pulling the sheet up over her face as she shook her head.

"This is just great," she groaned sarcastically, "This is exactly how I wanted to start this week. And you know Sky can't keep his mouth shut!"

Brandon couldn't help but smile at her comment, despite the sarcasm. This really wasn't a bad way to start this week, he thought as he slowly stood and placed a kiss against the top of Stella's sheet-covered head before making his way back to the bathroom to collect his clothes.

* * *

To say that Stella was flustered after the events of the morning would be a major understatement. Her fingers were still trembling from the shock of kissing Brandon again that she could barely button her jeans, let alone apply eyeliner and mascara without making a mess all over her face. She could still taste him on her lips, the gentle pressure of his lips on hers a vivid memory as she stared at herself in the mirror on her vanity, her cheeks flushing a light pink again just thinking about it.

She ran a comb through her tangled hair before pulling it back into a loose ponytail. She selected her favorite pair of earrings and was having trouble with the clasp of her cross necklace when a soft knock came from her bathroom door.

"May I?" Brandon asked softly, walking forward and gently taking the chain from her, draping it around her neck before closing the clasp and allowing his fingers to fall down the back of her neck slowly.

A shiver crept down her spine at the contact, his nearness enough to make her heart race again with the memories of this morning. Her eyes fluttered closed momentarily as she took a deep breath and regained her nerve.

She looked back up into the mirror to find Brandon staring back at her, a gentle smile on his face as he watched her.

"I swear you get more and more beautiful every time I see you."

Stella gave him a soft smile in return before standing and moving away from his distracting touch.

"Thanks," she replied before she cleared her throat and glanced at the door, "I uh, I think we better head downstairs for breakfast before someone else decides to come up and find us."

"Yeah," Brandon responded quickly, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He glanced back over at where she was standing, flashing her that grin that always made her melt when she was younger before adding, "Unless you, ah, wanna hang out up here and make out a little more."

Stella blushed again before rolling her eyes and opening her bedroom door, signaling for him to exit as she followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Brandon glanced back up at her every other step and Stella felt her face flush each and every time. She didn't know why, after all these years around him, she still blushed whenever he looked at her like that. She should be pissed at him for barging in on her this morning, stand-offish even yet he still managed to fluster her every time she saw him.

She tried to be cordial to him, even aloof at times, but for some reason that never seemed to get to him. Maybe what happened between them that night eight years ago was just a one-sided feeling, a one-sided hurt and he was completely unaffected by everything that happened. She sobered a bit at that thought, the heat dissipating from her cheeks as she continued to follow him down the stairs.

However, he couldn't be completely unaffected about what happened. He wasn't completely heartless and he had felt something for her at some point in time, right?

God, she really needed to stop this whole "what if" game she had going on in her mind, but she couldn't help it. They had a deep history, both as friends and... well...

She shook her head and tried to rid herself of the memory, glancing around at the photos lining the hallway walls. One photo in particular caught her eye and she found herself pausing in front of it for a moment, smiling at the sight of her, Brandon and Sky fishing off of the dock behind the Shields' home when they were six years old. She chuckled as she remembered that day vividly, the dare Sky issued to Brandon shortly after this picture was taken ended up leading to her first kiss...

"_Smile guys and gal!" Luna called out before she snapped the picture of the three of them sitting on the dock, feet dangling in the water as they proudly held their first fishing poles. Luna smiled back at them as she lowered the camera, "Remember, if you catch anything, you need to toss it back in the water. Oh, and be careful with the hooks. And no horseplay around the lake!"_

"_Mom! We know, we're fine!" Stella groaned back at her mom, rolling her eyes at the elder blonde._

"_I just want you to be safe," Luna replied before turning around and heading back up toward the Shields home, "But if you need anything, we're just inside."_

"_Ok," all three of them replied in unison, quickly turning back toward the lake and casting off their lines._

_They sat there in silence for a few moments before Brandon glanced over at the two of them, that mischievous smirk emerging._

"_You guys wanna play Dare?"_

"_Isn't it supposed to be Truth or Dare?" Stella asked._

"_Well, yeah, but just Dare is more fun."_

"_I'll play," Sky asked, puffing out his chest as he waited for his first dare._

"_You wanna play, Stell?"_

"_Um, ok," she agreed hesitantly._

"_Ok cool. Sky, I dare you to eat one of our bait worms," Brandon grinned, holding up a squirming earth worm._

"_Eww, nasty!" Stella protested, "Brandon, that's gross."_

"_Well, good thing it's not your dare then," Brandon replied, glancing back over at Sky, "So Sky, what do you say?"_

_Sky looked over at a horrified Stella before taking in Brandon's evil smirk, thrusting his hand out toward his friend, "Gimme the worm."_

_Brandon began to laugh as Sky held the worm up. Sky took a deep breath before opening his mouth and quickly shoving the worm in, barely chewing before he quickly swallowed, sticking his tongue out to prove that it was gone before frantically grabbing for his water bottle and chugging the liquid down._

_Stella groaned as soon as he stuck it in his mouth, covering her eyes as he completed the dare, where as Brandon simply laughed at the horrified face his friend made once he swallowed the worm._

"_I don't care what either of you say, I am not eating a worm or anything else remotely disgusting for my dare," Stella murmured._

"_Oh, well then in that case," Sky replied, looking between his two friends and trying to decide what to dare them to do before thinking of the perfect thing, "Stella, I dare you to kiss Brandon."_

"_What?" "Eww, no!" the two of them replied simultaneously._

"_You know what happens if you don't do the dare," Sky warned, grabbing another earth worm and dangling it out in front of Stella, "You have to eat the worm. That's the consequence."_

"_I don't want to play this anymore," Stella protested, not wanting to eat a worm or kiss Brandon._

"_Come on, it's not that hard of a dare, Stell," Sky teased, goading her on._

_Stella sat there and glared at him, continuing to pout before she felt Brandon's hand on her face, turning her cheek toward him before he leaned in and puckered up, kissing her lips and holding it a few seconds to prove that they were in fact kissing and that they were fulfilling Stella's part of the dare. Stella sat there stunned, her lips puckering against his and her eyes were wide as saucers as he leaned into the kiss, Brandon's eyes fluttering closed as he tried to kiss her properly to complete the dare._

_After a few seconds, he pulled away and licked his lips, looking back up at a stunned Sky before he proclaimed that Stella's dare had been fulfilled and that it was now his turn. Sky nodded and looked back at the lake, trying not to giggle at the fact that his two friends totally kissed just now. Stella on the other hand continued to stare at Brandon, still in shock over what had just happened. Brandon simply glanced back over at Stella, offering her one of his trademark grins before turning his attention back out toward the lake._

As easy and simple as a silly dare from Sky when they were six... and he had probably held her heart ever since. She smiled again at the picture before she felt Brandon tug on her arm, breaking her out of her mini reverie and leading her toward the kitchen.

As soon as they walked into the kitchen, they were met with the sweet and savory aromas of cinnamon rolls, croissants, freshly cut fruit, and several other goodies, all placed on the giant table in front of everyone. Melanie, Samara, Bloom and Sky were already seated, the three women talking animatedly about the wedding before Stella and Brandon made their grand entrance. Once the group had noticed the new arrivals, all of the women popped up out of their chairs and immediately attacked the duo, offering hugs all around before Luna practically forced plates into their hands.

Of course, given their luck already this morning, the only two seats left at the table were right next to each other, Brandon and Stella taking their seats as Sky continued to give the two of them the same shit-eating grin he wore earlier when he walked in on them. Stella felt her face flush as she tried her hardest to avoid his gaze, chatting and catching up with Melanie, Samara, Bloom, and her mom while the boys continued to have a staring contest across the table from one another.

Throughout the meal, Brandon and Stella did their best to avoid any and all physical contact with one another, a feat in itself considering the cramped quarters. After munching for a while longer, Samara suggested Bloom run over the itinerary for the week with everyone now that the best man and the maid of honor had arrived.

Bloom pulled out her notebook, giddily flipping through the pages until she found the ones she was looking for.

"Ok, so I will have you all know that this is somewhat flexible this week as I know you all have your own lives and I'm going to try really hard not to be a Bridezilla. Having said that, the parts of the week that are not flexible will take place at the end of the week; aka, the rehearsal dinner and the wedding itself. Now, Stella and Brandon, since you both have been pretty busy as of late, you both have your final fittings for your tux and dress for the ceremony."

"Wait, I thought you said it would be cool if I wore my Naval Dress Blues to this," Brandon asked, shoveling another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Um, yeah, I forgot to tell you the other day," Sky began, rubbing his hand through his hair, "Uh, the color of your uniform would really, what did you call it Bloom, 'clash' with the rest of the groomsmen's tuxes."

Brandon put his spoon down and leaned back into his seat, glaring once again at Sky. Brandon chuckled as Ms. Shields scolded him from across the table, telling him he would survive without his uniform for one evening. However, much to Stella's chagrin, Brandon visibly relaxed and even nudged her in the ribs once Bloom decided to chime in and let him know that she went ahead and scheduled their fittings at the same time that very afternoon at the little boutique in downtown Gardenia.

Stella stiffened once again as she thought about being in close quarters with him again, the prospect exciting yet unnerving at the same time. She was definitely still attracted to him and interested in possibly exploring the spark she felt with him earlier today, but a big part of her continued to scream at her to protect her heart too. She had known Brandon her whole life and knew how he rolled when it came to women, so now at age twenty six, she knew it was more important than ever to keep some things at a distance, to protect herself and her dignity at the very least.

No matter how enticing exploring this thing with Brandon sounded or strong she thought she could be in terms of setting boundaries and protecting herself, she didn't think she could survive the fallout this time if she let her heart go with him again... and it was all too easy when it came to him.

* * *

Brandon continued to seethe over the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to wear his uniform to the ceremony. They were his dress blues, they were certainly formal enough for a wedding, and the ribbons and badges that adorned the jacket were hard earned. He was proud of it and he rarely got to wear it, so hearing that he couldn't simply because "it clashed" with the other groomsmen's suits pissed him off. He had been in a warzone twice. He had fought overseas twice for Heaven's sake, he had seen battle out there. It was not like he just sat on a boat and lounged. No, he had been out there in country more times than he could count, so why couldn't he have the satisfaction of wearing it just once in a while.

He tried to keep things in perspective, especially when his mother called him out for being selfish and only thinking of himself when this was Sky and Bloom's wedding, not his. But truth be told, he really wanted to wear it for several reasons. Yes, he was proud of it and his accomplishments and what his uniform represented. But truth be told, he really wanted to wear it to show everyone who would be there that he didn't end up a total screw-up or a Gardenia Loser. He wanted to show people he made something of himself and that they could be just as proud of him as they were of their golden boy Sky and perfect Stella. He wanted to prove that he wasn't just all talk, that he wasn't just the perpetual jokester who couldn't commit to anything and couldn't take anything seriously.

Though he would never admit it, he always felt so inadequate compared to Stella and Sky. They had gone on and done great things, but he was always the one lagging behind them with little to no direction or sense of commitment. But the Navy helped him find his way, that uniform, that pride he had in what he did for his country made him feel a little bit more equal with the two of them.

Also, if he was being really honest with himself, he really wanted to wear it for Stella. To show her how far he had come in the last eight years. That he wasn't a complete loser and that he could commit to something and take it seriously. She had only seen him in his camo uniform once briefly, the summer after Brandon's boot camp and Stella's freshman year at Yale. But despite the very distant and somewhat tense friction between them at the time, the smile she gave him at that moment made his heart swell once again and gave him hope that they could salvage some part of their relationship as it seemed to be a smile she reserved only for him.

It was the same smile she gave him the night of the bonfire eight years ago, after she led him silently back up to her room and offered her virginity to him for the taking.

Brandon's heart began to race as he imagined that smile in his head. Her secret smile. One that had been absent from Stella's face every time he had seen her since... and he would do anything, absolutely anything to see that smile again.

He sucked in a sharp breath and swallowed hard, trying to focus on something other than the entrancing blonde sitting next to him, as his hands were itching to touch her again. To hold her again. And to taste her lips once again. It had been so long since he last kissed her, but now that it happened once, he knew he had to taste her again. To feel her again.

As soon as Bloom announced that they both had a fitting that afternoon and thus, they would be alone together once more, Brandon felt himself relax about the whole uniform situation. He still wasn't thrilled about being forced to wear a monkey suit, but as shameless as it sounded, if it meant spending an hour or so with Stella away from everyone else, he'd do it.

It was easy being around her again, and if watching her now told him anything, it was that she was still the same old fun loving Stella she always had been and the chemistry between the two of them was almost magical; sparks flying, stars shooting kind of magical...and now that they were in the same place for an entire week, he may actually have an opportunity to try and right the wrong from that one stupid night eight years ago.

The least he could do was try, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Once breakfast had been cleared away and everyone had gone their separate ways for the morning, Stella found herself sitting at her kitchen table staring at her computer screen. She really did have good intentions of getting some work done when she booted it up over an hour ago, but the longer she sat there, the more she found herself staring out the big, bay windows facing the lake and thinking back on the events of the morning.

The close quarters, the sweet scent of his clean skin, the tantalizing trail of fine, light hair that disappeared beneath the towel, the delicious swell and ripple of his muscles, those warm, chocolate eyes... and those lips, God that kiss was amazing. Just as she remembered.

She was raging pissed at him when she woke up that morning to find him in her bedroom, but one simple press of his lips to hers made her forget why she was upset in the first place. It ignited her senses and drew her in, her body desperately wanting more.

_Snap out of it Solaria,_ she mentally chided herself, _it's Brandon. You've known him for years and he's always been the same. Different women every night. You're an adult now. You should know how to control yourself better than this!_

Plus, it wasn't like anything was going to happen beyond a kiss. Hell, that kiss came out of left field as it was. She would have never expected that let alone with Brandon as the initiator. She had dreamed about kissing him many times over the years but in her own fantasies she was the instigator, not him. Maybe he just did it to distract her or to shut her up.

Stella blew a lock of hair out of her face as she tried to focus on her laptop screen, trying to get some work done while she was there. But it felt weird sitting here in her childhood home surrounded by all of her childhood memories, all of the photographs and nick-knacks here and there reminding her of all of the good times and bad times of the past.

She glanced up to the mantle, noticing one of the few remaining photographs of the Solaria family while the four of them were still together, the family smiling brightly after one of Stella and Nova's dance recitals when Stella was still very young. She smiled as she remembered that afternoon, about how her parents had taken them out for ice cream at the fancy ice cream place across town after she and her sister begged for it. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the park, Stella's dad pushing her on the swing while Luna played on the monkey bars with Nova. It was one of the few times their family was truly happy as a family.

Yet ironically, right next to the photograph sat the set of candlesticks that Luna threw at Radius when she caught him screwing his secretary or "personal assistant" on their couch. Stella closed her eyes as she remembered that evening...and the several awful days that followed before her father moved out.

_She and her mom had just returned home from a Friday night football game where Stella cheered the boys on in their victory over a rival school when they noticed a strange car parked out on the street in front of their house. Luna looked over at Stella and calmly told her she should go over to __Brandon__ or Sky's house for a while, but Stella refused, concerned about the strange look her mother gave her._

_As soon as they walked through the front door they were hit with a barrage of grunts and groans, Stella watching her mother pale and clench her jaw as she made her way into the family room, catching her father in the act of taking his secretary from behind on their family couch. __Stella__ felt sick to her stomach as she quickly turned around and ran up to her room, locking herself in there as she felt the tears prick the corners of her eyes._

_What came next could only be described as a series of screams, yells, glass breaking, things being thrown against the walls and doors slamming as her father left their home, leaving with that skank of a woman instead of trying to work things out with her mom. __Stella__ only saw him a handful of times after that, a few of those being when he came to move his stuff out and the others being when she was required to go visit him after her parent's divorce._

Stella hadn't spoken to or seen her father in close to three years, the man practically going back to his bachelor days and sleeping around with girls Stella's age... or younger at last contact. It still made her sick to think about how he destroyed their family because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Her mom had been a mess for a while after that, Stella overhearing her talking to Samara and Melanie about how she felt like a failure because her own husband didn't even want to be intimate with her, to the point where he would rather leave than stay for their family. And Nova had been pissed off enough at both of her parents to the point where she barely even spoke to either of them, Stella being the innocent bystander in the middle who her sister seemed to ignore after that. It hurt, but she learned to deal with it.

Stella blinked the moisture out of her eyes before looking out the window, desperately needing a distraction from the onslaught of memories.

The sight outside was enough to make her crack a much needed smile. In the Shields' back yard stood her two neighbor boys, Brandon standing up on a ladder and helping Sky hook decorative lanterns in the trees while Sky looked on from below. Sky would occasionally shake the ladder, causing Brandon to freak out and look down, cursing his friend out as the two boys bantered back and forth.

Brandon climbed higher up ladder before basically turning into Tarzan, swinging himself up into the tree to hang more lanterns and to get away from Sky, who was still trying to shake him off. The swift movement of Brandon's body swinging up into the tree reminded Stella of a powerful jungle cat, his muscles bunching under his shirt and shorts causing Stella's mouth to water a little as she imagined what those clothes hid.

She swallowed hard and looked away, closing her laptop in the process before glancing back out the window, another memory hitting her hard as she watched Brandon maneuver through the branches.

_Stella__ was only seven years old when it first happened._

_She always knew __Brandon__'s mom and dad never really got along and would sometimes argue, but this was the first time she could actually hear them screaming at one another from her own bedroom. She could only imagine what __Brandon__ was enduring sitting in his own room._

_However, her own internal musings were cut short when she heard a rapping on her window, the sight of __Brandon__'s face looking at her through the panes startling her slightly before she sat up and opened it for him. __Brandon__ pushed off of __Stella__'s roof and crawled in through the open window, landing roughly on the floor before popping up and brushing himself off like climbing up the side tree and trellis to the second story window of her home was no big deal._

"_Hey Stell," he said, trying to sound chipper, "What's up?"_

"_Nothing, just reading," she replied, taking another look out her window at the surprising height he scaled to get in, "How did you do that?"_

"_Just climbed the tree and the ivy bush thing. It wasn't that hard."_

"_Yeah, but why did you do that when you could have just walked through the door?"_

_Brandon__'s expression faltered slightly at her question. He balled up his knuckles before swallowing hard and giving her a cheeky grin, "Because chicks like it. It's way cooler to climb up to the window than to walk through a door. I figured I would just practice with you."_

_Stella__ bit her lip and shook her head. "I could hear your mom and dad fighting from here," she replied softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok if you want to hang out here for a while."_

_Brandon__ brushed off her hand and took a few steps back, "That's not why... I'm not..." he sputtered, trying to come up with some excuse before his shoulders slumped with defeat, all of his bravado tumbling down, "I'm just tired of hearing all the names he calls my mom. I'm tired of the yelling. She does nothing wrong but he still yells at her like she did."_

"_Maybe that's how they work things out," __Stella__ suggested, "My parents sometimes argue like that."_

"_Yeah, well your dad doesn't hit your mom or throw things when your parents argue," he countered, slumping against the side of her bed and picking at the pink wisps of her rug as he sat on her floor._

_Stella__ took a seat next to him and folded her hands in her lap, "I always learned that boys weren't supposed to hit girls."_

"_I know," he replied, finally meeting her gaze, "But I guess my dad doesn't follow that rule. He hits me when he gets mad too, but I always thought that was ok, you know, because we're both boys and that's what men do. At least that's what my dad always says. But I don't know why he has to be so mean to my mom."_

"_I don't either," __Stella__ replied, looking over at the tough boy-next-door, "But I don't think you should be there when they're fighting."_

"_Where else am I supposed to go?"_

"_Well," __Stella__ replied, looking around her room and grabbing a pillow and an extra blanket off of her bed, "You could stay here! It could be like a sleep over!"_

"_Wait, you never even asked your parents if it was ok," he replied, trying not to sound too anxious at the prospect of staying at her house and away from the guaranteed night-long fight._

"_It's ok. They'll be fine with it when they find out why you're here."_

"_No, wait," __Brandon__ replied, his eyes growing wide in panic, "You can't tell them. They can't know. It's just a little fight and I don't want my dad finding out I told you and your parents."_

_Stella__ saw how panicked and serious his expression was, deciding that they could keep this a secret for a while and then make something up if anyone found out that __Brandon__ was staying over without permission._

"_I won't say anything," she replied, "I promise."_

_Brandon__ looked at her and fought with himself whether or not he should hug her, his emotions swirling with gratitude that tonight, he wouldn't have to silently cry himself to sleep to his father's screaming, his mother's crying and the resounding smack of flesh hitting flesh._

"_Is it cool if I camp out on the floor?" he asked, signaling to the pink rug next to her bed, "I promise I'll be quiet."_

"_Sure," __Stella__ replied, giving him a small smile before the two of them went about tucking themselves in for the night._

_That was the first night __Brandon__ ever climbed through her window. However, it wouldn't be the last either._

_He still climbed that same tree, those same trellises and knocked on that same window several times over the following few years, especially after his father left or he was too lonely to stay at his own house. __Stella__ would never embarrass him by ever bringing it up, but she often heard him quietly cry himself to sleep or wake up when he was having a nightmare that almost always involved him crying out at his father to stop hurting his mom._

_As they grew older, the visits and sleep-overs were fewer and further between. However, despite the constant question swirling around in her mind, she never asked why he chose her window instead of Sky's._

Stella smiled to herself as she watched him swing down from the tree branch, waving at her through the window as he must have noticed her staring. She smiled and waved back, turning back around and looking forward just enough to catch sight of the slight discoloration on the family room wall. The place where a wayward object thrown by her mother at her father must have struck and caused some damage, the patchwork a slightly different shade of paint than the rest of the wall.

She took another deep drink of her coffee, and set it down, another memory flashing through her mind as she thought back to that time.

_Stella__ could hear the screaming and accusations coming from downstairs despite the pillow she had wrapped around her head as she silently cried into her comforter. Another high pitched scream and accusation flew out of what had to be her father's secretary's mouth before the echo of a chair hitting the ground sounded, followed by a few more choice words from her mother and a slew of curses from her father._

_Her whole body trembled with sadness and anger, hurt that her father could do that and ruin their family and the disgusting vision of her father thrusting into that woman from behind on their sofa stuck in her mind, the bile in her stomach churning and making her feel sick._

_However, after a few more minutes of listening to them yell and scream, __Stella__ felt an arm wrap around her waist, the surprising touch startling the hell out of her as she sat up from her bed and wiped her eyes and a few wayward strands of hair out of her face._

_There, sitting on the bed in front of her, was __Brandon__. His face radiated concern as he opened his arms up and reached out for her. __Stella__ hesitated for a fraction of a second, looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but sincerity and genuine concern, before collapsing into his embrace. The tears welled again as he sat there and held her while she cried, letting her get it all out before easing her limp body back down on her bed._

"_I could hear the yelling from my house. And the smashing glass. My mom isn't home and I wanted to make sure you were ok," __Brandon__ explained motioning to the window once __Stella__ had calmed down a bit, giving her a sad smile when she glared back up at him, "You know, physically. But I know you're not ok with whatever happened downstairs tonight."_

"_Nope," she replied, sniffling again, "And after tonight, I don't think my mom will be either. I don't think our family will be ok."_

_Another voice rang out from downstairs, the annoyingly high pitched tone of her father's secretary scolding her mother for being a frigid bitch in the bedroom. __Stella__ bit her lip hard as __Brandon__'s brow scrunched in confusion, tears cascading down __Stella__'s face as she heard her own mother crying and yelling back at the woman for tearing apart their family._

"_That's Stacy," __Stella__ replied, swallowing hard and wiping away a few more tears, "My dad's 'personal assistant.'"_

_Brandon__ swallowed hard as well, his face falling as he took in the broken girl in front of him, "God __Stella__, I'm so sorry."_

"_Me too," she replied as she sat back against the pillows, "I just don't get how he can be so sweet and nice to my mom one minute and be this person the next. Just this morning he brought her a flower from our garden and kissed her goodbye before he went to work and tonight, after the game, we walk in and find him screwing her in the family room. That's an image I'll never get out of my head," she tried to joke, the humor falling flat as another sob wracked her body._

_"People will surprise you sometimes," Brandon replied, leaning up against the pillows and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close._

"_Yeah, and not always in a good way," she mumbled into his chest, her tears drenching his shirt._

"_You never know," he replied, giving her a squeeze, "I learned that there are some decent people out there."_

"_I think it might just be you and me against the world at this point," she tried to joke._

"_I think if it were you and me against the world, we'd probably kick its ass," he joked right back._

"_Probably," she finally smiled, nodding against his chest, "With my brains and your brawn, we could take on anything."_

_After the door slammed and they laid there for over an hour, __Brandon__ tried to slip out from under __Stella__'s grasp to take his usual place on the floor. But __Stella__ clung to the front of his shirt and burrowed her nose in his chest._

"_Please don't leave," she whispered._

"_I was just going to camp out on the floor to give you more room," he explained quietly._

"_I don't want more room," __Stella__ replied, allowing __Brandon to readjust on the bed next to her and wrapping her arms around his waist, "Just hold me?"_

_The soft, broken tone of her voice almost did Brandon in. __Stella__ had always been the strong one, refusing to cry around other people when she got hurt when they were all younger. She still kept a stiff upper lip while enduring teasing during middle school and the endless ribbing and hazing from the older senior cheerleaders when she made the squad last year. But this, witnessing her family break apart, was too much. It was also the first time Brandon had ever seen __Stella__ shed a tear._

_Stella__ snuggled closer to him and appreciated his warmth and comfort, his presence soothing and she appreciated that he seemed to know she would need him. He tightened his embrace and __Stella__ smiled, knowing this moment of tenderness was a rarity coming from Brandon as he tended to shy away from emotions or commitment._

_But Brandon__ managed to surprise her, staying with her all night and slipping out in the morning after making sure she was doing ok. Even more surprising to her was the fact that he kept repeating that same routine of climbing through her window and staying the night for a few weeks after that, even telling a few of his "girls" he was busy when they would call or text to see if he wanted to come over for some late night fun. However, those nights were spent talking and joking around, learning new things about one another and talking through a lot of their issues, __Brandon__'s anger with his father and __Stella__'s hurt over her father's betrayal._

_It was at that point, at fifteen years old, __Stella__ felt herself fall for her best friend._

A loud rapping on the back door brought her back to reality, Brandon sticking his head in before offering her a cheeky grin and asking if he could have a cup of coffee, joking that he was going to need it if Sky was going to keep making him do manual labor all day.

Stella nodded and signaled toward the kitchen, turning around so she wouldn't be caught staring at his perfect behind.

She swallowed hard and tried to focus on her notes in front of her, but it was proving very hard when his muscles would bunch perfectly under that tight shirt he was wearing...and even harder when she knew exactly what those clothes hid.

It got even worse when he plopped down next to her and leaned over, scrutinizing her perfect scrawl before shaking his head.

"Interesting," he murmured as he looked up at her.

"Liar," she replied, grinning back over at him.

"No really," he said, glancing back over at her notes, "Primetime television advertising costs are fascinating."

"Really," she asked, quirking her eyebrow and staring him down. As soon as he flinched, she continued, "Yeah, this crap is so boring, and yet they love loading me down with it all the time."

"I thought you loved your job," he asked, genuinely interested in her answer.

"It was fun for a while," she admitted, putting her pen down and leaning back in her chair, "It felt nice to feel important. Like people really needed me to be there and to pick up some of the slack. Plus the paycheck was nice."

"I feel like there's a 'but' somewhere in there," he teased, taking another sip of his coffee.

"But," she smiled as she continued, "I'm not sure if it's worth it anymore."

"Well, if you're doing something you hate, get out."

"Excuse me?"

"If you hate it, you should get out. Quit," Brandon replied, setting his coffee mug back down on the table, "Trust me, life is too short to do something you hate."

"Trust you?" she asked incredulously, "You love your job."

"I know, but you can trust me on the 'life is short' part," he said quietly, "And you deserve to be happy, Stell. No need to do something you hate just to earn a paycheck."

The soft, gentle way he looked at her warmed her heart and she found herself smiling back at him. Even though it had been a long time since she'd seen him and there were still some unresolved hard feelings, she found herself falling under his charm once again.

She needed to retain a little control over this thing between them. It was hard to ignore her own feelings but even now when she thought back on that night eight years ago, the hurt still stung.

Stella watched Brandon sit back in his chair and simply watch her, his gaze unnerving but soft. He wasn't staring at her or glaring in her direction, just simply watching her before giving her that lazy smile, her face feeling warm as the blush crept up into her cheeks.

It made her feel like a teenager again when he looked at her like that. But he made it very clear back then that nothing could happen between the two of them. That it wasn't a good idea and they were too young to deal with this thing between them.

But then again, she was an adult...maybe they could handle a little something without getting too serious. That way they could enjoy whatever this thing, this chemistry, was between them without getting too involved.

Without losing her heart in the process.

She smiled to herself as an idea popped into her head, curious to see how Brandon would react. Maybe then she would be able to gauge what this was between them or even just figure out what their kiss that morning meant.

Stella stood and pushed her chair back, gathering her coffee mug before looking back down at Brandon, his grin still intact as he watched her movements.

She slowly licked her lips and ran her hand down his shoulder before cupping his cheek, tracing his jaw line with her thumb before leaning in and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

He responded in kind, leaning up into the kiss as Stella continued to pull him in. Stella deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along his lip before pulling back a little and ending the kiss by gently sucking on his lower lip.

She felt Brandon sigh against her lips as she broke away, smiling as she stood and walked toward the kitchen. She heard Brandon blow out the breath he had been holding as she rinsed out her coffee mug and placed it in the dishwasher, waiting for the question she knew was coming.

"So, what was that for?" Brandon asked.

She turned around, raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, "Just getting you back from this morning. You didn't think I was going to let you be one up on me for long?"

Stella winked at him before walking out of the room and making her way upstairs, grinning and blushing at herself for her brazenness the entire way.

* * *

Brandon watched Stella's retreating form as she made her way up the stairs, his heart racing after that kiss.

_What was that?_ he thought to himself, _Did she truly want to kiss him back or was this a challenge?_

Whatever it was, he liked it.

And frankly, if a challenge was all she was going to give him, he'd take what he could get if it just meant getting close to her again.

He missed everything about her and their witty banter and their ability to talk about everything was something Brandon missed dearly. And he would do whatever it took to get even a semblance of that back...even if it was some sort of game or challenge to Stella.

Brandon smiled at the irony of their situation, the fact that even after growing up and growing apart over the past eight years, things managed to seem like they were back in the day. But he wasn't stupid enough to think that all was forgiven.

He took another deep swig of his coffee before making his way toward the kitchen and putting his mug in the dishwasher, leaning up against the sink for a few moments trying to decide what he should do about Stella.

After a few moments, he decided to let her play it out and see where she was going with all of this.

Stella had always been a planner and an organizer, hating surprises but loving the things she could control. He knew that's why her parents' split had hurt her as bad as it did. Their problems had nothing to do with her, but she felt so powerless and unable to control anything that was going on that she felt helpless. She told him that much.

He thought back on all of their talks when they were in high school, Stella's brutal yet unashamed honesty never failing to amaze him. He looked out of Stella's kitchen window at the lake, a wave of nostalgia hitting him as he remembered their afternoons spent puttering around on the lake, Stella pretending to fish while she laid out and tanned and talked his ear off. Nights spent playing games with the other kids in the neighborhood, or stuffing their faces with s'mores or playing along the beach and defending their 'castle' from intruders.

Brandon swallowed hard, another memory taking him back to one of those nights with Stella. Back to the night of the bonfire, before fucking everything between the two of them up.

"_Favorite football team?" __Brandon__ asked, even though he already knew the answer._

"_You know I'm a New England Patriots fan," __Stella__ replied as she watched __Brandon__ roll his eyes, "What? Tom Brady is hot!"_

"_Is that how you pick all of your teams? By whichever team has the hottest players?"_

"_Well, it's worked out for me thus far. Ok, my turn," __Stella__ smiled, taking another sip of her beer, "Have you ever been in love?"_

_Brandon__ sputtered and choked on his beer, the question throwing him off a little as the rest of their conversation leading up to this part had been so light and easy and she just had to drop the bomb. He swallowed hard and hoped that __Stella__ wouldn't see right through him._

_He wasn't sure he was ready to admit how he felt about her just yet._

_But lucky for him, __Stella__ just giggled at his reaction, taking another swig of her drink before setting it back down, "I take that as a no. Figures, you stud you."_

_He tried to grin and act like the comment didn't sting a little. Yeah, he got around a little during high school and she teased him about being a commitment-a-phobe but the shot felt a little like she thought he wasn't capable of loving anyone._

"_You're so quick to judge, Ms. Solaria," he countered, "So what about yourself?"_

_He watched her blanch slightly before she took another sip, looking down at the fire, "Maybe. I don't know."_

_Brandon bit the inside of his cheek, anger welling up inside of him upon hearing her response. He didn't quite know what else to feel._

_"Is it Sam? I thought you and fish lips broke up a while ago," he replied, looking back down at his beer not wanting to see her expression when she answered._

_"No, I thought I could love Sam but after while, we just weren't right together. It was good for popularity and he was a nice guy and all, but we were too different. He actually started to really annoy me by the end."_

_Brandon__ couldn't help but laugh, the goofy blonde boy annoying him as well... well, annoying him in the sense that he wanted to smack the kid every time he touched __Stella__._

"_You laugh at my pain," she replied, scoffing incredulously, "That hurts a little."_

"_Yeah, because you're obviously so broken up about it," he teased before turning somewhat serious, "So who is this guy you love?"_

"_I only said maybe," she replied, "Besides, it's my question."_

_The change of subject was __Stella__'s way of evading the question and __Brandon knew it, but decided not to press any further, "Fine, shoot!"_

_"Hmm, first person you kissed?"_

_"Whitney Miller," he answered, "Yeah, she wanted me."_

_"Didn't Whitney's family move to Colorado when we were in like fifth grade?"_

_"Fourth, actually. Our romance lasted one recess period in first grade. It was magical...until she walked by me the next day holding hands with Logan Alexander," he joked, __Stella__ giggling over his theatrics._

_"I do remember him being pretty dreamy."_

_"Was he your first kiss?" Brandon prodded._

_"Seriously?" she asked, waiting for him to remember. When all Brandon__ could give her was a confused look, she smiled and decided to help him out, "You remember a little game of "Dare" when we were younger? It was either the kiss or the worm?"_

_"Wait, I was your first kiss?" he asked, smacking himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand, "I remember! Okay, so besides me, was he your second kiss?"_

"_No, mine was Tanner Vaughn," she answered, "He was cute and asked me if I wanted to play Kings and Queens on the playground of the park after swim team the summer I turned seven."_

"_Oh, did he now?"_

"_Yep, and like all good royalty, we had a kiss on the balcony," she explained, "I fear it was not as magical as yours was though. He didn't know what he was doing and slobbered all over my face."_

_Brandon__ laughed and took another gulp of his beer as he watched the graceful way __Stella__ laughed. They continued to ask each other questions, going back and forth about everything under the sun, savoring their time together as __Stella__ would be leaving in the morning._

_The fire was little more than a few embers when another tough question came up._

"_Biggest regret," she asked, waiting for his reaction._

"_Taking Lauren to the prom instead of someone else," he joked, trying to lighten things up a bit after the more serious territory they had waded into with the past several questions before this, "She was an absolute train wreck."_

_Instead of laughing like he thought she would, she simply glanced back up at him._

"_Be honest here, I've been honest with you the whole night."_

_Brandon swallowed hard and played with the empty can in his hands, taking a deep breath as he contemplated an answer. Finally, after a few seconds, he answered._

_"Not being able to protect my mom...from my dad," he replied, chewing on the inside of his cheek again, "I've, uh, I've seen the scars he left and now that I'm older, I understand what was really going on." He looked back up at her, her soft gaze never leaving his, "And I swear to God, if that fucker ever shows back up in this town...let's just say I'll need a good lawyer."_

_"Brandon, you know that what happened between them wasn't your fault, right? You couldn't control what he did. He was a jerk but you couldn't stop what he did any more than he could control himself."_

_"You just asked me what my biggest regret was," Brandon__ replied calmly, "You didn't say it had to be realistic." When __Stella__ gave him a sad smile in return, he continued, "What about you? Biggest regret?"_

_Stella__ bit her lip in that adorable way she always did as she thought about an answer, her eyes lowering to look back at the remnants of the fire._

"_I regret never being spontaneous or doing something different than what other people expect from me," she replied before picking up a stick and poking the fire, a few small embers popping in the cool night air, "All my life I've done what others have expected of me. My parents expected me to be perfect and I never really wavered outside of those lines. I never got to experience what it was like to just let my inhibitions go and do something different. I've never said a few things or done things that I wanted to because I fear rejection or worry that people are going to see me differently and not like what they see."_

_Brandon felt his jaw drop as he watched his usually composed best friend actually speak her mind for once and say out loud the things he'd been suspecting she had felt for a long time. He knew her parent's divorce was tough on her, but if anything, she acted more pristine and perfect after her dad left, like she could somehow make up for his betrayal and absence by being the perfect daughter. He knew how much she was teased in middle school for being a tomboy and he knew how upset it made her, __Stella__ choosing to re-invent herself the summer before their freshman year in high school so she could be popular instead of ridiculed. And even though he would never admit to knowing, he knew she struggled internally with her weight and body image, the other cheerleaders mocking words about her curvy ass and thighs stinging enough to send her to the bathroom regularly after meals, Brandon__ catching her once or twice on her way out. She tried so hard to be perfect that he could only imagine how exhausting that must have been._

"_You know I've never snuck out of my house once?" __Stella__ laughed humorlessly, "The few times I 'snuck out' with you and Sky to go to parties my mom knew all about it. She would even critique my outfit choices too."_

"_That sounds like Luna," __Brandon__ agreed, taking a deep breath, hoping his next question wouldn't set her off, "So, what is something that you wish you had said or done? What is something that you wanted to do but didn't because you feared being seen differently or you feared rejection?"_

_He watched __Stella__'s brow crease in confusion, then turn pained as she continued to fiddle with the stick. He watched her breathing hitch as she closed her eyes for a few moments, swallowing hard before setting the stick aside. She opened her eyes and looked back up at him, her expression trusting and vulnerable as she spoke._

"_The truth?" she almost whispered._

"_Yeah," __Brandon__ nodded, leaning forward toward her as he watched every feature._

_She looked down and licked her lips, taking a few more deep breaths as __Brandon__ sat there with bated breath, worrying about her reaction and what she was going to say. The silence was deafening and while __Brandon was anxious to hear what she had to say, he didn't want to push her._

_Finally, she looked back up at him, those dark green pools shining brightly back at him._

_"The truth," she said slowly, her eyes never wavering from his, "I'd want to kiss you. I'd want for you to kiss me."_

_Brandon__ felt his heart begin to pound at her confession. She wanted to kiss him, or for him to kiss her, but she feared that he would reject her or think differently of her. That was a big admission from her and he was simply too stunned to say anything back right away. She was always honest with him and was usually in control of a situation, but for her to give up the power and expose a bit of the vulnerability underneath the hard exterior...that was a big deal and he felt honored she shared something like that with him._

_Stella__ must have taken his shock differently because she quickly looked back down at the fire, swallowing hard again and shaking her head, refusing to meet his gaze again._

"_Just...just forget I said anything," she replied softly, her voice trembling a bit as she tried to regain a little control over the moment, __Brandon watching her struggle for words, "It's late and we've been drinking and I... I don't..."_

_Brandon knew he screwed up by staying silent, letting __Stella__ stew over what his lack of reply meant. But he had always been more a man of action and after hearing __Stella__ admit she wanted to kiss him too, he couldn't help himself._

_He scooted himself across the sand and situated himself next to __Stella__, who looked like she may be on the verge of tears as she continued to avoid his gaze. Slowly, he ran his hand up her arm, brushing her hair away from her face as he cupped her cheek and pulled her up to face him._

_"I want to kiss you too, __Stella__," he replied before gently leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft kiss._

_Stella__ tasted like heaven and Brandon__ was sure he could kiss her all night if she let him. Her lips were soft and smooth and supple, the subtle taste of strawberries and a hint of beer invading his mouth as his lips moved with hers. Her whole body seemed to sag into his as they kissed, __Brandon's tongue sneaking past her open lips to gently massage her tongue, their kiss heating up as __Stella__ wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her closer, __Stella__ almost sitting on his lap._

_When they finally broke apart, __Stella__ leaned her forehead against Brandon's, her arms still wrapped around his neck as she sat astride his lap._

_"Wow," he sighed after a few moments, pulling back to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear as he gazed up at the beautiful girl he had known his entire life._

_Stella__ grinned in return, "Yeah... wow."_

_Brandon__ looked back up at her and smiled, moving in slowly and allowing for her to decide if she wanted to stop him before he kissed her again. Luckily she didn't and their lips melded together once again, their tongues meeting in a familiar dance as __Stella__ let him lay her back onto the sand, __Brandon hovering above her as the two continued to make-out._

_But the overwhelming need to feel her started to take over his brain, Brandon__ wanting nothing more than to move past just kissing. __Stella__ was incredible, better than she was in his dreams, and he couldn't believe they were actually here now. In this spot. Their spot._

_He broke away from the kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck, nipping and suckling on her pulse points and discovering just how receptive she was after kissing her sweet spot behind her earlobe. __Stella__ tightened her grip on him as he kissed across her collarbone, her fingernails tracing patterns up and down his back as small little gasps and moans left her throat._

_He had kissed his way down her chest, pulling the straps of her tank top down her shoulders as he went, stopping at the gentle slope of her breast and looking up, waiting for her permission to go further._

_She looked down at him and smiled, running her fingers through his Mohawk as he leaned down and kissed the crest of her soft, pert breast. __Stella__ moaned at the contact and __Brandon__ felt like he might actually be in heaven, an actual angel letting him touch her like this._

"Brandon" he heard Stella call out, the memory still vivid in his mind, "Earth to Brandon?"

He snapped his eyes open and spun around to where Stella stood in the doorway.

"You want to come with?" she asked.

"Where?" he asked, confused.

"The bridal store? I have to go in and do my last fitting and Rach said you still need to get fitted for a tux. I was going to get it done early since the rest of the crew is coming in later tonight and it'll be a nightmare to do later. I was going to see if you wanted to come with."

"Uh," Brandon stuttered, pushing away from the counter and walking toward her, "Sure. Might as well get it done early."

He began to walk past her before looking over his shoulder, "Do you have other things you need to get done in town? My wallet is in my truck and I wouldn't mind getting away from Sky for a while if you wanted me to drive."

Stella thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing, following him out the front door and across the lawn toward his truck.

_Well, this is going to be an interesting day_, Brandon thought to himself as he started the truck and backed down the drive. Now he was going to have to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do about this thing between him and Stella... that was going to be really interesting.

* * *

If sitting through breakfast and a 20 minute car ride into town was hard enough, being put in dressing rooms right next to each other was even tougher, Stella fighting off the urge to just barge past the curtain and jump him. But Brandon was just as unassuming and clueless as ever, whistling to himself as he tried on a few pairs of pants and jackets, seemingly completely unaware of the sizzling attraction Stella felt toward him.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Brandon interrupted her internal ramblings.

"Quit thinking about me naked, Solaria," he teased.

"In your dreams," she retorted, hoping her voice didn't sound too desperate or high pitched.

"Mmmhmm," he answered back, continuing to whistle.

She kept trying to imagine he wasn't stripping down to next to nothing in the stall right next to her, but it was useless and she found herself daydreaming until she heard his whistle grow fainter, his footsteps walking out of the dressing room.

Relieved for the brief respite in the distraction he created, Stella finished trying on all the dresses she was supposed to, finding the one that worked for her in the process. At this point, all she wanted was to get out of this dress and get out of this store, preferably away from Brandon so she could gather all of the thoughts that seemed to slip away when he was around. She had an entire list of things to do today and his distraction was making it very difficult to focus on the task at hand.

Stella reached around to loosen the zipper on the dress, wanting to slide out of it ASAP before Brandon came back. But the zipper wouldn't move. It was totally stuck.

She tried wiggling it up and down, but still nothing. So she herself wiggled up and down, probably looking like a crazy person jumping up and down, but the dress wouldn't budge. And it was far too form fitting to allow her to slip it off over her head too.

Just her luck.

"Need some help in there, Stell? Or ya just like to dance around in fitting rooms?" Brandon's voice asked, Stella noticing his flip-flop clad feet standing just outside of the changing room curtain.

"Um, no, I think I've got it," she lied, trying to pull on it again, but any more pressure may end up ripping it at this point... and Bloom would probably kill her for ruining her dress too.

"Here, let me help you," he offered once again before stepping past the curtain and into the fitting room.

Shocked by his forwardness and boldness, Stella took a few steps back and planted her hands on her hips.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, "You just walk into a woman's dressing room without knocking? What if I were naked or something?"

"Well, if you were naked, I would tell you I've already seen it," he smiled sweetly before walking around behind her and grasping the zipper, "And plus it's a curtain. There's no place to knock. Besides, you know you needed help. You would have been dancing around here all afternoon trying to get out of this thing if you didn't."

"Fine," she acquiesced, picking her hair up off of her shoulders so he could see it better, "But just be careful."

"I will," Brandon replied, wiggling it around a few more times to free the impinged fabric before slowly unzipping her, Stella feeling more and more exposed as he drug the zipper down to the top of her rear end.

Before she could say anything or thank him, she felt his fingertips ghost up her spine, starting at her lower back and working their way up each vertebrae, the slow, seductive movements causing her to inhale a sharp breath.

"Brandon, I..." she began.

But the rest of her words were cut off by his lips pressing against hers, his body rounding hers to face her head on, Brandon backing the two of them up into the wall behind them. His hands roamed up and down her sides before the cupped her behind, Stella arching up into the kiss and allowing her body to sag against his as she clutched his shirt and kissed him back.

Tongues dueled as lips clashed, their connection explosive as Stella felt like she couldn't get enough of him, the sweet mint flavor of his gum, a hint of his coffee from earlier that day both mixing with the flavor that Stella could only describe as simply Brandon.

She drug her fingernails up and down the nape of his neck, teasing the short hairs at the back while her other hand remained fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer and feeling his growing arousal against her leg.

After a few more moments, Brandon pulled away abruptly and looked back at Stella. He stroked her cheek before leaning back in toward her, kissing the hot spot behind her earlobe.

"The ball is in your court, Stell," he murmured before backing away and out of the dressing room, leaving Stella looking flushed and flustered, her dress wrinkled as she took it off and replaced it on the hanger. Totally worth it, she thought as she started at the mussed garment.

_What did he mean that the ball was in her court_, she asked herself as she made her way through the store and dropped off the dress with the woman at the counter.

Clearly they were both incredibly attracted to one another, gauging from both of their reactions this morning, both times, and this afternoon, so it's not like there's no spark.

_Only, how was one supposed to control that spark from blowing up into a raging inferno? _She wondered as she left her name and number with the clerk.

They were both adults and maybe they should enjoy each other while they still had the time. After all, they only had a week together before they would go their separate ways and go back to their separate lives. Maybe they could do this for a week, no strings attached. She figured Brandon would probably be thrilled at the idea, never the one for commitment or anything past sex really, and despite the fact that the thought of being one of his random flings did not sit well with Stella at all, if it meant spending time with him and getting to be with him, she'd take what she could get. Plus, maybe they would get whatever this was out of their systems and they could go back to normal without any tension hanging over them.

Now, the only goal was not to lose her heart to him in the process... again.

Deep down she knew this was probably a bad idea, but she was far more curious to see what this was between them...even if it didn't end well.

She grabbed her purse and headed out of the store to find Brandon's truck parked down the sidewalk. Stella took a deep breath and swallowed hard, resolving herself to stick to her plan, secretly praying he didn't laugh in her face.

She hopped in the truck and buckled in, Brandon glancing over at her briefly, a strange look on his face.

"What's up, Stell? You look a little flushed," he commented, his voice concerned as he asked, "Are you feeling ok?"

"I think I found a way to deal with this... this thing between us," she replied, looking over at him as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Ok," he replied slowly, waiting for her response.

"I think we should have sex," Stella explained quickly, hoping it didn't come out as one big flustered jumble.

Brandon looked like he had swallowed his tongue, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open as he stared at her.

"I mean, I think it's obvious we're both attracted to each other and everything so it kind of makes sense. We only have a week, and of course we'll take it day by day, but we might as well make the most of it, right?"

"Sex? You and me having sex?" Brandon asked, trying to clarify if he really had heard what he thought she said.

"Yes," she answered, "No strings sex. No entanglements, no problems, just sex."


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon felt like his head was spinning ever since Stella's little outburst in the car earlier that day. In fact, in the past several hours since then, he was pretty sure the shock still hadn't worn off.

She wanted to have sex with him.

However, even though her request sounded well thought out and Stella didn't seem to hesitate at all in asking for what she apparently wanted, part of him was still a bit wary as to why she was doing this.

He raked his hand across his head and sat back in the collapsible camp chair he always took with him in his truck, the solitude of the forest near the lake a welcome break from the madness going on at their houses less than 10 minutes down the road. As he stared out over the glassy water, he found himself more and more confused as to where Stella was going with all of this.

Sure, he couldn't deny the crazy chemistry the two of them still had going and it wasn't like he didn't want to sleep with her. In fact, he had lost count of the many times he fantasized about having her or dreamed about her under him, writhing in ecstasy. But then again, he was a guy and guys thought about sex at least a hundred times a day. But Stella? She was the goody-two-shoes of their group for the longest time, always saying she wanted to wait for the perfect guy before giving it up when they were in high school.

Brandon gulped down a few more slugs of water before shaking his head, trying to get the thought of another man touching Stella in that way out of his mind. Even though their relationship had become strained over the past several years, Brandon knew that Stella still never took sex very lightly. It was something sacred and special to her and she had never been the type of girl to agree to a casual fling, let alone a potential one night stand. So why this and why now?

His phone buzzing in his back pocket drug him out of his thoughts, Brandon checking the text from Sky and groaning at the thought of facing the real world again that afternoon, or more like the thought of facing Stella again.

The one thing he always had known and admired about her was the fact that she was always poised and organized, many times letting you think that you were in control of a situation when in reality she was pulling all of the strings. He knew that she would probably want an answer to her proposition soon and deep down he knew what his answer was already, there was no way he could deny her, but he also knew he needed to keep his guard up as well. His last intimate encounter with Stella eight years ago left him a little rough afterwards and he knew all too well that it was entirely possible it could happen again this time if he let it.

After a few more minutes of internal debate, Brandon finally pushed himself out of his chair and packed it back up in his truck before setting off toward the grocery store to pick up a few things Sky had forgotten for the barbecue he and Bloom were throwing that evening for all of their friends coming in from out of town.

_Good thing the liquor store is right next to the grocery store,_ Brandon thought as he drove in silence, a little liquid courage sounding good for when he had to face Stella again.

* * *

Stella couldn't help but smile as she watched Sky and Bloom greet all of their guests as they made their way into the backyard. Sky and Bloom were so natural around one another, the two of them smiling and laughing as they spoke to their friends and Stella couldn't help but be a tiny bit jealous of the happy couple.

Don't get her wrong, she loved both of her friends and was thrilled that they finally found their happily ever after, but as she neared her mid to late twenties Stella yearned for the same thing. She had dated around in high school and college but never seemed to have the luck to find someone who wanted something more from her than a few nights in bed or a more casual thing.

She bit her lip as she thought back to her last long term boyfriend Paul and how she thought he may be the one. He was handsome and charming and he seemed to really love her too. In fact, he was one of the few boyfriends she had actually introduced her mom to, Paul joining her and her mom, as well as Melanie and Samara, for Thanksgiving two and a half years ago. He charmed everyone there, her own mother and Samara joking about when they were going to get married and give Luna some grandbabies.

But just thinking about what happened after that holiday left a sour taste in her mouth.

_It was a few days before they were both supposed to go back to Gardenia for Christmas and Stella had been running around trying to finish up her holiday shopping. She giggled to herself when she thought of the sassy little red lace number she bought for Paul, hoping he would enjoy his little early Christmas present when she gave it to him that night as they wouldn't get a chance to be alone with each other again until after they returned from the holiday._

_She collected her bags from the back of her car and made her way up the stairs toward the apartment she and Paul shared, making sure to dust the remaining snow off of her coat and boots before pushing open their front door. She set the bags down on the counter and shuffled through the mail before a very feminine sounding giggle caught her attention. She looked into the living room and then around the corner into their bedroom just in time to watch a very naked brunette walk out of their bathroom, the girl oblivious to Stella as she wrapped her wet form in one of Stella's towels._

_Stella could only stand there and stare, everything around her frozen as she watched the girl look back into the bathroom and smile before dropping the towel completely and signaling to someone else to follow her to the bed. The girl lay down and made herself comfortable as she spread her legs and started teasing herself, earning a deep groan from inside the bathroom._

"_Babe, you're killing me," Paul's voice echoed from the bathroom, "That's right, get yourself nice and ready for me cuz we gotta make this one quick."_

"_But why?" the girl on the bed whined._

"_Because Stella's gonna be home soon," he replied, his hulking form appearing in the bathroom doorway as he stroked himself and grinned, "And I don't want her finding out about us."_

_That was the straw that broke Stella out of her shock, anger and hurt washing over her as she crossed her arms._

"_Too late," she replied, trying to keep her voice even as she prayed the tears that were pricking at her eyes would at least wait until she got out of there._

_Paul's head snapped toward the door, a look of shock and guilt on his face as he quickly grabbed the discarded towel off of the floor and tried to cover up. The girl looked shocked too, quickly sitting up and covering herself with a rumpled sheet as she glanced back and forth between Stella and Paul. Stella felt the bile rise in her throat as she recognized the girl; she saw her on a daily basis as the brunette worked in the design department of Stella's company._

"_Babe, look this isn't –" Paul began as he made his way toward where Stella stood._

"_Oh for the love of God, just save it," Stella snapped, taking a step back from him, "Don't try to tell me that this isn't what it looks like. And never call me babe again."_

_She turned around quickly and walked back out into their apartment, grabbing her already packed suitcase and a few gift bags from the living room before pulling her coat on and grabbing her purse._

"_Wait Stell," Paul called after her, the man desperately trying to pull on a pair of shorts as he walked after her, "Stella, would you just wait for a second and let me explain?"_

_Stella spun around quickly, the tears already flowing as she faced him, Paul's face melting into an expression of guilt._

"_There is nothing to explain," she replied strongly before her voice dropped down to almost a whisper, "You know how I feel about cheating."_

"_Stella, just hang on a second, ok? We can work this out. Don't leave yet."_

_Stella clenched her jaw and wiped away a few tears before standing up straight and looking him directly in the eyes, "I'm going home for the next week. I expect you to be gone by the time I get back."_

"_Stella, please—" he pleaded._

"_You may want to start packing," she warned, "Because anything you leave is getting thrown away or donated."_

_And with that she grabbed her keys, shooting one last parting glance at Paul and her co-worker, who had made her way into the living room, before slamming the door on her way out._

Stella smiled sadly to herself as she reminisced on that particularly rough weekend.

_What made it even worse was that a few days later, Melanie Shields walked through her front door to join Stella and her mom for Christmas dinner, her neighbor woman followed closely by her only son. Stella hadn't seen him in years up until then, Brandon always making up an excuse not to come home for the holidays that he was actually stateside for. She wasn't quite ready to face him again, Paul's betrayal so fresh in her mind that Brandon's sudden appearance was definitely a shock, one that her heart wasn't quite ready to deal with after everything that had happened._

_She tried to be cordial at dinner but she knew she came off rude, the wounds still fresh from the events a few nights before that she wasn't sure if she could muster the energy to be super friendly toward anyone really._

_By the end of the night, she and Brandon had actually engaged in some light conversation and it wasn't as awkwardly tense as it had been when she last saw him prior to one of his deployments, but it was still strange being around him, his presence quite overwhelming as they stood there preparing to say goodnight. The way he looked at her and smiled that perfect smile...her heart fluttered and she couldn't quite decipher what all she was feeling at the time before he leaned in and hugged her goodnight. His touch was electric, the feeling of his hands on her back soothing and exciting at the same time. But she was far too confused about everything, from Paul betrayal to Brandon's sudden appearance, that she just stood there frozen, barely reciprocating the hug before he pulled away, a sad smile on his face as he turned to leave._

That was the last time she had seen him before he popped back into her life that morning, always seeming to show up when some aspect of her life was falling apart. Whether it was her family, her relationships or her career, he always seemed to be there when her life was in shambles. She couldn't explain it, nor did she really want to try, but just his presence was enough to comfort her and give her the confidence to push through whatever was going on in her life, even if his visits were brief.

"You know, thinking too hard is actually bad for you," a voice called from behind her.

Stella was thankful for the distraction, pulling her away from those particular thoughts before she could further analyze the situation more than she needed to, a grin breaking out on her face as she turned around to face the voice.

"At least I use my intelligence for good instead of evil," she replied, smirking at her old friend.

"Oh ouch, my pride," the girl mocked, placing a hand over her heart in feigned hurt, "Plus, we all know evil is more fun. Besides, you were looking like you were constipated standing there, I felt like I needed to intervene."

"Well thank you so much for your concern, Ms. Melody."

"Just looking out for ya, Solaria," Musa replied before opening her arms up and raising her eyebrows in invitation.

Stella smiled back and took the last few steps toward Musa, engulfing the girl in a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Muse. It's been a while."

"That it has, Blondie. You're looking good," Musa replied genuinely, pulling back from their hug.

"Thanks! So do you," Stella replied, glancing around behind Musa, "Where's Roxy? Is she coming tonight?"

"Oh yeah, she wouldn't miss it. But I think Samara caught her when she was still outside and you know how she gets when she's got a few glasses of wine in her. You can't shut the woman up."

"A trait my mother and Melanie share with her as well," Stella joked, looking back out the patio door at the rest of the bridal party and assorted guests mingling around a table of appetizers and buckets of refreshments.

A royal blue t-shirt from across the yard caught her eye, Brandon's toned and tanned physique standing out amongst a few of Sky's teammates from college as they chatted under one of the many decorated trees. As she watched him converse, she couldn't help but smile, his easygoing nature and natural wit creating an almost magnetizing effect that drew people to him. He had all of the guys in stitches over some story that he was telling and Stella couldn't help but try to guess which tale in his arsenal he decided to whip out for this particular occasion.

"Speaking of looking good, your man candy is looking real good these days," Musa commented, sidling up next to Stella and looking out into the yard.

"What?" Stella asked, "Man candy? What are you talking about?"

"Really Stella?" Musa smirked, nodding out the window in Brandon's direction, "I may not be the brightest bulb in the tanning bed at times, but I'm not blind. I see the way you've always looked at him. Frankly, I'm shocked you've never tried to jump his bones."

Stella clenched her teeth and swallowed hard, trying to recover before the ever observant Musa caught her little slip. _If only she knew,_ Stella thought to herself, shaking her head before smiling and changing the subject.

"So, what's your preference this month? Beer? Wine? Or can I interest you in a Solaria specialty dirty martini?"

"Now you're speaking my language," Musa grinned, heading out the patio door after Stella.

* * *

"So, any of you gents up for a little game of football?" Brandon called out to rest of the guests once the food had been devoured, spinning a football around on his palm.

Every guy present looked around at one another before smiling and agreeing, Brandon and Sky huddling together to figure out how to split up their new touch football teams.

"Ahem? Excuse us?" Bloom asked, clearing her throat. Everyone went silent as they looked back at the small group of women standing in front of them, Bloom speaking up once she had the boys' attention, "What about us?"

"What about you?" Brandon asked in return, confused as to what she wanted.

"What teams are we on?" she asked, looking back and signaling toward a few of the girls standing near her.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon replied, "You mean you want to play?"

"Well, we were on the football team in high school," Bloom's friend Flora chimed in, grinning back at the boys, "Well, we didn't have enough guys to play for a couple of games and we didn't want them to have to forfeit the rest of the season, so we joined."

"Yeah, we can hold our own, trust me," Bloom's other friend Aisha offered.

"You know what, I'm with Aretha over here," Musa added, ignoring the glare Aisha shot her way after the nickname Musa bestowed upon her, "I want to play and I know me, Stella and Roxy can hold our own as well. So split the teams evenly, Popeye," she teased, sneering slightly at Brandon as he too shot her a look at the nickname she gave him after joining the Navy.

After taking a few moments to discuss the possible teams, Sky finally stood up straight and looked out toward everyone else gathered around, "Ok, on my team I've got Nabu, Roy, Timmy, Aisha, Stella and Roxy on my team."

A few of Sky's friends from college smiled and high-fived each other before joining Sky's team and the three girls on his side of the yard, while Brandon cleared his throat to announce his team, "And I've got Riven, Tecna, Helia, Musa, Flora and Bloom on my team."

The teams set up on opposite sides of the Shields' backyard, flipping a coin to see who would take the ball first. Brandon's team won and he let Sky's friend Helia take over at the quarterback position, the shy young man calling out a few plays that were unsuccessful before he connected with Bloom in the end zone on third down, Bloom celebrating with an impromptu touchdown dance as she spiked the ball on the ground. Sky smiled at his soon-to-be bride and jogged over to where she was, lifting her up and spinning her around before planting a kiss on her lips, the rest of the group groaning over the PDA going on right in front of them.

Bloom playfully pushed him away and jogged back to her team's huddle, Musa and Flora smiling back at her as she rejoined the group.

In turn, Sky brought his team together and tried to come up with a game plan before breaking their huddle and setting their plan into motion. Their first down was a complete disaster, Sky overthrowing Riven and almost causing a turn over. However, his second down throw was a beautiful spiral, his childhood friend Stella snagging it easily out of mid-air.

Stella glanced around the field for open space to run, trying to avoid all of the players on Brandon's team before a hulking form came out of nowhere, grabbing her by the waist and gently tackling her to the ground.

"This is touch football, you jerk!" Stella exclaimed as she tried to wiggle free of his grasp, his body pinning her to the grass, "Get off of me!"

"I am touching you," Brandon grinned before leaning in close to her ear, "And I don't think you mind me being on top of you right now."

"You're too heavy," she attempted to complain, her voice not sounding too convincing as she quit trying to fight him.

Brandon couldn't help but smile against her skin, "And I want to touch you a lot more too," he explained before planting a quick, gentle kiss under her earlobe and easing up off of her.

Stella looked back up at him as he stood and held out his hand, the gentle touch of her hand in his as he helped her up feeling like electricity running through his veins. He watched as her own pupils dilated, her expression turning almost hungry as she bit her lip and gazed back at him, Brandon smiling as he took in her appearance.

He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and capture her lips with his own, to taste her sweetness again, but they were surrounded by quite a few people and it was neither the time nor the place for that. Plus, how the hell would he even begin to explain what they were. Realistically, they weren't really anything besides old friends who just agreed to sleep together, but every bone in his body ached for more.

He felt himself harden slightly at the thought of getting to sleep with her, Brandon quickly offering her a grin before jogging off back to his own team, giving himself a little time to calm down.

However, calming down was impossible when the two teams played for about an hour, Stella and Brandon trading off secretive and sneaky gropes and touches throughout the rest of the game. Finally, when people decided to call it quits and relax with a cocktail for a bit, the sexual frustration and tension between him and Stella had become almost unbearable, Brandon standing from his seat and making his way toward where Stella stood by the makeshift bar making herself a drink.

"So, what are you doing later?" he asked, sliding up behind Stella and taking a moment to breathe in the subtle floral scent of her lotion.

He watched her lick her bottom lip before pulling it in between her teeth for a brief moment, her voice a slight husk as she answered, "I don't know. Why? Do you have any plans?"

Brandon took another step toward her, his body shielding the two of them from the group of people sitting on the patio behind them as he reached out and stroked the soft skin of her arm, "My mom is working the night shift tonight and I was hoping someone would like to join me so I wouldn't have to sleep in that big, scary house alone."

Stella chuckled at his teasing tone, before taking a sip of her cocktail and turning to face him, "I think I know someone who could help you out with that."

"Oh really?"

"Mmmhmm," she purred, leaning up to his ear, "The ball is back in your court now."

She quirked an eyebrow up at him before swirling her drink with the tiny straw and pulling it up to her mouth, gently peeling the cherry off of the straw with her tongue. Brandon swallowed hard and licked his own lips, his entire body reawakening at the sight of her sensuous tongue playing with the delicate fruit. Stella gave him an obvious once over before grinning back, patting him on the shoulder as she walked past him back toward her seat next to Musa and Flora.

Once she was out of earshot, Brandon released the breath he didn't even know he was holding and tried to relax, desperately thinking of everything from baseball to cold showers to get himself to calm down a bit, but after a few more minutes trying to stall by making another drink, it was really no use.

"Hey uh, I think I'm gonna head out for the night," he explained, trying to think of an excuse for his early departure before an idea hit, "I'm wiped and I still need to work on my best man speech, so I'll see you all around this week."

Brandon gave everyone a brief wave before excusing himself and walking back into his house. Once inside, he looked back to see if anyone was watching him before finding a window he could watch everyone from. From the looks of it, everyone was getting a bit tired, Aisha, Nabu, Tecna and Timmy already excusing themselves and heading around the house toward their cars. Shortly thereafter, most everyone else followed suit, thanking the couple for the BBQ before taking their leave as well, leaving only Bloom, Stella and Sky to pick up the remaining remnants off of the deck.

He quickly flipped out his phone and typed a quick message to Stella, sending it off and waiting for her reaction. He watched her laugh at something Bloom had said before her expression changed a bit, Stella sliding her own phone out of her pocket and glancing at the message. Her face remained neutral and he could tell she was about to give in.

* * *

Stella studied the message Brandon had just sent her, wondering if she was really ready to do this. She had been the one to suggest it in the first place and there was no denying the chemistry between the two of them but this was a pretty big step. Granted, she proposed a no-strings, no-feelings, no-attachment kind of fling but deep down she wanted more than that. However, Brandon was the kind of guy to really only go for the short term flings, and with how he made her feel when they were around one another, she would take whatever he would give her.

Truth be told, she was nervous and a little scared at the prospect of sleeping with Brandon, old memories rising back up to the front of her mind before she forced herself to think of something else. She closed her eyes for a moment to contemplate her options and gather her courage back up if she was actually going to go through with this.

"You ok, hun?" Bloom asked, slinging an arm around Stella's lower back.

"Yeah, just kind of tired," she replied before making her mind up as to how to proceed, "And I should probably be doing what Brandon is doing and work on my maid of honor speech."

"You do look pretty tired. I bet traveling last night and the whirlwind of today has just left you completely drained," Bloom sympathized, "But you should go and head to bed. Sky and I can finish cleaning up the rest."

"You sure?"

"Positive. We're almost done anyway, so we shouldn't be here much longer either."

Stella nodded before offering Bloom a smile, "Well, let me know if you any help and thank you again for the barbecue today. That was really nice of you guys!"

"It was the least we could do with everyone coming in so early in the week," Bloom explained, "And I feel kind of bad that everyone is already here since there's not really much left to do until Thursday this week."

"They all wanted to be here to support the two of you! Besides, it's always good to be able to have time to catch up with people every once in a while."

"You could say that again," Bloom teased before winking at Stella.

Stella was slightly stunned by Bloom's comment as she tried to analyze what she meant by that. How could she know what was going on? How much did she know? Had Brandon said something that she was unaware of?

With that, Bloom leaned in and kissed Stella's cheek, the smaller redhead giving Stella another one of her famous megawatt smiles before turning around and walking off, leaving Stella to her thoughts.

* * *

After a few more minutes of internal struggle, Stella had finally just decided to suck it up and go for it, looking back at where Bloom and Sky continued to pick up bits and pieces of trash before walking toward her own house and cutting across the side yard between her house and Brandon's.

Once she made it to the front, she rapped quietly on Brandon's door before gently pushing it open and easing herself inside, silently shutting the door behind her.

"You finally made it."

"I did," Stella replied, glancing over at the staircase where Brandon sat.

Stella barely had time to think of anything else to say before Brandon had risen from his seat and was standing in front of her, his hands cupping her face as he pulled her in for a searing kiss. Lips crashed together as Stella sagged into Brandon's embrace, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into her body. His tongue ghosted along her bottom lip, Stella parting her lips as her tongue snaked out to meet his.

She shifted her stance slightly, her hips bumping up against Brandon's and earning her a throaty groan as she came in contact with his very obvious bulge. One of his hands slid down to her hip, pulling her in closer grinding his hips against hers, letting her know just how ready he was for this.

After a few more moments of making out against the railing, Stella pulled back and rested her forehead against his, taking a moment to breathe him in.

"Brandon, maybe we should – you know," Stella murmured, signaling toward the stairs.

"Probably a good idea, considering how great Sky's timing is," he teased, taking hold of one of her hands and leading her up the steps.

Stella laughed, easily falling into step with him as they ascended the stairs. The cool breeze wafting through the windows heightened all of her senses and she felt her heart beat faster, knowing what would happen once they were alone.

She had never thought of herself as a very sexy or passionate woman, having grown up a tomboy around all of the other neighborhood boys, and she had always been able to control her desire... which was maybe the reason her last few beaus lost interest rather quickly. While she liked to be in control when it came to her life and her career, she tended to be shy and conservative when it came to the intimate side of relationships, usually feeling unsure of herself. But with Brandon, both her mind and her body seemed to be constantly fixated on sex despite the painful memories of their past.

It seemed like though she initially had good intentions of playing it cool, maybe aloof even, every one of those intentions flew out the window the second he touched her. The contemplative and rational side of her had already came up with a mental list of the reasons why she shouldn't sleep with Brandon, top of that list being the incident eight years ago, but as soon as he smiled or touched her, her heart began to pound and she felt a bit lightheaded, the logical part of her brain ceasing to work. And honestly, after years of existing as that buttoned-up, conservative girl, it did feel good to just let go and allow this feeling with him to consume her. In fact, she really hadn't felt this way since that night with Brandon eight years ago. But this time, hopefully she would be smart enough to keep everything in check instead of putting her heart too far out there like she had the last time. After all, this was just sex.

She briefly closed her eyes as they kept climbing the stairs together, taking a deep breath as they neared the top. Was she really ready for this?

For the past few months, almost a year even, she had been feeling this emptiness inside of her, as if her life in general ceased to make her happy anymore. Her job, her relationships, her life in Connecticut... nothing. She knew she needed to be careful because it would be so easy to let Brandon fill that void, and maybe it would make her feel better for a little while, rejuvenated even. But after watching the fallout from her parent's divorce and the way things crumbled after Paul cheated on her, she really wanted to believe that she didn't need a man to be happy.

She probably just needed some really good sex.

This way, she figured it would help to relieve some of her stress and hopefully bring her out of her funk. At least now she was old enough to know the difference between love and lust. If this did end up happening between her and Brandon, Stella would at least be able to control her emotions and not let herself get too carried away. And realistically, after what happened eight years ago, Brandon may be the last person she would allow herself to love. But if she were really being honest with herself, he was the only man she'd known who was capable of breaking her heart... and that made him dangerous.

Yet, right now, for some reason, she wasn't afraid. She actually felt free, like she could finally act on her physical desire for him and explore this chemistry between them. She didn't have to pretend like he was just her friend anymore and she could stop pretending that she didn't care and wasn't attracted to him anymore. She was a big girl who could make her own decisions, and right now, this felt right.

Brandon continued to lead her down the hall, turning back and smiling at her as they neared his room. Stella took a ragged breath as her heart began to race. Just the thought of getting to touch him and undress him, getting to run her hands all over his body made her mind spin and her womb ache with anticipation.

Once they reached his room, Brandon opened the door up for her and led her inside, the door closing behind her as she glanced around his room. Nothing had really changed over the years. Besides the new linens and a lack of girls-in-bikinis and movie posters, it was the same design and same set-up as it always had been.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind as he placed a soft kiss on her neck. "I've been thinking about you all day, you know?" he murmured against her skin.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, her breath hitching in her throat.

"About getting you alone again. What would happen this time."

"Tell me," she replied boldly, "What were you imagining would happen?"

Brandon hadn't bothered turning on any lamps when they entered, leaving it to the moon to illuminate the room in its silvery light. But even though she couldn't see him all too well, she could definitely feel his warm breath against her skin, a shiver running through her body when she felt his lips brush against her jaw.

"I imagined that you would stand here in front of me and strip off your clothes slowly, allowing me to savor the view before I got to touch you again. To see if it was still as good as my dreams."

Stella turned around in his arms, slowly unbuttoning the cardigan she wore over her shoulders before slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor behind her. Then, she eased her camisole up over her head and tossed it aside as well, leaving her in just her bra and jeans. Brandon took a step back from her, pulling his own shirt up over his head to reveal the tantalizing planes of his chest and abdomen she had been fantasizing about since that morning.

He was still the boy he had always known – his short dark hair, those penetrating chocolate brown eyes, that once straight nose he had broken in a baseball game in seventh grade, and that sensuous mouth she had fantasized about since she was old enough to know what kinds of dirty things he could do with it. But even though his features remained the same, they had become a little more refined with age – his shoulders broadened, his posture straighter, and his facial features became even more captivating... she was entranced by him.

Once he had pulled his shirt off, Stella couldn't help herself, her hands reaching out to caress the bare skin of his chest.

"What are we doing here?" she murmured, placing a gentle kiss on his chest.

"I have no idea," Brandon replied, "This was your idea, but I don't want to stop."

He ran his hands down her back, leaning forward to press a line of kisses along her collarbone as his hands found their way down toward the waistband of her jeans.

"Ohh, this is going to be complicated and hard," Stella groaned, his lips feeling so good on her skin.

"I already know something that's hard," Brandon replied, pulling her hips tighter against his.

Stella just rolled her eyes. "Plus, we're in the same state, same town, you're staying just next door... How is that hard? That's convenience and fate if you ask me," he murmured against her skin, kissing the hollow of her throat before backing her toward the bed, "I'm here now, you're here now, we've got a few comfy beds to choose from... What happens here is just between us, no one else. I promise."

Stella swallowed hard at his comment, trying really hard to focus solely on the fact that this was just no strings attached sex and internally telling herself that she could go through with this fling and walk away at the end just fine. But she couldn't help it, wanting to know how he was feeling in that moment about everything that was happening.

"You know, this could change everything," she said softly as Brandon kissed up her jaw.

He didn't answer, merely nodding into the crook of her neck as he lay her down on the bed, his body moving to cover hers.

He hadn't really given her a solid answer as to whether he realized this act could change everything between them, even more so than the last time they were in this same situation. She decided to give it one more go to see if he would react any differently to the fact that it was her he was about to sleep with, or if this was just getting some action while he was home from someone willing to sleep with him.

Brandon continued to kiss down her chest before Stella ran her fingernails through his short hair, trailing down his neck. "I don't think I can do this with you," she smiled as she felt his body freeze against hers.

Brandon lifted his gaze to hers slowly, before frowning slightly and pulling back, "You don't?"

Stella puckered her lips and arched her eyebrow at him. "I'm just not sure I have _those _kinds of feelings for you. It just wouldn't be right," she murmured, trying to deepen her voice so the imitation would be more obvious.

A slow smile crept up his face in recognition, "I lied."

His admission slightly stunned her, Stella's heart fluttering a bit, "Really?"

"Oh, I definitely had _those _kinds of feeling for you," he smirked, "I figured you would have picked up on that from the hard evidence pressed up against you that night. I had all kinds of sexy feelings for you."

So this was just about a sexual release to him, Stella realized, and with that last comment he made, that was apparently all it was about to him eight years ago too.

Before she could think more about how much that admission stung, Brandon cupped her lace-clad breast, teasing her through the thin material. Stella lost her entire train of thought, arching up into his touch as his other hand caressed her side.

In one quick motion, Stella flipped Brandon onto his back and straddled his hips, looking down into his gaze. His eyes were soft but looked hungry and Stella felt another pang of lust in her lower abdomen. She slowly wound her arms behind her and flicked the clasp of her bra open, allowing for the skimpy material to fall down her arms onto his chest. She remembered doing the same thing eight years ago, but back then her fingers had been trembling and she'd been so nervous she felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. Now, it seemed almost natural to crave a man's touch, Brandon's touch, and to offer him more despite the slight disappointment she felt a few seconds earlier at his response.

Brandon grinned back up at her as he reached up and cupped her breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb before he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her neck. He continued to trail kisses down her collarbone to her chest, finally reaching her breasts as he drew one of the hard nubs into his mouth. Stella arched her back, a slight gasp escaping her lips as he pulled her back down to the bed with him.

She remembered how fascinated and amazed she had been with his body, watching it change over the years as he grew from a gangly young kid into a muscular and ruggedly handsome man. His chest had filled out even more, the muscles of his pecs and abdomen more pronounced as they faded into a sexy, chiseled "v" that disappeared below the waistband of his shorts. In high school, he had been muscular for their age but the military had definitely helped him fill out, his body sculpted, lean and hard, a body men would envy and any woman could truly appreciate. And she found herself just as desperate to touch and taste him now as she had been back then.

Stella Nabut forward and pressed a kiss to his neck, trailing them down his chest while her fingernails teased down his sides, his hands roaming her back in return. What began as simple curiosity and a crazy spark between the two of them had now taken on a very intimate feeling as Stella continued to explore his body. She flicked one of his nipples with her tongue, Brandon groaning softly before murmuring her name. Another shiver skittered across her skin at the huskiness of his voice, her eyes lifting to meet his before he pulled her into another kiss.

They kissed for a long time, hands exploring and mouths tasting as they breathed each other in. Their frenzied state from moments earlier had taken a turn, their movements slow as they both relished the feeling of skin-to-skin contact again. His hands all over her body, his lips against hers. Right now, this didn't feel like it was just about sex anymore, it felt like it was about... trust. Comfort. Long-overdue needs and desires. It felt good to be held by him and wanted by him, Stella sighing against his lips as they broke apart.

"Spend the night with me," he murmured, his tone less of a request and more of a demand.

Stella smiled down at him, her heart fluttering again as she began to hope he felt something more for her than just a bedmate. He rarely stayed the night with any of the girls he was with in high school and they never stayed over at his house either, his preference was more of a hit-it-and-quit-it kind of relationship style. But he was asking her to stay. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered how it felt when he held her until she cried herself to sleep when her dad left, the comfort and love she saw in his eyes making her fall for him in the first place.

She knew she shouldn't be letting herself feel like this. She knew she should be protecting her heart more than she was and not getting so emotionally involved, especially since she was the one to offer the no strings attached arrangement. But right now, his forehead against hers as he leaned up to kiss her softly again, she couldn't help it.

She smiled down at him and kissed him back as her hands trailed down his stomach to the button on his jeans. "What would your mom say if she saw me leave in the morning?" she asked, her voice light and playful as she released the snap.

Brandon grinned back up at her and licked his lips, but something about the look in his eyes felt a bit unsettling, "She probably wouldn't care. More than likely, she'd just think we were having a little fun."

Stella sat up and removed her hands from his body, resting them on her thighs as she stared at him in confusion, "You mean your mom wouldn't care that you and I were sleeping together? She wouldn't care that you were sleeping with one of her best friend's daughters?"

Brandon's expression changed a bit as he stared back up at her, "Probably not. I am an adult and she's pretty cool about respecting that part of my life," he explained, "It's not like she hasn't run into a few girls leaving before. Hell, she'd probably be thrilled that I was sleeping with the neighbor girl instead of anyone else."

Stella felt her stomach drop at his admission, the blow feeling like it knocked the wind out of her.

Neighbor girl. That's all she was to him.

The neighbor girl. A little fun for the week.

Not the girl he was best friends with growing up. Not one of his trusted confidants or even a person he respected enough to be a little bit more sensitive about this situation, especially given the way they left things the last time they were close like this. No, just a piece of ass to play with for the week until the wedding was over and he left once again.

She should have known. Why she thought things could be a little different this time, she would never know. And to even have the balls to suggest that his mom wouldn't care if she caught them since she had run into other girls leaving this very room made her feel sick. Stella cringed before scrambling off of the bed, picking up her bra and fastening it around her back before grabbing her camisole.

"I think this was a mistake," she murmured before pulling the top over her head.

She searched the floor for her cardigan and her sandals, Brandon's hand reaching out and grasping her arm.

"Come on, Stell. Don't be mad. What's going on?" he replied, "I wasn't trying to–"

"No, I understand," Stella cut him off as she shrugged out of his grasp and pulled the cardigan around her shoulders, "This thing between us is just sex to you. It's nothing more than getting your rocks off. I get it now, I do."

Brandon's face scrunched in confusion, "But I thought this is what you wanted. You were the one who proposed it to me."

"Yeah, I wanted it to be you and me. Brandon and Stella. Two people who shared a past and were best friends for a long time, at least good enough friends to respect each other and treat each other as such."

"Wait, what?" Brandon asked, standing from the bed.

"But I get it, Brandon. I really do," she replied, her throat tight with emotion, "I'm just the neighbor girl to you. Just something fun to do while you're here before you have to leave again."

Brandon's expression softened as he looked at her, his hand finding its way back to her arm, "Stell, that's not–"

Stella slid into her flip-flops before taking a few steps toward the door and away from his grasp, "I have to go."

"Come on, wait," he pleaded but Stella couldn't bring herself to look back up at him just yet.

She headed out of his bedroom and toward the stairs, Brandon following her every step.

"Well, if you won't stay and talk to me now, when will I see you again?" he asked as they descended the stairs.

"You're going to see me all week," she replied, "Unfortunately we're still here for another five days until the wedding is over."

"You know what I mean."

She stepped off of the last stair and walked the few paces to the door, her hand pausing on the handle, "I don't know. Look, I know this whole thing was my idea in the first place, but maybe it's not a good idea after all. Maybe we should just forget about all of this. It's just going to make things too awkward and complicated."

"I don't think I can forget," Brandon murmured, his tone gentle but serious.

"Try Brandon," Stella replied, turned the doorknob before pausing once more; finally gaining the courage to look up at him again, "Try really hard."

* * *

Once inside the safety of her own bedroom, Stella stripped out of her clothes and exchanged them with a comfortable pair of shorts and an old t-shirt before she looked down and realized the shirt she pulled on was one of Brandon's old ones from high school.

She groaned and pulled it back over her head, tossing it into the chair in the corner and making a mental note to get rid of it and any other articles of his clothing in the morning. She pulled on a different shirt before pulling the covers back and curling into bed, snuggling into her pillows as she thought back on the night.

Her body was still tense from the moments before, all of the hurt, anger and humiliation she felt welling inside of her. But she refused to let herself cry over him, not this time. She should have known better. She offered him the same thing that all the other girls in the past had and he'd gladly accepted, so why was she hurt by the fact that treated and referred to her like one of them? She set herself up for that one and she knew it. This was her own fault.

She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but after the events of that night, she didn't know why she was even surprised at the memory running through her head. She didn't have the energy to really fight it either, her mind drifting back to that embarrassing night she offered him her virginity.

_The whole night had been a fun and enjoyable escape, Stella flattered that Brandon and Sky had gone through all the trouble to throw her a mini going away party for her. At their special place no less. She glanced around at their surroundings, the calm water of the lake, the perfect stretch of beach surrounded by lush forest creating the perfect ambiance. But the remnants of the log cabin not far off of the water's edge stuck out like a sore thumb, the collapsed ceiling and rotting logs making it a bit of an eyesore. She was actually shocked the property owners hadn't yet decided to knock it down and rebuild as the location was pretty pristine in her opinion, but part of her was glad they hadn't. It was their fort, their castle, their secret hide out, or their spy base when they were younger, the three of them spending hours upon hours playing in the surrounding woods before returning to the ruins, the area serving as such a prominent part of their lives growing up together._

_After Sky had left, the rest of the night turned into Brandon and Stella time, something Stella felt giddy just thinking about. It was hardly just the two of them together as Sky was almost always there with them, but for once, it was just the two of them. And be-still her heart, she thought this could be one of the best nights of her life. She'd had a major crush on him for years but always chose to push those feelings down and ignore them, rationalizing that he was one of her best friends and she wanted him in her life, fearing that if she told him how she felt, things between the two of them would become unbearably awkward. Their mothers were best friends and Brandon's mom was like a second mom to her as well, so the thought of saying something to mess up that dynamic was enough to deter her from spilling her feelings toward him._

_The two of them sat there and joked around, drinking beer and telling stories, reminiscing on their pasts together. When telling stories had run its course, they simply decided to ask each other questions, both internally wondering if they would be able to guess the answers. They started off easy, but as they progressed, things got a bit more serious._

_Stella took a sip of her beer and swallowed hard, wondering if she should even ask but the liquid courage in her system told her to simply go for it._

"_Have you ever been in love," she asked, looking up at him as she waited for an answer._

_Brandon choked on his beer and sat up a little straighter, his eyes widening as he swallowed hard. That was all the answer Stella needed. She just giggled and took another swig of her beer, "I take that as a no. Figures, you stud you."_

_He simply smiled back before responding, "You're so quick to judge, Ms. Solaria. So what about yourself?"_

_The smile that was on her face dropped off immediately, Stella taking another drink as she stared into the fire. She couldn't tell him the truth. She wasn't ready to tell him she had been in love with him since she was fifteen. But she had to answer, so she decided to leave it vague._

"_Maybe. I don't know."_

_Brandon continued to stare at her for a moment, irritation flashing in his eyes before he looked down too. "Is it Sam? I thought you and fish lips broke up a while ago."_

_Stella scrunched her nose as she thought about that relationship. Sam was very attractive and had a nice body but he wasn't what she was looking for, the dopey boy's nerdy interests and forced sense of humor really getting on Stella's nerves toward the end._

_"No, I thought I could love Sam but after while, we just weren't right together. It was good for popularity and he was a nice guy and all, but we were too different. He actually started to really annoy me by the end," she explained truthfully._

_Brandon burst out laughing and she couldn't help but laugh too, the entire Sam and her situation ridiculous from the start, "You laugh at my pain. That hurts a little."_

_"Yeah, because you're obviously so broken up about it," he teased before his expression turned serious, "So who is this guy you love?"_

_She swallowed hard again and shook her head. "I only said maybe," she replied quietly before changing the subject, excited to talk about something other than love so she could avoid slipping up and telling him everything._

_They managed to avoid other serious topics for a while longer, the fire burning low before Stella thought of another question she had been curious about for a while._

_"Biggest regret," she asked, waiting for his reaction._

_"Taking Lauren to the prom instead of someone else," Brandon snorted, taking another drink of his beer, "She was an absolute train wreck."_

_She knew he was joking around, but she knew he was trying to deflect the question, the look in his eyes suggesting something deeper. So she just sat there and gave him a small, supportive smile._

_"Be honest here, I've been honest with you the whole night."_

_She watched him swallow the rest of his beer before fiddling with the can, taking his time while he thought of an answer. Finally, after a brief pause, he answered._

_"Not being able to protect my mom...from my dad," he replied, his voice strained as he kept his eyes focused on the fire, "I've, uh, I've seen the scars he left and now that I'm older, I understand what was really going on."_

_Her heart broke as she listened to him, Brandon only having mentioned his dad once or twice while listening to her talk about her own father during her parents' divorce, but even then it was just to reiterate him being pissed about his dad's sudden departure. Stella knew Brandon's father had been abusive toward both him and his mom, but he had never really said anything about it until now._

_He finally looked back up at her, the pain, hurt and anger in his eyes wrenching her heart. He clenched his teeth together before continuing, "And I swear to God, if that fucker ever shows back up in this town...let's just say I'll need a good lawyer."_

_"Brandon, you know that what happened between them wasn't your fault, right? You couldn't control what he did. He was a jerk but you couldn't stop what he did any more than he could control himself," she replied softly, wanting him to know that it wasn't his fault, even though she could tell he blamed himself for what had happened to his mom and him, the guilt evident in his expression._

_"You just asked me what my biggest regret was," Brandon replied calmly, "You didn't say it had to be realistic."_

_She didn't know what else to say so she just gave him a soft smile as he cleared his throat and turned the tables on her, "What about you? Biggest regret?"_

_Stella bit her lip and thought hard about her biggest regret, initially wanting to be honest with him just as he had been honest with her and just telling him about how she felt about him, but the more she thought about it, that really hadn't been her biggest regret up until that point. It was just her little secret, she supposed. She sighed heavily before staring into the embers._

_"I regret never being spontaneous or doing something different than what other people expect from me," she answered truthfully, picking up a stick and poking the burning sticks, "All my life I've done what others have expected of me. My parents expected me to be perfect and I never really waivered outside of those lines. I never got to experience what it was like to just let my inhibitions go and do something different. I've never said a few things or done things that I wanted to because I fear rejection or worry that people are going to see me differently and not like what they see."_

_Stella swallowed hard, her entire body slightly relieved to finally get all of that off of her chest. She had always worked hard to be perfect so the people around her would like her and be proud of her. She wanted her mom to be proud of her for her perfect GPA and extracirriculars, she wanted the rest of the high school student body to love her and accept her after all of the teasing she endured during middle school and the first year of high school, doing whatever it took for people to accept her, and if she was being really honest with herself, she worked extra hard to show her father she was perfect child he could be proud of. Maybe then he would come home and love her and her mom again. Maybe then he wouldn't have done what he did and left in the first place._

_She had also kept her mouth shut on several occasions, fearing that what she had to say would come out as stupid and people would change their opinions of her, or worse, reject or leave her._

_The more she thought about it, the more she thought about Brandon and her relationship and how she was terrified of telling him how she felt. She didn't think her heart could handle his rejection or him leaving her. He had always been her rock, the one constant in her life next to Sky and for that she was grateful, but her secret one-sided love was really starting to weigh heavily on her shoulders, Stella never daring to breathe a word of her feelings for him to anyone, but it was definitely taxing._

_She sighed, thinking back on their times in high school, a humorless laugh escaping her throat as she thought about it, "You know I've never snuck out of my house once? The few times I 'snuck out' with you and Sky to go to parties my mom knew all about it. She would even critique my outfit choices too."_

_"That sounds like Luna," Brandon agreed, his gaze intense as he looked into her eyes, "So, what is something that you wish you had said or done? What is something that you wanted to do but didn't because you feared being seen differently or you feared rejection?"_

_Stella's heart stopped and her breathing hitched, a lump forming in her throat as she looked back down and closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to collect herself a bit before she decided he deserved the truth. He had been honest with her, so pride be damned, he deserved for her to be honest with him. She set the stick aside and looked back up at him, her fingers trembling as she clasped them in her lap._

_"The truth?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

_"Yeah," Brandon nodded as he leaned in toward her, his presence imposing as he watched her every move._

_She looked back down and licked her lips, taking a few moments to think about what she was going to say and how she should phrase everything, the admission she was about to make one of the greatest risks of her young life. Finally, she gathered the nerve and looked back up into his eyes._

_"The truth," she said slowly, pausing briefly before biting her lip gently, "I'd want to kiss you. I'd want for you to kiss me."_

_Stella didn't really know what to expect once she blurted it out, the optimist in her hoping for the best but the pessimistic part of her was attempting to prepare for heartbreak. The seconds passed silently, Brandon's expression going from shocked to confused as he sat there in silence, staring at her. His gaze became unnerving, and Stella was sure he was trying to figure out what to say to let her down easy. She quickly looked back down at the fire, shaking her head and swallowing the lump of emotion that had formed in her throat. She shut her eyes tightly for a brief second, hoping that would stem the tears that were threatening to spill for long enough to allow her to get out of there and avoid further embarrassment. Her cheeks felt hot and she was having trouble catching her breath, a deep ache settling into her chest._

_"Just...just forget I said anything," she whispered after the silence had become too much, her voice trembling as she tried to think of something to say that would diffuse the tension, "It's late and we've been drinking and I... I don't..."_

_She couldn't even finish her thought, not quite knowing what to say next, her body wanting to get up and walk away to escape the unbearable silence and his heavy gaze she could feel was still locked on her._

_But the very next moment, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him do something she wasn't quite expecting. Brandon sat up a bit and scooted in next to her, running his hand up her arm and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek, his hands soft as he gently nudged her face up to look at him._

_"I want to kiss you too, Stella," he murmured before surprising her even more by leaning and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss._

_His lips were soft against hers, his gentle and sweet gesture making Stella's heart pound in her chest. He tasted like mint and a slight twinge of the beer he had been drinking, his lips moving with hers intoxicating as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past her parted lips to massage hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer, Brandon embracing her tightly as he pulled her into his body, Stella practically straddling his legs as they kissed._

_When they finally broke apart, Stella could barely process any form of rational thought, her mind completely blank as she leaned her forehead against his._

_"Wow," he sighed, causing her to smile in return, her sentiments exactly._

_"Yeah...wow."_

_She watched him smile before he slowly moved back in to kiss her again, their lips colliding once again. Stella felt him shift under her, Brandon maneuvering them to lay her back on the sand and allowing him to be on top as they continued to kiss._

_His body weight on top of her felt amazing as she had never experienced a sensation quite like it before, all of her past experiences never getting this physical. But at that moment, lying under him as he kissed his way down her neck, she didn't ever want him to stop. She gripped his back and urged him on, his kiss behind her earlobe causing her to moan as he continued to trail kisses down her chest, playing with the straps on her tank top as he moved lower._

_Her heart hammered and her breathing became ragged as his lips neared her breasts, Brandon glancing up at her, his eyes practically pleading for permission to keep going. She was powerless to refuse, smiling back down at him and running her fingers through his hair, a soft smile appearing on his face before he leaned back down and kissed the slope of her breast. His lips left a wake of fire across her skin as he continued to explore her with his mouth, Stella arching up and moaning at the contact._

_The further south he kissed, the more heated Stella got, a low ache settling deep in her abdomen as her whole body reacted to his, arousal nipping at every nerve ending in her body. She had been dreaming about this, fantasizing about this moment with him for years and everything just felt so right._

_Having made up her mind, Stella pushed Brandon away, the boy looking up at her in confusion as she sat back up and cupped his jaw._

"_Come with me?" she asked quietly, holding her hand out to him as she stood._

_Brandon took her hand and kicked a wave of sand on top of the embers to extinguish the fire before following her lead. The two of them walked in near silence for the few minutes it took them to get back to their houses, Stella looking back at him and smiling as she led him toward her house, the couple sneaking up the stairs before making their way into Stella's bedroom_

_She heard the door click shut behind her and she spun around, Brandon pulling her back to him and kissing her again. His hands were all over her body as he held her close, his fingertips ghosting along the bottom hem of her tank top. Stella wanted so badly to touch his skin, to kiss that perfectly toned and tanned chest of his. She trailed her hands down to the bottom hem of his shirt and slowly began to lift it up over his head, freeing him from the material as it dropped to the floor before running her fingers down his muscular chest and abs to rest on the waistband of his shorts, her deft fingers slowly easing his belt open._

_Brandon pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye, his eyes searching hers as his hands came to rest on hers, effectively halting her from continuing to help him out of his pants. The look in his eyes suggested he wanted permission to continue but all Stella knew was that she didn't want to stop._

_She answered his silent question by finding the hem of her own shirt, gently lifting it up over her head and letting it fall to the floor behind her. His eyes went wide and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth before she leaned into his chest and pulled him close, placing her lips against his in a heated kiss._

_Gentle touches turned into confident caresses as clothes were shed. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back into him to give him a soft, chaste kiss, his bare skin against her own the most incredible sensation she had ever experienced. Slowly, Brandon backed her up to the bed and eased her down into the sheets, their lips meeting again as he ran his hands up and down her body, Stella moaning into his mouth as he caressed her most sensitive parts._

_He gently eased his hand in between her legs, Stella jolting at the new, unfamiliar, but not unwelcome sensation shooting through her body at his touch. His fingers continued to caress her in a way her own never had, her legs trembling as the pleasure began to build inside of her._

_She looked up into his warm, chocolate eyes, her breath coming in short, labored pants as he continued to touch her and create the magical electricity flowing through her veins. His expression was soft and tender, the sheer gentleness of his gaze and his movements overwhelming her heart, filling her with love as she looked up at the face of her best friend; the man she had fallen hard for over two and a half years ago._

_This was everything she had dreamed it to be since he first had crawled into her bed when she was fifteen. Her mom had always told her that sex was a pretty serious act and that she should wait until the right man came into her life and the time was right. Sex was sacred to her and Stella didn't take it lightly at all, her last few boyfriends never making it past kissing and the occasional inadvertent grab here and there._

_But right now, being with Brandon just felt right, and deep down she knew she had been waiting all this time for him. Saving herself for him. Despite all of the girls he may have slept with over the years, he was special to her and she wanted to give herself to him._

_She wanted this. She was ready for this. Ready for him._

_She leaned up and kissed him gently, pouring every emotion she was feeling into that kiss, hoping he understood what she was feeling and what she wanted: for him to make love to her._

_She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, searching his face, his expression soft and loving._

"_Brandon, I... I lo..." she choked and stuttered, the words she wanted to say on the tip of her tongue._

_But now that she finally had him after wanting him for all that time, she didn't want to scare him off with her grand declaration of love. Not just yet, anyway._

"_You what?" he asked in anticipation as he kissed her gently._

_She wanted to say it, wanted to tell him she loved him and wanted him to know how much she cared for him, but the words got stuck in her throat, Stella all of a sudden too nervous to let him know the truth._

_Before she even thought of what she was saying, her response tumbled out of her mouth, the words surprising her as she couldn't explain where they came from._

"_I don't want to go to college a virgin."_

_Brandon smiled back up at her before he leaned down and kissed her lips, making his way down her jaw and neck until he stopped at her shoulder, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck before he stopped, his whole body frozen above her._

_He pulled back after a few moments and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear, placing his forehead against hers briefly and placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips._

"_I can't do this with you, Stella."_

_With those seven little words she felt her heart break, her blood running cold as her chest aching with his rejection. All she had ever dreamed about and waited for, saving herself for him for all these years came crashing down around her as she felt her throat tighten._

"_You- you've been with all of those other girls but you won't be with me?" she asked quietly, pain seeping through her pores and her eyes searching his expression as he continued to evade her gaze._

"_Stella, it's not like that with us. You and I, we're too good of friends to ruin what we have by doing this," he replied, looking down at the sheets under them, "I uh – I just don't have those kinds of feelings for you. It just wouldn't be right."_

_Stella felt her heart stop, his admission hitting her like a sledgehammer blow to the chest. How could he lead her on like that? How could he kiss her like that and touch her like that, like no man had ever touched her before, and all of a sudden decide he couldn't do it. That they were too good of friends to go through with it._

_She felt sick to her stomach, the tears pricking the corners of her eyes as every emotion in her body threatened to revolt. But she didn't want him to see her break down. She refused to let him see her cry._

_She looked away quickly and nodded, pushing him off of her and scooting to the other side of the bed before gathering the sheet around her bust, tucking it in tightly around herself._

"_I think you should go," she whispered, her body fighting to keep her voice even._

"_Stella, I... I just..."_

"_I get it, ok? It's not a good idea," she murmured, looking away toward her window, a tear sliding down her cheek as she tried to wipe it away quickly before Brandon saw._

_She felt the bed sag a bit as Brandon stood and pulled his clothes back on. Once finished, he leaned in and touched her arm, "Stell, look at me?"_

_Stella averted her gaze again and looked down at the stuffed lamb she had picked up, her eyes filling with the tears she could no longer fight before shaking her head, "Brandon, please leave."_

"_Stella, just give me a second," he pleaded but she couldn't deal with this right now. Everything was too raw._

"_Brandon, please just go," she begged, her voice growing ragged as the emotion overwhelmed her, "Please just go."_

_Stella looked away and felt Brandon's bodyweight leave the bed as he did what she asked, her door shutting quietly on the way out. She felt her body sag and collapse back down, sobs wracking her body as she tried to process what had just happened._

_He didn't want her._

_He would never want her._

_She was just his friend, nothing more._

_She could have sworn that she physically felt her heart shatter that day, a surge of hurt and pain, embarrassment and sadness wracking her body as she cried on into the night._


	5. Chapter 5

_At first, Brandon thought this was all a dream. A fantasy he was living out in his head as it wasn't possible that this could be real. That Stella had actually wanted him to kiss her, let alone allow him to kiss her body like that._

_And now that she was silently leading him up her stairs and into her bedroom, he knew this had to be some sort of trick his mind was playing on him. But the gentle squeeze of her small, soft hand in his as she pulled him into her bedroom and locked the door behind them felt so real. The scent of her shampoo and her lotion smelled so real. The feel of her skin against his felt so real._

_He tried to calm his nerves down by glancing around her room and wiping his sweaty palms on his shirt as he fought to get a grip over himself, bound and determined not to screw this up. She may be his best friend but he'd wanted her for so long and now that he may have a chance with her, he would be damned if he fucked this up._

_Before he could think about it any further or chicken out, he grasped her hand once again, spinning her around and pulling her back into his chest. He wound his fingers through her hair before stroking her cheek, pulling her in for a tender kiss. Her body responded to his immediately, her torso sagging into his as she tightened her grip on the back of his shirt. Their kiss quickly intensified and Brandon gripped her tighter, one hand holding her firmly against him while the other hand found its way underneath the hem of her tank top, desperate to feel her skin again._

_The smooth skin and gentle curve of her lower back almost made him lose it, his hand fisting in the fabric at the hem of her shirt as to not go too far just yet. But he could barely control his body, and at that moment his body was throbbing with ache for her. He wanted to touch her again, taste her, feel her, hold her close and never let go. He had been hoping and praying for a moment like this with her for a long time and her body tucked into his felt so damn perfect that he wondered why it had taken the two of them so long to get to this point._

_She toyed with the hem of his shirt before stepping back a bit and lifting it up over his head, tossing it to the floor carelessly. Stella smiled up at him before slowly trailing her fingertips down his stomach, tracing every line as she went. Brandon sucked in a sharp breath as she finished her journey south at his belt, her nimble fingers easing the buckle open before slipping into the waistband of his shorts and unbuttoning the clasp._

_The look of gentle determination on her face made Brandon smile but when her fingers continued to ease his zipper down he snapped out of his stupor, gently clasping her hands with his. He didn't want to push her too far. He knew what she thought about sex and how serious this was for her, so if she wasn't 100% sure, he didn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable regardless of how badly he wanted her. Plus, if they went any further, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself later. She had him wound so tightly and she had barely touched him._

_He leaned back and caught her gaze, searching for the signal that this was okay. She gave him a soft smile in return and silently answered his unspoken question, slowly lifting her own shirt up over her head and letting it fall behind her._

_Watching her boldness in stripping in front of him was a bit of a shock, Brandon looking her over and taking her all in as he smiled back at her. But he wasn't able to ogle long as she stepped toward him once more, kissing him lightly on the chest, a shiver running down his spine at the contact, before she stood on her tip-toes and captured his lips once more._

_Their gentle kisses turned heated once more as they helped each other out of their remaining articles of clothing, Brandon's breath catching in his lungs as he helped Stella ease out of her panties and watched them drop to the floor. As he looked back up into her eyes and stood, he saw her trembling just slightly, her bottom lip bit in between her teeth as she stared back at him. He almost stopped himself, the pure innocence reflected in her expression almost enough to humble him to his knees. But he couldn't turn away._

_She raised one delicate hand to his face and cupped his jaw before closing the remaining distance between them, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Her soft, bare skin against his own rough hide felt better than he could have ever imagined, the sensation utterly perfect as he held her close and relished the feel of her._

_His heart pounded so hard he thought it was going to burst out of his chest and his legs began to feel weak as he held her and slowly backed her up toward her bed and laid her down into the sheets. He gently covered her body with his and kissed her again, his hands caressing her skin and exploring her nude body as his lips tasted the sweet skin of her neck and collarbone._

_Stella felt a bit tense under him and he could feel her hands trembling against his back as she held him against her. He slowed down and looked back up at her, Stella offering him another shaky smile before she kissed him again and eased her legs further open. Brandon captured her lips as he trailed his hand down her side, stopping momentarily to palm one of her perfect breasts in his hand. She moaned up into his kiss spurring his hand on as it traveled further south, down her soft, lean belly and past her hip toward the promise land._

_As his fingers met her heated flesh he felt her jerk against him before squirming a little, her fingernails digging into his back letting him know she was enjoying his touch. Brandon smiled and continued his ministrations, his own excitement throbbing to feel her touch, to finally feel what it was like to be with her._

_Stella jerked again underneath him and moaned into his shoulder, her head pulling back away as her whole body arched away from the bed a bit before her gaze caught his, his hand stilling at the sight._

_Once again, she managed to take his breath away as he took her in. He still couldn't believe that this was real. After spending years dreaming about being with her and being able to call her his own, he was finally getting his chance to show her that he could be more than just the neighbor boy, that he could be more than just her friend. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell her how he felt just yet, and when they were talking and had their moment on the beach earlier he had almost confessed what he had been wanting to tell her for years. But he wasn't sure how to phrase it. The five word phrase 'I'm in love with you' seems easy enough to say but he didn't want to scare her off or make things awkward if she didn't feel the same way. But even though it was difficult to express how he felt in words, tonight he would finally get to show her just how much he loved her._

_He looked down into her eyes, her expression a bit nervous but full of love and trust as she settled back against the pillows and allowed her body to further open to him. He knew she was a virgin and he knew how much this moment meant to her, Stella always saying that she wanted to wait for someone special before offering them the most precious gift she had to give – herself. And the fact that she was the one who lead him to her bedroom that night, the one who stood in front of him and peeled off every layer of clothing separating the two of them, and the one who was now underneath him offering herself to him meant more to him than she could ever possibly know._

_She trusted him and the thought that he was someone special, that he was someone worthy of her was overwhelming to him. He always thought he was somewhat of a loser compared to his two best friends, but being here with her and holding her, touching her, like he was made him feel like he was special, like he wasn't a complete loser now that Stella had deemed him worthy of her. She had always been this model of graceful perfection in his eyes and she made him want to be a better man, someone who was worthy of her love and company. But in true Shields fashion, he was the perpetual screw up and felt her slipping away from him the closer it got to her departure for college._

_But now, lying here with her, it felt like a second chance. She cared about him, trusted him, and –dare he dream –loved him. And that made him feel like he was actually someone who mattered, and he would do everything in his power to prove that he could be a good man for her. That he was actually worthy of her._

_She leaned up slightly and kissed his lips again, his pulse racing at how perfect and right this felt. He eased into position between her legs, his heart swelling at the expression of love and care on her face. He wanted her so badly, not just physically, but in every way possible. She already captured his heart two years prior and held it ever since, Brandon simply waiting and biding his time until he could finally break out of the friend zone and be the man he knew he could be for her; the man who would love and protect for the rest of their lives, if she would have him. He knew he was only eighteen but he felt it deep down in his bones that the two of them were meant for one another._

_"Brandon, I... I lo..." Stella murmured, causing Brandon to pull away slightly._

_Was she about to say what he thought she was going to say? Was she about to tell him those three words he had been dreaming of hearing from her for years? Those same three words were stuck on the tip of his tongue and he wanted so desperately to tell her, to finally get it all off of his chest. But he wanted to hear her say it too. He wanted to hear those three words that could possibly validate his entire existence in her life._

_"You what?" he asked, his voice trembling as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips._

_His heart pounded as the seconds ticked on, nerves wracking his entire body as he waited to hear her response. He could feel his pulse beat throughout every extremity of his body, the gentle thud of Stella's heart beat against his chest amplifying everything that much more._

_She licked her lips and looked back up at him._

_"I don't want to go to college a virgin."_

_And just like that, he felt his blood run cold._

_A dull ache flooded his system as he registered what she just said. His entire body felt numb and his head began to pound with the reality of the situation._

_She didn't feel the same way about him as he felt for her. She didn't love him, she just wanted to use him so that she wouldn't go to college a virgin._

_He had wanted her so badly to want him in return, but maybe he could still show her he loved her and maybe she would feel it too. She was still asking him to sleep with her and for a split second he thought he could go on with this, that he could live with just being with her for the night if that's all he could get._

_Brandon forced a smile and leaned back down to kiss her lips, savoring the taste of her as he trailed down her cheek and neck. He wanted to memorize everything about her if this was going to be their only night together. He wanted to make it count._

_But the further he kissed her skin, the harder his head pounded and his chest ached, the phrase 'I don't want to go to college a virgin' resonating through his system._

_He stopped his movements and simply inhaled the scent of her skin, knowing that he may never get to be this close to her again after this._

_He couldn't do this._

_She deserved so much more than a one night stand with him. She had waited and saved herself for so long, and as much as he wanted to be that special someone for her, he knew he wasn't. He was an ends to a means, and while she may think that she just wanted to get it out of the way and lose her v-card before she went to college, he knew she would regret it if they went any further tonight. As much as it killed him inside to admit it, he knew she would meet someone better and more worthy of her at Yale and she'd be happy that she waited for that special someone instead of throwing it away one night with the town loser after a few too many beers._

_He clenched his jaw tightly and swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat before pulling back and gazing down at her, studying her and memorizing every gentle slope and angle of her beautiful features. He tried to force another smile as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear but it was no use, instead choosing to lean his forehead against hers as he placed another kiss on her lips, savoring it as it would most likely be their last._

_"I can't do this with you, Stella," he said, his voice barely above a whisper._

_He felt her go rigid underneath him, but he couldn't bear looking into her eyes. She shifted and he took that as his queue to move away too. He felt like complete shit but he knew it was right. It was for the best, he kept telling himself as the dull ache continued to hammer in his chest. He heard her breath hitch before she swallowed hard and he knew whatever she was about to say was going to break his heart._

_"You –you've been with all of those other girls but you won't be with me?" she asked quietly, his heart shattering with her trembling words._

_So that's what she thought of him...a womanizer who was only good for one thing. Had she come to him and offered her virginity to him because of that? Because she knew how he was and that she figured he would help her take care of things before she left in the morning._

_The notion was a hard blow to the gut, the dull ache taking over all of his senses as he reeled at the thought. He didn't feel that way about her. He loved her and wanted to be with her. Those other girls meant absolutely nothing to him, they were all distractions or decent for stress relief but that was about it. Hell, most of the time, when he slept with someone else, he found himself closing his eyes and picturing Stella instead of what's-her-name he was with and always found himself disappointed afterwards. That's why he stopped the sleeping around several months ago. It wasn't worth it, it meant nothing to him where as Stella meant everything. He respected her, cared for her, loved her and he would never ever lump her into the same group as those other nameless faces. Did she really think he thought so low of her?_

_"Stella, it's not like that with us. You and I, we're – uh—we're too good of friends to ruin what we have by doing this," he replied, looking down at the rumpled sheets under them, emotion constricting his throat as he choked out, "I uh – I just don't have those kinds of feelings for you. It just wouldn't be right."_

_He felt sick to his stomach the second those words left his mouth. They came out a bit harsher than he intended, but it was the truth. She was too good of a friend to just sleep with and move on. He respected her and cared about her too much to just take her precious v-card just because she didn't want to go to college a virgin. And he definitely did not have the same feelings for her as he had for those other girls; he felt so much more. It simply wouldn't be right of him to go through with this, not with something this important and sacred._

_Before he could dwell on it any further, Stella finally spoke again._

_"I think you should go," she whispered, her body sliding even further away from his under the covers as she tucked the sheet around her bust even tighter._

_He looked back up at her and saw the utter devastation on her face, his chest aching even more at the sight. He couldn't leave things like this, not after everything that had happened that night. She needed to know why he couldn't do it. He should come clean and tell her how he felt, "Stella, I... I just..."_

_But she cut him off, not wanting to hear any more. "I get it, ok? It's not a good idea," she murmured, turning toward her window._

_Brandon sat there for a few more moments, a feeling of absolute helplessness flooding his blood stream as he stared at her back a few more moments. He finally got up and pulled his clothes back on, taking another look at her closed off posture and demeanor before reaching out and touching her arm again._

_"Stell, look at me?"_

_But she refused to do so, hugging the stuffed lamb he recognized as being the same one her grandmother had given her when Stella was only four years old._

_"Brandon, please leave," she replied._

_He could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke and knew he had hurt her, but after all was said and done and as hard as it was to admit, he knew he was doing the right thing._

_"Stella, just give me a second," he pleaded but she wouldn't have any of it._

_"Brandon, please just go," she begged, her voice breaking as her chin trembled. Brandon watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks but he knew he couldn't say or do anything to make things better at the moment. "Please just go."_

_Brandon closed his eyes tightly for a moment and swallowed hard, willing himself to stand and walk away despite his body protesting and wanting to stay by her side to kiss away her tears and hold her until everything was ok again._

_But despite his good intentions, he knew he screwed up. He shouldn't have gone that far with her in the first place and now he had hurt her pretty bad and she needed some time. So he gave her the space she asked for and left, crossing the space between their houses before turning down his backyard toward the shoreline. His body began moving down the sand and through the woods, first at a jog but began running as fast as he could trying to clear his head and kill the emotion flooding his system, his legs only stopping when he finally reached the beach he and Stella began their night on. He finally allowed himself to collapse down onto the sand after the all out sprint but not even the taxing physical exertion could remove the memory of the sound of her tears or the pleading in her voice when she asked him to leave. His body heaved with heavy, ragged breaths as he fought off the emotions warring within him. He rubbed his eyes and tried to reign in his emotions... but that's always easier said than done when you know you just fucked up possibly the best thing in your life._

_After sitting on the sand and tossing rocks at the dilapidated log cabin that once served as his and Stella's childhood "castle" for the next few hours, Brandon began to see the early light of dawn peeking over the horizon and knew it was time for him to go and face the music. He had thought long and hard about it, deciding to try and talk to her about everything and confess how he felt before she took off for New Haven that morning._

_He made the short journey back through the woods and across the shoreline, a renewed energy flowing through him as he would be able to apologize for the night before and finally be able to get everything off of his chest and tell her he loved her._

_As he rounded the corner of her house, however, he was shocked to see Stella's fully loaded car pulling out of the driveway as Luna looked on and waved. He made one last ditch effort, running down the side of their yards and into the street, stopping to knock on her driver's side window._

_But Stella wouldn't even look up at him, the blonde swallowing hard as she pulled the sunglasses down from her head to cover her eyes and shifted into drive, her little red Bug accelerating down the road leaving him in the dust. She was off to her new life...without even saying goodbye to him._

Brandon shook his head as he tried to clear his mind of the unpleasant memory of the past, instead trying to focus on the sailboat idly floating around near the center of the lake, the surface calm and the wind non-existent, practically stranding the boat's captain and its crew out in the middle of the glassy water. He swirled the last remaining traces of his midday coffee around in his mug before tossing it back and turning to make his way back up the short dock. He took a quick glance back up at Stella's bedroom window next door, the thought of what happened the night before still making him cringe.

How could he be so stupid? _You did the same damn thing you did last time, dipshit,_ he internally scolded himself, _do you not learn from your mistakes?_

But he already could answer that question. Obviously not, considering how much he screwed up his relationship with Stella, hurt his job advancement opportunities in the Navy by making not one but two bad decisions and besides a few medals he earned while serving – that he wouldn't be able to wear anyway since his uniform would "clash" with the wedding colors – he really had nothing to show for what he had been up to the last several years.

Well, maybe there was one thing he could be proud of... but he wasn't sure he wanted to share that with the world just yet, if ever.

He stepped through the door of the small boathouse next to his dock and set his coffee mug down on the countertop, the mini studio apartment/workshop serving as a great escape and place to hide from his mother and everyone else while he was in town. However, with the way things had been going ever since he made it home, he wasn't sure how much longer he would actually be staying at his childhood home to begin with.

There were too many people around to even think let alone have a few moments to himself, the entire block in a frenzy trying to prepare for Sky and Bloom's wedding. Plus, it was almost too hard to deal with having Stella staying right next door. He wanted to bust through her front door and apologize and beg her for a third chance but he knew that was probably pointless. Her staying in her childhood room, the room he became so accustomed to sneaking into through her window, was a huge temptation but it was most likely futile at this point. After all, Stella did tell him to try and forget everything that had happened between the two of them the day before so he should probably take heed and do the right thing by backing off now.

However, the more he thought about it, the more it bothered him. She was right there, staying right next door but he had blown it yet again. And he still had to deal with all of the renewed feelings having her around again dredged up for another five days.

The wedding was scheduled for Saturday night and he had to laugh at the fact that it was only Tuesday and he already felt like he needed a break.

He needed to get out of there, even if it was just for a few hours. He needed time and space to think a little before returning back to the wedding madness.

Intent on his plan of action, Brandon snatched up his backpack and rolled up a set of contracting plans that had been spread across the small table against the wall before heading out to his truck, cranking up the classic rock mix in his CD player as he began the 10 minute drive to his personal getaway and safe haven.

* * *

Stella needed a break from everything already. Last night had been a bit more emotionally draining than she originally expected when she got herself into this mess, but what she hadn't counted on was the fact that she was actually disappointed in herself for walking out on him before hearing him out. She did the same thing eight years ago, never giving him the benefit of the doubt or sticking around to listen to him explain why he called things off between them. And frankly, that had been the burning question on the forefront of her mind every time she thought of that night. Why did he stop? He wanted to explain but she never let him, her pride and emotions getting the best of her and kicking him out before he got to say his piece.

Easier said than done when you're eighteen and head-over-heels for someone, only to have them shoot you down after you've put yourself out there for them.

She glanced down at the computer she had been attempting to do some work on before giving up for the time being, as it was apparently pointless to try and get stuff done at home while she was so distracted by thoughts of the boy next door. She grabbed her purse and the set of keys to her rental car, deciding a nice latte would help make her day a bit better before she needed to run some errands and finish up the rest of the work she didn't do that morning so she could enjoy the rest of her week without feeling guilty for neglecting her job.

However, she really wasn't neglecting her job. She was on vacation. The first one she had taken in over a year and a half. Why should she feel bad about that?

She sighed and jumped in her car, deciding to go along with wherever the day took her instead of feeling guilty over not calling the office back. _Screw them_, she thought, _they could survive without her for a few more days, right?_

Stella rolled down the windows and let the soft breeze float through the windows as she drove down the two lane highway that lead away from their neighborhood toward town, cranking up the country music while she drove.

However, her trip was derailed halfway down the road as she felt her car jerk violently, Stella quickly pulling over onto the shoulder of the road. She hopped out to survey the damage, groaning as she took in the shredded front tire.

"Great," she mumbled as she popped the trunk and searched for the spare, cursing as she found that it had already been removed and had not been replaced, "Just fan-fucking-tastic!"

She slammed the trunk and kicked the rear tire before making her way back toward the front of the rental car and grabbing her phone out of her purse.

But before she could call for roadside assistance, a police cruiser pulled up right behind her, a familiar face climbing out and pulling on his official Gardenia PD cap.

"Nex?" Stella questioned, shielding her eyes and squinting to get a better look, "Is that you?"

"Stella Solaria?" Nex smiled as he approached her car, opening his arms for a welcome hug, "What are you doing back in Gardenia?"

Stella indulged his offer, hugging him back briefly before pulling away again, "I'm actually back in town for Sky and his fiancée Bloom's wedding this weekend."

"Yeah, I got an invitation to that too. I'm kinda bummed I planned on visiting my family in Tennessee and had to decline now that I see you've come back," he flirted.

"I know, that's a bummer," she replied, trying to think of some way to change the subject, "So, you're a cop now? That's pretty cool."

"That I am. One of Gardenia' finest, I guess," he answered, "Speaking of which, I should probably do my job and ask you if everything is ok."

"I got a flat and there's no spare. The rental company is going to get an earful about that as soon as I get them on the phone."

"Wow, I'd say. Do you have roadside assistance with the rental company or would you like some help with a tow? I can go ahead and call someone who's pretty reliable for ya then give you a ride to wherever you need to go, if you'd like," Nex replied, smiling at her again.

"Or I could give you a ride, Stell," a voice behind her offered, that familiar tenor sending chills down her spine just at the sound of his words, "I mean, we're heading the same direction and all."

"Brandon Shields," Nex called in disbelief, "Long time, no see. How have ya been, man?"

"Not too bad, just getting sucked up into Sky's wedding madness. They're taking over all of our houses and yards now," Brandon smiled tightly and accepted Nex's handshake, "So you're a cop now?"

"Yeah, Stella asked the same thing too. Guess it comes as a surprise."

"Eh, the uniform suits you," Brandon replied, Stella somewhat shocked they were having such a civil conversation despite the tension that had existed between the two men their senior year of high school when Stella had been dating Nex. She had always thought their tension was over the fact that they were both vying for the same spot on the football team, but after the conversation she had with Brandon on the beach that night eight years ago, she realized there may have been a bit more to their rivalry than she initially thought.

"Thanks. I heard you were in the Navy?"

"That I am."

"Well, thanks for your service," Nex replied kindly before turning back to Stella, "So, would you like me to call you a tow or you want to just leave it here for now? The offer for the ride still stands."

Stella looked back and forth between the two men, trying to decide what she should do. After what happened between her and Brandon the night before she wasn't sure she wanted to go with him as the trip into town may be a little more than awkward. But then again, as nice as it was seeing Nex again, she wasn't sure she wanted to accept a ride from him either, his flirty tone and smiles something Stella really didn't want to deal with at the moment. Plus, if she accepted a ride from Nex she knew it would be like a slap in the face to Brandon, and despite everything that had happened between the two of them, he didn't deserve that. She was older now and had grown out of that HBIC phase of her life and it would just be rude to throw everything back in Brandon's face like that.

"Thanks so much for the offer Nex, but I think I'm going to hitch a ride with Brandon," she replied, smiling as she tried to let him down easy, "We both have a lot of errands to run for this wedding and it may just be easier if I jump in with him."

She tried to keep her smile firmly in place as Nex's face visibly dropped a bit, the blonde boy straightening out quickly and smiling back at her, "I understand. It's no trouble at all. But if you change your mind about wanting some information on a guy who could fix that tire or maybe if you were looking for a dinner date at some point in the week," he flirted before taking out his business card, "Here's my info and my cell number is on the back. Feel free to give me a call whenever."

Stella took the card and looked at it briefly before sticking it in her pocket, "Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Anytime," Nex replied, turning back toward his cruiser, "Have a good rest of your day, guys."

As soon as Nex was safely back in his police car, Stella turned back around to look at Brandon, his eyes boring into the back of the cruiser as Nex drove away. He glanced back down at Stella, his expression unreadable before he turned back toward his truck. Stella quickly grabbed her purse out of the car and made her way toward where Brandon stood holding open the passenger door before helping her hop in.

_This was going to be an interesting ride_, she thought as he silently started up the truck and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

When he originally left his mother's house a little while earlier, Brandon had fully anticipated spending the rest of his afternoon finishing up a few things and maybe fishing a little at his favorite spot near his personal sanctuary, trying to distract himself from wallowing about how much he screwed up with Stella again.

However, those plans were quickly abandoned when he saw Stella's rental car broken down on the side of the country road he too was traveling down. He pulled over as soon as he noticed her talking to Dudley Do-Right Paladin, police-officer extraordinaire, Stella motioning to her shredded tire as they spoke. Before he could really stop himself, Brandon was already out of the car, making the customary small talk with the dopey blonde boy and offering Stella a ride before Nex found another chance to ask her out. If he were being honest, Brandon had to admit that he didn't hate the guy, he just hated the fact that Nex and Stella had a romantic history together and Brandon had shot his chances at that type of relationship with Stella not once, but twice in his lifetime.

Thankfully for Brandon, Stella turned Nex's offer for a ride down and he now found himself pulling away from the curb and continuing down the road.

After several long minutes of awkward silence, they came to the fork in the highway, Brandon slowing and stopping at the stop sign.

"So," he sighed, "Where can I take you?"

"Anywhere, really. I didn't have much of a plan before I left home," Stella answered, her gaze finally meeting his, "I just needed to get out of there for a little while."

"I hear ya on that one," Brandon murmured, "So, you don't have any place specific you'd like to go?"

"I was thinking of heading for some coffee but that was as far as I got," Stella admitted, "But now that I think about it, I already had about three cups at home this morning. I'm not sure I really need any more considering I'm already feeling a little jittery. Why? Where were you headed to?"

Brandon looked straight ahead, taking in the landscape through his windshield as he bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating his next move. Should he be honest and tell her already? Or should he keep it to himself, the uncertainty in how she would react a bit nerve-wracking as he sat there silently for a few moments.

But then again, what did he really have to lose? He already lost her respect last night and managed to dig himself an even bigger hole than the one he dug eight years ago so what else could he do? He needed to get over his hang-ups from the years past and apologize for the night before anyway, so he may as well give it a shot.

He turned back around to look at Stella, her bottom lip in between her teeth as she studied his face, her own expression etched with concern as he finally realized just how long he had sat there without answering her question. He ran a hand through his short hair before offering her a small smile.

"Can I – um – can I show you something?" he asked hesitantly, waiting for her reaction.

Her expression went soft as she nodded her head, offering him a gentle "Yeah, sure" in return.

He smiled just a bit wider before looking both ways at the intersection and turning right, heading down the forested shoreline and away from the Gardenia town center.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella wasn't sure what to expect once she jumped into Brandon's truck, but she really wasn't expecting him to take off in the opposite direction of town. And she really wasn't expecting him to pull onto a rough dirt road before killing the engine and telling her they were there, signaling to a worn path cutting through the trees.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the truck, grabbing his backpack from the back before making his way around and opening her door.

"Come with me?" Brandon asked quietly as he held out his hand, Stella smiling at the familiar phrase she once uttered to him.

She laced her fingers through his and followed along as they began their trek through the woods. After a few minutes of walking and dodging various branches along the way, they finally reached a clearing at the end of the path, soft white sand infiltrating Stella's flip-flops.

"Where are we?" she asked as she ducked out of the way of the last traces of brush.

"Look around you," Brandon murmured as they stepped out onto the beach.

Stella glanced around her in all directions, her hand separating from his as took in the scenery. It looked like every other beach clearing on the edges of the lake but there was just something different about this beach...something familiar.

She found herself involuntarily walking down to the shoreline, her toes curling as they hit the cool water before she took her time in taking in the three hundred and sixty degree view. Brandon remained rooted to the spot where she left him, a soft expression on his face as she continued to glance around in awe.

Stunned to silence, Stella took a moment to look out at the water, her hand moving up to cover her mouth as the shock of being back in this spot hit her hard. It held so many memories that she didn't even know where to start.

She instantly recognized the familiar rock outcropping just down the shoreline from where she stood, the smooth stones serving as a reminder of the multitude of dares to jump off into the water when they were kids. She saw the old raggedy boat dock where Brandon and Sky first taught her how to string her own fishing line when they were eight and found herself smiling at the dense forest of trees where they spent many hours playing hide-and-seek, almost all of their adventures leading them back to this spot. The old beach fire pit was still there too, the memory of her last time in front of that same fire sending chills down her spine. This was their beach, and that was the same fire pit she and Brandon sat in front of for hours the night before she left for Yale eight years prior, when she swallowed her pride and offered herself to him on the soft sand.

However, the more she looked at the pit, the more it looked like someone had fixed it up recently. The stones surrounding the pit looked almost brand-new, albeit weather-worn, and there were a few new logs that had looked like they had been expertly carved into seats surrounding the beach side of the pit. If someone had come in and re-done those small details, she wondered what else had been updated over the past several years since she had been back.

It didn't take long to realize what else had been changed though. While many small landmarks around the beach remained unchanged by time, it was hard to ignore the new structure that had been erected in place of the old rotting log cabin, their "castle" from childhood torn down in favor of a modern yet rustic log cabin occupying the old lot.

Sure, the old structure was highly unstable and probably dangerous to play on, but it was part of their childhood, Stella, Brandon and Sky using it as their fortress for all of their adventures, and Stella had to admit she was a little sad to see it gone. However, she felt more uneasy the longer they stood on the beach, the feeling that they were trespassing hard to ignore as she looked up at the new structure nestled in the woods no more than a hundred feet from the shoreline.

Before she could dwell on the fact that they were on somebody else's property or even feel sadness that it now belonged to someone else and they would never be able to enjoy it again like they had in the past, Brandon broke the silence, clearing his throat as she turned to look at him.

"I've always loved it here, ya know," he said, his words soft as he took a look around, "The sand, the crashing waves, the silence of the forest... the good company."

Stella smiled back at him, the wave of nostalgia overwhelming her senses, "I know what you mean. It's such a beautiful spot. Lots of memories here."

She could have sworn she saw a flicker of emotion in Brandon's eyes before he masked his expression once again, bending down and picking up a handful of sand and letting it slip through his fingers as the tiny grains fell back to the earth.

"This has always been my 'happy place' so to speak," Brandon began, his voice soft as he shifted his gaze from the sand out toward the sprawling lake, "It was always our place to escape the real world when we were little, playing among the trees and the ruins of the cabin. Our place to come and escape the pressures and madness of high school too," he chuckled lightly, "In fact, I remember sitting here with you and Sky after you finally made the cheerleading squad and you talked about how insane Coach Griselda was and how much you hated all of the other girls on the team for hours."

Stella let out a small chuckle as well, remembering how crazy the boys must have thought she was after ranting for a good solid two and a half hours, only to have Sky look at her and tell her to quit if she hated it that much. Brandon glanced back at her briefly and offered her a small smile before he continued.

"But as I've gotten older, this has always been the place where I could come to find some peace in my crazy life or even just some much needed quiet when I needed time to think. A personal sanctuary of sorts, where I could get my head straight and figure out my next move without having the Navy or the crazy Mama or anyone else for that matter hassling me."

"It's definitely the perfect place for that," Stella agreed softly, "Private, secluded, quiet. It's definitely perfect to me. It's kind of a bummer someone built on the land though. Now you'll have to share it with them."

* * *

Brandon looked back at the cabin and eyed it wistfully, almost sadly after she mentioned it before he cleared his throat and turned back to face her.

"Look Stella, you know I've never been good with words or anything like that, but just – please hear me out," he waited for her to shake her head in acknowledgement before continuing, "Last night – I uh, I fucked up last night. I said some things and made some assumptions that I shouldn't have and for that I am truly sorry. I could sit here and make excuses for my behavior by saying I thought I was doing what you wanted but I can't because I know that's not what either of us wants from the other, really. I do respect you Stella, so much. In fact, next to my Ma who raised me practically on her own, I probably respect you the most out of any person I have ever known. You're kind and sweet and caring, yet feisty, independent and adventurous, and just seeing you again for the first time in three years kind of threw me for a loop."

He swallowed hard and looked back out toward the lake, "And you've been here all of thirty-six hours and I've managed to fuck our relationship up yet again. That's twice I've screwed up when it comes to you and me being, you know, together... if you've been keeping track. And if that wasn't bad enough, I've had both of those nights on replay in my head, repeating what I did wrong over and over and over like a broken record that I can't fix."

"Brandon..." Stella began, her voice soft as she took a few steps toward him.

"Just – just let me finish. I don't want to lose my train of thought," he explained, giving her a sheepish look before staring off toward the lake again, her gaze so intense and intent on him he thought he may get lost in those green eyes forever and never get to truly apologize for the way he had acted the night before.

She gave him a gentle nod and stroked his arm, the feeling of her fingertips on his bare forearm sending chills up his back. Brandon struggled to stay focused on the task at hand, choosing his next few words carefully as he spoke.

"You once asked me what my biggest regret was. In fact, you asked me that question on this very beach on that night eight years ago, to be exact. I told you my biggest regret was not being able to protect my mom from my dad," he sighed, tossing a stone into the water, "If you were to ask me the same question now, I'd have to say my biggest regret was becoming like my father... well, starting down that path at least."

"Brandon, what are you talking about?" Stella asked, her face contorted with concern as she watched him carefully, "You're nothing like your father."

"I'm more like him than you think," he replied, his voice thick as he continued to avoid her gaze, "You see, my dad was an expert at hurting and disappointing those who counted on him, who he cared about the most in the world. Or at least those he told he cared about before he would do something or say something and hurt them all over again. It's always been my biggest fear too, turning into him. Hell, I joined the Navy to get out of Gardenia to try to make something of myself but after the fight and brig time, I'm no better than he is."

"Brig time?" Stella asked, "What—"

But Brandon cut her off and kept talking, "I keep repeating the same stupid mistakes over and over again, as I never seem to learn from them, still the perpetual fuck-up no matter what I do. I disappointed and hurt my Ma when I got in trouble in the Navy and landed in the brig for a bit, and now I've hurt the one other person I care about more than anything. I hurt you, Stella... twice actually. And the fact that I caused this, that I hurt you eats me away inside."

He picked up another stone and skipped it across the flat surface, his focus still intent on the water as he spoke, "You know, after that night, that incident between the two of us eight years ago, I came back to this spot and I vowed to myself that I would do whatever it took to make it up to you again, to make things right. I vowed that I would never disappoint you or hurt you or let you down ever again." Brandon sighed and grabbed another stone, hurling it out into the water, "But I failed, like I always do. Like my father always did. And I've messed up our entire friendship, our entire relationship, and even put a strain on things between our families at times. And I don't know how to fix it besides telling you I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but it's all I've got."

Brandon sighed again and sunk down to the ground, placing his elbows on his knees as he ran a hand through his short hair and tried to take a deep breath before glancing up at Stella, finally making eye-contact with her for the first time in several minutes, "I'm so sorry, Stella. I'm so sorry."

He looked back out onto the water, slightly bracing himself for whatever may come. Instead he felt the sand next to him shift, Stella taking a seat beside him before placing a soothing hand on his back.

"First of all, you have never been nor will you ever be like your father. You are a hundred times more genuine, honorable, gentle and honest than that man ever was and you should never, ever compare yourself to him," she replied softly but firmly, her fingertips tracing calming circles on his back as her other hand rested gently on his bicep, her body leaning into his as they both stared off into the lake, "And second, you're not the only one who screwed things up between us. You don't need to apologize for last night either. I was the one who suggested it and who wanted the no strings, no emotions so it wasn't fair of me to change the rules and change what I wanted without warning. It takes two people to get into these kinds of messes, and for that, I want to apologize to you as well. I never seem to react –" she paused, causing Brandon to look over, catching the swirling emotions behind her eyes as she struggled for the right words to say, "—rationally when we're _together_ like that."

Brandon swallowed hard, not quite sure how to take that. He knew he blew it, but a small part had held some hope that maybe the two of them could work through things and get back to a good place. Before he could say anything, however, she beat him to the punch.

"But I don't regret anything – anything that happened between us, eight years ago or last night. You and I, we're – us," she replied simply, glancing over at him, "I can't explain what it is or how it came to be, but there will always be a connection between us, whether we remain strictly plutonic or become intimate. We're us, Stella and Brandon, and nobody, not even the ghosts of your father or our crazy mothers can take that away," she finished, smiling at him.

He smiled back, her words a bit confusing and convoluted but he understood completely what she was saying. No matter what happened between them, they would always share a special bond... but he wasn't sure he only wanted to settle for a plutonic relationship with Stella. If that was all she wanted, then he would take it if it meant still being a part of her life... but he wanted more.

Brandon looked back out on the lake once more, taking in his surroundings before looking back at Stella, "That night eight years ago, on this beach," he began, his words soft as he smiled at her, "you were so beautiful, I could barely control myself." Stella giggled lightly as he reminisced, "The light green tank top you wore really brought out the green in your eyes and the soft smile you gave me made my knees weak. And the taste of your lips, your skin... I could have died a happy man right then and there," he admitted before swallowing hard, his face falling into a sad, pained expression, "I really am sorry, Stella. For everything."

* * *

The heartfelt tone of his words and the expression on his face was heart wrenching, Stella swallowing hard and looking toward the forest, trying her hardest to blink away the moisture forming in the corners of her eyes. She had never heard Brandon talk like that about anything, let alone his feelings and fears, so openly.

"I'm sorry too," she admitted after a few moments of silence, threading her left arm around his right and laying her head on his shoulder, "You're not the only one with past regrets and fears, you know. In fact, if we're being honest, I think about that night all the time. More often than I would like to admit, actually."

He glanced down at her with a mixed look of confusion and surprise, Stella realizing how terrible that sounded before trying to explain, "What I mean is, I try to focus on the future and move on but something keeps pulling me back here. To that night. To us. It's like an anchor to my past that won't let me free; an anchor that tethers me here to this town and everything it represents."

Stella looked back up into Brandon's warm chocolate eyes, sadness and guilt swirling around in their depths as he regarded her closely, listening to every word she said. Nex had never really paid much attention to her when they talked, as he spent most of his time trying to get to third base with her in high school. Paul had never really truly listened to her either, always pretending for her sake and repeating back pertinent information as he either played with his phone or worked on his laptop. But Brandon was a different story. He always listened to her and respected what she had to say, even if he disagreed with her... or even if her words ultimately hurt him in the process. He was patient and kind, no matter what she said and that seemed to always make the difference in their relationship.

Suddenly, before she could really process what that truly meant, a surge of emotion overwhelmed her, the realization dawning on her that Brandon was different than all of those other guys she had dated, and it wasn't just because he was one of her best friends. He was one of the so-called "anchors to her past," someone who always drew her back in and helped bring back all of the good memories of the past, not just the embarrassing ones from eight years ago. They had been through so much together and she couldn't fathom what her life would have been like without him for all those years.

And part of her wondered what she had been missing out on over the past eight years – what she would be missing out on in the future after this week was over.

Before she had any more time to dwell over it, he broke her out of her thoughts, offering her a sad, forced smile before looking out at the water once again, "Anchors, huh?"

"Yeah, anchors," Stella swallowed hard and tightened her grip on his arm, deciding to stop being so guarded and give him a little bit of what she was feeling too, "I used to think that feeling I had, that sense that I could never escape this place was a bad thing. Something I needed to break free of but couldn't." She cleared her throat and looked back out over the water, "But I've come to realize that they're really not all that bad. This is my hometown, this is where a majority of my memories have been made. This is where everyone I care about and love are from, and I feel that these "anchors" so to speak are really just a way of keeping me grounded and reminding me of where I'm from and where I someday want to come back to. They make sure I don't venture too far off course, just like a ship's anchor prevents it from aimlessly floating away out to sea."

Brandon chuckled next to her as she explained it to him, Stella taking minor offense to the fact that he was laughing at her inner feelings on the whole matter. That was until she realized the analogy she was making.

"But then again, I would assume you would know quite a bit about anchors, wouldn't you, Sailor?" she quickly recovered, smiling up at him before adding, "I also support the military, especially the Navy. I do love me some anchors."

Brandon let out a hearty laugh and grinned down at her, Stella melting at the almost musical tone of his laughter and that brilliant set of pearly whites.

"God, I miss your wit," Brandon replied once he calmed down a bit. "I just miss you," he added, his voice much softer, almost as if he were talking to himself.

The honest admission startled Stella. She was a bit taken back by how open he was being today let alone how genuine he was being about how he was feeling. Had he said any of this back before things went south for them eight years ago, they may not be in this constant state of uncertainty, dancing around each other's feelings, wants and desires for one another.

She felt her heart race, all of the blood in her body whooshing in her ears as she basked in the glow of hearing him say that he missed her. Because Lord knows, she missed him too. Being around him these past few days had brought back so many memories and feelings for him that she could barely concentrate on anything except for being with him. She felt like she was eighteen all over again, pining for the guy who made her heart melt with everything he did.

But then again, Brandon had only admitted that he had missed her. Nothing more and nothing less. She couldn't get too excited over that or allow her heart fall too hard for him over just that. If anything, that was the one part of her anatomy she needed to protect the most, especially if they only had a few more days together. She couldn't lose herself in him completely this time. Not again.

However, they were here, and there was an obvious connection between them. The least Stella could do was be honest with him, and if anything happened to progress past that point, she wasn't going to try and stop it.

"I missed you too. We have a lot of catching up to do," she replied softly before looking around and taking in her surroundings once more.

Brandon smiled once again, although this time it didn't reach his eyes as he continued to gaze out over the water, "Sometimes I just come back here to try and remember the good times, when life was simpler and less complicated. But every time I do, you're always there. In my thoughts, in my memories, in my dreams," he sighed, chewing on the side of his cheek, "I guess I wanted to see what it would be like being back in this place with you. I figured I could share a few more memories with you again, just like old times, you know, to try and leave this place with a last few happy memories. Well, at least better memories than the last time we were here."

Stella watched his expression closely, his face almost serene as he looked around. Emotion welled in her throat and she felt the hot prick of tears beginning to form as the magnitude of this moment fully began to sink in. This was their place, his self-declared 'personal sanctuary,' and he had made a point to bring her back out here despite their past or their argument from before. He used to be stubborn and prideful, but he pushed past all of that to give her this afternoon in a place that once meant so much to the both of them. He wanted to share a moment with her once more, share this place with her again, and the simple act of bringing her here caused another wave of emotion to flow through her body.

Her throat began to tighten and her chest welled with so many different indescribable feelings and emotions, she didn't know what to do with herself. She could feel the tears forming and suddenly she found herself on her feet, pretending to scope out the landscape she knew by heart as she battled the moisture in her eyes. She heard Brandon stand up behind her as well, but she hadn't quite gotten herself under control yet, instead taking to pacing the beachfront area as he continued to remain rooted to the spot.

"Stella, I didn't mean to upset you," he murmured, "This was always just such a special place for me, for us and Sky, for such a big chunk of our lives that I figured I would share it with you again." His voice softened once more as he kicked at the sand in front of him, "I guess – I figured you would maybe be able to appreciate it... I don't know."

Brandon shrugged his shoulders and kicked at the sand in front of him, his head still lowered as he averted his gaze. The sight was endearing yet heartbreaking at the same time, and Stella knew she had done nothing to assure him that being here with him was more than appreciated. She was still a bit overwhelmed by being back in this place with Brandon and with everything he had said earlier, but she certainly wasn't confused about how she felt about him anymore. She had let her own pride stand in the way of being with him before and had convinced herself that they would never work out in the long run, but she couldn't help the way her heart ached to be with him.

Part of her had always loved him since she was old enough to know what love was, but after everything that had happened between them, she had tried so hard to push all of those feelings away and to tell herself that it was just an infatuation. That she didn't love him. But the other part of her knew that wasn't the case. She would always care about him no matter what. Because he was her anchor, and that realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Everything, both good and bad, in her past essentially revolved around him, and at one point her heart belonged to him too.

She wiped a few stray tears away and swallowed hard, resolved to make things right with him – to simply enjoy his presence and being here with him again. Because while neither of them knew what the future held, there was no better time than the present to make up for lost time, especially when that time may be limited.

"Thank you for bringing me here. You have no idea what it means to me," she stated earnestly, walking up to him and taking a deep breath before standing on her tip-toes and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips, "But I think I want to go home."

He glanced up at her, sadness etched in his features at her desire to leave their spot so soon.

"Can I just have another moment to savor being here with you?" he asked gently as he began to look around, his expression defeated before he closed his eyes for a few moments and took a few deep breaths.

"No, Brandon, you don't understand. I want to go home," she reiterated softly, lacing her fingers through his and gently caressing his jaw, urging him to look at her again, "with you." He finally opened his eyes and she smiled back at him, biting her lower lip in the process, "My mom is at work until late and we would be all alone."

She searched his gaze, hoping he understood what she was trying to say. She was done making excuses as to why they couldn't be together, even if it was for a short while. She wanted him, she had always wanted him, and now may be her chance. She didn't want to take advantage of one of his more vulnerable moments, but after all of the emotion they'd both experienced that afternoon, she couldn't fight it anymore. She didn't want to fight it anymore.

Brandon stared at her for a few more moments, his eyes searching hers and she knew what he was looking for. She slid her hand behind the back of his neck and drew him down toward her, raising up slightly to kiss him again, allowing herself to linger against his lips for a few moments before pulling back and giving him a soft smile, gently tugging him toward the path that would lead them to Brandon's truck.

Before they could make it to the tree line, however, Brandon stopped walking causing Stella to turn around to see what the hold-up was.

"We uh – we don't have to go back," he said, giving her a smile in return.

"Brandon," she murmured, drawing up close to him, "I want to. And I think you want to also."

"No, I mean, we don't have to go back there," he replied before pulling her away from the forest trail and leading her back toward the cabin.

Brandon led her up the front porch steps before stopping her at the door, reaching down and pulling away the corner of the doormat to reveal a golden key.

"Wait, you know where they hide the key," Stella asked, her tone hushed as she looked around.

Brandon simply grasped the key and stood, smiling back at her as he slid the key into the lock and turned, "Well, I would hope the owner of the place would know where he hides the spare."

"Owner?" she whispered as she felt her jaw fall open, gawking as he grinned back at her.

He pushed door inwards and invited her in, the heat from his hand on her lower back sending waves of excited electricity through her body. Her own hand crept up in front of her mouth as she took a long look around at her surroundings.

Each of the logs comprising the outer structure looked expertly notched along each wall and each corner, the craftsmanship precise and neat. Each of the interior walls was white-washed but blank, the entire space looking simple yet clean. The kitchen looked pretty modern and the furniture was simple yet classical, the dark woods of the kitchen table and surrounding furniture and the deep brown leathers of the sofas contrasting nicely with the white wall and coffee colored hardwood floors and support logs. But what caught her attention most of all were the large bay windows that overlooked the back porch and the lake, the view astonishing as she took a brief moment to admire the same view she just left on the beach.

Stella walked around the space, the home much more spacious inside than it looked from the outside. She peered into each of the three bedrooms, only one of which, the master bedroom, was furnished. The sunlight streaming through the window bathed the king sized bed with an almost magical glow, Stella's stomach clenching with excitement and nerves as she thought about that same sunlight bathing the two of them on that bed. She quickly shook her head and moved on to check out one of the bathrooms and the other two rooms, one of which was completely empty while the other looked a lot like a work room of sorts, power tools and extra wood pieces scattered around the floor while architectural plans hung along the walls.

"It's uh – it's still kind of a work in progress. I guess you could say it's been a labor of love these past two years," Brandon murmured from his spot in the living room, Stella turning her attention back to him as she watched him run his fingers along one of the log beams supporting the vaulted ceiling above them, "It's been hard finding the time to come back from Chicago to work on it, but I think it's been worth it. Plus, sometimes the silence is nice."

She watched him swallow hard before he gave her a sheepish smile, Stella moving back into the living room to admire the fine details of the home Brandon built. The white wood mantle above the large brick hearth caught Stella's eye, a few photographs and mementos scattered along its length drawing her in for a closer look. She smiled as she noted a few photographs of his mom and him, one when he was still little and the other one from his graduation from boot camp, the look of pride radiating off of Mrs. Shields' face making Stella smile, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. There was a photo of him and a few of his buddies from one of his deployments, all of the men donning their battle garb and rifles as they cheesed for the camera.

But the three photographs toward the middle of the mantle were almost more than she was able to handle. The first one was a photo of the two of them and Sky, the three eight year olds proudly standing in front of their "castle" or the old pile of ruins this building replaced, the two boys trying to look tough while Stella smiled sweetly from in between them. The next was a photo of the three of them on graduation, Brandon's arm slung casually over Stella's shoulders as Sky thrust his diploma in the air. But it was the third photo that made her heart race and her throat constrict. This one featured only the two of them, Stella smiling brightly into the camera she had obviously been holding while Brandon's gaze was intently focused on her, his own lips twisted into a soft, gentle smile. The two of them looked happy and completely at ease with one another, the photo taken only a few days before she left for her freshman year at Yale.

She choked back a slight sob, tears falling from her eyes as she fingered the simple silver frame. She quickly wiped her eyes and swallowed hard, looking down at the floor in front of her before she heard Brandon clear his throat behind her.

"This place, this beach has always been my happy place. I uh – I wanted to have somewhere to come back to and call my own. I loved it here. There are so many good memories here and I wanted to reclaim some of that happiness I used to feel before the adult world took over," he replied softly, the gentle heat of his breath on her shoulder mingling with heat her body was already radiating being in such close proximity to him with emotions running this deep, "I wouldn't mind moving back at some point and raising my own kids in a place like this, surrounded by people who love and care about them the way our families do. Despite a few ups and downs here and there, we had a pretty good life growing up here, and I wouldn't have traded anything that happened in the past for the world."

Stella brushed away more hot tears as he talked so freely and openly about what he wanted, her heart falling for him a little more. She took a deep breath and turned around to look back up at him, his expression the same gentle look he was giving her in the photo on the mantle, his gaze intense and his smile soft.

"This home you've built for yourself, everything about this place, is simply incredible, Brandon," she responded, cupping his cheek, "You're amazing."

"No, you're amazing, Stell," he replied, his own hand finding its way to her cheek, "You've always been amazing."

She didn't know if it was the swirl of heightened emotions of the day or the undeniable desire each of them had been fighting since they first reconnected the day prior, but she didn't care. She couldn't fight it any more. Her body was drawn to his like a magnet, her lips meeting his in a soft, sultry dance while their fingers traced the contours of each other's bodies.

Brandon wove his fingers through her blonde tresses and deepened the kiss, his other arm wrapping around her lower back as he pulled her into his body, the two of them fitting together perfectly. After a few more heated moments, Stella lowered her arms and began to work the buttons on the front of his shirt free, pulling the garment free of his arms and letting it drop to the floor before going to work on his pants.

However, Brandon refused to sit idly by, helping her out of her cardigan and pulling the straps of her sun dress down her body, both articles of clothing pooling around her feet. Then his hands were everywhere, pulling Stella into his body and caressing every inch of bare skin he could find, his lips breaking apart from hers as he trailed them down her neck and collarbone.

Stella's body trembled under his touch and as amazing as it felt, she needed more. More touch, more taste, more everything.

She planted her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, Brandon almost tripping on his discarded pants as he followed her lead. Once they reached the couch, she gave him one last gentle shove, Brandon landing on the buttery leather cushions. Stella followed right after him, discarding her panties before straddling his hips and rocking back and forth against his hardness and capturing his mouth once again, Brandon groaning at the contact.

Pressing her hand to his chest, she felt Brandon's heart pounding beneath her fingers. Stella was absolutely breathless, the anticipation and racing heart of her own exhausting in itself. She rocked against him once more as she trailed her hands down to his boxers and pushed them down his legs, Brandon letting out a sharp breath at the soft contact of her hands on his most sensitive area.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, leaning back against the cushions.

Stella sat back and smiled down at him, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the wayside. Brandon simply sat back and watched, gasping slightly as she traced her fingertips down his chest. He was letting her set the pace, giving her the control to do what she wanted. She thought about how full circle this moment felt. She started down this road with him on the beach just outside of the back door of this very cabin eight years ago and here they were once again, Brandon letting Stella seduce him at her own pace. However, unlike eight years ago, this time she wasn't going to stop.

She touched his velvety soft skin again, Brandon jerking slightly at her touch. She had really wanted to take everything slowly, wanted to savor each moment. But her skin felt ablaze with need and she was impatient, desperate to feel everything he had to give all at once. She had wanted and waited for him for so long, and now that she had decided to take this step with him, there would be no stopping her now.

She leaned back in and captured his lips with hers, her lips moving slowly and deliberately against his as she grasped his hardness and guided it toward her center.

"Hey Stella," he murmured as he broke away from their kiss, "Wait a sec. Slow down, babe."

"I've been waiting for eight years," she replied, "I can't wait any longer." She twisted her hips slightly before she sank down on top of him, a deep sigh escaping her mouth.

The sensation of him filling her completely was an otherworldly experience. It was perfection at its finest point and paradise beyond all imagination. Absolute, complete intimacy. This was the furthest they had ever gone with one another yet everything felt so natural, like they bodies had been built to for one another.

Brandon began to move inside of her and Stella's eyes shot open, her gaze fixed on his as he threaded his fingers through hers. Stella leaned forward and nibbled on his lower lip, Brandon drawing her into a deep kiss, his lips and tongue communicating his need as he sat up and held her close, continuing to drive up into her.

Sure this was sex, but it felt like so much more than that. It was need and desire and passion, something that had been burning inside the both of them for the past eight years. It was their past and their present, the two of them losing themselves in their own world of pleasure.

Now she understood why it hadn't happened all of those years ago – they were far too young to deal with the intensity of their coupling. It was everything Stella dreamed it would be with Brandon and more, her head lulling back and a moan escaping her throat as he held her in place and rocked his hips with hers, his movements intoxicating and overwhelming her entire system.

She felt herself drowning in his deep chocolate orbs as he stared back up at her, his gaze mesmerizing as they moved together in a sensuous rhythm. Stella felt her stomach quiver and her whole world began to spin, Brandon's arms around her body the only things keeping her from floating away on a cloud of pure bliss.

* * *

Afternoon turned into evening, and Brandon couldn't help but feel absolutely stunned by the turn of events earlier in the day. What started out as a random idea to make amends with Stella and maybe reminisce a little turned into a moment he had been dreaming about since he first started to fall for her when he was sixteen years old. It was perfect, from start to finish. Everything felt so normal and so natural with her too. The sex was mind-blowing and the intimate moments thereafter were not awkward at all, the two of them cuddling and kissing until the sun began to set. The cool breeze off of the lake wafted through the open windows and chilled the air slightly, Brandon finally rising and pulling on his boxers before hunting for a few blankets he stashed in his bedroom.

The sight he was met with once he returned to the living room was enough to make his heart skip a beat. There, leaning up against the window frame dressed only in his discarded button-up, was the woman of his dreams staring out over the water, the setting sun encapsulating her with an almost angelic glow.

She must have heard the creak of a floorboard under his feet, because she turned her head toward where he stood and smiled, glancing back out over the water once more.

"God, you have such an incredible view here, Brandon," she sighed, taking in the brilliant pinks, purples, and oranges of the sunset.

"That I do," he replied, but he wasn't referring to the view past the windows. He realized she had to have figured that out too as she turned back around toward him and smiled once again, making her way back to the couch and curling up in a corner.

He smiled back and rounded the end of the sofa, unfolding a blanket and gingerly tucking it around her legs, tossing the second blanket toward the other end before making his way into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, opening his refrigerator and looking in, somewhat dismayed at the fact that he really didn't have much to offer her, "I uh- I have water, beer, um – more water," he joked before looking into the cupboards, "and crackers. Sorry, it's been a while since I've been to the store."

"Water would be wonderful."

He grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and the box of crackers, just for good measure, before making his way back to the sofa, handing her a bottle before situating himself on the other end of the couch.

"So, how long have you had this place?" she asked, making conversation.

"Um, well, I've owned the property for the past three years, but I got deployed right after I bought it, which was kind of a good thing since it allowed me to save up to start building on it when I returned. I started on the structure itself about two years ago, but like I said earlier, it's still a work in progress."

Stella took another look around, grinning back at him after a few seconds, "I'm so proud of you, Brandon! This place is incredible. I'm actually really impressed that you have a place to call your own, let alone a home that you literally built for yourself."

Brandon smiled back before taking a swig of his water, "Well, I did have a little help. Sky helped me draft the plans and he's helped a lot with the building and outer structure, but otherwise I wanted to do everything myself. It was very –" he paused, trying to think of the right word to use, "cathartic."

Stella looked a bit puzzled at that, like she was trying to figure out what he meant by 'cathartic' but he wasn't sure he was ready to divulge that piece of information just yet. He knew he had moved a bit too fast last night and was convinced he had blown every shot he had with her... that was until today. But then again, he figured Stella didn't need to know everything about what happened to him over the past eight years just yet.

Deciding to change the subject, Brandon tried to think of something else, grinning when he remembered something Stella had said the morning before.

"So, is it true that all of your past lovers have been better than me?"

Stella had just taken a big drink of her water and looked like she was almost going to spit it out, her eyes wide as she swallowed hard, "Excuse me?"

"It was what you said yesterday morning when I was in your room. You know, that you had been with plenty of lovers before me and they were all probably better," he grinned, but inside he was secretly hoping she said no, that he was the best, "So, were they better?"

Stella simply looked back at him and shrugged, giving him a cheeky grin but not quite answering the question.

After a few more beats, his curiosity got the better of him. Sex had always been pretty serious to her, and while he knew the subject was really none of his business, he wanted to know. He took a long drink of his water before asking the question part of him had been dreading, "Just curious, um – how many guys have you been with?"

He saw a flicker of surprise behind her eyes at the audacity of his question, but she quickly masked it, rolling her eyes before pursing her lips, "Oh, so we're already at that phase where we want to know all the details about past lovers?" she retorted, her expression turning a bit flustered and annoyed, "And why the sudden interest in my sex life?"

Brandon swallowed hard, knowing he had dug himself a hole with that one. But even though he was probably digging himself an even deeper hole especially given what happened eight years ago between the two of them, he was curious.

"Just wondering. I mean, you were so determined to wait... you know, to have sex, until you found someone special. Someone worthy of what you were giving them," he said, trying to keep it light, reiterating some of the words she used when he asked her if she was putting out for Nex when they dated.

Stella quickly shifted her gaze away from his quickly, but not fast enough, Brandon catching the sadness and swirl of emotion behind her eyes, his gut twisting as he thought about what could have caused that reaction.

"I did wait," she whispered, Brandon swallowing hard and clenching his jaw as he thought about how badly he wanted to be that person and how much it hurt thinking she did find someone else worthy of her.

She sighed, her gaze locked on the plastic bottle in her hands, "I mean, I was waiting for someone special." She looked away, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt she borrowed from Brandon, "But, um, after while that idea didn't really end up working out for me, so I just went ahead and got it out of the way."

Her admission hit him like a blow to the gut, his stomach dropping as the words fell from her mouth. It wasn't supposed to happen that way for her. It was supposed to be perfect with someone she cared about and someone who cared about her. Not just some one night stand.

"Got it out of the way?" Brandon looked stunned and puzzled, "But, you waited for so long and I remember how important and sacred it was to you. What happened?"

"I met a guy my first year at Yale and things happened," she replied quietly, the sadness and frustration evident in her trembling voice, "There was a little bit more booze involved than I had originally hoped for and it wasn't exactly what I thought it would be like, but it wasn't terrible." She looked up and probably saw the shocked look on Brandon face, her posture straightening as she replied defensively, "Why all the personal questions? Why now?"

He blew out a deep breath, trying to come up with a better answer but he had none, "Look, it just surprised me to hear you say that, is all. I wasn't expecting it, I guess."

"What, did you think I would still be waiting for you?" she replied angrily, her eyes misting over while and her face contorting a bit as she tried to catch herself, but he heard the subtle slip, "Eight years later, you still think I would be a virgin? You were the one who slept around, so why is my past history such a shock to you."

Brandon felt a lump form in his throat at the mention of his past and he felt physically sick at the thought of someone else taking Stella's virginity without understanding how special it was for her, without making it special for her. He made mistakes and was never short on girls, but the way she was looking at him now, with hurt and borderline disgust behind her eyes, was horrible.

She thought of him as a womanizer, just the dumb boy that lived next door to her. That's all she saw him as. The man whore.

She rendered him literally speechless, all words lost as he looked away briefly and chewed on the inside of his cheek, his heart aching at the thought that they had gone from fighting to making love to throwing cheap shots at one another all in a span of twenty four hours. But he swallowed hard and looked back up at her, his jaw clenched before taking another pull of his water.

"I guess I deserved that," he replied quietly.

Her expression shifted from anger to hurt as she looked down once again, taking a second to wipe her eyes and run a hand through her hair before looking back up at him, "I'm sorry, that was a low blow. I just... it's a bit intense and confusing to see you again after everything that's happened, and after today, after what happened, I don't know what to think anymore."

Brandon felt his shoulders sag, his mind, body and heart feeling the deep ache of defeat and rejection at her words. Everything had felt so perfect that day, but now she didn't know what to think? He knew how he felt, but he couldn't figure out why she so hot and cold all of a sudden. And if he were being honest, it hurt like hell. One minute she was melting into his embrace, moaning in his ear when he touched her, and the next minute she was putting up her walls again, the intimacy and trust he thought they shared gone in an instant.

"But I do know that I enjoyed it. A lot," she murmured snapping him out of his momentary stupor, his gaze rising to meet hers again, "And I wouldn't mind exploring this... thing between us further while we're both still here."

"You mean like a temporary thing?" he asked, wanting to know specifically what she was suggesting.

"I say we take it a day at a time and enjoy each other."

He didn't particularly like that deal, the thought of it leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

But it was better than nothing, and while he hated to think he was just a short-term fling for her, he would take anything just to be with her again. To feel loved by her, even if only for a night at a time.

He did his best and plastered a grin on his face. "That works for me," he agreed, his stomach still in knots over having to accept such a raw deal.

She smiled back at him and it twisted the knife even more, Brandon taking another sip to distract himself.

"Oh, and to answer your earlier question, you were definitely better than some of my other lovers," she added with a sly grin, her expression suddenly playful.

He eyed her for a moment, sizing her up before narrowing his eyes, "Only some?"

"Ok, most..."

"Oh, we'll see about that," he replied, lunging across the couch at her and pinning her to the arm, tickling her as the mood in the room noticeably lightens, "I'm not going to stop until you say I'm the best."

Stella giggled profusely while Brandon continued poking and tickling every spot on her body, teasing her mercilessly before sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

All joking aside, he was going to make damn sure he was the best she'd ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bloom, I'm telling you, this isn't like them," Sky explained, pacing the kitchen while his fiancée continued to calmly sip her coffee, "They wouldn't just take off like this."

Bloom rolled her eyes at her future husband's minor freak out, "Hun, they probably didn't just "take off." They are probably taking a break from all of the wedding madness. I really don't blame them, actually."

"Are you serious? How can you be so calm right now?" Sky asked, ceasing his pacing, "We haven't seen Stella or Brandon since Tuesday morning. It's now Thursday...and you're not worried?"

"Not really," Bloom replied, standing up from the table and making her way toward her future husband, pecking him on the lips before heading to the sink and rinsing out her mug, "It's not like we need them right this second and they were kind enough to come in a week early. What else would we have had them do over the past few days when all we were doing were finalizing things?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Sky answered, pulling out his phone and dialing Brandon's number only for it to go straight to voicemail, "And that asshole has his phone off!"

"What? Honestly Sky, you're kinda acting like the bridezilla in this situation. It'll be fine. It's not like they skipped town or anything. They'll be there for the rehearsal dinner and wedding. Just calm down, sweetie."

"No, I'm telling you, something is up. The two of them were practically at each other's throats at the beginning of the week."

No longer able to stifle the chuckle that had been threatening to escape, Bloom let out a small laugh at Sky's expense, earning her a glare in return, "Babe, from what you told me when you walked in on them, I'd hardly say they were at each other's throats. More like had their tongues down each other's throats. Trust me, I'm sure they're just fine," she finished, winking at him as she put her mug in the dishwasher.

Sky contemplated this for a second before scowling and shaking his head, "Nah, those two have had some serious issues over the past few years. I probably just caught them in the middle of an argument or something. Bad timing, you know?"

"Whatever you say, Sky," she replied, sitting back down and looking over her wedding binder dismissively.

He continued to pace the floor for a few more minutes before pausing again, his face contorted as he lost himself deep in thought. Bloom looked up and quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Everything ok?"

"I think I know where they may be," Sky answered, before turning on his heel and heading toward the door, grabbing his keys on the way out.

Bloom jumped up after him and grabbed her purse, following him outside, "Sky, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find them," he replied, hopping into his truck, "You coming?"

"Hun, let's just let them be," she tried to reason with him, "Why are you so adamant that you find them? What if they just wanted some time to work their issues out in private?"

"Well, they better be or they're going to get an earful," Sky threatened, giving Bloom an aggravated groan, "So, are you coming or not?"

Bloom slowly rounded the hood and jumped into the passenger seat, "Just for the record, I think this is a bad idea."

"Duly noted," he replied as he rolled his eyes and pulled away from the curb and headed down the two lane highway, turning at the fork in the road and heading toward the wooded shoreline, "I just can't shake the feeling that they've probably spent the last two days arguing or fighting instead of getting along like I asked."

Bloom simply rolled her eyes and gazed out the window, internally scolding herself for agreeing to go along with this.

* * *

After a short ten minute drive, Sky and Bloom pulled off of the main road and onto a side dirt road before parking behind Brandon's pickup truck. Sky shot a sidelong glance at Bloom before opening his door, "I told you I would know where to find them."

"And I told you this was a bad idea," Bloom retorted, jumping out of the passenger side and catching up to Sky as they walked along the well worn path leading to the shoreline.

As they approached the small stone walkway leading to the cabin, Bloom couldn't help but let out a small gasp, stopping in her tracks as she took in the structure in front of her, "Is this it? The place you and Brandon have been working on for the last two years?"

Sky stopped and smiled at his bride-to-be, "This is it. It's quite the place if I may say so. It's his dream home. He's put plenty of blood, sweat and tears into this place and it's definitely paid off."

"Wow," was all Bloom could articulate as they made their way toward the front door, Sky finding the hidden key beneath the mat and placing it in the lock. All thoughts of trying to stop him flew out the window as her curiosity took over, her desire to see the interior of Brandon's "fortress of solitude" outweighing her best judgment to let Brandon and Stella be.

They entered the home quietly, Sky having to practically muffle Bloom's squeals of delight as she took in the spacious interior and stylish design.

However, as soon Sky rounded the corner into the hall and caught a glimpse inside the master bedroom, it was Bloom who had to muffle Sky's outburst, the tiny redhead practically pouncing on her fiancé's back and covering his mouth with her hands. Bloom had to stifle her own giggle as well, forcing herself to refrain from taunting Sky with a round of "I told you so."

The delicate curve of Stella's bare back faced the door, her body sensuously draped over an equally bare chest belonging to Brandon. A thin white sheet wrapped around their waists, their bare legs and feet tangled in the material as the two of them slept soundly. The steady rise and fall of their chests were the only movements in the house, Sky and Bloom both holding their breath in hopes they didn't wake the slumbering lovers.

"You were right. They definitely look like they've been at each other's throats," Bloom whispered in Sky's ear, teasing him for jumping to conclusions.

Sky let out an indignant snort at the comment causing Bloom to muffle him yet again as they watched Stella gently stir, Brandon's arm wrapping tightly around her waist as he pulled her into his chest, the two snuggling closer in their sleep. Bloom and Sky stood there silently for another few moments to make sure they didn't wake their friends before Sky started backing the two of them out the room.

However, as they walked away, Bloom had a different idea, quietly dropping down from her fiancé's back and pulling her phone out of her pocket before stepping toward the bedroom door once again.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Sky whisper-yelled from the front of the house, holding the door open for the two of them to make their escape.

"Just trust me," she whispered back before raising her phone and snapping a picture of sleeping lovers. She murmured a quiet 'aww' before returning to the front of the house with Sky. "That was maybe the cutest thing I've seen in a while. They'll thank me later," she grinned as they headed out and Sky locked up.

The duo walked back down the path through the trees in silence, Bloom absolutely giddy for her friend while Sky was a bit more reserved and contemplative as they made their way back toward Sky's truck.

"You ok?" Bloom asked, threading her fingers through Sky's.

Sky just shook his head in confusion, "I just hope they know what they're getting themselves into."

"Can we just be happy for them? From what I understand, they've been through a lot together. Maybe this is a good thing."

"We'll see about that," he replied as he helped her into the truck and rounded to his side, climbing in and starting the vehicle, "Brandon's a commitment-phobe and Stella's got attachment issues as well. I'm not sure how well this is going to end."

Bloom knew he had a point. Brandon was more of a one-night-stand kind of guy, always jumping from one girl to another in a rather abrupt hit-it-and-quit-it sort of fashion, hardly ever staying the night. Stella, on the other hand, craved the commitment yet was always too passive to go after what she wanted, too scared of getting hurt or having the person leave her, preferring to put her guard up and hurt internally to save face. And after her last few disastrous relationships, she really couldn't blame Stella. Those guys did a number on her and she knew Stella deserved better.

Bloom felt for both of them, sighing as she focused her attention on the passing greenery. She really wanted what was best for her friends and they obviously had a connection that lead the two of them into the bedroom, but she could only hope and wish for the best for the two of them.

Otherwise, things could get messy...and that was the last thing anyone needed right now.

* * *

As the warm sunshine filtered through the blinds, Stella stirred gently, her eyes fluttering open only to be met with the delicious expanse of tan skin, Brandon's chest rising and falling in an even cadence as he continued to sleep. She knew he would hate it if she called him cute while he slept, but he was simply adorable...in a manly sort of way.

She allowed her eyes to wander down the contours of his chest, appreciating each and every chiseled feature on his body. But more than anything, she loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her as he slumbered, his warm and protective embrace a drastic change from what she got used to in the past.

The morning cuddle was actually new to her and she was angry with herself for settling for guys who had no idea what that was. In fact, most of the other guys she dated or was intimate with were all usually gone by the morning. Even Sean, her most serious relationship to date, never held her the way Brandon was, really only preferring to roll over and fall asleep or hop out of bed for a shower after the two of them had sex. And he certainly wasn't a morning person either, grumbling and groaning about his morning gym regimen or work when Stella tried to snuggle with him after they woke up.

But now, after two days of pure bliss filled with cuddling, touching, tasting, feeling and exploring every inch of skin on each other's bodies, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to stop. Everything had been so amazing and Stella thought she could be perfectly happy if things could just stay like this forever.

However, at the thought of forever with Brandon, her earlier happiness completely deflated, their arrangement popping into the forefront of her mind. She felt her heart sink at how quickly he had agreed to their temporary arrangement, and while she shouldn't be too upset since she was the one who brought it up and suggested it, the notion that he was ok, happy even, with the temporary situation really hurt.

Maybe she shouldn't be so surprised by how he reacted. It's like the perfect arrangement for him, a quick, convenient score. She felt she should give him a little more credit than that, but with the way they've spent almost every minute of the last few days together naked, she was starting to think that was the only thing he really wanted from her. It cut pretty deep to think that their whole relationship over the course of their whole lives really only amounted to a casual tryst.

However, while she hated thinking this thing between them was a short fling for him, she would take anything just to be with him again.

To feel loved by him even if only for a night at a time, however long he would take her.

She swallowed hard, trying to push the emotions down, before gently tracing the square, chiseled angles of Brandon's face. The soft slant of his nose, the sharp angle of his jaw, his delicate, delicious and talented lips.

Despite the nagging doubts plaguing her mind about the status of their relationship, the past few days had been utterly perfect. She had tasted every inch of his skin and he had tasted her as well, just the thought of his lips trailing down her abdomen and disappearing between her legs making her shudder. He had been sweet and gentle and oh so very generous, the man an absolute gentleman and sex god rolled into one.

And damn it, if she wasn't falling completely head over heels for him...again.

Brandon stirred slightly as he adjusted his arms around her once again, Stella losing her entire train of thought as she glanced back up at him. His eyes fluttered open before a grin broke out on his face.

"Good morning beautiful," his voice still raspy with sleep but Stella loved it, placing another small kiss on his chest before smiling back up at him.

"Good morning," she replied, trailing her fingertips down his chest, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock. Somebody gave me quite the workout last night," he joked, gently tickling Stella in the sides.

She giggled and flailed a bit, trying to escape his grasp but he was too strong, Brandon securely holding her in place before bending down to capture her lips with his. The two of them indulged in a leisurely morning make out session for a bit, allowing their hands to explore each other's bodies once again, each bringing the other to the brink with mutual pleasure before tumbling over the edge.

However, their cuddle afterwards was interrupted rather abruptly, Brandon's stomach grumbling so loudly that it totally killed the mood. They both let out a pretty hearty laugh, Brandon climbing out of bed and snagging his boxers that had been discarded on the floor the previous night.

"I obviously need to refuel and I know how much you like your breakfast foods," he smiled, making his way toward the door, "Gimme ten minutes. Wolfgang Brandon ain't got nothing on this Brandon."

Stella giggled at how cute and domestic he was being as he disappeared around the door frame before letting herself flop back onto the pillows and relax once more. She reached over and grasped his pillow, dragging it into her body and inhaling deeply, indulging in his masculine scent, a wide grin painted across her face as she savored the moment of simply being surrounded by all things entirely "Brandon."

She began to smell freshly brewing coffee and could hear the sounds of eggs cracking on the side of a pan, Brandon whistling softly to himself as he went about cooking their breakfast. As the delicious scent got stronger, Stella thanked her lucky stars they were able to get out and stock up on supplies and groceries at the local grocery store in the short time the two of them weren't jumping each other's bones the night before.

The scent of food and fresh coffee was enough to pull her away from the comfort of the sheets, Stella finding an old U.S. Navy t-shirt of Brandon's to pull on before quietly padding barefoot into the kitchen. She took a seat at the kitchen table and crossed her legs under herself, simply content to watch him work his magic.

What a lot of people may not know was that Brandon was a great cook, Stella always looking forward to whatever he served up when he was the one doing the cooking. Sure, she could bake like it was nobody's business. Just call her Betty Crocker. But Brandon definitely knew what he was doing in the kitchen, always whipping up something delicious. However, his true culinary forte came in the form of breakfast foods, and Stella had to smile at the memory of how she came to discover his talent for making the most delicious eggs and bacon she had ever had.

_It was her ninth birthday when the tradition started._

_Stella had been rather upset that her father had to leave town over the summer weekend for work, effectively missing her birthday in the process and she just didn't feeling like celebrating that year. After her mother had called for her to wake up for breakfast multiple times, Stella grudgingly relented, dragging herself out of bed and pulling her robe over her pink pajamas._

_She clomped wearily down the steps, her senses assaulted by the delicious smells of bacon, eggs, hash browns and blueberry pancakes, her all time favorite breakfast and one her mother always made for her on her birthday. It had become a tradition._

_However, this birthday breakfast broke her tradition, for in her father's usual place next to Luna at the stove, stood Brandon. The neighbor boy helped flip over a pancake or two before looking back over his shoulder at Stella and grinning._

"_Morning, sleepy head!" he called out, setting his spatula down on the counter and walking to the fridge to pull out a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice that had already been poured before taking them over to Stella's place setting at the table, "We're making your favorites! Although, I may have convinced your mom to add a special ingredient today."_

"_You did?"_

"_Yeah, but it's a secret. I promise you'll like it," he replied, walking back over to where he had been standing while assisting Luna, leaving Stella sitting there stunned and a bit confused._

_But Luna knew what her daughter was probably thinking, looking back over her own shoulder as she tended to the bacon, "Brandon remembered today was your birthday and wanted to come help make you breakfast. He's been a great helper too."_

_Brandon merely blushed lightly at the compliment, helping to scoop the pancakes onto one platter and the eggs onto another while Luna finished the bacon and hash browns before they took the platters over to the table and all sat down to enjoy breakfast. However, before they could even take a single bite there was a rap on the back door, Sky standing there holding a carton of coffee creamer and waving through the glass. Brandon hopped up and let him in, Sky handing the creamer over to Luna (as requested from an earlier phone call to Samara) before taking his own seat at the table, everyone loading up on the delectable breakfast goodies before chowing down, Stella eating an extra serving of Brandon's secret recipe cheese eggs. They had officially become a new favorite of hers after that day, despite never really liking eggs to begin with._

_What Stella didn't learn until later was that Brandon was embarrassed that he didn't have the money to buy Stella a present for her birthday that year as things had been pretty tight after the divorce. So instead, it was his idea to come over and help Luna fix her breakfast, hoping that would be good enough. (And once Stella discovered his reasoning behind starting the new tradition, she felt herself fall in love with him even more.)_

_However, this breakfast was not just a one-time event. In fact, it became the new tradition, Brandon making sure to come over extra early to start on the breakfast, sometimes even beating Luna up as he set about cooking Stella her special birthday breakfast. He continued coming over every single year on her birthday, working his way up until he was the one in charge of her breakfast, Luna simply content with making coffee and standing back and letting him do his own thing._

_Her eighteenth birthday the June before she left for college was even more memorable, Brandon coming over early enough to surprise her with breakfast in bed, making her a tray of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, his famous cheese eggs and extra crispy bacon. He even went out of his way to pluck a fresh daisy from his mom's garden to lie on the tray as well, the extra touch not going unnoticed by Stella as she blushed furiously when he entered her room that morning. The two of them huddled together on her bed and ate their feast, the small gesture making Stella's heart pound wildly._

_The feel of him sitting there on her bed made her want him more, Stella finding herself daydreaming about having him there in her bed in a different kind of way, imagining him touching her and kissing her like they do in those chick flick movies Musa secretly loved to watch. She had almost tipped off into the fantasy world that she only allowed herself to go to alone in the privacy of her own room when she was snapped out of her daze by Brandon offering her the last piece of bacon._

_Maybe him offering me the last piece of bacon was what made me fall for him, _she joked to herself, smiling as she took a gratifying sip of coffee and continued watching him cook.

* * *

Brandon caught himself staring at her as he scrambled the eggs, the golden haired beauty looking even more stunning in morning light, wearing only one of his old worn t-shirts as she sat perched at the table sipping her coffee. He took a sip of his own coffee, thinking she could never look more beautiful than she did at that moment. Although, deep down, he knew that was a lie, because it seemed like she took his breath away every time he saw her.

But the way she looked in the mornings had always been his favorite...especially these last few mornings. The just mussed hair and fresh morning glow bringing a smile to his face as he reminisced on the multitude of times he had seen her first thing in the morning, without the perfect hair or make up. She seemed even more radiant this particular morning, if that was even possible.

For the longest time, he could always remember her being a bear in the morning, always cranky and irritable before she had any food or coffee in her system, Brandon usually either catering to her food needs right away in the morning or avoiding her and the impending grouchiness until she was fully satisfied.

However, despite all of that, for some reason he wanted to be there just to see her in the morning. There was just something about that time of day that he was always hankering to see, an ethereal glow about her in the mornings that he would have given almost anything to see every day. Waking up next to her the past few mornings was incredible, surreal in many ways, but more amazing and comfortable than he was expecting. She fit so perfectly in his arms and he felt such complete and utter contentment and happiness when she was with him.

Hell, if he were being really honest with himself, he had known that she would be perfect for him in every way possible since he first fell for her back in high school. Yet, the older they got, the harder it was to not picture her in the morning, with her messy hair and fresh face, as being the result of some wild sex with her the night before.

He had always fantasized about what Stella would look like after a night like that, and glancing back over at her now, watching her watch him, he grinned at the mussed sex hair and fresh face she now sported as a result of being with him no less.

As Brandon dished up their plates, he allowed his thoughts to wander as he watched her, wondering what it would be like to wake up to her like this every morning. He took in the sheer beauty of her sitting in front of him at that moment. His mind began to imagine sitting in this very place the morning after their wedding day, and again a few years down the line, her belly round with their child. He even pictured the two of them growing old together, eating breakfast surrounded by a bunch of kids. He could almost see it now.

He took their plates over to the kitchen table and set one in front of her, smiling down at her before kissing her sweetly. He had just sat down at the table when Stella's phone beeped, signaling a text message.

Stella grabbed it off of the counter, checking her message before running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Oh, crap I totally spaced that out," she murmured to herself, scrolling down to read the whole message.

"Forgot what?"

"We have a ladies spa day today. Bloom just texted to remind me," she explained before her phone beeped once again. "Oh, and she wants me to remind you that you boys have a boat rented to go fishing this afternoon, since apparently your phone is off."

"Shit, I totally forgot about that. Guess I was a little preoccupied," he grinned at her, "Oops."

Stella giggled before taking a bite of her eggs, the two of them settling into easy conversation as they ate their breakfast, the blonde savoring the flavor of each individual food. She smiled when he held out the last strip of bacon, giving her the same excuse he always gave her when gifting her with the last piece. She helped him collect all of the dishes and placed them into the dishwasher, Brandon circling her waist with his arms as she leaned back into his embrace.

"I should probably take a shower before seeing Bloom and them," she sighed, "That woman has like a sixth sense as it is, she'll probably be able to smell the sex on me."

Brandon smiled over her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, peppering kisses behind her ear before nibbling on the lobe. "You do smell like sex," he said, "And I love it."

She gave him a coy smile before turning around in his embrace, looping her arms over his neck before leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Wanna help me wash my hair?" she murmured against his lips before breaking away and turning to walk toward the master bathroom, seductively removing the t-shirt and letting it fall to the floor behind her on her way out of the kitchen.

Brandon didn't need to be asked twice, quickly turning and rushing after her, scooping her up and making their way into the bathroom, the two of them giggling the whole way.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Stella found herself at the spa, her toes submerged in the water as the attendants strip the last coat of nail polish off and apply a new one. All of Bloom's girls were all seated around different stations in the spa's small open area, Bloom's friend Aisha sat to Stella's left while Musa and Roxy flanked her to the right, each of the girls chatting about the past few days and what they had been up to.

As soon as the attention turned to Stella, she sent up a silent prayer hoping that nobody could see right through her. Instead, she changed the subject, asking all of the girls how they knew each other, pretending to listen while Aisha, Flora, Tecna and Bloom launched into the explanation of how they had all met one another. She glanced over at Musa, the blue-haired girl merely raising an eyebrow and smirking, knowing Stella's signature move to avoid answering the question.

However, the conversation didn't stay away from her for long, Flora turning to Stella and the other two girls and asking them how they all knew Bloom. Stella swallowed hard as she watched Musa grin even wider, the blue-haired girl thankfully breaking eye contact with Stella long enough to answer truthfully, stating that she and Roxy really only knew Bloom through Sky and Brandon, as they had been friends with the boys for years. Also thankfully, Musa managed to leave out the little part about the fact that she had slept with the groom to be once, taking his virginity in the process... but the rest of the group didn't need to know that.

Musa also managed to skate over Stella's relationship with the boys, explaining that they had all just been neighbors and friends for years, Bloom stepping in to explain how she and Stella got to know each other after Stella came up to visit them all in New York. And the rest was history.

But Stella definitely didn't miss the pointed look from Musa, or Bloom for that matter, the smaller redhead blushing lightly before glancing away. She wasn't sure what the looks were for, but she wasn't sure she liked it. Musa always had a scary knack for knowing what was going on with Stella, but she couldn't know, right? And as for Bloom, she had been so busy with wedding preparation that she couldn't possibly know what was going on. But the looks were making her nervous.

"The hickey on your neck is the dead giveaway, Blondie," Musa murmured, leaning over across the arm rest.

"Are you serious?" Stella panicked, grasping for a small mirror in her purse and looking herself over, finding nothing. "Wait a sec..."

Musa just laughed, her eyebrow raised once again, "Gotcha."

"You're such a bitch."

"And you're getting laid," Musa replied.

That seemed to perk Roxy's ears, the other blonde leaning over and grinning back at Stella, "Ooh, who is it? Are you finally hooking up with Nex? He's totally wanted you since high school."

"Yeah, are you banging Nex?"

"No!" Stella whisper-yelled, "I'm not sleeping with Nex Paladin."

"Then who are you sleeping with?" Musa asked, the glint in her eye still apparent as she watched Stella's expression closely.

"Nobody," Stella whispered, her voice lacking the conviction needed to convince her feisty friend.

"Whatever you say, Stell-Bell," she replied, sitting back in her chair, "But like I've said before, you're a terrible liar."

Stella just decided to leave it be, quietly sitting back in her seat and waiting for the rest of the group to finish up with their manicures and pedicures.

Once the appointment was over and each of the girls had pretty fingernails and toenails, Stella said goodbye to all of the other girls and walked out with Bloom, the two of them hopping into Stella's rental car. She had just started up the car and ran through a list of things they needed to get done that day when Bloom abruptly turned toward Stella and cleared her throat.

"So, how long have you been sleeping with Brandon?"

Stella felt her face flush and her throat tighten as she struggled to come up with an answer, coughing once before denying it completely.

"What?" she asked, trying to force incredulity, "I'm not sleeping with Brandon! Are you serious?"

Bloom took a few moments to stare at Stella, "Ok, whatever you say."

The blonde took her time in checking her rear-view mirror before backing out of the parking space and heading back out on the main road leading home, "I'm serious. I'm not."

Bloom just raised her eyebrow at Stella before facing forward, the quick ride home seeming like it was taking forever as an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Bloom began to fiddle with her phone as Stella drove, the two finally arriving at Stella's home a few minutes later.

However, as soon as she shut the car off, Stella's cell phone beeped and she snagged it out of her purse before checking the text message that clearly displayed Bloom's name on the front screen.

"Did you just text me?" she asked, confused as to why she didn't just say something instead. Bloom offered her a simple "yep" before Stella opened it up, the picture appearing on the screen shocking her to the point where actually ended up dropping the phone into her lap, a small gasp exiting her throat as she stared straight ahead.

"Ooh, busted," Bloom teased gently, "So, you wanna answer my question now? How long have you been sleeping with Brandon."

With trembling fingers, Stella picked her phone back up and stared at the screen, the image of her nude form wrapped around Brandon this morning still a shock to the system. She wanted to be angry with Bloom for somehow snapping the picture without her knowledge, but she simply couldn't muster the energy to be upset, a tiny smile breaking out before she caught herself and tried to lock her emotions back up.

"A few days – How did you get this?" she asked, her voice soft as she continued to stare at the phone.

"Sky was a little concerned about you two since we hadn't seen either of you in a few days," Bloom responded, "He thought you two may be arguing or avoiding one another so he was pretty adamant that we find you both. He figured Brandon may be at his cabin, so we kinda tracked you down this morning and Sky may have let himself in," she added, her voice sheepish as trailed off. She offered Stella a small shrug, "It was too cute not to take a picture of."

"It's um – it's a nice picture," Stella replied, glancing over at her passenger and smiling gently, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bloom replied, "You know, frankly, judging from the way he was from time you made it into town and the smile on his face I saw this morning as you two slept... it's the happiest I've seen Brandon in a long time. Especially in the past year or so, that's for sure."

"Really?" Stella asked before shaking her head, another thought entering into her mind, "Hang on, the last time I saw Brandon was like three years ago, right before his last deployment."

"I'm talking about the fight," Bloom stated, registering the confusion on Stella's face, "You had to have heard of what happened, right?" Stella shook her head, as she waited for Bloom to continue. "The fight? Brig time?" Still nothing from Stella besides pure shock. "I probably should let him tell you but if he hasn't in the past few days while you've been together, I guess I could fill you in. Just promise you won't mention it to him. It's still a sensitive subject."

"After Brandon came home from the war something just wasn't right with him. He was very distant and quiet, always looking like hell with dark circles under his eyes every time we saw him. Every time Sky talked to him, he said Brandon was fairly irritable and on edge all the time as well, blaming it on a lack of sleep and nightmares he had been having since he returned from deployment."

Bloom took a deep breath before continuing once again, "One night about a year and a half ago, he had been sitting at a bar near a Navy base in Virginia. He told Sky that a man began hitting on a woman sitting near him, the man not really taking no for an answer after she turned him down. He got a little handsy and Brandon decided to step in, doing the right thing in my opinion and asking the man to back down. The man ignored him and grabbed the woman in an attempt to take her out of the bar and I guess Brandon just snapped. At least that's what he told Sky. He hit the guy and broke his nose, the guy getting a few decent licks in as well but Brandon definitely won the fight. The local and military police were called and Brandon was taken to a holding cell at the brig down there to wait for whatever punishment the JAG on base found suitable."

"However, when the JAG officer finally contacted him, Brandon found out that not only was he facing a disturbance of the peace charge in the county court, but one of the other JAG officers was charging him with assaulting a superior officer. Apparently, the guy he hit in the bar was a Lieutenant on the ship Brandon served on, and the Navy frowns on that, especially considering the guy was pretty much Brandon's direct higher up. Brandon said he didn't recognize him at all and that they were at the bar on their own time but the JAG wanted to charge him with assault, which came with it a usual sentence of three months in the brig, a deduction in pay and sometimes even a dishonorable discharge from the service. Brandon had worked too hard to be tossed out like that, especially considering the fact that he did the right thing that night, and the judge agreed to a point. He lost a third of his pay each month for six months, spent a few weeks in the brig, three months suspension and received a particularly poor letter of reprimand in his file, which is fairly damning for his career as it is. He spent those three months working on the house and focusing his frustrations and anger elsewhere, the whole process proving to be a rather good form of release for him."

"Why didn't anybody tell me this?" Stella asked, her jaw dropping as she absorbed the information, "What happened? Why am I the last to know everything?"

"He was really embarrassed about the whole thing and his mother was furious he landed himself in jail for a while. I think she was worried he would slip back into the rebel he was before he joined but I don't think she understood what he did for that girl. She was super disappointed in him and told him as much when she first spoke to him after the incident. He was afraid of disappointing her even further, and I think you never found out because he didn't want to disappoint you either. He thinks very highly of you, obviously, and wants to impress you, he wants to show you that he's a good man."

"He is a good man," she replied incredulously, "Why would he ever think differently?"

"I think he was still a little messed up about whatever happened between the two of you a long time ago and the war and the fight just added to burden he felt. Honestly, since the fight, I think this is the first time he's actually stepped foot back on your block. Whenever he comes back he focuses solely on that cabin, using it as a way to heal and get his head on straight to figure out what his next move was going to be after his career in the Navy was over. It was very cathartic for him and he took a lot of pride in it."

"It is gorgeous," Stella replied, her voice dropping to barely above a whisper, "I wonder how many girls he's taken back there. It's probably a chick magnet."

Bloom snorted as she laughed, "Oh honey, until this week, the only two people who had ever really seen it, inside or out, were Sky and Musa."

"Musa?"

"Yeah, and before you get any ideas, she simply used some of her connections to figure out who owned the title to the land and the old structure. She helped him clear up all of the paperwork and such while he was away or deployed. That's it, I promise."

"That—That was nice of her," Stella murmured, looking down at the picture on her phone once more, "She hadn't mentioned anything about it at all. And I talk to her quite frequently too."

"It's been his "thing" for a while now. It's his stress relief and his pet project. Hell, it's his home that he built with his own two hands. We've just given him some space to work on it and work everything out internally. But like I said earlier, he seems exponentially better since you've returned. No pressure or anything," she teased.

Stella just bit her lip and focused on the picture, trying to fight the tears she already felt welling in her eyes. She should feel thrilled that others seemed to think that he seemed happier since she came back, that her presence in his life was something he wanted and needed. But that feeling was all too fleeting, the heavy ache in her chest returning knowing that wasn't entirely true, that he was just enjoying her for the week and after the wedding, the whole thing would be over. He agreed to temporary, nothing more, and Stella couldn't set herself up for that again.

She knew it was going to be hard as hell to walk away from this at the end and pretend to be ok, because she knew after what they had shared and what she had felt for him for years wouldn't allow her to delude herself like that. However, if she allowed herself to think about something beyond this fling, to dwell on the underlying emotions she was feeling every time she was with him or heaven forbid, look forward to a future with him, she was in for a world of hurt, the heartbreak and pain she would feel this time around amplified even more with the past since they had allowed themselves to be intimate with one another.

"It's not like that," she murmured, keeping her focus on her hands clasped in her lap as she steeled herself, swallowing the emotions before looking back up at Bloom, "This thing, it's just a fling. Something to do while we're both here, ya know?"

Bloom seemed genuinely taken back by the claim, her eyes wide with shock as she studied Stella's expression, the blonde determined to hold her ground. The longer they both stared at each other though, the more each of them gradually started to crumble, Stella looking away first as she shifted her gaze out the window.

"Stella, I know you and I know you don't do flings," Bloom murmured softly, "What's really going on?"

Stella swallowed hard before gathering whatever false bravado she had left, glancing back at Bloom and offering a fake smile, "I decided to give the idea of a fling a shot and try it out. Why not?" she added, a bit too much sugar added on the end.

But Bloom could tell it was all a front, the redhead taking Stella's hand in her own, "I also know you're a terrible liar."

Stella's chin began to tremble as Bloom spoke, nothing getting past her friend as if she could see right through her. "It's the way it has to be," Stella whispered, a single tear from each eye streaking down her cheeks, "We're running on borrowed time and we only agreed to the week."

"Honey, you can always change that, you know?"

Stella wiped her eyes quickly, checking her reflection in the mirror, "We both have our own separate lives to go back to. Besides, it would never work between the two of us," she explained, leaving out the part where she dreamed about having Brandon to herself but was terrified to get hurt afterwards, "We both know the rules and we're both adults, so why not have a little fun, right?"

Bloom sighed at her friend, knowing damn well Stella was putting up yet another front to avoid showing how she was really feeling. Instead, Bloom squeezed her hand again, giving her a sympathetic yet understanding look, "You're one of my best friends and I love you so I'm not going to push it any more. But just know that if you need someone to talk to, day or night, I'm always here."

"Thanks," Stella murmured, "I appreciate it."

"Always. But just do yourself a favor," Bloom replied, "If you're going to continue this fling with Brandon, just protect –"

"Myself?" Stella asked, smiling, "We're being safe, I promise."

"I was going to say protect your heart," Bloom replied, giving her a sad, half smile before opening the car door and stepping out, leaving Stella alone with her thoughts.

Which was exactly the company Stella didn't want to keep at the moment.

* * *

Even though he was drinking beer and holding a fishing pole while hanging out with the guys, Brandon's mind was in other places. The other guys had been chatting about sports and other random topics for a while, but Brandon could barely focus on their words, instead remembering the way Stella tasted the night before while she was moaning his name and scratching the hell out of his shoulders as he brought her to the brink time after time. As soon as that memory drifted away, another one took its place, the image of Stella on her knees as she pleasured him in the shower that morning before he took her against the tile wall making him smile. These past few days had been incredible and he never wanted that feeling to end, not wanting to miss another minute he could spend with her but now that he was stuck out on a boat in the middle of the lake, he didn't really have a choice but to hang out and pretend to have fun. It was for his best friend after all.

He glanced up to the front of the boat where Sky had been standing with some of his other friends and groomsmen, noting the strange look his best friend gave him before he excused himself and walked toward the back of the boat.

"You kind of suck at fishing, dude," Sky joked, pointing to Brandon's empty fish pail.

"Dream big! I'm way better than you, they're just not biting today."

"Maybe you're in the wrong part of the boat, cuz I'm pretty sure we've caught enough to make a fish fry or fish and chips for the entire neighborhood," Sky teased before his face turned serious once more, "Or maybe it's because you've been spacing out hard core back here. Where's your head at today, Shields?"

"It's here, I promise," Brandon replied, popping another beer and taking a sip, "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

Sky let out a snort in disbelief before shaking his head and taking another sip himself, "I highly doubt that."

"What was that?" Brandon asked, confused, setting his drink aside.

"I said I doubt you didn't sleep well last night," Sky bristled before quickly glancing up toward the other guys at the front, "Or maybe you just didn't get any sleep at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brandon retorted, his voice low and a bit harsh as he stared his friend down.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Dude, what crawled up your ass this morning?"

Sky just shook his head and finished his beer, popping open another before crossing his arms, "So, you and Stella, eh?

Brandon felt his body tense as a chill made its way down his spine. _How the hell had he found out_, Brandon wondered as he tried to think of something to say, _had they been that obvious?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brandon replied, sipping his beer once more before looking back out over the lake.

"Yeah, that was really convincing."

"Look, nothing is going on between us. We're not sleeping together or anything," Brandon added, a nervous chuckle leaving his mouth, hoping it made the notion sound more ridiculous to throw Sky off.

"I never said you were sleeping with her. You added that part yourself," Sky replied, turning away and staring out at the lake with his friend. Brandon felt his heartbeat pick up and knew that Sky somehow knew what was going on. He didn't know if Stella had said something to someone but he doubted it. However, Sky knew somehow and he was pretty sure a lecture was coming with it too.

Brandon had nothing to add, deciding it would be best if he just kept his mouth shut until Sky dropped it. But that wasn't Sky's style and Brandon knew it, simply waiting to hear his friend rip into him. However, Sky's calm demeanor and even tone threw Brandon off even more when he continued.

"Brandon, you're both my friends and you're both adults so I'm not going to stand here and tell you what you should or shouldn't do," he explained, shaking his head gently as he spoke, "Just remember what you promised me a few days ago, about not screwing this week up for Bloom and I. So whatever this is between the two of you better remain between the two of you."

"You don't know what's going on between us," Brandon replied quietly yet defensively.

"I know for a fact that you're sleeping together," he replied, pausing to take in Brandon's expression, "And I'm not going to tell you that you should end it or whatever. But I know you and I know Stella and I truly want what's best for the two of you. Don't forget that I watched both of you fall apart and our friendship become strained after what happened between the two of you that night on the beach eight years ago after I left. I don't know what you guys have going on right now and I don't know what happened eight years ago but frankly, I don't want that to happen again... at least not this week."

"We're both adults, Sky. Nothing is going to happen to ruin your wedding. I promise," Brandon asserted, turning to face his friend.

Sky simply sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Look, I love you both and I think you both care deeply for one another." He paused and took a deep breath, shifting his gaze back to Brandon, "I just hope you know what you're doing. I just hope this isn't some game."

Brandon nodded and swallowed hard, masking his nerves and the fact that he honestly didn't know what he was doing when it came to Stella by taking another deep drink. He knew what he wanted, but he couldn't be sure of what she wanted and that genuinely hurt to think about.

He heard his phone beep in his pocket and pulled it out to check it, shocked to see that he actually still had service out on the water. He caught himself smiling as he saw who it was from, Sky raising an eyebrow at him before giving him some space and returning to the front of the boat with the other guys.

He opened the message and checked what she had to say.

"Your place tonight? I have a surprise for you."

* * *

A few hours later, Brandon pulled in to the dirt drive, parking behind Stella's rental car before making his way toward the steps. Despite his excitement over the intriguing and suggestive text Stella had sent earlier, he had spent the majority of the rest of the afternoon thinking over what Sky had said earlier in the day, wondering if it would be better to break it off now or let it run its course through the week.

There were pros and cons to each idea but the latter seemed more selfish in the long run. While he wanted to keep this going with her, he couldn't stand the thought of continuing this only to get hurt when it was all over. And even more so, he couldn't stand the thought that he may end up hurting her in the end as well. That would absolutely kill him. He couldn't help the sinking feeling he got when he thought about the end of the week that was now quickly creeping up on them.

_Maybe this was a bad idea after all_, he thought as he went to open the door.

Yet every thought in his head flew out the window as soon as he walked in and saw Stella spread out on a blanket in front of the fireplace surrounded with candles, black lace lingerie practically painted on her body as she lay there waiting for him. He glanced around where she lay and took in the take-out Chinese boxes, choosing instead to ignore the food for the moment as he stripped down and pinned her to the blanket, the two of them giggling before losing themselves in one another for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Will you pass me the salt and pepper?" Brandon asked, holding his hand out behind him. Stella simply smiled and handed him the two shakers, turning back to the cinnamon rolls she had been meticulously icing.

Stella heard him shift behind her, a sharp pinch to her behind following. She spun around quickly and caught his devilish grin.

"You forgot something," he replied, the smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah," she replied, smiling back, "What's that?"

He brought his forefinger up and tapped his lips, signaling for what he truly wanted.

Stella tried to glare at him but it carried absolutely no weight, her smile breaking through before she stood on her tip-toes and obliged, kissing him gently before he turned back around and went back to cooking.

She couldn't help the giant grin and warm blush that flooded her face as she turned back around and went back to what she was doing.

Yet, the whole interaction between the two of them, not just that morning but the entire time they had been together that week, seemed far too domestic and easy for her to get used to. And with that thought, she felt her heart clench, knowing it was only a temporary feeling of comfort.

"You ready to eat?" Brandon asked, holding up two full plates of brunch foods.

Stella grabbed a knife and cut into the cinnamon rolls, placing one on each plate before licking her fingers clean of the sticky frosting, "I am now."

Brandon simply stood there staring wide-eyed at her as she licked the remaining frosting off of her fingers, the dazed look on his face causing Stella to roll her eyes.

"You are such a horn dog," she snickered before grabbing her plate and making her way to the table and taking a seat.

She felt Brandon follow her, startling her slightly as she felt him move her hair to the side and kiss the spot just below her ear, her body tingling at the sensation. "And you're such a tease."

"Am not!"

"Oh you totally are," he replied, taking his own seat next to her, "You unconsciously do these things some times and you have no idea how damn sexy you are."

"Like what?" she asked incredulously.

"Like a few minutes ago, when you licked your fingers," he took a big bite of his oatmeal and swallowed before giving her a grin in return, "I don't think you want to know what that made me think of. What dirty thoughts flew threw my head."

Stella took a bite of her fruit as she rolled her eyes again, "You are a total horn dog."

"Only because you make me that way," he replied before taking another bite, "You have no idea how hot you are or how hot you make me."

Stella simply smiled before popping another piece of fruit into her mouth, blushing as she looked back down at her plate, "Thank you."

"No no, thank you," he teased as they continued eating.

"So, do you know where this place is that they're having the rehearsal dinner?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I think so. It's the new Mexican restaurant they put in downtown. I heard it's pretty good too."

"God, I hope they have decent margaritas," Stella mumbled to herself, taking another bite before helping Brandon clear their plates. Lord knows she was gonna need it, especially if she had to watch people make googly eyes at one another all night like everyone tended to do at weddings.

Brandon laughed as she finished her last few bites, helping to clear their plates once they were done, "Oh, I'm sure they'll have plenty. Though you may have to order quickly once we get there. Once Musa finds out that it's an open bar, she'll probably wipe them out of margaritas and tequila... and limes for that matter. Yikes."

Stella giggled as she finished off her coffee, another thought floating through her mind at the mention of Musa. "Speaking of which," she said softly, clearing her throat, "I'm pretty sure she knows about us."

"Musa? How?"

"Well, she does have that crazy-ass sixth sense about people," Stella replied, taking another sip of coffee, "People were talking yesterday and asked how we all knew each other and what we had been up to the past few days and she just gave me that look. You know, the creepy smirk she sometimes gets when she knows something's going on?"

"Oh, I know what you're talking about," he said, feigning a shudder, "She's scary sometimes with how observant she is. But Musa's cool. She won't run her mouth."

"No, I know she won't. She's a good friend and has gotten better about keeping stuff to herself over the years," Stella sighed, glancing up at Brandon before continuing, "And I think Bloom will be able to keep it to herself as well."

"Bloom knows too?" Brandon asked, his eyes wide with shock, "I thought it was just Sky who found out."

"I take it Sky didn't tell you how he found out?"

"No," he answered, "He just – he kinda called me out on it yesterday while we were fishing. Didn't want whatever this was," he explained, gesturing between the two of them, "to mess up their wedding." He paused for a moment, Stella nibbling on her lower lip as she tried to erase the minor sting his words created just then. "Wait, how did they find out?"

Stella simply licked her lips and reached for her phone on the counter, pulling up Bloom's text message to show him. (What she didn't mention was the fact that she had already saved the picture to her phone and had emailed it to herself to save it onto her computer. That way she could have some small vestige or reminder of their week together... not like she'd ever be able to forget). She scrolled through the messages before holding it out, Brandon scrutinizing the photo on her phone.

She wasn't quite sure what kind of reaction she was expecting, but she was a little surprised at the wide grin that broke out across his face.

"When did she take this?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Yesterday morning. I guess Sky was worried about where we disappeared to over the past few days and let himself in to see if we were here. Bloom came with and snapped the pic."

"I like it," he replied, his voice soft as he glanced back up at her, "Would you mind sending it to me?"

Stella swallowed hard, her face flushing from the twinge of excitement she felt upon hearing he wanted the picture too. She clicked a few buttons and heard Brandon's phone beep in the other room, signaling the message went through.

"Thanks," he whispered before leaning in and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Once he pulled away, she licked her lips once more, savoring his heady flavor. She didn't want to ruin the moment but there was still something weighing on her mind that she was dying to know.

"There is one more thing," she murmured, Brandon pulling away to finish his coffee before placing the mug into the dishwasher.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She finished her own coffee, Brandon reaching out and taking her mug from her as she leaned up against the counter and cleared her throat, "What – what happened while you were in the Navy?"

She watched his posture go rigid for a moment, her heart stopping momentarily as he froze in front of the sink, refusing to turn around and look at her.

"What are you talking about?"

She remembered what Bloom had said the day before, about not telling him Bloom was the one who divulged his secret embarrassment over what happened, and decided to tread lightly.

"The other day, when we were at the beach, you mentioned something about brig time," she murmured, keeping her gaze on his back as she spoke, "I know that they call jail the 'brig' in the military. I just – I was wondering what happened."

"You mean you want to know what I did wrong?" he asked, his voice suddenly hard and accusatory.

"No, I didn't say that," she replied patiently, "I just was wondering what happened. That doesn't imply you did anything wrong." She wanted to reiterate that last part, as she in no way felt he did anything wrong by defending that girl.

"I messed up and made some bad choices," he explained, "Like usual."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked sharply, spinning around to face her.

"Blame yourself for what happened," she cried.

"It was my fault, Stella! I fucked up!"

"You helped that girl, Brandon!" she exclaimed, not even realizing her slip as she continued, "If it weren't for you stepping in, who knows what would have happened to her!"

"So Bloom mentioned that little tidbit to you too, did she?" he asked, his voice and expression full of defeat.

"No – I mean—"

"So it was Musa then? Or was it Sky?"

"It doesn't matter," she reasoned, pushing away from the counter and cupping his jaw in her palm, "The point is that you did the right thing. You stood up for someone who otherwise wouldn't have been able to stand up for herself. Who knows what could have happened if you just ignored what was going on? You're a good man, Brandon, and I'm proud of you for taking action when others may not have."

"It must have been Bloom, since those were almost her exact words."

"Just stop fighting me, and listen to what I'm saying! Everything that happened – the fight, the brig time, everything – nothing was your fault. Frankly, that guy had it coming! If anything, you did the right thing but became the victim of a stupid policy."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Stella!" he practically shouted, quickly lowering his voice as he gripped the countertop, "What was right or wrong – it doesn't matter anymore. The damage has been done and my career is probably over after this next year. I probably won't get a promotion now with that letter in my file. I'm over it. You should get over it too."

"You're not over it, but I want you to know that you can talk to me. I'm your friend! I'll always be here for you," she replied, her voice soft as she issued the offer, "Besides, you're a good man, Noah. I know you can do great things with your life and your career, even if the Navy doesn't end up working out in the end."

Brandon let out a humorless chuckle before responding, "Says the girl who hates her job."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said that's easy to say coming from the girl who hates her job. I love my job and I'm damn proud of what I do, yet you make it sound so easy for me to just quit and find another career. Newsflash Stella, what I do, it's not just a job or even a career. It's a lifestyle. It's been my life for the last eight years. You went and got a college education from one of the best schools in the country yet you're stuck in a job you hate," he spat, "No, excuse me, you're not stuck in a job you hate. You choose to stay at a job you hate, while I'm fighting to keep a career and a lifestyle that I love."

Stella was quite taken back, choosing to shift her attention to the wood-grain pattern on the hardwood floors, her mind spinning from his assessment of her. She felt a lump of emotion rise in her throat at the clipped tone and accusatory nature of his statement, the fierceness of his words and conviction startling her into momentary silence.

"I don't know where you got your information, but you're wrong. I don't hate my job," she tried to reply firmly but lacking the strength of conviction she had hoped for.

"Typical Stella, stuck in denial," he muttered to himself, "you're awfully good at that."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily, her temper flaring at his blatant accusation. This had obviously gone from discussing their jobs to something much bigger... much deeper.

"I think you're in denial," he replied, his voice much stronger as he spoke, "I saw how much you detested trying to work a few days ago. You cringed every time your phone rang and you saw it was your firm. You talked about how monotonous it was and how taxing the travel can get, and much like you have your sources to tell you about my life, I have mine too. I know you hate it, the long hours and the awful schedule. Being overworked yet under appreciated." He sighed before continuing in a softer tone, "You have some serious credentials, graduating top of your class from Yale with not one but two degrees, yet they can't see how valuable you truly are. So you work your ass off to try and prove you're worth your salt... but nobody sees it. Your mom doesn't seem to speak particularly highly of your boss and it's blatantly obvious that you can't stand some of your co-workers, but I can't figure out why you put up with it. I know you hate it and I don't blame you, especially after what happened between your co-worker and ex-boyfriend. I just... I can't see why you stay."

Stella refused to look up at him, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at the floor. People always said the truth hurts, but she never realized how much it would hurt coming from him. "You have no idea what you're talking about," she managed to whisper in return.

She heard him sigh once more and shift a little, trying to scoot in close to her but still giving her a bit of space, an act she appreciated since she wasn't sure if she could handle him unloading on her one moment and getting all touchy-feely the next.

"Look, I don't want to start a fight... or continue this fight, for that matter. I say we just let this all go for the time being," he replied, his fingers tracing the ridges of her knuckles as her hands clenched the edge of the countertop, "I think that neither of us are happy with our situations right now, so let's just cool it for now." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "Besides, we only have like two days left together and I don't want to waste it arguing over something stupid."

Already in an emotional state, Brandon's comment hit her hard. Their situation is already hard enough, so hearing him bring up their rapidly approaching separation crushed her heart even more. Yet, he was right. He had made his point and he was right. She sprung the fight and his future uncertainty on him so she shouldn't have been so shocked he turned it around on her too...and he was right. And it killed her inside to admit it.

So she didn't. She was still pissed at him beyond belief but she wanted to save face, deciding to keep her mouth shut instead of continuing to perpetuate their argument. Instead, she wordlessly pushed past him, making her way to his bedroom before slipping into her jeans and pulling on her plain white v-neck t-shirt.

"Come on Stella, talk to me," he murmured as he leaned up against the door frame, "I didn't mean what I said about your job. It's none of my business but I—"

"No, no you were right," she replied, wiping her eyes quickly before she shoved her scarf and panties into her purse and hoisted it up over her shoulder, still avoiding his gaze, "You hit the nail straight on the head. You happy now?"

She slipped into her flip-flops and walked toward the door, Brandon blocking her exit momentarily, "Seriously Stella, I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to call you out like that."

Stella simply shook her head and pushed past him, making her way to the front door before pausing momentarily at the threshold, "No, you were right. And I'm sorry too. It wasn't my place to pry into your past either." She sighed before finally looking back up at him, worrying her lip in between her teeth before addressing him once again, "I think it's good we take a break for a bit," she watched his expression as he went to protest, quickly stepping back in before he could get a word in edgewise, "Just for today. I have to help Bloom run some errands and finish some stuff up. But I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner?"

His expression softened and he nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll uh—I'll see you later," she murmured before opening the door and showing herself out.

She heard the door shut behind her as she briskly walked toward her car, her keys trembling in her hand as she tried to unlock her car door, dropping them twice before finally getting the door open.

She cared about him and wanted him to hopefully see her as someone he could talk to; wanted him to see that she cared. But she couldn't let it go and just had to go digging, dredging up a past he had tried to forget. She was furious with herself for starting it in the first place, and hearing him talk about how unhappy he knew she was hurt too, knowing he was right but being too emotional to deal with it, the only thing she felt she could do was walk away. Because he was right, as much as it sucked to admit it. It would be a shame to ruin their last few days together by fighting.

She slid behind the wheel quickly and slammed the door shut, taking a moment to breathe deep before pounding her palms against the steering wheel, frustrated with herself and frustrated that she was inching closer and closer to that sickeningly overwhelming feeling she had the last time she fell for him.

But even then, she already knew she was a goner, sighing heavily and wiping her eyes before starting up her car and pulling away, refusing to look back as she traveled up the dirt road toward the highway.

* * *

As soon as she walked past him in the kitchen and started throwing her clothes on, Brandon knew he fucked up big time. But it really wasn't until she walked away from him and slammed the front door that it really hit him. The achy dull feeling returned to his chest as he watched her make her way to her car and start it up, the anger and frustration with him rolling off her body in waves as she walked with purpose, almost as if she was hell-bent on getting as far away from him as possible as quickly as possible.

He watched her pound her steering wheel a few times before pulling away and zipping down the dirt road, Brandon's body trembling and his heart sinking as he realized that not once on her way out did she look back. Not once, not even when she was in her car, did she ever glance back at the house or at him standing in the window. Her eyes were the windows to her soul and he could usually tell how she felt just by looking at the expression on her face, but while they argued and even when she stormed out she had carefully kept her face turned down, her expression masked for the most part.

However, it only took one look, one brief look when she paused at the front door, to make him wish he could take everything back and start the morning over.

Disappointment.

It wasn't anger. He could handle people being angry or upset with him. And it wasn't sadness either. After living next door to Stella growing up, he figured he could still find a way to help her get over that too or at least apologize profusely and buy her favorite Snickers bars until she did.

But her obvious disappointment in him was an entirely different thing. It cut far deeper than anger or hate or sadness. It chilled him to the bone and made him replay every single second and every single word each of them had exchanged in the short span of time that had driven her to leave so quickly.

Everything had been wonderful that morning up until about fifteen minutes prior. He woke up to her placing delicate butterfly kisses along his chest, the two welcoming the morning with a little pre-breakfast nookie. Then they both ended up fix breakfast together, the two of them working comfortably side-by-side as he cooked and she baked. They even enjoyed a normal, easy conversation as they ate.

Everything was going great until she dropped the bomb about the fight. To be honest, he didn't understand why he still reacted the way he did when that instance was brought up. He had sat through several administrative hearings with Naval officials to determine what punishment he should have to endure, all the while recounting his own personal account of the incident. He ended up explaining it to Musa when he came home as well, the blue-haired girl seeming to have a sixth sense about when things were amiss with people as she ended up confronting him about it literally within five minutes of seeing him again. He even ended up confiding in Sky and Bloom as well, the duo getting suspicious as to why he was able to spend more than a few days away from base when they came back to visit him while he was serving his suspension.

But having Stella confront him about it was something totally different. Just having her know about it, let alone bring it up was something he wasn't quite ready for. It surprised him to say the least and he knew he handled it poorly, getting defensive and choosing to turn it back around on her and her unhappiness in her own career instead of answering her truthfully about what happened.

Granted, it was also quite obvious that she wasn't happy with where she was at this stage in her life. Luna had told his mom as much, explaining that things had been very rough on her for the last few years as her boss worked her to death and she felt she really had nothing to show for it. He also heard through the grapevine that her douche of an ex-boyfriend that she had been living with for a period of time had cheated on her with one of her friends from work, Stella catching them in the act to make matters worse. He imagined it had to have been like when she caught her father cheating on her mom back when they were fifteen, that one evening shaking the foundation of everything she believed in about relationships. That whole incident shocked a lot of people as Stella's parents seemed to be the stereotypical happy couple in public, but it just goes to show that you never truly know what's going on behind closed doors. If that wasn't bad enough, she had the same thing happen to her yet again with that asshat back in Connecticut, although that time it was her own boyfriend that broke her heart. Brandon wanted to punch that dick, Paul, in the face for breaking her trust and hurting her that badly that she didn't want to risk anything more than a temporary fling with him. But he knew he was just as at-fault as her ex was in that department.

So sure, she wasn't happy and he knew it, but he didn't have to bring it up and re-open old wounds. He swallowed hard, knowing that she had just been trying to be supportive, even telling him that everything wasn't his fault, but he freaked and threw all of her personal issues back in her face.

And now she was gone, leaving a trail of lingering disappointment in her wake.

He turned away from the window and plopped down in his leather arm chair, his body heavy with guilt as he caught himself glancing at the photos on his mantle. The photo on the far right caught his eye, his mom beaming proudly at him at his graduation from boot camp. That day, she told him that she had never been more proud of him for turning things around for himself and finding something he could take pride in as well, following in his grandfather's footsteps and serving his country with honor.

But he screwed all of that up too, Brandon burying his face in his hands as he shook his head.

_He remembered that night like it was yesterday, the panicked tone of his mother's voice as she accepted his collect call from jail. He explained the situation and asked her for a little bit of money to bail him out for the night. He could hear the anxiety and anger in her voice as she agreed, Brandon promising to pay her back before she all but hung up on him but not before he heard her mumble "figured you'd go and do something like this—it was just a matter of time."_

_He swallowed hard as he set the phone back on the hook and walked back toward the bench in his cell, cradling his head in his hands as he tried to figure out what to do next. The following hours felt like a whirlwind, what with the opposing JAG officer coming in and explaining what he was being charged with to meeting with his own JAG-appointed lawyer, and by the time he finally got back to his apartment, he didn't know if he would be serving some serious jail time, let alone losing his career and being kicked out the lifestyle he loved within the week._

_After both his municipal trial (where they managed to get the charges dropped) and his court martial, he returned back to Gardenia to begin serving his three month suspension. He stopped by his childhood home as soon as he got into town but found the icy tension radiating from his mother to be a bit overbearing. He could understand her disappointment and the fact that he had screwed up yet again, his mother fearing that he would turn back into the loser he had been back in high school, drinking, sleeping around and brawling. He understood that, he really did. But it didn't mean it still didn't hurt seeing the disappointed look in her eye every time they were around one another._

_However, it was far worse when his grandfather found out what happened. The decorated military hero was not pleased to hear that Brandon may be kicked out of the military for his actions, the old man hanging up the phone abruptly after berating him for over an hour on how he better not further tarnish the family name – his father had done enough of that for a few generations worth of Shields men. His mom being upset with him was one thing, but having his grandfather call him out for being a disgrace to their family and even going as far as comparing him to his dead-beat father, who went AWOL from his own military commitment before going AWOL on his own family, was even worse._

_First, he hurt Stella, then he fucked up his career, disappointed his mother and brought shame to the family according to his grandfather. Shit couldn't possibly get any worse._

_After a few miserable days wallowing in his room and drinking the local 7-11 out of booze, he received a call from Sky, his best friend catching wind that Brandon had returned to Gardenia under less than favorable conditions. Once he heard what happened, he told Brandon that he needed to get his shit together, offering to let him come stay with him and Bloom in New York for a bit to figure out his next move. But Brandon turned him down, instead deciding that it was high time he make something of the property he purchased on the beach and took Sky up on his offer to come down and help design and start the build of the cabin Brandon envisioned. They had a rough blueprint less than a week later and asked Musa to help once again, the three of them budgeting the entire project and Musa using more of her business connections to try and find the materials they would need._

_The build got substantially easier to work on once Brandon was transferred from Norfolk, Virginia to the base up in Chicago, every weekend turning into a road trip to continue his work on his lake cabin, the hard labor turning into a wonderful way to relieve stress and work off his anger, frustration and anxiety he had after his deployments and after the fight. He was a lot happier in Chicago as well, the whole debacle in Virginia almost forgotten as he eased into his new life up there. Brandon promised the base admiral that he'd keep his nose clean and worked his ass off every time he put on his uniform, staying the hell away from bars and any confrontation in general._

_His relationship with his mother had gotten a bit better once he transferred to Chicago as well. He still avoided long stints in his childhood home in favor of camping out near his cabin, crashing on Musa and Riven's couch or staying inside the structure once it was mostly built, but things were looking up between him and his mom. They had made it almost back to normal in the past year, but every once in a while when someone brought up what he had been up to or why he had to transfer bases in the past year, he always caught that slight hint of lingering disappointment in her eyes. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case with his grandfather, the man passing away before Brandon could fully prove that he was worthy in his eyes once again. But that look of disappointment haunted him to this day, the memory twisting the knife even more every time he thought of the old man._

The memories still cut deep and they all felt so fresh as soon as Stella flashed him that same look this afternoon. The sadness and hurt filled her eyes and he felt like an absolute ass for being the one to cause that pain yet again. He had once vowed to never hurt her again, and maybe he hadn't hurt her as badly as he had in the past, but he had definitely disappointed her with his behavior that afternoon and that wasn't much better.

He forced himself to stand up and made his way back to his bedroom, angrily lacing up his tennis shoes and pulling on his workout gear before making his way out of the cabin, slamming the door on his way out. He picked up the tempo, pounding his way down the hiking trails through the trees as he ran, hoping the burn would help dull the ache and clear his mind... or at least make him feel something other than guilt and shame, even if it was only a temporary release.

For he would take anything at that moment to forget the look on Stella's face as she walked out on him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, everyone," Sky announced, asking for the room's attention as he and Bloom stood at the head of the long banquet table, "Can we have everybody's attention please?"

The entire room shifted their attention to where Sky stood with his arm around his future wife, the two of them grinning like idiots at one another while the rest of the group quieted down to allow them to speak.

"I uh – I guess I'll go first," Sky began as he glanced up at the rest of their guests, clearing his throat lightly before continuing, "I've never been very good with words or expressing myself, but I do want you all to know that Bloom and I really appreciate each and every one of you being here. Everyone in this room has played a major role in our lives and there is really no way for us to express our gratitude for all that you've done for us besides say thank you... and give you plenty of free food and booze."

The whole room chuckled while Bloom smacked her fiancé in the chest, the feisty redhead taking her own turn to speak to the room, "And with that, I guess it's my turn. Despite my future husband's candor and offers of an open bar, we do really appreciate each and every one of you taking the time out of your schedules to come and share in our special day. Sky and I are so grateful for your presence in our lives, we are incredibly thankful to be able to spend the happiest day of our lives with all of you and we feel so blessed and honored to be able to call you all our best friends and family. We also wanted to say a special thank you to our parents as this day simply would not be possible without your love and support. Daddy, Mom, I love you both so much and Samara, you truly are like a second mother and I feel so blessed to become a part of your family tomorrow. Thank you all again and in the words of my fiancé, eat and drink up!"

There was a round of "here, here" as everyone raised their glasses to the couple and began to take their seats, the waiters and waitresses wandering around to each guest, taking their orders and refilling their drinks while the rest of the group continued to socialize.

The conversation flowed easily, Stella chatting with Aisha, Tecna, and Flora, Musa and Roxy laughing next to them while Aisha regaled them with stories of all of Bloom's ridiculous antics in high school. The girls giggled over Bloom's past, much to the her chagrin. But she was a good sport as well, promising to air out all of the dirt she had on each of the girls when their time came.

While the company was entertaining, the food was delicious and the drinks were strong and flowing easily, none of it was quite enough to distract Stella from the feeling of _his_ heavy gaze. Bloom had been so kind as to strategically place both Stella and Brandon directly across the table from one another and Stella could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up as if she knew he was looking at her. She had only chanced the rare glance in his direction while looking between the girls on her left and Bloom and Sky to her right, but she caught his gaze more than once in the process. He was chatting and joking with the other boys too, showing them pictures from his travels abroad on his phone, but every time her gaze met his, she noticed his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, the hint of sadness still apparent as he quickly shifted his attention away from her and back toward his own conversation.

After a meal of tacos, enchiladas, and more margaritas than they could count, the two Domino parents stood and tapped their glasses with their dinner knives to get everyone's attention.

"My husband and I want to thank everyone for coming and taking part in our little girl's special day," Marion began, glancing over at Oritel before smiling down at Bloom and Sky, "And I want to thank Mrs. Samara Eraklyon for her impeccable hospitality. She, Mrs. Luna Solaria and Mrs. Melanie Shields have been wonderful hostesses and we are so grateful for their willingness to host this momentous occasion and invite us into their homes and into their hearts as we celebrate the marriage between our Bloom and Mr. Sky Eraklyon."

The small group applauded, and Oritel smiled back, holding up her hand to silence the group before speaking again, this time looking directly at Sky and Bloom. "Bloom, your father and I have had the joy and pleasure of watching you grow from a very loquacious, intelligent, ambitious little girl into a mature, beautiful and unbelievably talented young woman and we feel so blessed to have been able to be there with you every step of the way, cheering you on."

She looked down briefly and wiped her eye quickly before glancing back up and continuing, "So two and a half years ago, when you brought your boyfriend Sky home, needless to say it was a bit of a surprise for us. He was the first boy you had ever brought home and we could tell right off the bat that he was something special. The way you looked at him and the way he made you smile, it lit up the room and for being such a vibrant young woman, which was definitely a feat in itself. It was like he fanned the flame within you and breathed new life into you. You were always smiling around each other and it was blatantly obvious that you both made each other happy – made each other better people, both as individuals and as a couple." She held up her glass in a salute before finishing, "So when he came to ask us for our permission to marry you, how could we refuse? He made you happy and that is what every parent wants for their children. And that lead us here to today, the day before you two start the rest of your lives together! So with that, I'd like to toast the both of you and let you know that we wish nothing but the best for both of you in your future together."

The group raised their glasses and took a drink while Bloom wiped the tears from her cheeks, standing and embracing her parents, Sky following suit and accepting handshakes and hugs from each of the Domino parents before smiling at his own mother as she stood and prepared to give her toast as well. Once the two of them had sat back down it was Samara Eraklyon's turn, the red haired woman smiling down at her son as she clasped him on the shoulder.

"Well, I feel as though I may be copying or re-stating what the Domino's said, but I just want to take a second to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with us this week," she paused, taking a moment to cup her son's face in her hand, "And at the risk of embarrassing you sweetheart, I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. You are a good man, Sky Eraklyon, and I am so thankful to have you as my son. Ever since your father passed away, it's been just you and me, and even though times got tough occasionally, we were always able to pull through. There were so many times when I could have given up, but you kept me going with your blind optimism and devotion to your family and friends. And for that, I want to thank you for being my strength when I felt weak and for being the light in my life when all I could see was darkness."

She took a deep breath before continuing, her voice shaky as she spoke, "Even though you've grown into a strapping young man, you'll always be my little boy. So when you mentioned that you had a girlfriend you wanted me to meet, I felt a slight pang of sadness, not because you met somebody that you cared about like that, but because I was no longer the only girl in your life and that you were growing from a boy into a man. However, the second I saw Bloom step out of your car that winter break, I could tell that she was different in a very good way, and as soon as she smiled at me and gave me a hug in greeting, I fell in love with the girl too. Bloom, you are an amazing young woman, and I am beyond thrilled for you and my son to begin a life and a family together starting tomorrow. So, I'd like to ask everyone to raise their glass and toast these two wonderful individuals, and I'd kindly ask that you send up a little prayer for the couple to have a few little grand-babies in the future as well," she grinned, raising her glass and toasting the couple, the rest of the room following suit.

Samara hugged the two of them and cried right along with Bloom as the tiny redhead clung to her tightly, the two sharing a moment while everyone else took the opportunity to get refills on their drinks. Once Bloom pulled away and took her seat again, Samara cleared her throat and got everyone's attention once again, "Well, now that we have all of that out of the way," she joked, wiping under her eyes once more, "If there is anyone else who would like to take this opportunity to say a few words or offer any advice or even tell a funny story, please feel free to share."

As soon as she sat down, Sky's buddies Nabu and Roy stood, grinning at their friend before launching into a couple of funny stories from college, joking about different pranks they pulled or ridiculous nights after a few too many beers and teasing him for being such a sap when it came to Bloom before offering their best wishes for the future. Aisha and Flora were the next to volunteer, their stories equally as fabulous and blackmail-worthy as the boys that came before them and their heartfelt wishes for the couple equally as sincere.

Finally, after a few other friends and relatives had taken their turns, Musa decided to give it a go, ribbing Sky and calling him all of the silly (albeit borderline offensive) monikers she had come up with in high school. She teased him with a funny story from their past before jokingly commenting that she had him to thank for helping her realize she was actually into Riven. Then, in a surprise twist nobody really saw coming, she turned a bit more serious, honestly and earnestly thanking Sky for helping her become happier in her own skin. She wished the two of them the best of luck and toasted the couple before taking her seat once again and polishing off the last of her margarita.

Stella finally chanced a glance at Brandon, their gazes meeting briefly, the questions in their eyes the same as to whether or not it was time for their speeches. Brandon nodded at Stella, offering a silent agreement to let her to go first. However, before she could stand and deliver her maid of honor speech, Sky stood up and winked back at Stella, clearing his throat in the process.

"Thanks again for all of those – ahem – kind words from everybody. It's good to know that we have such great friends with such great memories of all of our embarrassing moments from our pasts," he chuckled, "Also, even though we've been doing speeches tonight, we think we're going to hold off on the best man and maid of honor speeches until the reception tomorrow. We'll hold with tradition on that one, if that's ok with everybody. But we just wanted to thank you all again for coming and sharing this weekend with us. We really appreciate your support and friendships. So please, enjoy the rest of your evening and we look forward to seeing everyone tomorrow!"

There was one last round of applause before everyone went back to their conversations and drinks, enjoying the company and joking around with one another. As the dinner began to wrap up, Stella heard Brandon's phone ring, the boy quickly answering and mumbling with the person on the other end of the line before hanging up and glancing at Nabu and Roy, the boys smiling with one another and the other groomsmen before all standing and making their way toward the end of the table where Sky sat.

Sky glanced up at his friends before shaking his head, "I'm not sure I like the looks of this."

"Well, you can either come voluntarily or we'll pick you up and escort you out," Brandon grinned, "It's your choice, man."

Sky rolled his eyes before leaning over and kissing Bloom, the redhead whispering for him to make good choices and have fun before he stood and said goodbye to his mom, leaving with the boys for a night of traditional bachelor party debauchery.

Once the boys had left, Bloom leaned over to Stella, "It always scares me when he goes out with any of those boys."

"Maybe that's why he picked them to be his groomsmen," Stella joked, grinning back at her friend. Little did Bloom know, all of the girls in her bridal party had planned a little something for her as well...

* * *

Brandon sipped on his beer as the guys continued to shoot pool at a local dive bar near the lake, cringing at the girl on stage as she belted out an off key rendition of "Everybody Wang Chung Tonight"...if being on-key was even possible for that song. Needless to say, it was awful.

"Dude, why this place?" Sky's friend Timmy asked, taking a drink of his own beer before wincing at a particularly horrible note in the song.

"Didn't know there was karaoke tonight," Brandon answered, shrugging as he leaned up against the next pool table.

They continued to shoot pool and critique the karaoke singers in the next room, the bachelor party relatively low key considering it was Brandon who planned the evening. He still felt uncomfortable in bars ever since the incident a year and a half ago but he sucked it up for the sake of his best friend, choosing a mellow, out-of-the-way bar to host this shindig instead of one of the clubs downtown near the restaurant where they ate. He refused to dwell on it any further though, taking the next shot and sinking two balls into the pocket before taking aim at the eight ball and sinking that too, earning the win for he and Nabu as Sky went about re-racking for the next game.

However, the next voice on the stage made all of the men spin around and make their way to the doorway of the billiards room. There on stage, laughing and giggling out the lyrics to Wilson Phillips iconic song "Hold on for One More Day," were Bloom, Aisha, and Flora. The rest of the bridesmaids stood against the bar, cheering out whenever the girls hit the high notes and singing along with the chorus as the whole bar seemed to get into the song as well. The guys grinned at one another before cheering for the girls and making their way up toward where they stood, everyone intermixing and smiling at the fact that, out of all the bars and clubs in Gardenia, they wound up at the same place.

As the song ended and the whole lot of them made their way toward the billiards room the boys had reserved, Brandon glanced around at the group, catching Stella's eye in the process. The blonde smiled at him before turning and ordering a few more drinks, allowing him to shoot and break the triangle of balls on the table. He sank the next two balls in a row before an announcement made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up.

"I want to dedicate this song to the lovely Stella Solaria. Welcome back to Gardenia."

The voice belonged to none other than Nex Paladin, the blonde haired, big lipped boy swaying to the music with two other guys standing beside him, the familiar notes to the infamous Righteous Brother's song "You've Lost that Loving Feeling" filling the air as Brandon stood there and glared at him. He glanced around the space, somehow missing the stares he was receiving from Bloom and Sky and the rest of their own party as he watched Stella standing up at the bar, smiling and laughing as Nex danced (poorly) and sang the song, even going as far as walking the microphone up to her and sliding on a pair of aviator sunglasses a la Top Gun style, Stella giggling madly as the song ended.

Nex handed the mic back to one of his friends before he sidled up next to Stella, signaling the bartender to buy both him and the lady a drink as he grinned back at her, taking the opportunity to murmur something in her ear, causing her to giggle even more.

While most people probably would have thought the sight of the two of them was cute, Brandon simply saw red, his whole body trembling as he watched the entire interaction. He felt his fingers clench into a fist around the pool stick, his knuckles turning white as he observed the way she flipped her hair from her face and the way she smiled at Nex, his stomach in knots at the sight of the two of them.

Sky came up and placed his hand on Brandon's shoulder, "Dude, I didn't know he was gonna be here. You wanna leave?"

"Nah man, I'm fine," he lied as he shrugged Sky's hand off, spinning around and grabbing his pool stick once again, aiming and shooting so hard that he cracked his stick down the shaft. He grabbed another one and took a big swig of his drink before shooting once more, refusing to look back at the spectacle at the bar.

* * *

Stella flirted with Nex a bit, but there were still no feelings there. She got tired of his impressions and his drunk flirting after while, giving both Bloom and Musa the signal that she needed an escape plan to get away from him. The girls grinned at each other before sidled up to her, pulling her away and smiling at Nex, telling him she would see him around.

However, she wasn't blind. Even though she was just trying to be polite with Nex and his song was pretty funny, she saw how upset Brandon looked when Nex joined her at the bar. And she knew he was still upset with her since he completely ignored her the rest of the night, practically going out of his way to avoid running into her let alone speak to her.

Things had been left a bit awkward and tense after that morning and both of them had time to cool down, but this was taking it to another level. Didn't he know that Stella only wanted him? After all, she had been sleeping with him and only him on this trip back to Gardenia so she figured it would be a no brainer that he knew there was nothing going on with Nex... but then again, his behavior after seeing her with Nex made her heart flutter a bit as well. He felt threatened by Nex, so maybe he did care about her in that way...

However, after another hour of his avoidance and silence, Stella had enough. She watched as he slipped into the restroom, Stella taking another sip of her cocktail and leaving it on the counter before making her way toward where Brandon disappeared to. As soon as he stepped out of the restroom, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. She bit her lip and took in his startled expression before leaning up and kissing him hard, smiling up into his lips as his hands found their way around her waist as he kissed her back.

As soon as they broke apart, Brandon opened his mouth to speak but Stella wouldn't let him, gently running her fingertips over his lips and smiling up at him.

"I know Nex is not your favorite person. That much is obvious. But I want you to know that I don't feel anything for him. He bought me a drink and that was it," she explained, her voice softening, "He's not the guy I want."

"Oh, save it Stella," he rolled his eyes, "I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at him on the side of the road a few days ago and I saw that same look tonight. You still feel something for him, don't you?"

"What? You can't be serious, Brandon?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at the connotation, especially after what she literally just said to him, "I looked at him like I would look at a friend after not seeing them for years."

"Oh, so like the way you look at me too, huh?" he interrupted quickly.

"Yes, exactly," she shot back, far too quickly for her own good. She watched his shoulders fall a bit before shaking her head, "No, I didn't mean that."

"Which part? The part where you still like Nex or you classify Nex and I in the same 'friend' category?"

"Will you stop putting words into my mouth! You aren't even trying to listen to what I have to say."

"That's because it's pretty obvious, Blondie," he scoffed, "You two have a past and I get it. You wanna see what you were missing out on in high school." Stella felt her head spin at the accusation but he continued without letting her get a word in edgewise, "Hell, you've also always loved attention. Being the center of it and being the cool, popular girl. Maybe you just like the fact that you have two guys who like you and are willing to cater to your needs, but you're just too proper to admit you like playing the field like that, especially given the fact that you've only got a few days left here so you might as well sample a little of everything, right?"

She felt her face flush with anger and emotion, a combination that was never good when she was around Brandon, that's for sure. She could feel the tears glisten in her eyes but she refused to let him see that he made her cry. If he was going to be a hardass about this whole thing, than so was she.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" she cursed, shaking her head, "If I wanted to be with Nex, I would have already left with him when he asked me to. Instead, Bloom and Musa rescued me from his boring conversation and lame come-ons and now I'm standing in a hallway that smells like urine trying to kiss you and tell you that nothing is going on – that you're the one I want to go home with and yet you think so highly of me to say that I'm doing everything for Nex's attention," she muttered sarcastically, looking at the floor and lowering her voice so it was barely above a whisper, "I can never win with you, can I?"

She heard him let out a deep breath and sigh, a warm hand finding its way to wrap around her arm, "I'm sorry, that was low blow. I just – there's just something about that guy I can't stand. I don't trust him."

"I know," she answered sadly, "But I would hope that you trusted me."

"I do," he replied, pausing for a few moments until a gentle smile crossed his features as he looked her over, "I'm kinda over this place. Wanna head home?"

It was blatantly apparent their issues ran deeper than a little innocent flirting and their temporary arrangement. They were far from over this particular bump in the road and she knew that he was now avoiding the topic at hand, choosing to just give in instead of work things out. But this was a temporary thing, he reminded her as much, so she had to force herself to keep things in perspective instead of get emotional and cry over him. She had done plenty of that in the past and with the way things were going now, she would probably be doing plenty more after this trip was over... but that didn't mean she needed to show him how much he was getting to her. After all, it was her idea so the only person she could blame was herself.

"Yeah," she replied softly, "I'd like that."

They made their way back through the bar and said goodnight to the rest of the group, Brandon making up an excuse that he was going to walk her home as she gathered her purse and her jacket, the two of them exiting the building together as they began to make their way down the street and toward their childhood homes.

They walked in silence most of the way and she could tell he was still on edge as he lead her into his mother's house, but the tangle of their fingers together gave her hope that they would eventually be ok. He opened up the front door and allowed her to enter first, Brandon softly explaining that he figured his cabin was a bit far away and his mom was working the night shift that night.

Wordlessly, he led her to his childhood room, closing the door behind them while Stella shed her jacket and purse on his desk in the corner. When she turned back around she noticed he hadn't moved from his spot near the door, simply watching her as she built up the courage and made her way back over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up on her tip-toes, gently touching his lips with hers before deepening the kiss. Brandon began to back her up toward his bed, pulling his shirt off as he went. Stella fumbled with his belt buckle as she unbuttoned his slacks and let them drop to the floor. He wound his hands behind her back and helped slide the zipper of her dress down, gently removing the straps and replacing them with kisses as they fell back onto the bed.

Clothes were shed as the two of them began messing around, Brandon taking the opportunity to kiss her behind the ear before murmuring, "I'm glad we got everything sorted out."

"Mmm, me too," she murmured, kissing him back, "And it was cute how jealous you got over Nex."

"Hey, I wasn't jealous," he replied, "I'm protective. There's a difference! He's just a meathead and you know I'd be able to satisfy you far better than he could."

She swallowed hard at the connotation of his words, realizing he was still stuck on the sex part of their relationship and had apparently missed the part earlier in the night where she admitted he was the only guy she wanted... forever if she could have her way. But she was never going to get that lucky and she knew it. Still, she sucked it up and grinned back at him as he removed her bra and panties, his boxers following shortly thereafter as he began to stroke her slowly, teasing her until she moaned loudly.

She nipped the skin on his shoulder as he continued to kiss down her collarbone, another sigh leaving her throat, "I'm just glad you believed me and didn't storm out of the bar early. It would have been a shame to have wasted one of our nights fighting."

Stella didn't think it came out wrong, but she knew she said something wrong as she felt Brandon's body go rigid above hers, his lips ceasing their movement on her skin.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Brandon asked as he pulled away to look back at her.

"I uh – I just mean it would have sucked if spent the night apart because we were fighting," she replied, her eyes wide as she watched him carefully.

Brandon let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, his heart pumping as he tried to absorb the words she was saying along with her underlying connotation. He heard the slip, whether it was intentional or not, and he knew she was reminding him of their deal. She didn't want to waste one of their last nights together fighting.

He tried to grin and bear it, faking a smile before spreading her legs further apart and pressing himself inside of her, earning a gasp from deep in her throat. His hips jerked in an even rhythm while his lips went back to kissing her throat, selfishly wanting to mark him for his own.

* * *

The even cadence of Brandon's thrusts surprised Stella at first, his strokes firm and a bit rough as he continued to slam into her. His teeth scraped against her skin and his lips nipped her throat, stinging her skin as he attacked her with his mouth.

Brandon continued to rock into her, his pace quickening as they both neared their peaks, his movements getting even more forceful and rough, his grunts making it difficult to ignore his agitation and frustration at whatever set him off. Stella still felt the pleasure overwhelming her body but the slight pain and discomfort making it difficult to fully appreciate their coupling.

After a few more strokes, they both came apart, Brandon panting as he rolled off of her onto his back, throwing his arms over his eyes and blowing out a heavy breath.

Stella, on the other hand, felt her body being to tremble, the emotion and aftermath of their actions hitting her hard as she pulled the blanket up over her bust, almost as a way to protect herself from how exposed and raw she felt afterwards, and let her breathing and heartbeat even out.

With him, everything felt right and every moment with him made her want him just that much more, even when emotions were running high. But that night, their intimacy just now, made it obvious that things had shifted between them. Her usually gentle lover had morphed into something she hadn't seen before, a slightly aggressive and rough lover, the look on his face as he stared down into hers was one of lust and raw, animalistic need... not gentle care, love and concern. It was a bit startling to say the least. Plus, if she were being completely honest, she had gotten used to him taking her in his arms after sex, the cuddle one of her favorite parts of being with him, but him just rolling over and refusing to even look at her kind of hurt.

_What the hell just happened_? _And where the hell do we go from here?_

She glanced over at Brandon once more, noting that he had yet to remove his arms from over his eyes or even move from his spot, obviously still reeling from their coupling. Yeah, something had definitely shifted between them that night.

And given their short amount of time remaining, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He was already distancing himself from her, both physically and emotionally, and if he was already doing that, it could only mean one thing. He was preparing for the end of this thing between them.

She heard him clear his throat, her body jolting slightly in surprise at the ragged sound of his voice, "So, was that make up sex or is that 'it's over sex'?"

She snorted and shook her head, not knowing what to say so she simply went for the truth, "I don't know. I was going to ask you."

"Well, since you're calling all the fucking shots in this particular 'arrangement'," he added, using air-quotes to get the sarcasm across, something Stella really didn't appreciate, "Why don't you tell me? Why aren't you fucking Nex right now instead of me?"

She let out an exasperated sigh as she brought her hands up to her face, pressing her palms tightly into her weary eyes, "Why are you so damn upset with me right now? For the life of me I can't figure out where all of this hostility is coming from! I tried to talk to you and tell you that there was nothing going on between Nex and I, but you didn't listen. You never listen anymore. At least, not like you used to when we were younger," she chuckled humorlessly.

"Because I grew up," he sneered, causing Stella's eyes to fill with tears at the realization that the old him was gone. The man she fell in love with was gone. "Alright then, talk. I'm all ears, Stella!"

She was beyond frustrated and beyond hurt at this point, wondering when he was going to get all of this through his thick skull, "When I tell you you're a good guy and the shit that went down in Virginia with the fight wasn't your fault, you get pissed off, turn it around on me and then push me away. When I tell you nothing is going on with Nex and that he's not the guy I want, you still can't get past the fact that I DON'T FUCKING WANT HIM! I never have! That's why we broke up and that's why I'm naked in your bed, not his! Jesus Christ!" she swore, running her hands through her tangled hair.

"Well if it isn't Nex then who am I warming you up for, huh? Am I practice for when you go back to stockbroker douche-lord Paul in Connecticut?"

Agitated as hell, Stella turned her gaze on him and pushed herself up onto her elbow, glaring at his arm-covered face, "You know what, Brandon? You're an asshole. An asshole with a capital 'A' at that. I try to talk to you and tell you that nothing is going on and what do you do? You try to bring up my ex-boyfriends and try to make bullshit romantic connections between me and them. Newsflash genius, they're ex's for a reason. If you really want to dig into my personal life, I'm sure that you would love to hear that I caught Paul cheating on me with a former friend and co-worker, that I haven't managed to find someone who won't cheat on me or even think about getting into a serious relationship since due to my work schedule, and prior to this trip, I hadn't had sex in over a year," she spat, tears forming in her eyes. She saw his arms open a crack, his eyes making contact with hers momentarily, just long enough for a rebellious tear to escape down her cheek before she quickly turned away, laying back down and hastily brushing away the rest of the moisture, "There, are you happy now?"

"No, that's not—ugh," he groaned next to her, letting his arms fall back to his chest as he continued to stare at the ceiling, "That's not it at all. I just – look, I don't mean to be hostile or jealous or whatever, it's just – you're one of my best friends and I wouldn't blame you for wanting Nex or even Paul. They've both got their shit together and I'm sure they're okay guys. I guess what I'm saying is that if you want to end this thing early instead of dragging it out another night, I'd understand."

Stella kind of heard the part about him offering her an out on their deal, but all she could focus on was the whooshing of blood through her ears after hearing the first sentence he had just said, the two words 'best friend' causing her chest to ache and her head to pound. That fucking word again: _friends. _She could barely focus on the fact that he wasn't quite done yet, missing the next few words he said before she felt him shrug his shoulders.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, but those two words still resonated through her whole body, "Wait, what did you just say?

He cleared his throat before responding, "I said, I didn't think this little arrangement was a good idea in the first place."

And if it wasn't the best friend comment, it was most certainly that next statement that did her in, her mood plummeting as she shook her head and bit her lip, anger and frustration, sadness and hurt overwhelming her as she tried to think of what to say. She finally just felt betrayed and defensive, since she thought of this plan specifically for him, knowing he was never the one to commit to anything past a one night stand and remembering how eagerly he accepted her proposal.

"Hold on a second, you didn't think this was a good idea in the first place? If I remember correctly, you agreed to it pretty quickly when I suggested it. In fact, your grin was so damn huge, it reminded me of the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland. You seemed awfully pleased with our agreement over the past several days and you're just now telling me you thought this was a bad idea from the get-go? Yeah, I'm not buying it."

"Well, it was your idea," he groaned exasperatedly, still staring at the ceiling, "and maybe I didn't say it at the time because you practically pounced on me in the dressing room when you were half-naked. Or maybe it was the fact that you seemed to have no problem getting naked with me thereafter. What red-blooded man is going to say no to that?"

Her heart hammered in her chest, flashbacks of the night she stripped down and offered herself to him only to have him reject her eight years ago coming to the forefront of her memory. If that wasn't bad enough, the way he was talking about her made her feel dirty, like she was just some skank or a whore that got naked and threw herself at him every time they were together this last week.

The tears began to well again as it all began to sink in. Every moment they spent together this last week, every time they had been intimate with one another, including earlier this very night, meant something to her. Every time she was with him was special to her and she secretly treasured every moment they spent together. Every touch, every caress, every kiss, every whispered comment or moan of contentment, every time they made love...she treasured every second of it.

But now, to hear him talk about her – about them and their relationship, whatever it may be – like that made her feel physically ill.

She could barely move, barely think, let alone speak before he was clearing his throat once again, her stomach sinking as she knew he was going to say more words that crushed her heart even further.

"Look Stella, it's been fun while it's lasted and I had a good time and all, but I'm not sure I can keep this up."

The thought that she was just his friend, some whore he no longer cared for and was just sleeping with to pass the time created a deep ache in her soul, knowing that she was just a decent fuck instead of someone he wanted to make love to. And that thought hurt more than anything... knowing she wasn't worth anything to him anymore.

* * *

Brandon swallowed hard, his chest aching with how badly he wanted her and how badly he wanted to prove to her that he could be a good man for her. But being the perpetual fuck up, he probably scared the hell out of her with just how much he wanted her, his own body getting carried away as he practically tried to possess her body earlier, trying to stake his claim and mark her as his own.

But he couldn't explain his moodiness or the reason for him being such a dick to her without giving away how he felt about her, and after her calling him out on his poor behavior and especially after her admission about aspects of her personal life, he wasn't sure if now was the best time to open up about the fact that he was still in love with her. That coupled with the fact that, now that he looked back on some of the things he just said, they all sounded so wrong and bad, the phrases not quite matching up with the thoughts he was trying to convey to her. Goddamn it, he was a fucking dickhead.

However, on the other hand, emotions were running high and something needed to be said to salvage things from the drastic downturn their relationship had taken (thanks to his fucking mouth). He simply couldn't let things end this way, even if the last words out of his mouth were that he didn't think he could keep this whole arrangement up.

Because that was a flat out lie if one ever came out of his mouth. He hated this damn arrangement because of how temporary it was. He wanted more of her than just one week of her warming his bed, he wanted all of her for as long as she'd have him... but that was the catch twenty-two. He wanted her for as long as she'd have him, but if she only wanted him for that week, he would take whatever he could get. He was a total goner so he might as well be honest about it.

He was just about to turn over and apologize and explain what he meant, finally realizing it may be time to fess up and be honest with her about his feelings before he heard Stella clear her throat, her voice unbelievably soft and shaky as she spoke.

"You know what, I should probably go. Bloom is staying the night at my house and I uh – I promised her I would stay with her."

Brandon could only nod, his mouth going dry as he heard the vulnerability in her voice, the pain of feeling like he may have lost her for good after being a colossal jackass just now giving him an instant splitting headache. He felt the bed dip and heard Stella begin to pick up her clothes, his bedroom door opening and closing as she made her way out. But he could swear he heard a hitch in her breathing and a quiet sob just outside of his bedroom door, Brandon slamming a pillow over his face and biting down hard as he muffled his own frustrated yell.

_What the hell did you just do, Shields? And what the hell just happened?_

He was too embarrassed and pissed off at himself to say or do anything at the moment, choosing instead to let the migraine and heartache take over for the night. Maybe he could make it up to her... but then again, he may have run out of chances.

After all, they only had one night left after this one... Stella had reminded him of that much. He rolled over and glanced at the photo of him, Stella and Sky on his nightstand, the memory of the three of them almost burning down old Mr. Miller's house with Roman Candles on the Fourth of July their seventh grade year usually making him smile.

However, he couldn't help but feel dread in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her, knowing that letting her go after tomorrow night would be almost impossible to bear.

But he would go to the ends of the earth for her, and if letting her go was what she wanted, he would learn to move on eventually... even if it killed him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fore!" Sky yells down the fairway for the eighth time that morning after yet another god-awful shank from Brandon.

"Goddamnit!" Brandon yelped, kicking a clump of grass before returning to the cart and grabbing another ball from his bag, taking yet another mulligan on the shot.

As he set up his next tee, Nabu took a moment to lean over to Sky, murmuring the question all of the men were thinking at the moment, "What the hell is up with him today? I thought he was pretty good at golf?"

"He is," Sky answered, shaking his head, "I think he's been having some personal issues lately."

"Would it maybe have something to do with that blonde friend of yours, Stella?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sky answered, just in time to watch Brandon wail on another ball, slicing it to the right and straight into the lake.

Brandon was beyond frustrated and pissed when he woke up that morning and it hadn't gotten much better since. He hated the fact that he was playing like shit in front of the guys, he was frustrated that he was probably ruining Sky's last boys outing before the wedding, and he was incredibly pissed at himself for being the reason his mood was so foul that morning. He was pissed at himself for everything that went down with Stella the night before and angry that their argument was the reason he was so unfocused in the first place.

He was playing terribly as it was but after watching his ninth ball slice to the left and drop into the lake, he had enough, letting out a growl of frustration in the process.

"Fuck this!" he exclaimed, turning to his right and swinging his five-iron as hard as he could at the tree next to him, wrapping the club around the trunk. The vibration resonating through the shaft of the club stung his hands but he could have cared less at that point, wanting to feel something other than the pounding in his head he had felt since the night before.

As he stood there shaking his head at the club now attached to the tree, he felt Sky's hands on his shoulders, turning him around toward the carts.

"Whoa there, anger management," Sky joked, gently guiding Brandon toward the passenger side of the cart while Roy tossed Brandon another beer, "Calm down champ."

"I can't –" he began harshly before toning it down a little, "I'm just having a bad morning is all."

"I'd say," Timmy chimed in as Sky shot him a glare, "What? He shot really high this morning."

"Hangover?" Nabu offered.

"Lady trouble?" Riven guessed, Brandon turning to glare at Sky in return, the taller man simply shrugging.

"It's pretty obvious, dude," Sky chimed in, offering his friend a smile.

Brandon simply nodded in return, remaining silent as he averted his gaze down the fairway.

"This chick sounds like a pain in the ass if she's making you so angry that you wrap your five iron around a damn tree," Helia grumbled, checking out the golf club before staring back at Brandon in disbelief, "She doesn't seem like she's worth it."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Fuck you asshole," Brandon exclaimed, practically lunging at Helia before both Nabu and Sky stepped between the two men, halting the fight before it could even get started. But that didn't stop Brandon's mouth from running. He glared at Helia as Sky tried to get him to walk away, pointing his finger at him and continuing to shout, "You know nothing about her, douchebag, so shut your mouth. She's fucking worth it."

"Well then, I guess if she's worth it then you're the douchebag who doesn't deserve her if you're fucking freaking out and destroying country club property," Helia shot back as Nabu drug him back to their cart, "Fucking wack-job."

"Alright, enough you two!" Sky shouted, causing the golf group on the neighboring fairway to turn and see what the commotion was. Sky simply raised his hand and yelled his apology before turning back around toward the other men, "Calm the fuck down. Nobody is a douchebag or a wack-job, so just drop it, both of you. I get that tempers flare, but seriously, it's my wedding day. I don't give a shit if you even like each other but can you please just try to be fucking civil until at least the end of the night?"

Both men grumbled their agreement, Helia issuing an apology first before Brandon followed suit, Sky running his hand through his hair before clearing his throat, "Well, good thing that was our last hole. Who wants to play a round of darts at the clubhouse before we have to go get ready?"

Every single member of the group agreed and within a few minutes, the men had parked their carts and had already staked their claim to the dart board and part of the bar in the clubhouse, Sky ordering the first round of drinks as the rest of the groomsmen divvied up the teams and began their game.

Brandon, on the other hand, chose to sit out that game, joking that he had terrible luck with golf balls that morning and throwing sharp, pointed objects was probably not the best idea at the moment. However, he wasn't alone for long, Sky pulling up a bar stool next to him as the two men sat in silence for a few minutes, nursing their beers as the awkwardness stretched on.

Finally, Sky broke the tension, grabbing a fry and munching on it before clearing his throat, "So, wanna tell me what's going on? Or is this going to turn into a guessing game?"

"You know when you get a great kiss from the right girl? You know how it just kind of lifts you, makes you feel better about everything? Makes you feel like a new man?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm marrying her today," Sky smiled before glancing over at Brandon, "So, I take it Stella's a good kisser? Or maybe a little more than that?"

Brandon simply took another swig of his beer and shook his head, his gaze trained on his glass, "I'm in love with her."

"You're –" Sky coughed, his own beer not going down as smoothly as the drink before, "You're in love with her?"

"Yep."

"So this was something more than just a one night stand for you, eh?" Sky teased, nudging his friend with his shoulder, "I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Dude, screw you. I'm trying to be serious and you're making fun of me."

"Ok, ok. You're right. I'm sorry," Sky conceded, turning toward his best friend, "So you're in love with her."

"Yeah," Brandon nodded, "I have been since I was sixteen." He paused a moment, letting that sink in before continuing, "I thought it would be easier after I left town and I didn't see her all the time, you know? But I was wrong. I still thought about her and missed her and wanted to know how she was doing and all, but the distance didn't help me forget about her or get over her. You know, as shitty of a person as I sound admitting this, after we graduated and went our separate ways, the past eight years the only chicks I've banged were blondes. And even then, the whole time I was with them, I was imagining they were Stella."

"Wow, that's kinda fucked up, dude."

"I know," Brandon admitted quietly, "Afterwards, I always felt sick about it, like what I was doing was wrong. Not to the other girls, but wrong to do to Stella. It almost felt like I was cheating on her... even though she hadn't been talking to me for years."

Sky glanced over at his friend's downtrodden face, his expression defeated as he sat there and took another drink. "Can I ask you serious question."

"Shoot."

"What the hell happened to you and Stella that night on the beach after I strategically left early?"

"Strategically left early?" Brandon snorted, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, Shields. The sexual tension between the two of you had been ridiculous for months our senior year. Musa noticed. I noticed. Hell, even Riven noticed and he's not the most observant guy. You two needed a night to sort out whatever was going on between you so I left early. Guess that didn't go as well as I thought it did."

"No, not really."

"Care to elaborate?" Sky asked, grinning, "And that wasn't really a request, by the way."

Brandon gave his smartass friend a sad smile in return, turning his focus toward his glass again before swirling the amber contents around the bottom, "We talked for a long time. We told stories and joked around and then shit kind of got serious. We both admitted some things to each other and one thing lead to another and we were kissing. Next thing I know, she's leading me up to her bedroom."

"Whoa, this was high school Stella?" When Brandon nodded, Sky sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Damn, she must have really felt something for you to do that."

"I don't know, man. I don't think so though," Brandon replied, taking another sip, "Once we were in her room, she kissed me again and started taking off her clothes, helping me with mine in the process and before anything really registered in my brain, we were naked and making out on the bed."

"I'm not sure I want to hear the rest of what happened, dude," Sky chimed in, "Stella's like my sister."

"Do you want me to finish the damn story?" When Sky nodded, Brandon continued, "She was perfect, everything was perfect. I mean, as sappy as it sounds, I had been dreaming of that very moment for years, getting to finally be with Stella."

"I sense there is a 'but' somewhere in there."

"But, when I asked her if she was sure, she said yes then began to mumble something. I thought she was trying to say one thing, but when I pushed her on it a bit more, she said she was sure because she didn't want to go to college a virgin." Brandon sighed, rubbing his temple as the headache continued to pound inside his skull.

"She seriously said that?" Sky asked quietly, surprised to hear that their good and pure friend would actually say something like that, "Wow, I would have never—"

"Yeah, neither did I," Brandon admitted, "That's why I couldn't do it."

"So you guys didn't sleep together?"

"No."

"But I thought that's what caused all of the tension between the two of you these last few years, that you hooked up and it ended poorly and all."

"Oh, it ended worse than poorly," Brandon admitted, "I couldn't let her do that, you know, just throw away her virginity like that just so she didn't have to go to college a virgin. I mean, you remember how serious she was about waiting and saving herself. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't be the guy to ruin that experience for her just because she wanted to get it over with. I –" his breathing stuttered before his voice lowered to just above a whisper, "I didn't want to be _that_ guy."

"_That_ guy? What do you mean?"

"She deserved for her first time to be with someone special. It was obvious I was not that special someone," he paused, taking in the confused look on Sky's face before continuing, "Though I desperately wanted to be, she was seeing the whole night as something else. I said I couldn't do it and before I could tell her why, she got defensive. She asked why I was able to sleep with all of the other girls in high school but not her. Dude, she saw me as a man-whore, like I was the ends to a means instead of the person she wanted to be with for her first time. It sucked, because I thought of her as more than just one of those random chicks but I guess she couldn't see past my reputation."

"Maybe she was looking past your bad rep if she wanted to be with you that night and you even got that far with her in the first place," Sky offered, but Brandon just shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't think so though. I – I have to give her a lot of credit for putting herself out there that night, but I think she was looking for something else. At least that's what she told me."

"Dude, believe me, most of what chicks say, they don't mean. Bloom calls it 'subtlety', whatever that means, but they like to say shit then expect you to read between the lines or call their bluff."

"Yeah well, after I said no she rolled away and wouldn't look at me or even talk to me before kicking me out. The rest of the night I spent thinking about how badly I wanted her to want me for me, not just to use me for my skills in the sack. But by morning, I was miserable so I tried to go back over to her house to explain and apologize but she was already backing out of the driveway and leaving for school. She left before I could tell her how I felt."

"Yeah, but you know Stella, she's stubborn as hell. She probably just needed a few days or something."

"She never answered a single phone call I made for over a month and a half."

"Ok, maybe she needed more than a few days," Sky conceded, "But things must be better if you're hooking up now."

"Eight years later," Brandon tried to joke, "Besides, do you think I would be as pissed and angry with myself as I am not if things were going better?"

"Good point. So what happened this time?"

"We have chemistry, there's just this spark there between us that's always been there, but we've never tried to deal with it until now. After a few close calls and some serious tension earlier this week, she made me an offer. There was something between us, so she proposed that we explore whatever this thing was during this week."

"That doesn't sound so bad. It doesn't sound like the Stella that I know, but it doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah, well it's a pretty shitty deal if you wanted more than just a goddamn week with her," Brandon spat, finishing off his beer, before taking a few deep breaths to calm down, "I thought I could do this. I thought I could handle the temporary thing, cuz let's face it, that's how I apparently roll. Pick up a girl, fuck her then ditch her. But Stella's different. She's always been different to me, and I knew I was so screwed after spending the first night with her."

"Literally," Sky offered, smirking at his friend.

"Funny," Brandon replied, glaring back at him, "But true. See, the problem is that every time I'm with her, I want her that much more. She's like a goddamn drug that I can't get enough of, and it scares me at times because I've never felt like this before. I say stupid shit then she gets mad and leaves. I know I'm a fuck up and I have trouble saying what I really mean or what I feel, but does she have to remind me that this thing between us is temporary every damn time we're together. Just keep rubbing salt in the wound, Stell!"

Sky took a few moments to try and process everything Brandon had said, smiling to himself that his wild, women-loving friend had finally found his match. However, at the same time, he truly felt terrible for his friend's plight. It wasn't easy loving someone who may not love you back. He had to work hard to get Bloom to give him a chance after having been shot down by her at least a half a dozen times before she finally agreed to go out with him. So he felt like he knew where Brandon was coming from, and he had to admit that he probably wouldn't have liked that kind of deal had Bloom offered him the same one.

However, something about the whole thing didn't make sense to Sky. Granted, he wasn't the most observant person in the world, but he wasn't a complete idiot either. He had known Stella his entire life and had seen her on multiple occasions since they all graduated, unlike Brandon, and he felt her knew her pretty damn well at this point in their lives. Stella had always been quite conservative when it came to romantic relationships and especially sex, even after she had begun dating and sleeping with a few different men over the years. It just didn't seem like Stella to propose such a brazen arrangement to anyone, let alone Brandon when the two of them obviously have some heavy history between them.

Yet, in his gut he knew their arrangement wasn't just one conceived out of convenience or fun. He saw the way the two of them looked at each other at their barbecue earlier in the week and he saw the furtive glances over dinner last night. Hell, he even noticed the way they walked out of the bar together last night, the looks she was giving Brandon and her body language toward him screamed that she felt something more for him than just a convenient one night stand. And if he weren't mistaken, he thought she could very well be just as in love with Brandon as he was with her.

"Dude, say something, please! This silence is killing me," Brandon murmured, breaking Sky out of his thoughts.

"Maybe she's pulling a Bloom with reminding you so often," he offered, still formulating what he should say in his head, "Maybe she keeps bringing attention to it to make you focus on it."

"Yeah, I get it. It's fucking temporary. It ends tonight... or tomorrow morning when she leaves. I've been reminded, thanks."

"No, I mean, maybe she says stuff or reminds you of it as a subtle way of telling you to do something about it. Maybe something that would make it less temporary."

"What?" Brandon asked, his expression contorted in confusion.

"What I mean is, maybe if you don't like the fact that it's a temporary thing, you should do something about it. It sounds like you both have been dancing around your feelings forever. Maybe it's time to show her your cards and call her bluff."

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Brandon replied softly.

"What if she does? You're not giving her much credit here, you know. You don't know how she feels and that's the part that's confusing you. You know how you feel, but until you grow a pair and decide to man up and tell her how you feel, you'll never know where you sit with her."

"What if I am just the temporary guy?" Brandon swallowed hard, "Where do I go from there? I haven't been able to get over her for the last ten years, what the hell am I supposed to do if things end tomorrow?"

"How about you focus on the positive possibilities instead of the negative ones, Debbie Downer. Try seeing the glass as half-full instead of half-empty for a change, the perspective may do you good," Sky joked, "But all kidding aside, if you don't want this thing between you to end, then show her you want her for longer. You let her get away once and barely put up a fight, so don't let her get away so easily this time."

Brandon smiled back over at his friend, internally knowing he was right. It was time to man up and tell Stella how he felt and what he wanted. And they would be spending plenty of time together at the wedding so he might as well give it a shot.

"When the hell did you get to be so smart?" Brandon asked, giving his friend a cheeky grin.

"No idea," Sky replied, grinning back, "But speaking of glasses, yours is totally empty, not surprising considering you were the opposite of little Mr. Sunshine this morning. You want a refill?"

Brandon simply shook his head and signaled for another beer, deciding to genuinely try and enjoy himself for his friend's last few hours as a single man.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The whole morning had gone smoothly for Bloom and the rest of the gals as they prepared for the wedding ceremony... smoothly for all but Stella that is. Sure she pasted on a fake smile and laughed with the other girls through brunch and mimosas, but internally, she was miserable.

Things had gone from ok to bad to horrible the night before and while she knew the fight she had with Brandon the night before had been a two sided argument, she still couldn't get over some of the stuff he said to her. She pushed him again and he responded in kind, his words still resonating in her mind despite the fact that they had kept her up the entire night thinking about what he said and the words they exchanged.

But she tried to grin and bear it for Bloom's sake because this was her day, not Stella's. She shouldn't have to deal with Stella's drama just because Stella couldn't figure her shit out before one of her best friend's weddings. After all, Sky had warned them not to screw their big day up with their 'tryst' so she owed it to them to do her best and separate the shit-storm her personal life was from the happiness going on all around her for Bloom and Sky's big day.

So she plastered on a smile and went about like nothing was wrong, but it was all a front. And Musa knew it too, gently calling her out on it at brunch while offering an ear to talk to if she needed it. Despite their differences in the past and the easy competitiveness between the two girls, Musa always seemed to know what was going on with her, giving her hell when she deserved it but offering her gentle kindness and friendship when she needed it.

It was the look of care and concern in Musa's expression when she asked Stella if everything was alright between her and Brandon that did her in, Stella quietly excusing herself from the group getting ready in her living room and seeking refuge in her own room, where she could fall apart on her own instead in front of the rest of the girls.

So there she was, sitting at her desk vanity, taking a few moments to try and collect herself but it seemed to be of little help. She tried taking a few deep breaths as well, the rise of anxiety, sadness and guilt hard to quell as a lump of emotion lodged itself in her throat, making it difficult to breathe. Finally, she decided she simply couldn't sit there any longer as she stood and began pacing around her room, hoping the physical movement would help her calm down and get herself in back in check. But nothing seemed to work, Stella plopping back down at her vanity and cradling her head in her hands as she allowed herself to cry.

After a few minutes of silent wallowing, she heard a quiet knock on her bedroom door, Stella piping up and asking for "just a minute." She quickly looked up into her vanity mirror and tried to fix her make-up but the constant flow of tears was really hindering her actions, Stella desperately trying to cover up the flushed tear-stained cheeks and deep-set bags under her eyes before she heard the gentle squeak of her door opening.

Bloom peeked her head around the door and gave her maid of honor a gentle smile, "Everything okay, Stella?"

"Yeah, just fine," Stella lied, using a tissue to blot under her eyes, "I just sneezed and it made my eyes water. I needed smudge-proof make-up," she tried to laugh, but it came out as a pathetic groan.

Bloom let out a soft chuckle as she let herself into Stella's room and took a seat next to Stella on the bench, "Nice try, but you're still a terrible liar. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Quite often, actually."

"Then why bother, honestly? I know you better than that," Bloom chided, nudging Stella's shoulder, "So, what's really going on?

"Seriously Bloom, it's nothing," Stella replied, trying to force a smile when Bloom continued to glare at her with one disbelieving eyebrow arched, "Honestly. I'm just – it's a little overwhelming and thrilling and exciting that your wedding day is finally here! I'm just so happy for two of you and it's an honor to be a part of the happiest day in two of my best friends' lives."

Bloom smiled back at her and gave her a hug, holding on tightly. "Aww, thank you sweetie. We're thrilled for you to be here," she replied, rubbing her hand up and down Stella's right arm, "But you're still not telling me the truth. And I'm not leaving until you do."

"Bloom, it's your wedding day," Stella murmured, tears threatening to spill once again as her friend sat there and held her, "You don't deserve to be bothered by my silly drama, especially today. I'm fine, really."

"It's Brandon, isn't it?"

Stella swallowed hard, a few rogue tears escaping down her cheeks as she looked away quickly and wiped her eyes, offering Bloom a nod in response, "I'm in love with him."

"I know," Bloom replied, "I think all of us know."

Stella let out a small groan at that, shaking her head, "Was I that obvious."

"To those of us who've known you both for years, yes," the brunette explained softly, "But this is nothing new, is it?"

"No," Stella admitted, biting her lip hard as she tried not to start crying again, "I've loved him since I was fifteen years old."

"Pardon me if I'm overstepping, but Sky told me that your and Brandon's relationship became strained after high school and that neither of you had really talked a whole lot since."

"Yeah, that's true. I was actually selfishly terrified of coming back here this week, knowing I couldn't avoid him. You would think that I'd be over it eight years later but history has a way of repeating itself."

"What really happened between you guys?" Bloom asked, finally releasing Stella and giving her a bit of space to allow her to breathe and hopefully open up. "Back then and this past week. Both encounters, so to speak, seem to have taken their toll on the two of you."

"Bloom, we really don't have to do this today. It's –"

But Bloom didn't want to hear it, cutting her off before she could finish, "I know it's my wedding, but Stella, you're my maid of honor and you're one of my best friends. I love you like a sister and the fact that you're hurting right now hurts my heart too. And I can't help but worry about you and what you're going through, especially if you're going to be walking down the aisle with Brandon this afternoon. So please, just let me in and talk to me."

Stella paused for a moment, Bloom's words about Brandon and her walking down the aisle together during the ceremony finally sinking in. Maybe it was time to open up a little bit about what was going on; it may make her feel better, even if the feeling was temporary... and she seemed to be doing temporary well these days.

"I've known Brandon and Sky my whole life and we've been best friends for as long as I can remember, but while I've loved Sky like a brother there was always something a little different in the way I felt for Brandon," she paused, taking a deep breath in the process, "The night my mom and I caught my dad cheating on her was a disaster, to say the least. I was an absolute mess, hearing all of the terrible things they were saying to each other and the shattering of glass all over the place. But just when I thought that I was all alone to endure the worst night of my life up until that point, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Brandon had heard the argument all the way from his house and knew I would be upset so climbed up the trellis on the side of the house and slipped through my window, just so he could be there to hold and comfort me," she paused, taking another breath and wiping her eyes, "Him being there with me and holding me like that, I fell hard for him."

"Brandon really did that for you?" Bloom asked, an awestruck expression painted on her face.

"Yeah, he did. You see, when his parents used to fight before they got a divorce, he would sneak out of his house and sneak into mine, camping out on the floor so he didn't have to be there when they fought. When the tables were turned, he came to comfort me. He even ended up staying over several more nights after that, just to talk or hang out, and from then on we were really close. We were always able to talk to each other about anything and everything but it always made me sick to my stomach when he wanted to talk about some girl he was seeing or sleeping with... because I wanted to be that girl. It always hurt seeing him with other girls but we had a good relationship and I didn't want to jeopardize that."

"So if you guys were that good of friends, how did you go from being that close to not even talking?" Bloom asked, "I mean, from what little I understand, you two have barely had any contact for the past several years." She paused, thinking it over a little bit before asking the question she had for a while, "Wait, did you two sleep together?"

"No, but we almost did."

"I was gonna say, I thought you told me you lost your virginity to that guy Tanner your first year of college."

"Yeah," Stella cringed, the memory hitting her hard, "I did... unfortunately."

_Stella tried smile as Tanner continued to ramble on, talking about how cool this winter frat party was going to be, but it was just too damn cold outside to even pretend to enjoy their walk across campus. The frigid New England air bit into the minimal amount of skin exposed to the elements and while she should feel comforted by the fact that her hand was tucked securely in his, his palms were cold and clammy, almost unappealing enough to want to retract it back and bury it in her pocket._

_As they neared the house, Stella could already tell the party wasn't going to be her style. While everyone entering the party appeared to have abided by the unwritten preppy dress code, she could easily pick out a number of clearly intoxicated and obnoxious individuals she had met in several of her first year classes. Tanner gave her a smile and offered to take her coat as they entered the party, Stella shrugging out of her black pea coat and giving him a smile in return as she began to wander through the house, saying hello and making small talk with a few people she recognized before Tanner returned with two plastic cups._

_However, after the initial hellos and conversations ceased, the rest of the evening was just awkward to say the least. Stella felt like she was simply there just to be arm candy, to be seen and not heard as Tanner held court with a small group of his friends, the boys all talking about the fancy summer internships their wealthy fathers managed to secure them or who all was planning on spending spring break in the Hamptons or Ibiza. She honestly had to try her hardest not to giggle at the male pissing contest going on in front of her, each man trying to remain civil while they pompously bragged about themselves or their family's wealth. She enjoyed Yale and came into this type of environment willingly, excited to ingrain herself into the air of sophistication and class that Gardenia seemed to lack... but after being here for a little over a semester, she was already sick of the bullshit._

_So she did what she normally does in situations like this and remained quiet, standing there and smiling when appropriate while continuing to sip on the various drinks the first year frat brothers continued to bring out. As the night progressed, she felt herself relax immensely, her head beginning to swim from the dull conversation... or maybe it was the alcohol doing that. Either way, after standing around and forcing herself not to roll her eyes at some of the ridiculous comments the people around her had made for the better part of two hours, she was totally over it._

_She tugged on Tanner's jacket sleeve and leaned up toward him, whispering that she was feeling tired and wanted to leave. She encouraged him to stay, but that wouldn't look good in front of his friends, Tanner politely excusing the two of them and grabbing their coats as they made their way out into the frigid winter night. All she wanted to do was pull on her comfy flannel pajamas, drink a huge glass of water and take some aspirin (to combat the impending hangover she knew she would probably have in the morning) before curling up in her nice, warm bed._

_However, before she could think about what she would do when she got home any further, she felt a heavy arm wrap around her shoulders as Tanner pulled her close into his body, planting a gentle kiss on the crown of her head as they walked. She was still annoyed with the way he had essentially ignored her at the party but his warm embrace actually felt really good._

"_I'm really sorry about the party," he murmured, "I just can't stand some of those guys. I mean, I've known a few of them for almost my entire life and they've always been arrogant assholes."_

_Stella snorted and gently shook her head, "Not to burst your bubble or anything, but you were kind of sounding exactly like them tonight." He shot her a look but she was a little too tipsy to care about what she was saying at that point, choosing to mock him in the deepest voice she could muster, "My family will probably vacation in the Hamptons this summer but I think we'll spend spring break sailing around the British Virgin Islands."_

"_I do not sound like that!"_

"_Oh, you so do," she replied, smiling and nudging him with her elbow, "I'm just teasing you. You weren't nearly as bad as some of your so called friends though. But you did have your moments."_

"_Fine, I'll give you that," he grinned, pulling her closer as he dipped his head and kissed her lips. It wasn't like he was a terrible kisser, but his slightly chapped lips still felt strange against hers despite the fact that they had been dating, and subsequently kissing, for the past several months. He was a good guy who came from a good family so she should love the fact that he wanted to be with her, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why being with him still felt strange to her._

_Maybe she wasn't giving him enough of a chance..._

_She had been so hung up on Brandon's rejection for the first month or so that she had been at Yale that she almost missed her chance with Tanner. He had tried to ask her out a few times and she had initially declined, feeling as though she would be cheating on Brandon or something if she did. But that emotion was just ridiculous as she had to remind herself that Brandon had rejected her, he didn't want her and they weren't even friends let alone an item, so why the hell would it be cheating on him if she went out with Tanner? Luckily, the privileged boy from the Upper East Side of Manhattan didn't give up and Stella had enjoyed a nice relationship with him ever since._

_So why was she still allowing herself to doubt her feelings for him? He had been so patient and kind toward her and she decided that she simply wasn't giving him enough of a chance._

_As if he could almost sense what she was thinking, he pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, "So, should I kiss you goodnight now," he murmured, glancing up at Stella's dorm building, "Or is there still a shot to salvage the rest of the evening?"_

_Even though earlier in the night she wanted nothing more than to curl up into her bed and sleep, she was starting to think that having some company in that bed tonight may not be such a bad idea. Granted, she knew what he was insinuating and he knew her own boundaries as well, but whether it was her own guilt at not giving him a fair chance in her heart or if it was the alcohol flowing through her bloodstream, she decided to let the night go wherever it may lead._

_She lifted up on her tip-toes and kissed him once more, raising her eyebrow and grinning as she pulled away and laced her fingers with him, pulling him gently toward the door._

* * *

_Waking up the next morning, Stella didn't know what she was supposed to feel, but she knew she wasn't wanting to feel like this. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. Cold, empty, and confused with a pounding headache and a sore body was not the way she had foreseen waking up that morning, Stella wanting to kick herself and cry at the same time for making such stupid choices the night before._

_There were a lot of bits and pieces of the night before that were pretty blurry, confusion overtaking her senses as she tried to figure out exactly how she and Tanner went from snuggling and watching a movie to this... waking up naked and cold next to a man who was hogging the covers and snoring so loudly, she was surprised nobody had knocked on her door to complain._

_However, even more disconcerting and difficult to reconcile was the dull, throbbing ache between her legs. Guilt and shame flooded her body and caused her head to ache even more at the realization that she had, in fact, lost her virginity last night to a man she wasn't even sure she cared about enough to want to give their relationship an earnest shot._

_She leaned over to check the clock and grab a few aspirins, taking a deep gulp of water before shifting closer to Tanner and wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. But his reaction was even further from what she expected. Instead of waking up and kissing her gently while wrapping her up in his arms, her jerked awake with a snort, blinking a few times and pulling away from her as he glanced at the clock._

"_Oh shit, I'm gonna be late for brunch with my parents," he mumbled, sitting up and reaching past her to grab his clothes off the floor, "I gotta go."_

_Stella was a little hurt that he didn't offer to take her to brunch with him, but she figured it was probably a Sunday family affair and she didn't want to intrude if that was the case. But she couldn't deny that what happened thereafter hurt a whole hell of a lot worse._

_After he had pulled on his boxers, Stella pulled the sheet up around her bust and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his shoulder. Instead of him turning around and kissing her back or even giving her a hug, he let out a shallow chuckle and smiled back at her, "You're sweet, you know that?"_

"_What do you mean," she asked her brow wrinkled in confusion._

"_Nothing," he grinned as he pulled on his shirt, offering her a quick kiss before he hopped off the bed and grabbed his pants, "You're just a sweet girl."_

"_Thanks?"_

"_So listen, I gotta run, but I'll call you," he offered as he fastened the button on his slacks and began pulling the belt through the loops._

_Stella let out an indignant snort, causing him to halt his movements and turn his confused gaze toward her. "You'll call me? Wow, that sounded an awful lot like a brush-off if I've ever heard one," Stella explained, softening her voice as she suddenly felt vulnerable under his piercing ice-blue stare, "I mean, not exactly what a girl wants to hear after a night like we just had."_

_He gave her an odd look in return and smiled, "What do you want me to say? I had fun Stella, I really did."_

"_Was it – you know – okay? Was I – okay?" she asked timidly, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer after his last somewhat calloused response._

"_Oh, you were a pro," he chuckled, toning it down a bit once he saw the hurt flash across her face at the joke, "You know, for being a virgin, you weren't bad. Pretty good actually," he smiled, ruffling her hair like she was a child, "I was pleasantly surprised."_

"_I just – I guess," Stella stammered, fumbling for words to express how she was feeling in that moment, but nothing was really coming to mind._

_Tanner fixed the cuffs on his shirt before glancing at his watch once again, "I'd love to stay and chat more but I'm really going to be late." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his coat and heading toward the door, throwing another "I'll call you" as he walked out._

_Her whole world began to spin as she allowed everything that had happened that morning and the night before to sink in, the whole encounter leaving her feeling dirty and sick with herself in every way possible. Stella ignored the pounding headache as she hopped out of bed and practically ran to bathroom, expelling the contents of her stomach into the toilet before forcing herself into the shower, cranking up the hot water as high as it would go in hopes that it would scorch the dirty, disgusting feeling from her skin._

_But nothing seemed to work, Stella resorting to pulling her pink and black flannel pajamas on over her aching muscles before she stripped all of the sheets off of her bed and curled up with just her comforter as she tried to fall back asleep, hoping that everything that had happened was all just a dream... a really bad dream._

Stella shuddered and rolled her eyes at the memory, the repercussions of her night with Tanner coming back to haunt her a few times in the years since they had broken up. Needless to say, seeing him around campus and at social functions in and around Hartford and New Haven was more than awkward thereafter. But that night in particular still made her cringe and her best friend knew it, Stella having shared quite a bit about her life in college with Bloom over the years.

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly how I had pictured that moment but what's done is done. I just can't believe I waited so long only to lose it to some jerk with money my second semester."

"So, you're saying you initially pictured that moment being with Brandon?" Bloom asked, giving her a confused look, "I know you've been friends with the boys since you all were very young but I feel like this trip has really been the first time I've heard stories about you all when you were younger."

Bloom was right and Stella did feel bad about keeping certain things from her. She had told her friend all about her stories from college and beyond but had never really divulged much about her life and childhood besides an explanation about her father and their family life or the occasional story about her and Sky from back in the day, always managing to skirt around Brandon's role in each of them. She felt she owed it to her friend to be honest, so she sighed and settled in to give Bloom the rundown of the story.

"It started out as a pretty harmless night on the beach; the very same beach in front of Brandon's cabin, by the way. Anyway, Sky and Brandon wanted to throw me a going away party before I left for school the next day. A last hoorah, if you will. We sat there joking around and drinking a little for a while, but after Sky decided to call it a night, things got a little deeper and more personal, so to speak," she began, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Brandon asked me a question and I finally got up the nerve to admit that I wished I had been brave enough to make a move and kiss him. I didn't think it was going to happen, but he surprised the hell out of me and made his move, kissing me first, just like he had the very first time he kissed me when we were six."

Bloom let out a small giggle and Stella gave her a small smile in return before refocusing and swallowing hard, preparing herself for the hard part of the story that came next, "Things sort of happened after that. Just being there with him, kissing him and feeling his body against mine felt perfect. I was leaving the next morning and didn't know what would happen to us after I went to school but everything just felt so right. So I just decided to go for it and invited him back here," Stella murmured, signaling to her bedroom, "After everything we'd gone through in the past and everything we talked about that night – I wanted him so bad I could barely breathe, let alone think. One thing led to another and we wound up naked on my bed. His weight above me felt so good and all I could think about was how much I loved him and how long I had been waiting for him and that moment. I wanted to lose my virginity to him because to me, back then, he was perfect. I uh—I was even going to admit that I loved him as well, but I uh- I didn't want to scare him. So I was stupid and made up some shit about how I didn't want to go to college a virgin."

Stella sighed and shook her head, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to figure out a way to find the words to continue her story while Bloom continued to sit there with rapt attention, "He um - he decided that he couldn't go through with it, saying we were too good of friends and he didn't want to mess that up. Hence, why I hate it when he refers to us as just friends," Stella murmured, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke that last sentence. She felt Bloom's hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath, continuing her explanation, "After that, I was heartbroken. My entire body and brain shut down and I didn't know what to do. So he left, and I left the next morning. I thought that once I got to college, I could forget about him and move on. I tried hanging out different groups of people and went out with a few different guys when I finally met Tanner. He was cute, a smooth talker and a decent kisser, but one night after a frat party, we'd had too much to drink and one thing led to another and the next morning I woke up naked next to an equally naked man. He uh- he just smiled at me, said he had fun and would call me before leaving to meet his parents for brunch. We went out once or twice after that but essentially my first time ended up being a rather disappointing one night stand. Definitely different than how I pictured it being with Brandon, that's for sure."

"After that, I dated around. Don't get me wrong, I didn't sleep around but whenever I started dating a guy the whole sex thing sort of came naturally, you know, since I wasn't really waiting for anything anymore. And by no means have I come anywhere near to sleeping with as many people as Brandon has... but after finishing my masters program early and finding a job there in Hartford, I met Paul who, as we all know, turned into a huge douche bag," she groaned, tears welling in her eyes as she thought back to how miserable she used to be... and how miserable she currently was, "However, despite my shitty luck with guys in general, every guy I've been with, I've found myself comparing them all to Brandon, especially after seeing him at Christmas two and a half years ago. I worried about him constantly when he was deployed then wondered what he was up to all of the other times. For years, he's never left my mind."

"So this week, when we met back up, I felt like I was going to burst when I was near him. All of those feelings came rushing back and I felt like I was back in high school, watching him and wanting him from afar. But he was always right there, this walking temptation that I couldn't fight. So I suggested this stupid fling; a temporary arrangement where we would take it one night at a time and see where it went. I felt like maybe if we got together even just once I could get him out of my system. Like I could finally move on," she sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried unsuccessfully to ebb the flow with a tissue Bloom had handed her, "But God was I wrong."

Bloom pulled her closer and hugged her friend tightly, letting her simply cry and get it all out. Stella groaned and hung her head in her hands, "I tried so hard not to let my heart get tangled up with him again because I knew it would end in more hurt and more tears. Last time was bad enough but I knew if I let myself fall for him this time or feel anything for him other than just being good sex, I'd be miserable, maybe even ruined for any other guy – too much emotional baggage if you will," she sniffled once more before looking back up into her friends gentle, understanding eyes, the tears blurring her vision as her voice came out as a whisper, "I tried so hard... but it was no use. I can't help it."

Bloom gave her a few moments to try and collect herself, handing her a few more tissues and helping to pin back a few errant strands of Stella's hair and wiping away a few black make-up smudges.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it wasn't easy for you and I can't imagine how rough it's been seeing him again, let alone falling for him again. Our past hurts can cut pretty deep, especially when it comes to your first love," Bloom explained, gently stroking Stella's hair, "But sweetie, that's love. There is no rhyme or reason to it, and we're powerless to stop it. Why do you think people have been studying it for years? It is one of the most complex and incomprehensible things in this entire world. Sometimes, you just have to go with it and see where it takes you instead of fighting it."

"I can't – that's just the thing. I can't just go with it. I want him so badly it hurts. I want everything about him," Stella sobbed, "I want the caring sweet boy he used to be and I want my best friend and the man I could tell everything to, I want the tenacious and driven man he became thanks to the military and I want the amazingly gentle and generous lover back. I want the whole package, but I – I know I can't have him."

"Why not?"

"Because," Stella murmured, trying to blot under her eyes with a tissue, "History. He's never been the commitment type. He agreed to the arrangement pretty quickly and it – it is really more his style... no strings and all."

"Well, weren't you the one who suggested that?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. That's just how he is."

Bloom frowned at her friend, confused as to how her normally optimistic friend seemed so adamant against giving Brandon a chance. "How do know that?" she asked, "Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I know, and I was going to but after some of the stuff he said last night, I think he's ready for this to be over," Stella sighed and looked up into the mirror before shaking her head and looking away before another sob wracked her body. "He was pretty upset about the whole Nex thing at the bar then continued to dwell on my ex's, even after we – you know. He kept accusing me of using him as practice for my ex's then called me out for suggesting this whole thing, saying he was against it from the start. Then, to add insult to injury, he sat there and basically insinuated that I was a whore for practically throwing myself at him and not having a problem getting naked with him night after night."

She let out another sob as she felt Bloom's embrace tighten around her, "Brandon doesn't necessarily mean what he says," she offered, "Maybe he was equally as confused or feeling protective of you. I mean, he was definitely jealous of Nex. That much was obvious to pretty much everyone at the party, especially after you both left together." She paused, taking a moment to think before she spoke again, "Maybe he felt threatened or like he wasn't good enough. Besides, like I said and like you probably know by now, he's terrible with words. He can't express how he's feeling or what he's thinking without either freezing up and going silent or saying something stupid."

Stella took a moment to think about it, but it didn't quite make sense in her head given what he had said and the look on his face as he said it, "Maybe, but what if he meant it? What if he was ready to be done with me? Then I'd lose a friend and a lover."

She bit her lip hard as she finally let herself verbalize what she was truly feeling about her and Brandon's situation, "I know I'm the one to blame for turning myself into a friend with benefits. This whole thing was my idea and I know I did this to myself, but I never fathomed becoming this person to him. To him, I'm a friend with benefits, just a fuck buddy to pass the nights with while here I am, head over heels in love with him," she hiccuped, the lump of emotion in her throat making it practically impossible to speak, "But the really sad thing is, I know that I'm probably just another fling to him, but honestly, I'll take whatever he's willing to give me in a heartbeat if it means being with him, even if it's just for a night at a time. Even though it guarantees more heartache and pain after this, I'd probably do it again. That one extra day with him is worth a lifetime of hurt."

Bloom held her tighter for a few more moments before the blonde finally looked back up into the mirror and gasped at the sight in front of her. Stella's make-up was totally ruined by the waterfall of tears she had produced in the last several minutes, but what made her feel even worse was the fact that Bloom was also crying with her, the bride's face a little splotchy as her foundation ran and her eye make-up had smudged a bit around the corners. Thank god both of them had worn waterproof eyeliner and mascara or it would have been a total loss.

"Oh my god, Bloom, I am so sorry," Stella murmured, pulling away from the brunette and grabbing a few tissues and q-tips as she changed the subject, "Now I've screwed up your make-up too! Here, let me help," she offered before setting about helping Bloom clean up the smudges around her eyes.

"Honey, it's really ok. I had been anticipating crying the whole day," Bloom replied, "I'll just need a small touch up here and there. Now you on the other hand need a bit more work than I do," she joked, both girls laughing at Stella's disheveled appearance.

"Yeah, I'm still really sorry I just totally put a damper on your wedding morning. This was your day and I ruined your morning."

"No, you really didn't," Bloom cooed, gently taking Stella's hand in her own, "You are important to me and there was something that was obviously hurting you, so it was good, healthy even, to get it off your chest. If anything, you added to our day," she smiled, "Because you are obviously in love with somebody and that makes weddings that much more special. Now, before you start shaking your head again or denying that Brandon has feelings for you, can I share something with you?" As soon as Stella nodded, Bloom continued, "Though you both try, there's definitely an undeniable chemistry between the _two_ of you. Neither Sky nor I believed either one of you when you said this was just a temporary fling, because you should see the way you look at each other. The way you are around each other. It's not just a one-sided thing, Stella."

It gave her hope to hear that someone else thought there may be something there between the two of them but Stella couldn't get her hopes up too high just yet, so she simply shrugged in response and gave her friend a sad smile, "Maybe."

"Well, pardon my language but maybe it's time to pull on your big girl panties and tell him how you feel... Oh god, now I sound like your friend Musa," Bloom groaned and Stella gave her a knowing smile in return, "What I meant to say is maybe you should be honest with him this time and lay your cards on the table. You may surprise him, but he may surprise you too."

Stella began to open her mouth to argue back but Bloom stopped her in her tracks, "Honestly Stella, how will you know if you don't even try. You say you're going to end up hurt afterwards, but how do you know? Maybe it could go really well... or maybe it won't but you'll already be prepared for that, not to sound too negative or anything. But in the words of Sky's favorite athlete of all time, Wayne Gryblesky"

"You mean Wayne Gretzky," Stella offered, "The hockey player?"

"Right, Wayne whatever," Bloom nodded, "According to the poster on Sky's office wall, he once said 'you miss 100% of the shots you never take.' If you wanted a job, would you just sit there and wish you could get it or would you be proactive and try your best to get an interview and go for it? If I wanted a part in a show, I wouldn't just wish it would happen, I go for it. I wasn't sure about Sky either, but instead of sitting there saying we have nothing in common and it's going to fail anyway, I took a leap of faith and went out with him... and now we're getting married. You will never know until you try."

Maybe Bloom was right. Ever since she first saw him again this week, it felt like she was drowning in the memories of him and of their times together. And as soon as all of the emotions began flooding back to her after they had been intimate with one another, she felt like she could barely breathe, knowing that the two of them were done after this week was over. Those hours she had spent on her own thinking about a future without him were incredibly miserable but realistically, she needed to prepare herself just in case this was the end.

Yet, maybe a leap of faith would be worth it, maybe he would want to be with her too and maybe it was time to be a big girl and admit how she felt. Because honestly, even if he rejected her, it couldn't get any worse than the way she already felt now.

However, while she was starting to feel like she had nothing left to lose, she knew it was so much more than that...and she couldn't stand the thought of losing him, even if it was just losing out on one last night with him.

She could be damned if she did or damned if she didn't... she just wasn't sure which one she wanted to risk.


	11. Chapter 11

After a morning full of emotion, it was finally time for the big event and time for both Stella and Brandon to suck it up and tough it out for the sake of their friends. Despite the initial nerves wracking Stella's entire body at the thought of seeing Brandon after everything that had happened between the two of them and Bloom's pep-talk earlier that morning, the look of sheer surprise and the gentle smile gracing Brandon's face as she rounded the corner to prepare to walk into the ceremony with him helped put her at ease – even if it was only a momentary feeling.

"You look –" he paused, glancing up and down to take her all in, "Absolutely beautiful."

Stella blushed and looked down at the bouquet in her hands, stunned at the words that just left his mouth. He said she was beautiful. Not sexy, not hot, but beautiful; those four words causing her heart to flutter wildly.

"Thank you," she replied, finally looking back up at him and smiling at the genuine expression of care in his eyes before taking a moment to look him over, the boy who held her heart looking dapper in his deep blue Naval dress uniform, "You look pretty good yourself. I take it Bloom relented and agreed to let you wear your uniform?"

"Yeah," he replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess she told Sky that the color wasn't that far off from the guys black tuxes and it is formal enough for her standards so she let me can the penguin suit and wear this one."

"It looks good on you," she smiled, taking note of all of the decorations and medals on his jacket, "Very impressive."

"Thanks," he replied sheepishly, craning his neck around toward the doors leading out back as they heard the music begin before turning back toward her and offering his arm for her to take, "Well, shall we?"

Stella felt her own body buzz with nerves as she watched the first few couples exit through the French doors leading out of the Eraklyon's house and out to the beautifully decorated yard, each of them keeping a leisurely pace as they made their way down the aisle. She glanced up at Brandon and smiled before a movement behind her caught her attention, Stella turning to see Bloom emerge from around the corner in her full wedding dress.

Brandon noticed too, taking a few steps toward Bloom and kissing her on the cheek. "Sky is a lucky man," he murmured before moving on to shake Bloom's parents' hands.

Stella took the opportunity to wish her friend luck as well as she pulled her friend into a supportive hug, "You look absolutely beautiful, Ms. Domino."

Bloom returned the smile as she took Stella's hand in one of hers and squeezed, "Thank you. It's kind of strange, yet oddly exciting that this is the last time I'll be known as Bloom Domino."

"Not gonna lie, I'm probably gonna still call you 'Domino,'" Brandon added, earning an eye roll from the bride.

Stella kissed her friend on the cheek and gave her one last glance, her trembling hand finding the crook in Brandon's arm as the music picked up and signaled their cue to make their way down the aisle, Brandon gently escorting her out of the house. Just the feeling of her arm in his as they made their way toward the alter gave her butterflies, but her own nerves and anxiety from being around Brandon again after everything that happened last night suddenly dissipated when she saw her other best friend standing near the priest.

Sky beamed back at his friends as they drew closer to the gazebo's altar, the boy sporting a handsome black suit as he stood there and waited for his future wife. Stella felt the prick of hot tears in her eyes as finally reached the front, Brandon shaking his friend's hand and giving him a man-hug before Stella gave him a hug as well, kissing his cheek and whispering how proud of him she was. He grinned back at her before she made her way toward her spot near the rest of the bridesmaids while Brandon took his place next to his best friend.

The music changed and everybody's attention snapped toward the French doors, the reverend asking everybody to stand. After a few beats, Bloom emerged from the house with her father, gliding gracefully down the lawn toward the altar. The rest of the guests gasped and gawked at the beautiful bride, snapping pictures as she paced toward the front. But Stella had always been a sucker when it came to weddings and she was convinced that it was the groom who always had the best reactions, her attention shifting quickly toward Sky.

And it was entirely worth it too, the grin on his face priceless as she watched his chin begin to tremble and his eyes mist over as his future wife walked toward him. Sky had always been such a mellow, even-keeled person so this show of emotion was rare, Stella tearing up as she watched him try to use his thumb to swipe the corners of his eyes free of the gathering moisture.

Sky's reaction must have set Bloom off as well, tears streaming down her cheeks as she finally came to a halt in front of her future husband. Her father helped remove her veil and brushed away her tears as he pulled her close for a father-daughter hug. Sky took a deep breath before taking a few steps forward, shaking the man's hand before taking Bloom's hand and leading her the last few steps up to the altar.

At the end of the ceremony, Brandon tapped Sky on the shoulder and handed his friend a bottle of breath-spray, which Sky utilized before smacking his lips and dipping his wife to kiss her for the first time as a married couple.

The priest introduced the newly-minted Mr. and Mrs. Sky and Bloom Eraklyon before the new husband and wife made their way back down the aisle toward the house. Stella and Brandon were to dismiss next, but as he held out his arm for her to take and gave her that soft smile she was convinced he saved just for her, she felt her heart begin to race once more.

He pulled her in closer to him as they took their first few steps, Stella swallowing the lump of emotion forming in her throat. She felt her stomach flip as she saw her own mother and Melanie Shields smiling back at the two of them, tears springing to her eyes as they continued to pace their way back down the aisle. Her body began to tremble again and she saw Brandon glance over at her, a hint of concern etched in his expression. She tried to force a smile but it came out strained and Brandon simply pulled her closer and closed his other hand around hers. It all felt like too much for her; it was all far too surreal.

Just like in all of her dreams and fantasies since she was in her teens, she was walking back down the aisle with the man she loved; however, as much as she wished for those fantasies to be true, this wasn't her wedding and she wasn't leaving the ceremony with Brandon as her husband.

Even then, maybe that was too much to dream for at this point...

* * *

After what seemed like hours of pictures, the entire bridal party was finally able to grab some dinner and drinks, everybody settling in for the evening as the guests mingled with one another and enjoyed a delicious array of foods and cocktails. Throughout most of dinner, Brandon kept an eye on Stella, her easy-going mannerisms and laid-back personality drawing people to her as she seemingly floated around the room chatting with everybody she knew. It didn't hurt that she was absolutely stunning as well, the bridesmaid's dress hugging her curves in all the right places and it's subtle hue bringing out the gold in her eyes, making her look even more radiant and dazzling than ever before... if that were even possible.

She was incredible and Brandon couldn't help but smile as he watched her from afar, yet he couldn't ignore the twist in his stomach at the thought that this may be the last day he would be able spend time with her. He was suddenly startled out of his trance by a large hand clasping him on the shoulder.

"She looks beautiful tonight," Sky stated, taking a sip of his bourbon and coke.

"That she does," Brandon admitted, taking a swig of his own beer as they watched Sky's new wife giggle furiously while Musa and Stella continued to joke with her across the dance floor.

"You talk to her yet?"

"Nope, not yet. But I'm going to."

"Well, you may want to say something soon. Don't let your opportunity slip away again, man."

Brandon swallowed hard and accepted the bourbon Riven silently held out for him, thanking him for the much needed courage in a glass. He took a deep swig of the amber liquid before placing both of his glasses down on the bar and making his way over toward where Stella stood with the girls. Musa noticed his approach first, winking in his direction before gently squeezing Bloom on the elbow, both girls taking the opportunity to bow out of the conversation leaving Stella and Brandon alone near the rose bushes in the Shields' backyard.

"Hey," Stella greeted, taking a sip of her wine before cradling her glass between her hands.

"Hi ya back," he smiled, trying to calm his nerves as he leaned up against a table.

"So I –"

"Listen, I –" they both started at the same time, Stella offering him a soft smile before relenting, "You can go first."

"Thanks," Brandon smiled before taking a deep, cleansing breath, "I uh – I don't quite know where to begin. Probably should have practiced before I interrupted your conversation."

"It's okay," she laughed, "I see them all the time."

Brandon felt his stomach twist even more at her statement. She sees Bloom and Musa all the time but their time together was limited so she might as well talk to Brandon while they were still here, right?

"Yeah, right," he breathed heavily, glancing around the yard briefly before meeting her eyes once again, "Look Stella, I owe you an apology. We've been friends forever and I don't know what came over me. Last night – I just – I was an ass. What happened between the two of us at the bar and later was a mistake and I'm sorry about what I said and did." He paused, trying to figure out the best way to say what he needed to say, deciding to play it conservative for the time being since he needed to get back into her good graces before hopefully winning his way into her heart. "You've always been my girl and one of my best friends and the way I treated you last night - I was completely in the wrong. You deserve much more than that and what I said and did was flat out disrespectful, and I am so, so sorry for that."

He stopped there, pausing for a moment and waiting for her reaction. It wasn't the eloquent apology she deserved, but he felt she needed to know how much he truly respected her and how sorry he was for being such a dumbass. He watched as she glanced away and took another swig of her wine, swallowing hard before she lightly chewed on her bottom lip.

"Thank you," she murmured, glancing down at her shoes, "I appreciate that."

She finally glanced back up at him, emotion swimming in her eyes as she smiled back at him, "I um – I owe you an apology too. I knew the whole Nex thing made you uncomfortable and I shouldn't have talked with him for as long as I did. And I shouldn't have pushed you as hard and said some of the things I did. That wasn't fair of me."

"Stella, no, Nex's your friend and I knew that. I don't know why it got to me as much as it did, but how I reacted wasn't fair to you. And I am really, truly sorry for that."

She gave him a soft smile in return, opening her mouth to speak again before the clinking of glasses captured everybody's attention. Brandon internally swore at the DJ for interrupting their moment as he called Sky and Bloom forward to make the toasts and cut the cake. Bloom gave the two of them a sympathetic look before signaling for them to join her and Sky up front.

Stella gently grasped his elbow and nudged him, "I think they want us for the toasts. It's show time, Shields."

Brandon internally swore again at the thought of giving a speech to everybody, wanting to kick himself for not practicing a few more times before now. He was great at entertaining people in small groups but speaking in front of a hundred plus people at his friend's wedding was a bit more daunting. He followed Stella through the rows of tables until they rejoined Bloom and Sky up front, the couple taking a few moments to thank their guests for coming and thanked the three moms for hosting the event before the DJ took over and asked the maid of honor and the best man who would like to deliver their toast first.

Brandon glanced over at Stella, the girl shrugging her shoulders before he ultimately volunteered, figuring he could face his fears and get this over with quickly so he could finish talking to Stella. A waiter carrying a tray of champagne passed by at that moment, Brandon taking the opportunity to snag the tray from him and disburse the champagne to Sky, Bloom and Stella before reserving a glass for himself in the process.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, taking a nice, long glance around the space at the rest of the guests before speaking into the microphone the DJ handed him.

"Hey everyone. I'm Brandon Shields and I live here," he laughed, pointing to the home behind all of the tables, causing the rest of the guests to chuckle with him. He licked his dry lips and began reciting his speech, "So, there comes a time in everyone's life when they meet their one true love, their soul-mate, the person that's going to know and care about them for the rest of their life. That moment came for Sky twenty-six years ago when he met me," he joked, the crowd laughing right along with him. "But in all seriousness, as I look around, I see a ton a familiar faces, which is pretty cool because it's given all of us a chance to catch up with one another. But in all honesty, this wedding is far more than that. The fact that everyone is here like this under these circumstances is truly more a testament to the couple standing in front of you than anything else. You see, I'm not sure if any other couple could have commanded such a great group of people to come and celebrate this happy occasion with them."

He smiled and glanced down briefly before continuing, "As some of you may know, Sky has been one of my best friends my entire life. Along with Stella here, the three of us were practically inseparable as kids, our moms even calling us the 'three musketeers' or the 'three stooges' depending on the day or the trouble we sometimes got ourselves into," he said, earning a few laughs from the guests, "But all joking aside, Sky is one of the best men I know. He is honorable and kind and an overall good dude and honestly, there have been a lot of times when I wished I was even half the man Sky is. He has always been there for me through thick and thin and I'll never be able to fully explain to you how much that's meant to me over the years."

He turned toward Sky and Bloom, smiling at the two of them before nodding at Sky, "He's always been like a brother to me and he's always looked out for me, so when he first told me about Bloom, I wanted to meet her and find out if she was worthy of my man Sky here. So, when I finally met her, I was genuinely surprised to say the least. I managed to start off our first conversation by insulting her, to which she shot off her own personal string of sassy comebacks and then stole my beer and proceeded to finish the whole bottle in about four seconds... and that's when I knew she was awesome!" he joked, Bloom turning bright red as she covered her eyes in embarrassment, "I've never seen something so impressive in my life! She's smart, funny, graceful and can definitely hold her own while playing Xbox. So I guess what they say is true. Opposites attract," he teased again, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath, "But besides all that, I've never seen Sky as happy in my life as he is when he's around Bloom. She's smart and funny and unbelievably caring and generous. You can tell that the two of them are head over heels for one another simply just watching the two of them together and I wish them nothing but the best in the future."

He took his glass and hoisted it into the air, "To Sky and Bloom," he toasted, everyone following suit as they raised their own glasses to the couple.

Everyone repeated after Brandon, taking a drink of their champagne in the process. Once he lowered his glass, Brandon turned to Stella and offered her the microphone. She reached out toward him and grasped the microphone, the simple brush of her fingers against his sending chills down his spine, rendering him speechless as she gave him a soft smile and thanked him and turned toward the rest of the guests.

She cleared her throat and offered everyone one of her signature smiles before beginning her toast.

"Hi there, I'm Stella Solaria and I live there," she replied cheekily, pointing to her house and grinning at Brandon as she teased him, the guests getting in on the joke and chuckling along. "Like Brandon explained earlier, the three of us all grew up together, literally living right next to one another our entire lives. I um – my sister was quite a bit older than me and was hardly around, so growing up, Sky was like my brother."

Brandon blanched slightly at the comment, a tad hurt that Stella didn't seem to feel the same closeness with him as she did with Sky. It was Sky's wedding day though, so maybe he shouldn't look too far into it. But it still stung a bit none the less.

Stella paused and took a moment to compose herself before continuing, "An ornery, over-protective, and sometimes crude brother, but family none the less. He attempted to teach me how to throw a football, unsuccessfully might I add, he took me to prom our senior year when neither of us had dates, he helped carry me out of a bar on my 21st birthday after having a bit too much to drink, and he even helped my mother interrogate my first boyfriend," she smiled, the rest of the guests laughing along with her as she spoke. Brandon felt another twinge of hurt and jealousy as she spoke, but watching how effortlessly she enraptured the entire crowd had him hanging on every word she said.

"So understandably, when I went to visit Sky one weekend in New York and first heard about Bloom, I felt it was only right that I return the favor and interrogate his girlfriend. I even had a whole spiel thought out and a bunch of questions already prepared," she joked, smiling over at Bloom, "Well, little did I know, that idea would fly out the window the moment I met her. There is simply something special about being in her presence that is almost indescribable. She is spunky and sassy and fun and full of energy and life. By the end of the night, and several dirty martinis later, her disarming nature and easy-going personality had me completely enchanted and I knew right then and there that I found a kindred soul in Bloom. She has become one of my best friends and confidants, my go-to girl for advice or a shoulder to cry on, someone who has seen me at both my best and my worst, and hasn't bat an eyelash yet. She's kind, caring, courageous, genuine, and just an overall beautiful human being and I am so proud to be able to call her my friend. Watching the two of you together, I can honestly say I've never met two people more deserving of one another and simply being around the two of you has made me believe in true love again."

Brandon swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, unable to take his gaze off of Stella as she spoke, her golden eyes glittering with unshed tears as she offered the couple a smile and cleared her throat once more.

"I was beyond honored when you both asked me to participate in your wedding and I'm even more honored to be standing up here and toasting the two of you and your new life together. You have no idea how much you both mean to me and I can't wait to see where your love and your life together takes you," she said, her voice trembling with emotion as she held the microphone and raised her champagne glass, "So, I'd like to ask you all to raise your glasses to the happy couple. May love and laughter light your days and warm your heart and home. May good and faithful friends be yours wherever you may roam. May peace and plenty bless your world with joy that long endures. May all life's passing seasons bring the best to you and yours," she paused, raising an eyebrow and shooting a sly grin at the couple before finishing, "And may all your ups and downs, twists and turns, and ins and outs happen solely between the sheets!"

The guests howled with laughter while Bloom turned a deep shade of red, everyone taking a drink in toast to the new husband and wife before the DJ took over and announced the cutting of the cake and the bride and groom's first dance.

After all of the wedding traditions had taken place and Musa suckered him into taking a shot or two with her at the bar before shimmying away to get her dance on, Brandon finally found some time to search for Stella again, the girl practically disappearing after watching Bloom and Sky take their first spin around the dance floor as husband and wife. He spotted her chatting with her mother near one of the large oak trees across the backyard, the two blondes smiling and giggling with one another as the mother wrapped her arm around her daughter.

Brandon swallowed the last swig of his cocktail before summoning the courage to make his way toward the tree, winding between each of the tables until he reached the Solarias.

"Luna. Stella," he nodded, smiling at both of the women, "You both look absolutely stunning." The elder Solaria gave him a warm smile and thanked him for the compliment before he turned toward Stella and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

He thought he saw a flash of emotion behind her eyes before she blinked quickly and looked away, setting her wine glass down and taking his hand. "I'd love to," she smiled, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor.

Electricity shot through his body as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, the feel of the bare skin of her back and the subtle floral scent of her perfume causing his heart to race as the two of them fell into an easy rhythm to the Michael Bublè song playing through the speakers.

"You're actually a pretty good dancer," she commented after a few moments of silent swaying.

"My Ma made me take lessons," he smiled in return, "But don't tell anybody. It'll ruin my rep."

She smiled before sighing, opening her mouth to say something before closing it again as she looked away.

"What?" he smiled back down at her, "You were about to say something. I'm curious now."

"It's just – Okay, you promise not to laugh?" she asked, waiting for him to nod before continuing. "This is the first time we've ever danced together," she shrugged, her smile soft as she spoke, "I remember hoping and wishing all through high school that you would ask me to dance sometime. It didn't matter if it was at homecoming or prom, but I dreamed of slow dancing with you. I was actually pretty jealous that Amentia was the one who got to be held like this while she danced with you at our senior prom."

Brandon swallowed hard and pulled her in closer, guilt and regret gnawing away at him at her admission. If she only knew how badly he had wanted to take her to prom and dance with her like this... but Sky beat him to the punch when none of them ended up having dates. At least that's what he liked to tell himself. In reality, he was really just a chicken shit and couldn't muster the courage to ask her.

"Don't get me wrong, Sky and I had fun," she shrugged again, "But that boy stepped on my feet so many times, my poor toes ached for days afterwards. It's kind of ironic how a guy with two left feet ended up with such a graceful dancer like Bloom."

Brandon offered her a tight smile before pulling her in closer and softly kissing her forehead, a rare display of affection between the two of them. But Stella didn't seem to care as she pulled herself in closer and snuggled into his chest. He should say something more, but he couldn't quite find the words at the moment, his mind going blank except for the feel of her pressed against him and her fingers intertwined with his.

"I'm glad I finally got to dance with you," he whispered into her hair as the two of them continued to sway to the music, holding each other close as the night wound down.

A few songs later, the DJ announced that that he was playing the final one of the evening, Brandon holding Stella extra tight as he savored what may be the last few moments of having her in his arms.

* * *

After waving goodbye to the happy couple as they set off for their honeymoon, Stella made her way back around to the reception area, her heart clenching as she watched the rest of the guests begin to disburse, all of the other couples sharing tender moments as they left hand in hand. She felt the all-too-familiar prick of hot tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she began to gather the rest of her personal items from her table, the catering company making quick work of the clean-up and tear-down of all of the tables and chairs.

She collected her purse and stashed her phone in the clutch before turning back toward her house, almost bumping into her fairly intoxicated mother and her equally intoxicated friend Melanie Shields, the two ladies giggling as they clutched onto one another and stumbled toward the Shields residence.

"Sweetie, Melanie and I are gonna go have a night-cap," her mom squealed, pausing to giggle more at whatever Melanie had whispered into her ear before offering her a flippant wave as they fumbled with the back door, "Don't wait up!"

"Give them ten minutes and they'll be down for the count," Brandon murmured, catching Stella's attention, "They already did a number on the wine at the bar and I highly doubt they'll even be able to work the corkscrew in the shape they're in. As soon as they sit down, they'll be out."

She glanced back up at him and watched as he gave her a sheepish half smile before he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking back down at his shoes. He looked just like the little boy she used to know, shy and unsure of himself as he kicked at a clump of grass, and she couldn't help but smile at the memory.

She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, licking her lips as she studied him for a few moments, Brandon finally looking back up at her with that soft expression, Stella's heart melting at the sight.

She knew she shouldn't do it, especially now that they were back on good terms, or as Brandon reminded her earlier, much to her chagrin and disappointment, they were back to being best friends. Just friends, yet again.

But she couldn't help it.

She was selfish and wanted one more night.

Just one more night with him to savor him as a lover and relish in the feel of his body wrapped around hers before going their separate ways in the morning... once again, walking away as just friends.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt the ache twist in her chest at the thought. Despite what Bloom had told her that morning, Brandon made it abundantly clear, yet again, that they were just friends, and she knew better than trying to fight against that again. She didn't want to start anything akin to the night before. She just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

So, with a slowly breaking heart and a heavy feeling of finality weighing on her chest, she forced a smile and closing the distance between the two of them before holding out her hand, biting her bottom lip as her gaze finally met his.

"Come with me?"

Brandon angled his head to the side, his expression soft and his eyes questioning as he looked her over. She nodded gently, silently giving her permission. He gave her a half-smile before taking her hand, walking next to her as they made their way into the Solaria household, wordlessly following her up the steps into her room.

She heard the door shut behind her as she built up the nerve she needed, turning around and licking her lips before leaning up to kiss him, slowly beginning to undo his bowtie in the process.

The intricate knot proved to be a bit more difficult than she anticipated, Stella pulling back slightly as she focused on trying to steady her trembling fingers as she fumbled with the tie, letting it fall to the ground once she succeeded before helping him ease out of his jacket.

"This feels so familiar," he whispered sadly as he looked back down at her.

Stella felt her eyes begin to water a touch as she gave him a soft smile.

"Kinda full circle, huh?" she murmured, biting her lip as she turned around and glanced at him over her shoulder, "Help me with my zipper?"

Brandon began to slowly unzip her dress, shivers running down her spine as his fingers traced each vertebrae as he slid the zipper lower and lower, gasping when his finger tips traced past the stretch of skin where her bra should have been had she actually worn one under her dress.

She felt his warm breath on his neck as his fingers continued to drift lower, Stella lolling her head back as she felt his lips gently ghost across the naked expanse in between her shoulder blades, her skin feeling like it was on fire with each brush of his lips. He continued to kiss down her shoulders as he pushed the material out of the way, gently removing the dress as he went. It slid down her body before pooling at her feet, his hands skimming every curve on the way down before halting at her panty line.

Her heart pounded as he gripped her hips and turned her around slowly, gently brushing a lock of hair behind her ear as he looked her up and down. She held her head high as he met her gaze, her fingers finding their way to the buttons of his shirt as she unfastened each one, helping to push his shirt off over his shoulders before running her hands down his pec muscles and abdomen, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss in the center of his chest.

Her entire body buzzed with anticipation but she forced herself to continue at her slow pace, wanting to savor every moment with him. Her fingers continued their leisurely journey down each muscular ripple of his stomach, halting momentarily at his belt buckle. She leaned up and kissed his lips as she unfastened his belt, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his fly before letting his pants fall to the ground, collecting around his feet.

Once her work was done, she backed away and sat down on her bed, sliding backwards on the crisp sheets and propping herself up on her elbows, trying to give him her best sultry and seductive look, when in reality, she was nervous as hell.

It felt too much like the first time the two of them were in this situation eight years ago, but this time, she knew he wouldn't turn her down.

She heard the whooshing of blood in her ears as he simply stood here and looked her over, gazing down at her with such a tender expression on his face before quickly kicking off his socks and shoes. He finally knelt down on the bed and crawled up over her, taking his place above her. It felt all too comfortable and all too natural having him there and Stella only wished she could drag this out forever.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, stroking a lock of her hair.

"Thank you," she smiled, cupping his cheek in her palm as she ran her thumb up and down the slight stubble on his jaw.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, taking the opportunity to tangle his hand in her hair before slowly kissing his way down her neck, tasting each and every inch of her skin.

He kissed down her arms and placed a tender kiss against each palm before making his way back up to her shoulders and descending down her chest and breasts, nipping and caressing each one of her nipples before moving down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel and causing goose bumps to erupt across her entire body.

She was a quivering mess the closer he got to her center. But he didn't stop there, skipping over her mound to tease his way down the insides of her thighs and calves, taking the time to place a gentle kiss on each instep, the feeling foreign and erotic as he turned back around and began his ascent.

Before Brandon, she had never experienced the slow caresses or the gentle touches or the feeling of a man taking his time to make her feel as well loved and cherished as she felt at that moment.

Brandon teased his way higher, Stella gasping as his lips ghosted over her center. He grinned as he teased her with his tongue, her body writhing underneath him. But just as soon as he had started, the sensation disappeared as she felt his lips trailing back up her body.

He completed his full-body exploration by finishing where he started, kissing her sweetly once more before she felt him gently ease himself inside of her, the welcome intrusion causing her breath to hitch as they rocked together making slow, sweet love.

They moved in sync with one another, her body reacting to every move and shift he made. Brandon kept murmuring in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was and how good she felt and it was all so perfect. Just like how she had dreamed her first time would be. Being with him, in this very room, in this very way. It was simply perfect.

Feeling him like this, holding him as his body melded with her was almost too much. She swallowed down as much emotion as she could but she was on the verge of tears, feeling so close to him as they let their bodies do all the talking for them. She felt everything for him and being intimate like this with him, every inch of her skin touching his, was simply indescribable. She savored his masculine scent, the gentle caress of his fingertips, the taste of his lips, the warmth she felt in his arms and how safe and protected she felt when she was with him.

The emotions she felt coupled with his gentle strokes, delicate kisses and his fingers intertwined with hers were simply overwhelming, and the way she felt for him was far more powerful and unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

She knew it may end badly between them and she may end up hating herself in the morning, but being with him right here and now, she decided to finally open her heart up to him completely and love him with all she had.

Maybe she would never get to actually say the words to him, but she would let herself love him, even if only for the night.

They continued to move slowly with one another, drawing out each kiss and caress until they both hit their peak, neither one of them moving for the longest time as they continued to hold one another.

* * *

Once they had finally pulled apart, they laid there simply content just being there with each other. Brandon flung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, Stella tucking herself tightly into his side, their legs intertwined under the tangle of sheets as she snuggling up to him, savoring the feeling of holding him like his and trying to commit everything about him in this moment to memory.

After a lengthy comfortable silence, she felt his pulse quicken against her cheek as he took a deep breath, gently clearing his throat.

"Stella, um – about us," he paused briefly, her heart twisting and a bitter taste filling her mouth at the words, "After tonight –"

She wasn't one-hundred percent sure what he was going to say, but if he was starting off like that, it couldn't be good and she didn't want to hear it.

She couldn't hear it.

She knew what he was going to say, but her heart simply couldn't handle hearing the rejection actually coming out of his own mouth after what they had just shared. She knew she had been taking a risk by bringing him up here with her tonight and she knew she opened herself up to this from the beginning, but she was terrified he would give her another "it was fun while it lasted." She refused to let him ruin this moment for her.

And if there was one thing she had learned after picking up the pieces of her fragile heart over and over again, it was that a good offense is the best form of defense, especially when trying to protect yourself and your dignity.

She blinked away the gathering tears in her eyes and bit her lip, steeling her emotions before finally having the courage to look up into his eyes. She forced a smile before tracing his slightly kiss-swollen lips with her fingertips, effectively silencing him.

"Shhh, let's not waste our time talking," she whispered, kissing him once more before hitching her leg up over his hips and straddling him, pulling them both under again.

Brandon held her tightly, fighting the urge to fall asleep as he listened to Stella's breathing even out, taking in all the little things about her. Her soft skin, her supple lips, the gentle slope of her nose, everything he can while they're still together like this.

Everything in that moment felt so peaceful and perfect. He knew their time together was drawing to an end but he didn't want to miss a single second of being with her, especially if it may be the last.

He swallowed hard and continued to gently stroke her hair, memories of holding her like this flooding his mind. The first time she genuinely hugged him for sticking up for her in the seventh grade after he punched the bully that had been ruthlessly teasing her all year. The first time he wrapped his arms around her after catching her father, the broken girl sobbing into her pillow the entire night. Each and every time he held her through the night during their other sleepovers. Every moment she spent in his arms this past week. Dancing with her and making love to her. She always fit so perfectly in his arms. It was like she was meant to be there. He'd give anything to be able to hold her like this forever... but as for what tomorrow held, he didn't know.

And simply the thought of letting her go killed him inside. But he would do what was right and let her go. He would do anything for her and since that seemed to be what she wanted, he would let her go.

He missed his chance to really talk to her at the reception, and with everything going on and how busy they had been all night, he really wanted to kick himself for not making a move sooner. He wasn't even sure if she was going to want to stay with him that night, but as soon as she held out her hand and whispered those three words to him, his heart skipped a beat at the thought she may be giving him another chance.

And after that, after they made love, everything felt so perfect. He finally thought he had his chance to tell her how he felt and explain how he wanted her for longer than just the week they had agreed upon. Explain how he wanted more...

...But now that may never happen. She didn't even give him more than five words before she silenced him. Something in her eye told him she knew exactly what was coming and she shut him down.

The next round after that was a blur. Stella had been moving over him and he wanted to savor that, to remember everything about it, but the dull ache in his chest where his heart had been was far too overwhelming and constricting to enjoy any of it. And now, his entire body felt empty as he lay there holding her, soaking in all of the last vestiges of their time together as he could.

Because as soon as the sun came up, this would all be over. They would be over.


	12. Chapter 12

Stella had always loved waking up to the birds chirping and the gentle lap of the waves against the shoreline, something she had really started to miss once she moved out to Connecticut. They were such a welcome alarm clock as opposed to the obnoxious beeping of her cell phone she had gotten so used to over the years.

However, this particular morning she wanted to curse both the waves and the birds for rousing her, for they weren't just waking her up for the day, they were shaking her out of the dream-like state she had blissfully been indulging in since the past Tuesday. She would have given anything to fall back asleep for just thirty more minutes, just a half an hour more to continue living in her own personal fantasy world where Brandon was hers and hers alone and she could indulge in waking up in his arms every morning.

But unfortunately, the real world didn't exactly work that way.

She allowed her eyes to flutter open, the early morning sun barely cresting the horizon as she was greeted with a sight that both made her heart flutter and break at the same time. The glorious expanse of tan skin belonging to Brandon's chest felt warm against her cheek and the gentle rise and fall of his breathing was rather calming and soothing, considering her nerves were completely shot after last night.

She glanced past Brandon toward the alarm clock on her bedside table, the blinking green numbers signaling that, unfortunately, she couldn't indulge in the extra thirty minutes she so desired or she'd miss her flight.

However, maybe getting out of there sooner rather than later would be better anyway. It was still going to hurt like hell, but the sooner she left, the quicker she could begin to fight the pain. The quicker she could begin to heal. Like ripping off a Band-Aid.

She turned toward the edge of her bed, feeling Brandon's arm shift against her back as she carefully tried to extract herself from his embrace. Sliding her legs out from under the covers and gently placing a pillow under Brandon's arm, she gathered her dress off of the floor, biting her lip hard to try and keep herself from crying as she picked up the remnants of their night together. Draping the dress carefully over the arm chair in the corner, she picked up the pile of folded clothes she set out the day before to change into and took a moment to turn back and glance at Brandon. His deliciously sexy form barely covered by the sheets was tempting her as his chest rose and fell evenly; but his face was boyishly calm and peaceful, reminding her of when they were younger.

When times were simpler.

Stella couldn't handle it anymore, biting her lip even harder before escaping into the bathroom and tossing her clothes onto the toilet lid. Bracing herself against the counter, she took several deep breaths, the effort proving to be difficult and labored as she tried to fight off the bubbling panic attack and emotions she felt at the thought that this was it.

It was over.

She finally glanced up into the mirror, her eyes a touch bloodshot and watery as tears she could no longer hold in streamed down her cheeks. Her hair was a mess, evidence of a night spent with Brandon's fingers tangled through her locks as he looked into her eyes and made love to her. Her lips were pink and swollen, as his kisses had been quite fervent but reverent. Her neck, shoulders and breasts were spattered with tiny red marks, love bites Brandon left as little treasure maps as to where he had tasted and caressed. And the slight ache she felt in her muscles and in between her legs, a physical reminder of their night together. The last time she would get to love him like that. To feel him like that and to make love to him like that.

Part of her thought that last night may have just been the result of a lust induced stupor, but she knew that wasn't true. Last night, this whole week had been amazing with him and she hated that it all came to an end.

She didn't want to leave. She selfishly wished she could stay like this with him forever, but she knew that more than likely that was probably not going to happen. She lived in Connecticut, he lived in Chicago and they both had their own lives elsewhere. This week had been a little slice of heaven for her, but reality had been looming in the background, simply waiting to smack her in the face and kick her while she was down.

She knew this thing between them was only temporary, but the thought of leaving still hurt.

Her chest ached painfully, heaving a few times as she struggled to breathe before she finally noticed her entire body was trembling, her legs unstable as she thought of him lying in her bed on the other side of the door, knowing that it was all over.

She couldn't help that now. She had to pull her shit together before she took much longer or before he woke up, because if he did, it would make this goodbye that much more difficult. She definitely wasn't ready to deal with that just yet. But in order to make it out of here as intact as she could (since the whole notion of 'making it out of there in one piece' seemed ridiculous given her shattered heart), she needed to get her shit together quickly.

Stella rubbed her hands over her cheeks a few times, wiping away the tear streaks before deciding to splash some cold water on her face. She attempted to finger comb her mussed hair before giving up and throwing it up into a pony tail, trying to focus on anything but Brandon as she pulled on her shorts, t-shirt and cardigan. Looking at her face and her red-rimmed eyes, she simply gave up on make-up as it would be no use once she finally left before slipping on her boat shoes and taking one last deep breath, swallowing hard and trying to get her emotions under control.

Slowly and as quietly as she could, she turned the knob and stepped back into her room. Brandon was just how she left him, still lying in the same open position as when she left him. But despite her best efforts, she couldn't help it, silently bursting into tears as she looked him over, taking in every detail and every feature she could.

He looked so peaceful and so handsome and she was so head-over-heels for him that it was killing her inside.

But this was how it had to be. She couldn't do it anymore.

She couldn't be his friend anymore. She loved him and nothing would change that. Not after the past ten years, not after the last week and definitely not after last night.

It killed her to think this was the last time she would see him like this, that last night was the last time she would get to make love to him or feel his touch or hear him murmur words of reverence in her ear.

However, call her selfish but she wanted just one more kiss, just one more taste before she had to go. It may be breaking the rules since their deal was officially over, but she didn't care. She needed one more.

She silently made her way over to the bed and kneeled down, reaching out to touch the curve of his jaw before quickly retracting her hand, not wanting to wake him. He looked so peaceful and perfect and she just wanted to savor it all.

Slowly, she leaned in toward him and gently placed a tender kiss against his lips, her own trembling as she pulled away and licked her lips, tasting the salt of her own tears.

"I love you, Brandon. Always have."

Her voice was barely a whisper but she could still hear it crack with emotion, taking another brief moment to trace his features with her gaze. Once satisfied, she slowly stood and turned toward the door, picking up her suitcase before quietly stepping out into the hallway and easing the door closed behind her.

Her body wracked with silent sobs as she stood there for a few moments, internally warring with herself whether she should go back in there or make a clean exit before finally choosing the later and making her way down the stairs. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to collect herself before gathering her keys and opening the front door, taking the first few steps away from her childhood home and away from the man she loved.

She made it down the front pathway and had almost reached her rental car when a familiar voice startled her, Stella swallowing hard and taking a deep breath before turning around to face the music.

"Stellie!" her mom exclaimed, briskly walking down the sidewalk from the Shields' house as she waved at Stella. Her mom looked a little worse for the wear and still wore her dress from the night before, but she seemed awfully chipper considering the early hour. "You weren't going to leave without telling your mother goodbye, were you?"

Stella did feel bad about it, but the answer to her mother's question was yes, she was going to leave without saying goodbye. It wasn't like she was avoiding it, but she just needed to get the hell out of this place before she fully cracked.

"No mom," Stella sighed, forcing a smile and pulling her mother in for a hug, "Sorry, it's just I didn't want to miss my flight."

"I know, I know. I just miss spending time with you is all," he mother cooed, her gentle tone and words soothing on Stella's ragged soul. Her mom squeezed her tight once more before releasing her and looking up into her eyes, Luna's mouth opening to say something before her expression changed, the happiness disappearing as concern took over. "Stella, you're eyes are all puffy and red. Are you okay, sweetheart?"

God bless her mother and her keen sense of observation, but now was really not the time she wanted to go into this. Maybe once she was back in the safety of her apartment in Connecticut, but not here. Not out in the open in front of her childhood home when she felt so damn vulnerable as it was.

"Yeah," she lied, her eyes tearing up once more as she tried to think of a plausible excuse, "It's just – I really miss this place. It's always hard to leave, you know?"

"I know, and I miss you so much," her mom explained, giving her a soft smile as Stella tries to blink away the moisture. Luna simply nods and strokes her daughter's hair, "But I know that's not the reason."

Stella finally chanced another look down at her mom, her eyes burning as she saw all of the love and tenderness reflecting back at her. She didn't know if her mother was a psychic or if she just had a keen sense of motherly intuition but it always astounded Stella how her mom seemed to know everything that was going on inside her head.

She couldn't move besides simply shaking her head. She couldn't answer back, because what was she supposed to say? That she and the man she had been in love with for eleven years had a week-long passionate fling based on a stupid fucking agreement that was her idea and now it was all over.

Luna let out a gentle sigh before cupping Stella's jaw, "Is this about Brandon?" After simply hearing his name, Stella just about lost it and could no longer make eye contact with her mom, glancing away as the tears continued to gather, "You love him don't you?"

After fighting her feelings for him for so long, she couldn't take it anymore.

She struggled to take a deep breath and nodded as she looked back down into mother's eyes, the tears finally escaping down her cheeks as all of her resolve finally came crumbling down.

Luna gave her a sympathetic smile before opening her arms and embracing her daughter, holding her close and cradling her against her shoulder like she used to when she was a little girl, simply letting her cry.

"He loves you too, you know," her mom whispered, rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure it's the same way I love him," Stella sobbed, her tears staining the front of her mother's dress.

"It'll all be ok, sweetie," Luna murmured, "It'll all be okay."

But Stella wasn't so sure of her mother's conviction. She had gone into last night knowing it was the end and that broke her heart. Walking away this morning shattered her even more. It already hurt like hell and it would probably end up getting worse before it got better. But maybe eventually, somewhere down the road it would all be ok.

She didn't know what else to say, so she simply hugged her mom tighter, barely managing to squeak out her goodbye, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I love you, sweetie" her mom replied, letting go of her and patting her on the shoulder, Stella thankful that her mom was letting her deal with it on her own for the time being. They'd talk it all through eventually, but everything was a bit too raw to handle at the moment.

"I love you too, mom."

With one last parting glance, Stella slipped into her car and started it up, offering one last wave to her mother before pulling away from the curb and heading toward the Gardenia Municipal Airport.

* * *

Once she had checked in and gotten herself settled on the airplane, she sat back in her seat and tried to relax for the next few minutes until her flight to Connecticut took off, slipping on a pair of sunglasses before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. She would rather have people assume she was tired or hung-over and leave her alone as opposed to seeing how red and puffy her eyes were and want to know if she was okay, and frankly, no amount of make-up could cover up the dark circles or splotchy complexion.

She had almost fallen asleep until her phone vibrated in her lap, Stella dreading who the text was from be until she saw the name 'Bloom' flash across the screen. However, her relief quickly dissipated as soon as she read the message.

"Saw you and Brandon at the reception and I couldn't help myself... you are awfully cute together! Hope you got everything worked out between the two of you. Love you both, Bloom and Sky."

Attached below the text was a photo of she and Brandon dancing together at the reception the night before, Brandon holding her close and smiling down at her as she tipped her head up and laughed with him, the happiness on both of their faces making her burst into tears once more, the resounding ache in her chest throbbing even deeper.

Last night felt like a fairytale. Being with her family, laughing with her friends, dancing with Brandon... him making love to her.

She had been truly happy for the first time in a long time.

Her instincts had been right though. She may hate herself this morning, but she loved him with all her heart the night before. She still loved him. That wouldn't change. To her, he was worth it. He would always be worth it to her... but none of that mattered if she wasn't worth it to him.

Leaning her head against the window, she watched as the airport got smaller and smaller until Gardenia was no longer visible from the air, Stella finally closing her eyes and succumbing to the exhaustion and melancholy.


	13. Chapter 13

"_I love you"_

Was this for real or was he still dreaming?

Those three words he had been waiting for so long to hear her say, and it was just like in all of his fantasies but they didn't exactly come right before sneaking out... leaving without saying goodbye again. He could taste the salt of her tears on his lips and wanted so badly to reciprocate, to tell her that he loved her too, but he wasn't sure if this was for real or if it was all a dream.

However, once he heard the front door close, he knew it was all real. Everything she said, everything that happened. It was all real.

_Holy shit!_

He could have sworn things were over the minute she began to stir that morning, gently easing herself out of his grasp before disappearing into the bathroom. And when she reemerged and began to walk toward her bedroom door, he knew they were done and she just wanted to get the hell out of there after that... But then came that kiss and those three words, and he was at a total loss of what to think.

Still lost in his mind and totally thrown for a loop, Brandon stared up at her ceiling for a while, wondering how, in the past six days Stella managed to blow into his life like a hurricane and sneak out just as quietly as she did the last time.

And then it really hit him, the fact that she had just told him she loved him and he did nothing... he just let her walk right out the door...

What the fuck, Shields?

What the hell was he thinking and where the hell did he go wrong?

He loved her too so why didn't he say it back?

He was fucking awake, so why didn't he stop her?

Why didn't he take the opportunity she gave him and ran with it?

What a fucking idiot!

He clambered out of bed and searched around the floor, completely lost in his own thoughts as to what he was going to say when he heard a knock at Stella's bedroom door, his whole body freezing.

"Brandon?" his name rang out, startling him as to how Luna Solaria even knew he was there let alone called out specifically for him as he groped around the floor for his clothes, "Are you decent?"

He hesitated for a moment before realizing it was useless, deciding to do what was right and respond back, "Um, hang on a second, Ms. Solaria."

He found his boxers and uniform pants, quickly yanking them on and fixing his belt before the door began to squeak open, Brandon pulling on his white button-up just in time.

Luna peered around the corner before she simply walked right in, glancing at Brandon and giving him the once over before surveying the bed.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like," he fumbled, trying to button up his shirt as quickly as he could.

"This – this isn't what it looks like? Really?" she snorted before sighing deeply, "Brandon, I love you like a son, but I'm not that dumb. As much as I hate to admit, your mother and I are both under no illusions as to what happened here last night." She paused, letting that sink in a bit before continuing, "So, I take it you and my daughter made up?"

Brandon felt his face flush and knew he was probably turning bright red at this point, having been caught red-handed in this whole mess. And even worse, it sounded like his own mother was in on it too! But there was really nothing he could do now, instead taking a deep breath and prepared himself for what would probably be one of the most awkward conversations he would ever have, "Yeah, I think so."

"You think so? So the sheets are totally twisted, the bed is a wreck and most of your clothes are still crumpled on the floor but you only think you made up?" she shot back, turning to glare at him.

"I um – I guess," he replied, swallowing hard as he tried to come up with something to explain everything before coming up short, simply deciding to be honest and straight-forward with the woman who was like a second mother to him, "But then she just took off this morning without saying goodbye... again. I don't really know what to think at this point."

Luna hesitated once more, kicking at the corner of the comforter on the floor before recoiling slightly, shaking her head as she knelt down and grasped something off of the floor. She stood back up and held up the pair of black lace panties Stella had worn the night before, Brandon wanting to die of embarrassment as she pinched the item between her thumb and forefingers as she held the item out toward him.

"Oh shit," Brandon murmured under his breath before reaching out and grasping them out of her hand, quickly stuffing them into his pocket, "I'll um – I'll make sure she gets those back."

"Yeah," Luna snapped, running her tongue along her front teeth before pausing and exhaling a deep breath, "Can I ask you a question, Brandon?"

"Um—yeah, sure," he replied, terrified as to what she could possibly ask next.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Brandon didn't even skip a beat, the answer the same since he was sixteen years old.

"Yes. More than anything," he replied, "I think I've been in love with her my whole life."

Luna paused briefly and ran her hand through her hair, "Then why are you still standing here?"

"What?"

"It's obvious that my daughter loves you. Hell, she's been head-over-heels for you for as long as I can remember," Luna explained, offering him the slightest hint of a smile, "So I'll ask you again. If you love my daughter, why are you still standing here?"

Brandon's eyes grew huge as he stared at Luna, his heart pounding as he processed everything that she just said.

Stella loved him.

She really did love him!

And she had loved him for as long as he had loved her? That was easily the best news he'd ever heard!

He couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face at the thought, Brandon pulling her in for a tight hug before grabbing the rest of his clothes, "You're right," he laughed, "You're totally right!"

Praying he wasn't too late, he made a mad dash out of Stella's room, skipping steps on his way down the stairs as he tried not to trip himself before running out the front door and jumping over the rose bushes in the Solaria's front yard. Rounding the side of his own home, he pulled up short as he arrived at his own front door.

As if his mother had known exactly what was running through his mind at the moment, Melanie met him at the door, holding out a backpack in one hand and his keys and wallet in the other hand, giving her son a supportive smile as he took the last few steps up onto the front porch.

"I put a change of clothes and shoes in the bag," his mom smiled, "And a few snacks, just in case."

He was absolutely floored by his mother's support and kindness. It felt like the first time in ages since she gave him that smile and looked at him like that... like she was proud of him once again. Despite wanting to savor the moment, he was in a bit of a hurry and was quite thankful his mom had thought ahead.

Brandon pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her temple sweetly, "Love ya, Ma."

"I love you too, son," she replied, pulling back and patting him on the cheek a few times, "Now go get your girl."

He squeezed her hand and tossed her a grin over his shoulder before making a mad dash out to his truck and peeling out away from the curb, hauling down the road toward the Gardenia Municipal Airport.

* * *

Despite the well wishes from his mother and Luna Solaria earlier, his day had gone from okay to total shit rather quickly. After getting pulled over and issued a speeding ticket during his mad dash to the airport, he arrived just in time to find out he had missed Stella's flight by about fifteen minutes. To make matters worse, he ended up exchanging a few choice words with the airport security guards, who in turn threatened to have him physically removed from the premises if he didn't leave immediately, leaving Brandon fuming as he cursed a blue streak and kicked the trashcan just outside of the terminal.

Fifteen fucking minutes.

He missed her by fifteen fucking minutes!

His tantrum had started earning him a few glares from other patrons and airport employees, and while he was angry enough to not really care, earning himself a trip down to the local police station for disrupting the peace was not really on his list of things to do for the day either.

He threw up a hand in apology before righting the overturned trash can, clenching his fists and continuing to curse under his breath as he began to walk back to his truck.

However, an idea struck as soon as he sat down behind the wheel, Brandon checking his watch quickly before making a snap decision. He yanked the truck out of park and pulled out of the lot, driving as quickly as he could toward the highway.

He fumbled around in his pockets a bit, smiling at the feeling of the sheer lace garment he was to return to Stella before finding his phone and dialing a familiar number, waiting a few rings until he heard someone answer.

"Sky!" he exclaimed, "Good, you haven't left yet."

"No, but our flight leaves in about half hour though," his friend replied, "Why, what's up?"

Brandon glanced behind him as he changed lanes, "I need your help."

"Um – I'm not sure I like the sound of that, especially since I'm leaving for my honeymoon in less than an hour. You're not in jail are you?"

"No, it's not like that," Brandon explained, "I just need to know how far it is to New York City."

"What?" Sky asked, his voice laced with confusion, "From Gardenia? Uh – last time Bloom and I drove it took about nine hours if you take Interstate 80. Why?"

"How much further is New Haven from there?"

Brandon could practically hear Sky grinding his teeth on the other end of the line, his friend practically growling into the phone, "Brandon, what the hell did you do?"

"Will you just tell me instead of lecturing me?"

"You didn't tell her, did you?" his friend practically shouted, "You chicken shit." He could hear Bloom groan in the background as well as she started asking Sky questions, Brandon choosing to cut both of them off before they could dwell on it any further.

"I tried twice last night but I was interrupted both times, one of which was to give your damn toast, thank you very much. Then she just took off this morning before I could say anything."

"Fuck man, come on and grow a pair! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I think she told me she loved me," Brandon replied, still a little dumbfounded at the possibility.

"You think?"

"Dude, I was half asleep. I thought it was a dream," Brandon explained as he sped eastbound, "But after last night and talking to Luna this morning, I think it might be real. And I refuse to let her go without knowing for sure. So I'm driving."

"To Connecticut? From California? That's like three thousand miles!" Sky paused for a few seconds, finally sighing into the receiver, "Look, good for you, Brandon. And just so you know, Bloom said New Haven is about an hour and a half past NYC."

"Cool, good to know."

"Wait, hold up. So what was the deal with Luna this morning?" Sky snorted, obviously amused at his friend's brief explanation, "As in, you two talked after you and Stella, you know...?"

"Dude, it's a long story," Brandon groaned, "I promise I'll tell you some other time. "

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Sky laughed, "Just do yourself a favor and be careful speeding through Pennsylvania. They love giving out tickets in Amish country."

"Will do. I already picked one up this morning on my way to the airport when I tried to catch her. I'm not sure I can afford another one."

"Well, in any case, good luck," Sky offered, "And do yourself a favor. Don't fucking chicken out this time."

"I won't," he smiled before clearing his throat gently, "Oh, and Sky?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Thanks, for everything. I owe you."

"No problem. Anytime."

Brandon could make out the faintest sound of Bloom saying something in the background and knew he should stop intruding on his best friend's time, especially since he pretty much dominated quite a bit of it this past week with his drama.

"Ok, well, go get back to your wife and enjoy your honeymoon," Brandon replied, chuckling into the receiver, "And try not to break her while you're going at it on the beach."

"Haven't yet," Sky joked, "I'll talk to you later."

"Later," he replied before ending the call and setting his phone in a cup-holder.

He checked his mirrors before merging onto the interstate, one destination in mind as he sped past the farms and cornfields.

Even if he was dreaming about what she said earlier, he refused to believe that the last week was it for them. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure it wasn't either.

There was no way he was letting her go without a fight this time.


	14. Chapter 14

After close to ten straight hours of driving, Brandon took one final look at the text message from Luna Solaria before looking back up at the four-story building in front of him. Luna had been more than kind when it came to sending along her daughter's address and the GPS feature on his phone had led him straight here easily enough, but just gathering the courage to make his way into the building and face Stella again was daunting to say the least.

Granted, he had ten hours of driving across five different states to come up with some grand speech or at least somewhat of an idea as to what he was going to say. But even then, Stella had always been the wild card in their relationship and no matter what he had planned to say, he knew she would have something of her own to say that would throw him off.

But now that he was standing here in front of her apartment building, he could honestly say that he was nervous as hell as to what was to come next. He tucked his phone into his pocket and made his way into the building, riding the elevator to the top floor and slowly ambling his way toward Stella's apartment.

Brandon wiped his sweating palms on the military dress pants he had yet to change out of before drawing in a deep breath and raising his fist to knock on the door. After a few short moments, he heard heavy footsteps approach the door before it swung open, revealing a rather tall, statuesque gentleman, who casually leaned up against the doorframe and sized Brandon up for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, who the fuck are you?" Brandon snapped, feeling rather defensive and pissed off to find this guy at Stella's place. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel his stomach sink as soon as this guy popped up, wondering if the last week actually meant anything to Stella if she rebounded this quickly from the night before. But his thoughts were quickly cut off when the man finally spoke again.

"Who the fuck am I?" he asked, "You're the one knocking on my door, so shouldn't I be the one asking you who the fuck you are?"

Brandon figured that he may have overreacted just a tad, instead holding out his hand and introducing himself, "Brandon – Shields."

The guy eyed him suspiciously for a few beats before shaking Brandon's hand, "Logan Alexander. So Brandon, what can I do for you?"

Brandon swallowed hard and decided just to go for it, even if it may end in a brawl with this dude, "I'm here to talk to Stella."

The guy in the doorway gave him an odd look before scrunching his brow, "Stella?"

Before Brandon could respond, a feminine voice from inside the apartment caught both men's attention, "Honey, who is it?"

"Umm," the man began to reply before an athletic-looking redhead poked her head out the door, the man stepping aside and gesturing toward Brandon, "This is Brandon. Brandon Shields, this is my wife Whitney."

The redhead stuck her hand out towards Brandon and he accepted her handshake, feeling like a total douche for jumping to conclusions about Stella. But before he could apologize for his behavior and explain, the woman spoke up.

"What's up?"

"Brandon here was looking to talk to a 'Stella,'" the man murmured, glancing down at his wife.

"Stella," she thought for a moment, "That sounds familiar."

"Last name is Solaria," Brandon explained, deciding that he should probably come up with something before he started to sound like a creeper, "She's my next door neighbor from back home and I thought I'd stop by while I was here. Her mom gave me this address but I take it she doesn't live here anymore."

"You know what, now that you mention it, I'm pretty sure that's the name of the girl who lives next door," the woman offered, glancing up at her husband.

"Oh yeah! Blonde, golden eyes, about 5'6"?" he asked, holding up his hand as he tried to approximate her height.

"Yeah, that's her," Brandon affirmed, his heart fluttering at the thought that she was so close by.

"She actually lived in this apartment before my husband and I moved in," the redhead explained, "Her mail still gets mixed in with ours sometimes. Apparently she and a roommate used to live here, but she moved next door when the apartment became available, so we moved in. Apparently she and the roommate decided to part ways but she still liked the building, which worked out for the both of us. She's really nice. Quiet, but nice."

Brandon chuckled to himself as she explained Stella's "roommate" situation, knowing damn well that it was more than a mutual parting of ways between her and that douchebag Paul a few years back. He was still unsure as to how Luna sent him the wrong apartment number, but brushed it off as a casual mistake and thanked the couple for their help before making his way toward the apartment next door.

He took a deep breath and tried to gather his wits about him as he stood in front of her door, trying to run through all of the things he needed to say to her in his mind before focusing solely on the three words he came here to tell her.

* * *

"I don't even know why I'm so upset, really," Stella explained, holding the phone close to her ear as she took another bite of ice cream and wiped her eyes, "I was the idiot who suggested the whole thing."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, Stell," Musa sighed, "Even if it was your idea to begin with, he's the _pendejo_ who strung you along. You went out on a limb and he essentially snapped it off before you could get anywhere past the sheets."

"That's just it; I don't think he's an asshole, Muse. I just –"

"Well, would you look at that! Somebody has been keeping up on her dirty Spanish!"

"So not the point," Stella sighed, scooping out another bite of Chunky Monkey before tossing the pint back in the freezer, "I just wish that it was easier. I wish that I could wish my feelings for him away, but I can't. I knew it was going to hurt when we went our separate ways, but I never thought it would hurt this bad. It's like I can barely breathe knowing that it's all over."

"Stella, you know that I love you like a sister so I'm not going to sit here and blow smoke up your ass by saying everything is going to be ok, because I can hear how miserable you are and just saying that isn't going to make you feel any better. I've been there before and it hurts like hell. It'll get better with time, I promise you, but for now, regardless of what I say, it'll still hurt. I wish I could take it all away to make you feel better, baby girl, but I know it's not that easy," Musa cooed into the phone, allowing for that to sink in before speaking again, "I know that it sucks and I totally don't mean to come off as a bitch or anything," she began, her voice softening to let Stella know she didn't want to come off as combative, "But did you ever end up telling him how you felt? I mean, it was obvious to all of us outsiders when we watched the two of you together, but did either of you actually ever talk about how you felt?"

Stella paused as she reflected back on the week she and Brandon shared. "I wanted to tell him so many times but we had either been interrupted or his mood or tone of voice suggested he was going to shoot me down anyway. I um – I just didn't want to put myself out there to have him throw it back in my face if he didn't feel the same."

"If I ask you a straight question, will you give me a straight answer?"

"Okay."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," Stella murmured, "I have since we were fifteen. I just – I just don't know what to do now. Before, it was like I was able to delude myself into believing that we could have a future. Like if we ever somehow found a time to see one another again, the sparks would fly and we'd get a chance to be together. The idea of seeing him this weekend was a bit daunting and it made me anxious but I still had this shred of hope," she explained, "But as the week progressed, some of the things he said and the way he acted... I knew it was stupid to keep my hopes up. I enjoyed the rest of our time together and all but I snuck out this morning. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just couldn't do it," she sighed, a gentle sob escaping her throat.

"What a fucker. You still never told me what he said the night of the rehearsal dinner, by the way."

"It wasn't a fun night, but like I said earlier, I knew what I was getting into," Stella sighed, running her hands up and down her cheeks, wiping away a few stray tears, "I shouldn't have pushed him like I did."

She took a deep breath and bit her lip, not really wanting to relive that night but knowing that Musa would offer her a sympathetic ear and an honest opinion, and she absolutely adored her best friend for that.

Stella was just about to continue with the story when she heard a soft knock on the door, the sound of light shuffling on the hardwood floor in the hallway catching her attention.

"Uh, hang on a sec," Stella murmured into the phone, placing it against her chest as she pulled away the security chain and unlocked her door.

She was expecting the man who lived below her, possibly to complain about the noise of her pacing across the floor, or maybe the older woman from across the hall needing Stella to help her with some household task like she did on a weekly basis.

But she sure as hell wasn't expecting the man who stood on her front step at that very moment.

"Brandon?"

"Hey Stell," he replied, his voice soft as he tucked his hands into his pockets, the man looking like a rumpled mess in his clothes from the previous day as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"What uh –what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Is Shields seriously there?" Musa's voice shouted through the phone, "Tell that asshat I'm going to punch him in the junk when I see him next!"

Stella slowly pulled the phone back up to her ear, her eyes never leaving Brandon's as she spoke. "Muse, I'm gonna have to call you back," she murmured, Musa screaming out her protest before Stella ended the call, her entire body frozen in place as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Um, can I uh – may I?" he asked, offering her a soft smile as he gestured inside the door.

"Oh, yeah. Come on in," Stella replied, stepping to the side and ushered him in. She had no idea what he was doing here or what he wanted but it was definitely a shock to see him there in her apartment in Connecticut, that's for sure. Not knowing what to do or what to say next, her manners finally kicked in, Stella making her way into the kitchen and opening the fridge, "Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you," he answered politely as he took his time looking around her living room, "You have a really nice place here."

"Thank you."

"I, um – I accidentally went to your neighbor's house first," he tried to joke. "I got the address from your mom, but uh – I was a little off. Your neighbors probably think I'm crazy," he laughed.

Stella let out a laugh right along with him, trying to find a little humor in the extremely awkward situation. "Oh, yeah. That was my old apartment. Mom still has a tendency to use my old address. The couple next door is kind enough to drop off the mail that still gets mixed in with theirs," she offered.

"They uh – they seem nice," he replied awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands.

"They are." Her nerves were totally shot after the last thirty-six hours of emotion but she still felt on edge as she took a deep swig of the remaining wine left in the glass she had poured earlier. "So uh – to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Brandon finally stopped looking around the room, focusing his entire attention back on her. She felt her palms begin to sweat as he continued to practically stare her down, his expression softening as he took a few careful steps toward her.

"I think we need to talk... about what happened this last week between us."

"Ohh—kay," Stella replied slowly, her heart pounding so hard she thought it was going to burst out of her chest, suddenly wishing she had more wine to help deal with whatever was about to come out of his mouth. "Should I be sitting down for this?"

Brandon simply offered her a soft smile before clearing his throat, taking a moment to glance down at his shoes as Stella leaned back against the kitchen counter for support.

"I um – I uh," he stuttered, running a hand through his short hair and down the back of his neck, "I'm not quite sure what to say. I had about ten hours in the car to think and I just – I'm kind of drawing a blank at the moment."

"Wow, that's quite the haul," Stella agreed, staring back down at the floor, unsure what to say next.

She heard him take a deep breath before his voice caught her attention again, "Look Stella, this last week was incredible, to say the least. And I know things got a bit – intense at times, but I was really hoping we could talk through things this time."

Something inside her clicked at his statement, the comment not settling well with her. "This time?"

"Well yeah," Brandon replied, a small humorless laugh escaping his lips causing Stella to cringe, "I mean, we never really got to talk things through eight years ago and then you bailed on me again this morning before we could talk, let alone say goodbye."

"Oh ok, so it's my fault now," Stella cringed, her voice quiet as she remained staring at the floor.

"No, it's nobody's fault," he murmured, "It's just – we used to be able to take about everything. I mean, you're my best friend, Stell. And I –"

Stella had heard enough, the anger that had been stewing under the surface at the accusatory comment earlier finally reaching a boiling point with yet another 'friend' comment. She'd had it with that word!

"For the love of God, Brandon, stop calling me your friend! After the last eleven years, this last week," she added, her voice going quiet, "After last night... I can't be your friend."

Brandon looked genuinely confused as he stared back at her after her outburst, shock registering on his face before he spoke up again, "I don't get it. We're friends, Stella. We have been our whole life, so please just talk to me. Tell me what's going on!"

"I don't want to be your fucking friend," she practically shouted, her breathing coming in labored pants as she tried to rein her emotions back in. But it was no use as she felt the hot tears begin to prick the corner of her eyes. She had held his stare for long enough, but it was just too much for her to take, quickly looking away before she lost all shreds of her dignity.

* * *

This was definitely not the way Brandon had wanted to start off this conversation. Thinking back, he probably could have phrased some of his last few statements a little differently, but he was certainly not expecting her to yell at him.

He was taken aback at her reaction, genuinely hurt by how vehemently she shot him down.

Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, he chanced another glance up at her, heartbroken as he watched the tears roll down her face, "But I heard you this morning. You said you loved me."

Stella shifted in her spot, still avoiding his gaze, making Brandon more nervous by the second.

"I do love you," she sobbed quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, "But I don't want to be your friend. I can't just be your friend."

All he could do was stare at her, his gaze glued to her figure as she silently shook with emotion. It didn't make sense... after all these years and after all of the connections they had rekindled over the past week, he just didn't get where she was coming from.

But after a few moments of awkward silence, it finally clicked.

"Oh," he sighed quietly before clearing his throat and summoning the courage to finally tell her how he felt, "Well, you're wrong."

Stella's gaze snapped back up as she stared him down, the tears rolling down her cheeks breaking his heart yet again. He hated seeing her cry and he hated the fact that he was the one who made her cry in the first place. Her ice-cold stare chilled him to the bone as he watched her posture shift into a more defensive stance, an eyebrow arching in fury before Brandon finally decided to cut her off before she could scream at him again.

"I've known you forever. I grew up with you and I know everything about you," he replied, offering her a soft smile in return, "I know that you can eat half a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal in one sitting and that one of your guilty pleasures is watching old school cartoons like The Jetsons or the Flintsones late at night. I know that your favorite color is actually blue despite insisting that it's pink. And I know that, even though you say your hate your father and that you could never forgive him, deep down you'd give anything to have him come home," he added, watching her face twist with emotion, "And how do I know this? Because we've been friends for a very long time."

He felt his face flush as he nervously rubbed the two day old scruff on his chin, "And uh – I also know that kissing the sensitive spot just below your earlobe always makes you moan and that you curl your toes when you're getting close. And your eyes – they're such a perfect shade of gold when you look at me as you climax," he smiled as he watched the pink rise on her cheeks. "I know some more, um – intimate things about you, because we've been more than friends too."

"But I don't think that the two things are exclusive of one another," he continued, watching as she slumped back against the counter and blinked away the gathering moisture, "I want 'em both. I don't think they are two separate things."

"Please Brandon," she sighed, her voice wavering, "Don't – don't just say that."

"I'm not just saying that! Don't you get it? I didn't drive close to ten hours across five fucking states just to tell you that I only wanted to be your friend!" Brandon exclaimed, his hands fisting on his hips. Taking a deep breath, he took a few steps forward, his body relaxing as he finally allowed himself to utter the words he had been wanting to say since he was sixteen, "I love you, Stella."

"Please don't just be saying that," she whimpered, almost pleading with him as tears stream down her cheeks, "Please don't mess with me."

"I'm not messing with you," he replied softly, "I love every part of you. I don't want you as just a friend but I don't want you as just a lover either. I may be a selfish man, but I want both of those with you. I need you to be both to me. You're everything I want and everything I need."

She simply shook her head, her expression one of disbelief, "Why now? What changed over this past week?"

It was a valid question given what had gone down between them over the years and especially over the last week, but he knew he owed her the truth, "Nothing changed. I've wanted you since I was sixteen."

* * *

No... there's no way! Stella's mind began to reel as she let it all sink in. _He had wanted me since he was sixteen?_

Beyond confused, she shook her head, "That's not possible."

He flashed her one of his heart-melting boyish smiles before taking another step forward, putting him easily within reaching distance. His presence was intoxicating and the words spilling out of his mouth were almost too perfect, Stella wanting to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I um – the first time I knew I felt something for you was the summer when we had just turned sixteen and Sky and I were fixing up the boat when you came parading out of your house with Musa and Roxy. You had on this amazing bikini and I honest-to-God couldn't speak when you came down to tell us to keep our eyes to ourselves... because from that moment on, I only had eyes for you," he explained, sheepishly tucking his hands into his pockets, "But uh – It wasn't until I watched you get ready to go on your first date with Nex that I knew I really cared about you. At first, I thought it was just jealousy over the thought of another guy swooping in and stealing one of my friends," he paused, taking a deep breath, "But watching him pick you for dates time after time just made me feel sick to my stomach. Every time he showed up or I saw his car out front, I wished that it was me that was taking you out and every time he brought you home, I found myself wishing I was the one who got to kiss you good night. I would have done anything to be in Nex's place instead of sitting at my window feeling like a knife was twisting in my gut as I watched him kiss you. It drove me crazy, and that's when I knew I loved you."

His words and the gentle look in his eyes let her know that he was being honest and genuine, all of the anger and fight she harbored just moments earlier completely dissipating as she slumped against the counter.

She bit her bottom lip as the tears began to well again, "How do you think watching all of the girls you paraded in and out of your life and your bedroom made me feel?"

His brow scrunched in confusion as his eyes continued to bore into her, "Wait, what?" He turned his head to the side as he continued to scrutinize her, "Wait, you – you cared?"

"Of course I cared!" she sobbed, "Are you kidding me?"

"I – I uh –" he stammered, his voice seemingly lost.

"I've been in love with you since I was fifteen," she sighed in defeat, "How could you not have known?"

She could practically hear the wheels turning in his head, "Wh – what?"

"I've been in love with you since I was fifteen," she repeated quietly, "Ever since you snuck into my window and held me all night long after my dad left," she whispered, hot tears rolling down her face, "Feeling your arms around me – I fell hard."

She could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard, taking a few moments to process what she had said. And she let him... if truth be told, she needed a few moments to herself to digest what he had said too.

After several long moments of silence, Brandon finally spoke up again.

"I don't understand... that night 8 years ago," he mumbled, his own eyes sparkling with a touch of moisture, "Me –you – if we both wanted each other, then what happened? Why?"

His words seemed disjointed and jumbled, but she understood what he was getting at. His comments earlier had been so tender and touching and the look in his eyes at this moment burned into her very soul. And she knew he deserved the truth.

Brushing away a few fallen tears, she summoned all of the nerve she had left. "I lied to you, that night eight years ago. I lied when I said I didn't want to go to college a virgin. And I lied again the other day when you asked why I didn't wait for someone special. I was waiting," she gave him a watery smile, "I'd been waiting for you."

"You... you were waiting for me? I thought you were waiting for someone special. Someone who deserved you."

She finally took the leap and reached out to touch his arm, stroking gently as she carefully chose her words, "Brandon, you've always been special to me. From the time I could remember, you have always been special to me. From running around as kids to the nights you would sneak into my room to all the other memories in between. You were the special someone I wanted."

* * *

Brandon felt like his entire world had flipped on its axis, the comment causing his stomach to drop and his heart to pound at the same time. It was a hard feeling to describe, but part of him felt elated knowing that she had wanted him... while the other part of him felt nothing but guilt and anger towards himself if what she was saying was true. That he lost out on being with her because of his foolish pride and hurt her in the process.

"I was?" he asked, his arm trembling under her touch, "But, I mean..."

"You had to have known I had it bad for you," she laughed lightly, the noise sounding melodic despite the tears streaming down her cheeks, "I didn't think I was exactly subtle about it."

Brandon was simply floored, his mind and heart racing, "I didn't know. You told me that you didn't want to go to college a virgin so I figured you were just – just using me. That you didn't want me the way I wanted you."

"The way you wanted me?" she asked, her eyes wide and pleading as she stared him down.

She had been honest with him so it was time to be honest with her.

"That night, lying there with you, holding you and touching you... I'd been dreaming of being with you like that since I knew what sex was," he sighed, swallowing hard as he tried to keep his own emotions in check, "And you were so perfect... lying there under me, my skin against yours, my lips finally getting to kiss yours. I wanted so badly to be with you. My body ached for you."

"Then why did you turn me down? Why did you say no?" Her eyes welled with fresh tears and the sight alone was enough to break his heart, the emotion in those deep golden pools finally betraying just how badly he had hurt her that night, "I figured you didn't want me, that we were 'too good of friends to do that'."

He took another step closer and caressed her cheek, "I said that only because I thought you didn't think of me the way I thought of you. I thought you only saw me as a friend... one with a not so great past with girls who would be doing you a favor by taking your virginity instead of the man you thought was special enough to have that part of you." He gave her a weak, self-deprecating smile before looking down at the hand that was brushing away her tears, "I thought you saw me as trash... that I was only worth a fling instead of something more."

"Never, I could never think that! I just – I didn't know what to do," she murmured, stumbling a bit on her words, "I loved you so much and wanted you so badly and I finally had a moment to be alone with you, to finally just go for it, that I – I didn't want to scare you off by telling you how I felt. I – I foolishly thought that if I kept things light between us, I'd finally get to be with you. That I could finally experience what it was like to be more than just your friend, even if I never had the courage to tell you the truth."

"Stell, you were never just a friend. Not to me. You were so much more than that to me. You always have been and you always will be and I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel like I didn't want you. And I would happily spend the rest of my life, or whatever time you'd be willing to give me, making it up to you," he explained, hoping she would understand the deeper meaning behind what he was trying to say.

"You're not just saying that?" she asked, her voice almost pleading with him.

He simply smiled and took her hand in his, "No. To be honest, after you left for school, I'd always felt like there was something missing. I should have known it was you all along, it just became more apparent after thanksgiving three years ago, when my mom couldn't stop texting me about how wonderful your boyfriend seemed. The um – the hole in my apartment wall can attest to my feelings about that," he explained, taking a moment to pause as he shifted in his stance, "And even though it sucked thinking about how disappointed my grandfather would have been or how upset my mom would be, after the fight, the brig time and the suspension, I couldn't stop thinking about how disappointed you would have been in me, and that hurt worse than anything. You were always my guiding light, keeping me out of trouble as best as you could throughout the years and I felt like I let you down even though we hadn't spoken in years. I never want to let you down again. "

"You won't. You've never let me down," she sighed, her fingers intertwining with his "If anything, I've let myself down too many times by allowing myself to have regrets... things that I never did for fear of failure or rejection. I don't – I don't want to feel like that anymore. And for as long as I've known you, my feelings for you have always terrified me. But you've always made me happy and brought out the best in me, pushing me past my fears and doubts."

"I was a bad influence," he murmured, trying to ease the mood.

But Stella didn't seem to need it, smiling back up at him as she continued, "You were the best influence, because being around you again this week made me realize everything I'm missing out on. And just the fact that you drove ten hours to be here with me – it's incredible. Over the past eight years, my mom has kept me posted on what you were up to and even though I hadn't seen you in years, I found myself praying every night for your safe return while you were deployed because I'd always held onto this crazy idea that someday we'd find our way back to each other," she explained, allowing Brandon to wipe away a few of her fallen tears, "Because just the thought of you permanently leaving me was too much to take. So the fact that you drove all this way to come see me, that you came back... means the world to me."

The fact that she had cared enough to send up a few good thoughts to the Big Man for his safe return from overseas meant a lot. But even more touching was the fact that she not only wanted him to come home, but she had wanted him to come back to her. He knew it had always been a fear of hers that people would leave her, just like her dad had, but after the last eight years of barely speaking to one another, he never thought she would care enough to group him in that category.

He cradled her cheek with his palm before drawing her close, "I will always come back, Stell. I promise you. And I'd drive to hell and back even if it just meant that I could spend a few hours with you. I love you and I'm not letting you go easily this time."

"Can you please say that one more time?"

He smiled at the hopeful, girlish expression on her face, "I love you, Stella."

"God, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," she cried, offering him a watery grin in return, standing on her tip-toes and placing a gentle kiss against his lips.

"So, does this mean you love me too?" he asked, only half joking as he flashed her one of his trademark grins.

"I love you, Brandon," she replied, a smile crossing her face, "I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

Hearing her say those magic words again made Brandon's heart hammer so hard, he felt it was going to burst out of his chest. However, unlike this morning when he lay idly by, he had to take action, gently cradling her face and pulling her close before placing a tender kiss against her lips. He tried to put everything he had felt for her over the past several years into that one kiss, his own pulse fluttering as he molded his lips to hers.

But it was Stella who decided to deepen it, grasping him by his pants pockets and pulling him as close as possible, a small groan escaping Brandon's throat as he rubbed up against her. His hips cradled hers as she continued to hold him right where he was, their only source of support the countertop behind Stella as he continued to press into her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

However, his bliss was short lived as Stella suddenly reeled back and looked down at where their hips were connected, her hand slowly withdrawing from his pocket as she pulled out a thin scrap of lace.

"What – the hell?" she asked slowly, turning the lace over in her hand.

"I thought you'd recognize them," he grinned down at the thong underwear, "And I told your mom I'd give them back to you."

"Well, thanks. I couldn't find them this morning," she replied before pulling back and staring at him with wide eyes, "Wait, did you just say something about my mom? My mom knows about us?"

"Yeah, well, both of our moms know, actually. I guess we weren't that subtle. Plus, she was the one who found them this morning when she went all hard-core interrogator on me."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, her voice laced with humor, "What the hell happened after I left this morning?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh God," she groaned before his lips on hers cut off any subsequent comments about her mother.

"I'll tell you in the morning," he promised after he finally broke away from their kiss, "So I know we had our fair share of, um – reconnecting – this last week, but eight years is a really long time."

"It is," she concurred, "Eleven years is even longer."

"True. And if you ask me, that's some serious time to make up for."

She grinned back up at him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, then his cheek before leaning in close and nipping his earlobe. Shivers shot down his spine as her warm breath tickled his skin, her voice barely above a whisper, "Last door on the right."

He grinned back down at her, pulling her in for another kiss as he scooped her up and carried her down the hall, excited to finally show her just how much he loved her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Two years, Fourteen Days Later_

After a brisk morning run down the beach and back through the woods, Stella finally had a moment to relax and breathe. The last week and a half had been a stressful blur of working, planning and tending to what seemed like a million small details and she was more than ready for it all to be over; but instead of letting it get to her, she found herself smiling as she reminded herself that it would all be worth it in a matter of a few hours.

She took a quick shower and straightened her hair, leaving it down for the time being as she went about brushing her teeth and making sure to cover every inch of her body with a lightly scented floral moisturizer, taking her time to savor the calm and quiet before the storm.

It was going to be a big day, and while she prided herself on being able to multitask well, she'd be lying if she said the stress wasn't starting to get to her. She paced around her room for a few moments trying to collect her thoughts and mentally prepare for the day when the white envelope sitting on her vanity caught her eye.

She must have looked at its contents hundreds of times over the past few months but for some reason it never got old, always bringing a smile to her face and calming her instantly the moment she read the words on the paper.

Gently she opened the envelope, gazing over the embossed lettering on the crisp ivory paper, grinning as she ran her fingers across every word on the page.

_Ms. Luna Solaria and Ms. Melanie Shields_

_Request the honor of your presence to celebrate the happiness and joy  
__At the marriage of their children_

_Ms. Stella Valeria Solaria  
__&  
Mr. Brandon Oliver Shields_

_Saturday, the Sixth of July at a half past four o'clock in the afternoon._

_8664 North Whitemarsh Street  
Gardenia, CA 43004_

Even after reading it over and over, the whole thing still felt surreal. It was like her teenage dreams were finally coming true. Sure, she and Brandon had been together for the past two years and Brandon had popped the question just after their one year anniversary, but it still felt like a dream. After years of pining after him and loving him from afar, it was finally happening!

Her wedding day.

Their wedding day.

Carefully placing the invitation back in its envelope on the vanity, she grinned and let out a small giggle as she turned back to the task at hand, gently applying a base layer of make up before pulling on the set of sassy lingerie Musa had helped her pick out for her wedding night. As she pulled on the last strip of lace fabric over her thigh, the sparkle of the diamond on her left ring finger caught her eye, the memories leading to this day coming to the forefront of her mind.

"_So, how long do I have you for this time?" she asked, clutching his bare chest tightly after 'making up for lost time' twice since he showed up at her apartment hours before._

"_For however long you'll have me," he replied, placing a delicate kiss against her forehead._

"_And if I say forever?"_

"_I'd be more than happy to oblige," he smiled, tightening his embrace before clearing his throat, "But –"_

"_I really hate that word," she sighed heavily before kissing his chest, "But what?"_

"_But... technically I can only stay here until Tuesday," Brandon explained, "I only took nine days of leave so if I'm gone any longer, they'll consider me AWOL."_

_Stella laughed as she traced the lines outlining the muscles of his chest, "I guess that's acceptable."_

"_You guess?" he chuckled, gently poking her in the sides, "Believe me, I'd much rather stay right here with you... but then I'd face yet another arrest."_

"_I know. I'm just – where do we go from here?"_

"_Well, I was thinking along the lines of dating," he began, flipping them both over and hovering above her, placing a gentle kiss against her lips, "I mean, we went from being friends to almost sleeping together to not even speaking then jumped into being friends who were sleeping together so I figure we should probably give the traditional relationship route a go."_

"_I like that idea."_

"_Oh, you like that idea?" he teased._

"_It's one of your better ones," she ribbed back._

"_One of my better ones? I have lots of good ideas!"_

"_Yeah right! That's exactly what you told your mom when she caught you trying to scare the raccoons out of your boat house with Roman Candle fireworks when we were seventeen," she laughed, "You almost caught the thing on fire."_

"_And yet there are no more raccoons. See, full of good ideas," he grinned before kissing his way down her abdomen causing her to gasp, "Speaking of good ideas..."_

_Her body trembled as he teased his way south, his lips scorching a path down her skin as the heat began to pool between her legs. "And what would that be," she whispered, his actions stealing the very breath from her lungs._

"_Hmm, it'll, uh—it'll come to me," he grinned, proud of his own pun before returning to the task at hand._

* * *

_After an incredible weekend together and three months worth of a solid attempt at long-distance dating, Stella finally realized that the only think keeping her in Connecticut was her job... a job that she truly had begun to hate the moment Brandon came back into her life. Granted, she was really getting fed up with her boss and the excessive demands and very little pay-off her job consisted of before she had even gone back for Sky and Bloom's wedding, but spending time with Brandon and really taking the time to talk with him about the pros and cons of the job really hit home with her and showed her how much more she could do with her life besides slave away for people who didn't appreciate what she had to offer._

_Plus, their work schedules had made it near impossible to visit one another as often as they wanted to, and while Brandon's schedule with the Navy was pretty much set in stone, she could easily change hers by making a change in her career. She sent out several resumes and looked for something new, and it wasn't long before a fashion designing company out of Chicago contacted her about becoming an designer for them. As soon as she saw the job was out of Chicago, she took it as a sign that she and Brandon could really make a go of their relationship, the couple packing up Stella's apartment and moving her into Brandon's Chicago loft within the following two weeks._

_Just like every couple, they had their ups and downs, they argued and made up and spent the next several months in a rather blissful state simply enjoying their budding relationship. Stella truly enjoyed her job and the fact that her work was actually earnestly appreciated and well-received made it all the more fulfilling. However, she really loved the fact that her job offered her the freedom to work from wherever she wanted, especially after the couple decided to make a change and move back to Gardenia after Brandon's contract with the Navy was over, taking up residence in the log cabin Brandon built._

_Stella and Brandon settled into such an easy routine with one another that it was truly hard to believe that they had spent such a long time apart, the two of them enjoying their quiet, drama-free relationship._

_And today, they would get to start a whole new chapter in the book of their lives together._

"Hot damn, Mamacita!" a voice rang out, breaking her out of her trip down memory lane. Stella immediately recoiled and tried to cover herself quickly before turning around to see who was intruding on her in what little she was wearing, rolling her eyes when she found Musa standing by the door grinning, "I've gotta say, the lingerie looks even better on than it did on the hanger."

"Thanks Chica, what are you doing here?"

"Um, you asked me to come up and help you put the dress on," Musa stated plainly, shaking her phone, "But then again, if you want to walk down the aisle wearing just that, I'm sure Brandon wouldn't mind... though I think your mother may have a bit of an issue with that idea."

"Skank."

"Bitch."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Now let's get you dressed."

"So," Stella replied, fishing for information, "Have you seen Brandon yet today?"

"Yeah, I was just over there. The perv actually wanted me to snap a picture of you in that," Musa said, motioning to the lingerie, "before we put your dress on. I told him it would spoil the surprise... and he may spoil his pants in the process."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Stella mused aloud, chuckling as Musa helped her step into her dress, her maid of honor taking her time in buttoning up the bodice of her dress, "So, he uh – he wasn't like, nervous or anything, was he?"

"Ha! Hell yes he looked nervous. I think he's already sweat through two undershirts," Musa joked before watching her friend's face fall a bit, finally realizing what she was really getting at with that question.

Stella was scared he was getting cold feet.

San stood and finished lacing up the back of the bodice, meeting Stella's eye over her shoulder in the mirror, "Stell, it was a joke. Calm down, hun. He's not getting cold feet. If anything, he's getting hot feet and is rearing to get this show on the road." She smiled as she helped adjust the train of the dress, "He's nervous because it's his wedding day too and he wants everything to be perfect for you. If anything, he's just about as nervous as he was when he proposed."

Stella smiled as another memory flooded her mind.

_Brandon had been working late a lot, trying to get his and Sky's business off the ground while working on Sky's house and getting him and Stella settled into their cabin at the same time. Stella loved her boyfriend, but it was very taxing when she worked from home and he was so damn busy that she only saw him for an hour a day... if she was lucky._

_She knew he meant well and was working hard for the two of them, but it was a getting to be a bit much. She had tried to talk to him about it, but he simply shook his head and told her he was stressed out and asked her to be patient with him before dropping the matter completely and changing the subject every time she tried to bring it up again._

_They had been together for a year and she loved him with her whole heart, but their conflicting schedules were really starting to get frustrating, especially since she was positive she actually saw him more when they were doing the long distance thing as opposed to living together. But deep down she knew that Brandon knew how much his daily absences bothered her. And she could only hope that he actually remembered their one year anniversary of the day they officially became a couple._

..._and he definitely didn't disappoint._

_Brandon had told her he would be working late again the day of their anniversary, apologizing profusely and promising to make it up to her over the weekend before dashing out the door that morning. Stella went from being sad and disappointed to flat out pissed, deciding to call up her girls for a night out as she desperately needed to vent and blow off some serious steam. Bloom had always been a good voice of reason and Stella was thankful that her friends decided to move back from New York, but she also really enjoyed living near Musa as well, the feisty girl usually adding extra support and sass to the dynamic, the two girls balancing each other out perfectly. And at that point, she really needed a little balance or she thought she was going to go crazy and end up doing something stupid or taking it all out on Brandon._

_But the whole time the three of them were out getting dinner and drinks, the two other girls seemed a little distant, distracted even as Stella tried to explain her frustration with her and Brandon's situation. An hour and another glass of wine later and Stella was fed up with her friends too. They were both acting strange and totally unlike themselves and between her friends and her boyfriend, her patience for bullshit was completely used up._

_Signaling for the check, Stella tossed her money on the table and stood abruptly, startling the two other women with her._

"_Where are you going?" Bloom asked, Musa echoing her own confusion in her own words "Yeah, what the hell?"_

"_I am going home, as in to my mother's house, because I don't even think my boyfriend would even notice if I didn't come home tonight and honestly, the two of you have been acting completely disinterested in everything we've done tonight. I can tell neither of you want to be here right now and I'm sorry if I pulled you away from whatever it was that you were doing, so I'm giving you an out and giving up," she murmured, grasping her jacket and purse off of the back of her chair before offering a half wave and turning to leave, "Night."_

"_Jesus, we might as well give her a Oscar for best drama," Musa murmured, earning her an elbow jab from Bloom._

"_You know what, save it Muse," Stella grumbled, shaking her head, "I've been having a pretty shitty past several weeks, my boyfriend forgot our one year anniversary today and all I wanted was to have a night to blow off a little steam with my friends but you've been more concerned with checking out the guys at the bar and Bloom has been constantly checking her phone which makes it seem like I completely bore you. I can tell you don't want to be here so why would I want to stay and continue to waste your time?"_

_Bloom shot a glance at Musa, attempting to lower her voice, "Maybe we should just tell her?"_

"_Tell me what?"_

_But Musa simply ignored Stella's question, checking her own phone in the process, "Well, we're still a little early but she looks like she's either going to either cry or kick someone's ass, so why not?"_

"_I am standing right here!" Stella exclaimed, leaning back toward the table, "What the hell is going on?"_

"_Retract the claws, bitchy cat," Musa rolled her eyes, "We're just –"_

"_Trying to do something nice for you," Bloom interrupted, finishing Musa's thought for her as the girls gathered their things, "Just trust us."_

"_I really hate it when people say that," Stella groaned, following the girls out into the parking lot._

_Once they reached their cars, Musa offered the girls a smile before hopping into her car and speeding away, leaving Stella incredibly confused._

"_You'll see," Bloom sighed, "This is for you."_

_Stella spun back around and refocused her attention back on Bloom and the small envelope in her hand. Bloom extended the card out to her friend, smiling from ear to ear as Stella's brow scrunched in confusion._

_Daintily, she pulled the small card out from its envelope and looked it over._

"_You didn't actually think I'd forget our anniversary, did you? In fact, I have something very special planned and you're going to have to use that Yale education of yours to figure out all of the clues. Think of it as a scavenger hunt. Love, Brandon. P.S. You'll find your next clue at the place where we used to have weekly play-dates when we were still in diapers."_

_Stella couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as all of her frustration and disappointment with her boyfriend seemed to vanish instantly. This gesture, however simple or elaborate it may be, meant the world to her and flooded her with relief that Brandon hadn't forgotten and had taken time out of his busy schedule to plan this whole thing for her._

"_So, are you still perturbed with Musa and me?" Bloom asked, one eyebrow raised in challenge._

"_You two were just the distraction, weren't you?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Well, I'm sorry for unloading on you like that," Stella murmured, giving her friend a hug, "And thank you for helping him. This means a lot."_

"_I hope so. He put a lot of thought into it," Bloom explained, pulling her own car keys out and unlocking her car door, "So, now that you have your first clue, do you know where you're headed next?"_

"_I have a pretty good idea," Stella smiled, extracting her own car keys from her purse and opening her car door, "I'll see you later."_

"_There's a pretty good chance of that," Bloom grinned, sliding behind the wheel of her car and pulling away, leaving Stella standing there confused yet excited to begin the scavenger hunt Brandon arranged for her. First stop: Samara __Eraklyon's__._

_Ms. Eraklyon had been in on Brandon's whole plan too, smiling as she handed Stella three daisies and another envelope._

"_The first memory that I can actually remember was playing trucks with you in the __Eraklyon__'s living room. My very first memory I can recall had you in it, hence the accuracy of the phrase 'I've know you for as long as I can remember.' Apparently daisies symbolize youth and innocence, rather fitting of that particular memory. You'll find your next clue in the place where I first discovered your competitive side... and learned to give you enough space when you have a baseball bat in your hands."_

_Stella smiled as she made her way across the street and toward the baseball fields where she, Brandon and Sky played their first tee-ball game at the age of four. Once again, she found three more flowers with another note, a brief description of his memory of the two of them followed by another clue and an explanation of the meaning behind the flower he chose. Three beautiful Iris blossoms signifying faith, hope and valued friendship._

_The clues kept leading her to several of their special places and best friends around town, each location containing another memory, another clue, and three more flowers and their significance._

_Their first kiss on his back dock when they were six. Sunflowers signifying adoration._

_The first time Stella comforted Brandon after his parents fought when they were seven, letting him sleep over so he wouldn't have to go home. Elderflowers for compassion, strength and wisdom._

_Their first hug on the playground at age eight, after Brandon stood up to the school bully that had been teasing her mercilessly. Daffodil to pat himself on the back for his chivalry._

_Their first major fight after he and Sky decided to do a boys only camp out on the beach at the age of ten, Stella feeling hurt and left out when they told her girls weren't allowed. Brandon had apologized afterwards but she knew he felt guilty for a while thereafter. Dahlia blooms to represent the elegance and dignity of which Stella always held herself, even during times of disagreement and difficulty._

_The first times they fell for one another, her at the age of fifteen and him shortly thereafter at the age of sixteen. Gardenias symbolizing first love, secret love._

_The first time they almost took their feelings to the next level and physically expressed them to one another at the age of eighteen, the night that changed the dynamic of their friendship forever. White calla lilies to represent purity, both for Stella and the moment itself._

_Finally rekindling old feelings at Sky and Bloom's wedding at the age of twenty-six. It may have taken eight years to find their way back to one another but it was worth it. Cream magnolias to signify beauty and perseverance in the face of adversity._

_By the time she found the last clue with the magnolia flowers under the gazebo in the __Eraklyon's__ back yard, Stella was totally beside herself with the amount of work and thought that Brandon had put into the whole night, the different flowers and their meanings a lovely touch but the trip down memory lane truly moved her. She couldn't believe he remembered even the smallest details about each little moment in time, her heart swelling with love and pride for the man she had known and loved for so long._

_Anxious to find out what was next, Stella followed the last clue to their special spot: the beach behind their cabin, the small strip of sand holding so many memories for the both of them that it only made sense that he would finish out the scavenger hunt there. And she was right._

_As she pulled her car up next to his truck in the drive, she noticed the flicker of light from the bonfire permeating through the trees. Clutching her array of flowers in one hand, Stella made her way down the path to the sand, finding the man that had set this whole evening up waiting for her next to the fire._

"_Hey, you made it!"_

"_I did," she smiled, walking up to him, "Your clues helped."_

"_I'm glad they weren't too tricky," he replied, giving her a nervous smile before leaning down and kissing her lips._

_She sank into his embrace and kissed him back, feeling the beat of his heart racing against her chest._

"_So, what's the significance of the three flowers with every clue?" she asked, finally pulling away a bit to look up at him._

"_It wasn't so much about the three flowers," he explained, "It was more about the grand total of twenty-seven flowers. One flower for each year I've known you."_

_Stella couldn't help the grin that spread across her upon hearing that, the whole addition of the flowers finally making sense. The entire evening had been incredible and she was overwhelmed with emotion at finally seeing her boyfriend after everything that transpired between the two of them over the past few weeks, and most certainly after the last few hours..._

_But she couldn't help but notice that something about him was still a little off. His heart was pounding, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, his hands were clammy, and he had sweat forming along his brow, all red flags that something was up._

_But before she could ask him what was wrong, he kissed her sweetly one more time and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling tentatively as he signaled toward the bonfire behind them in the fire pit._

"_But um – I've got something else for you," he murmured, gesturing to yet another envelope resting against the stems of two red tulips._

"_Only two this time?"_

"_Yeah, those two represent you and me," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck in anxiously, "Tulips symbolize forever and undying love." He shrugged his shoulders and offered her a sheepish smile, "I thought they were pretty fitting."_

"_Brandon, I don't even know what to say," Stella whispered as she felt the moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes, laying the rest of her flowers down next to the tulips before picking up the last envelope. Brandon simply smiled as she read the 'Open Me' message on the front, Stella looking back down and opening the flap before gently extracting the card inside and reading the words written on the paper._

'_Please Say Yes'_

_Stella scrunched her brow as she re-read the three words on the page, her eyes going wide and her heart racing as a realization suddenly dawned in her mind. She reeled around quickly, ready to ask Brandon just what he meant by the statement, only to find him down on one knee._

_His hands were trembling violently as he gently took hers, licking his lips and clearing his throat._

"_Stell, I love you more than I could ever possibly describe and I can't tell you how much this last year with you has meant to me. You've been my best friend and confidant since we were kids and I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember," he murmured, his voice soft as he spoke, "I've had the privilege of knowing you for my entire life. You're my everything. You are my past, my present and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my future with you. So, Stella, will you marry me?"_

_Stella was in tears by the end of his short, obviously rehearsed yet touching speech, barely able to nod her agreement before a whispered 'yes' tumbled past her lips. Brandon pulled a ring out of the box he produced from his pocket before slipping it onto her left ring finger, the light from the bonfire glittering off of the facets of the perfect center diamond... yet, as beautiful as the ring was, the man still down on his knee was even more beautiful, his expression one of pure relief and bliss as his mouth twisted into a brilliant smile._

"_Yes?" he asked._

"_Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she exclaimed, her own body trembling with emotion and joy._

_Brandon stood and cupped her jaw, kissing her softly before Stella deepened it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he scooped her off of the ground and spun her across the sand as they celebrated the moment._

"I didn't think he seemed all that nervous," Stella replied, pulling herself out of her memory and returning to the present, "A little bit, but not that bad."

"Oh hun, you have no idea," Musa scoffed before checking her hair in the vanity mirror, "I remember him first coming up with the idea to do a scavenger hunt and I even helped him hide the ring from you for a while after he got it, since he figured you would find it at your place. When he came over to retrieve it, he looked like he was about to throw up from the nerves but the giant smile on his face when he talked about what he was going to do told me everything about how he was feeling. He loves you and can't wait to marry you, as much as it kind of makes me gag with how cute the two of you are. "

Stella simply rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her friend as she took a long look in the mirror, grinning before giggling a little bit at how much of a princess she felt staring at herself in her beautiful wedding dress, "I can't wait to marry him either. I feel like I've been fantasizing about this day for the last thirteen years and now that it's finally here, it feels like a dream."

"Oh trust me, it's no dream. Shit's about to get real and very legal here in about two hours," the blue-haired girl replied, "But honestly, I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"Thanks Muse," she replied, "That means a lot."

"No prob, Blondie," Musa smirked, "Now, how does a cocktail sound?"

* * *

"Jack and Coke?" Sky offered, handing his friend the small tumbler of amber liquid.

"Thanks, I needed that," Brandon replied, flinching slightly at the strength of the liquor.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're looking a little flush."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brandon replied, hoping he sounded convincing enough, "Just a little nervous is all."

"I was nervous before my wedding too. That's pretty normal."

"I love Stella and believe me, I'm ready to make her mine forever... I just hope she feels the same. I hope she doesn't realize she deserves better and leaves me hanging at the altar."

"Well, judging from the way that girl has looked at you since we were teenagers, she's head over heels for you. Dude, you've got nothing to worry about. She'll be there."

"That's true," Brandon murmured, "She always has been."

_From the moment he walked through the door in her apartment in Connecticut, he had every intention in the world of never letting Stella go again. He felt like he let her slip through his fingers at least twice in the past before and he never wanted to feel like that ever again. And luckily for him, she felt the same, agreeing to move to Chicago to be with him within three months of dating._

_She was there for him once again when he had to make a decision as to what to do with his life after his contract with the Navy was over too, both Stella and one of his superior officers convincing him that the single letter of reprimand in his file from the fight was not worth giving up his Naval career all together. Both Stella and his Commander talked him into signing a new contract, this time with the Navy Reserves so he could keep his benefits and his rank while changing things up and trying something new with his life. And change they made, both he and Stella deciding to bring their lives back home to Gardenia, the duo taking up a permanent residence in the home Brandon built._

_Bloom and Sky had also decided to return back to Gardenia after Bloom's most recent run on Broadway had ended, the two deciding they wanted a simpler life than the one they had been living in New York City. It wasn't long before Brandon and Sky set out to build the Eraklyons a new home of their own, the two men forming a natural partnership and deciding to go into the construction business together. Their custom houses and home renovations had become highly sought after once the people of Gardenia had a chance to see some of their work, their schedule perpetually packed with different jobs around Gardenia and the surrounding towns. Stella continued to work for the publishing house and was truly enjoying her job, not to mention the fact that she could wake up and work from their back porch as she watched the early morning fishing boats skim across the serene water... but while the two of them were content with their lives as they were, Brandon wanted more._

_He was finally feeling like he was going somewhere with his life and making something of himself and he was finally at the point where the two of them were financially independent and could feel secure in their careers and future, so what was stopping him? He knew that they would end up together and living together couldn't hurt, but he didn't want to waste any more of his life without making her a permanent part of it... and when it came time to pop the question, it was rather convenient that their special spot just so happened to be right out their back door._

_And despite the nerves of asking her to be his wife and the uncertainty that the future may hold, he couldn't wait for their future together to begin._

"So, be honest with me. What's married life like?" Brandon asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Well, since you and Stella have been living together for the last two years, it'll probably be a lot like every other day," Sky joked, taking a sip of his own drink before turning a bit more serious, "But I won't lie, it's definitely hard at times and you'll disagree and you'll fight and it's not always fun. Yet, then again, you'll find ways to work through your problems, you'll make up and everything will totally be worth it in the end. Granted, it's just the two of us right now, but I can't imagine having a family with anyone besides Bloom. I can't imagine my life without her, and if that's the way you feel about Stella, which I know it is, you'll be fine."

Brandon drained the rest of his glass before smiling back up at his friend, "When the hell did you get so wise?"

"Years of listening to Bloom and her pep-talks over the years. Plus, it's pretty much the same thing I heard her tell Stella last night when your bride-to-be asked my wife the same thing."

Brandon just shook his head and laughed, "Figures." He checked his watch before wiping his palms on his uniform pants, asking Sky if he had both of the rings for the fifteenth time that day before heading out of his room to find his mom and the rest of his groomsmen.

He found them all huddled around the makeshift bar his buddies had set up around the Shields' kitchen island, the men all laughing over some joke before welcoming him to the party with a raucous round of cheers and jeers. His mother, on the other hand, reacted completely the opposite of his friends, the woman almost dropping her drink as she took in the sight of her son looking dapper in his Navy dress whites.

With one hand covering her mouth in shock and the other gently setting her cocktail down on the counter, Melanie Shields slowly approached her son, the rest of the men in the room taking their leave to allow the mother and son to have a few moments alone together.

"You look so handsome," she cooed, tears in her eyes as she ran her hand along his ribbons and decorations on his uniform, "I'm so proud of you, and I know your grandfather would be incredibly proud of you too."

Now it was Brandon's turn to get a little emotional, a lump forming in his throat as he allowed those words to sink it. Even though he knew he had disappointed her in the past, he knew his mom was proud of him, especially after things with Stella became more serious and the two of them began a new life back in Gardenia together, but simply hearing her say it again meant a lot. And it meant even more that she thought his grandfather would be proud of him too, especially on this day of all days: his wedding day.

"Thanks Ma," he whispered, trying to clear his throat and collect himself again. "You look absolutely beautiful as well."

"Oh save it for your soon-to-be-wife, or your future mother-in-law for that matter," Melanie teased, offering her son a wink in return, "But thank you."

Brandon simply grinned back at his mother, the two of them enjoying a cocktail together and joking around a bit before she helped him with the final touches on his uniform so they could get the show on the road.

* * *

Stella had just finished putting on her eye make-up and giggling over another silly story Musa told when a knock on the door interrupted the two of them, Bloom poking her head in to let Musa know that Riven and Ms. Solaria were looking for her. Musa grabbed her drink and excused herself, leaving Stella to finish the rest of her make-up on her own.

However, the odd look on Bloom's face as she walked in had Stella concerned. It was as if she didn't appear to be herself, and if Stella were being honest, she had noticed Bloom had been acting a little off at the rehearsal dinner too.

Bloom paused momentarily and offered Stella a soft smile before trying to exit after Musa, Stella stopping her before she could get very far.

"Hey, can you help me with something real quick?" Stella asked, trying to distract her a bit. And with the way Bloom glanced up like a deer in the headlights, Stella knew something was definitely up.

After she convinced Bloom to take a seat at the vanity, Stella decided to just go for it.

"So, spill."

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked quickly, leaving no doubt in Stella's mind that something was definitely up.

"I mean what's going on with you?" Stella replied softly, sitting next to her friend, "I can tell that you've been a little off lately and I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Stella," Bloom sighed, refusing to meet her friend's eye as she began to fidget with her hands in her lap, "It's nothing really."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know, it's just... it's your wedding day and you've already got enough on your plate as it is today."

At that, Stella knew her intuition had been right. And oddly, that same phrase sounded awfully familiar.

Smiling gently, she grasped her friend's trembling hands in her own and tried to catch her eye, "Bloom, look at me." As soon as her friend complied, she continued, her voice gentle as she spoke, "I know it's my wedding day but you are one of my best friends and I always have time for my friends."

"Stella..."

"Bloom, don't 'Stella' me," she chuckled, "Look, on your wedding day two years ago I was freaking out over Brandon and my situation and you talked me off of the ledge. You knew something was up and despite the fact that you had been unbelievably stressed that day, you took the time to listen to what was going on with me and helped me through a pretty rough time. In fact, I probably wouldn't be here right now sitting here in this beautiful dress about to marry the man I've loved my whole life had it not been for your pep-talk that day. I'm just paying it forward," Stella smiled.

She could still feel Bloom's hands trembling in between hers before Bloom glanced away and wiped a bit of moisture out of the corner of her eye. However, it was the emotion she saw flash behind Bloom's eye that had her a bit nervous, Stella not quite sure she was ready to hear what Bloom had to say. "So, what's going on, champ?"

Bloom swallowed hard, her breathing shaky at best as she finally chanced another look at Stella. "It's uh – I just, um – I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Stella asked, shock and surprise washing over her. Stella wasn't sure what to expect but it definitely wasn't this. "You're – you're pregnant?"

"I think so, yeah."

"You only think so? How did you find out?"

"I took a test yesterday... and another one this morning just to be sure."

"And they were both positive?"

Bloom swallowed hard and briefly looked away, nodding gently in the affirmative.

"You're pregnant?" Stella asked again, a smile sliding across her face as she watched her friend, "You're going to have a baby!"

Bloom offered her a small smile and another nod, her own response almost timid as she offered a soft, "I guess I am."

Stella's smile widened into a huge grin as she opened her arms and engulfed her friend, "Congratulations! That is so wonderful! How far along are you?"

"I'm not quite sure," Bloom replied with a sigh of relief, "I mean, I only noticed I was late this month, but I've never been very regular anyway. My best guess would be about six weeks to two months, but I won't know for sure until I get into the doctor this next week."

"Oh my God, Bloom, that is so exciting!" Stella exclaimed. However, Bloom's body language and the way she could hardly look Stella in the eye as she spoke about her pregnancy didn't exactly suggest that Bloom was as excited as Stella was about the news. Stella paused for a few moments to collect her thoughts before continuing, "So, how did Sky react when you told him?"

"Um – well..."

Stella's eyes shot wide open as she stared her friend down, her mouth open wide as she registered the guilty look on her friend's face. "Wait, you have told Sky, right?"

Bloom licked her lips and shook her head, "Not yet."

"Bloom!"

"Ok look, before you say anything else, I literally just found out, or rather re-confirmed my suspicions, in your downstairs bathroom less than an hour ago. I'm still trying to let this all sink in too," Bloom retorted, her voice hitting a few squeaky notes as she defended herself.

"So I take it this wasn't planned?"

"No! I mean, it's not like we haven't talked about it and what not, but we had been talking about waiting a little longer for kids. We just finished the house and finally made the move down here and Sky and Brandon are just now starting a new business venture together," Bloom replied, flustered as she finally stood and started to pace the room, her words spewing out of her mouth rapidly as she allowed herself to verbalize everything she had been thinking over the past hour.

"Okay... okay, I get it," Stella murmured softly, standing and making her way over to her flustered friend, "Just calm down."

"Stella, I can't calm down! That's the problem!" Bloom replied, "This is a big deal and we totally didn't plan this! We wanted to wait and this was definitely not expected. It's not part of the plan just yet!"

Stella simply laughed and grabbed her friend's hands, "Bloom, I know it's not part of the plan, but you plan way too much as it is. You always have a plan and a schedule and this is what happens when life doesn't get the memo," she teased, chuckling at how flustered her friend had become. "Ok, so this wasn't planned, but let's think this through. You and Sky have been together for five years and you've been married for two. You just built a beautiful home for yourselves, with three extra bedrooms might I add, in a place where both of your parents can see their grandchildren on a regular basis. Sky has a good job and you've been teaching everything you know about music and theater to the high school kids for the last several months, and you both have been responsible about your finances for the past several years. Bloom, it may be unexpected, but you're not totally unprepared."

At that, Bloom's posture relaxed a bit as she let that all sink in, nodding in acquiescence as she took a few deep, calming breaths, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. You know I'm never wrong," Stella joked, finally managing to get Bloom to smile for the first time since last night, "Besides, some of the greatest blessings in our lives are completely unplanned. Did you plan on meeting Sky the day he walked into the theater to do renovations? Can you actually say that you planned on sleeping with him after the first date too?"

"What?" Bloom blushed furiously.

"Yeah, don't think I never found out about that!" Stella laughed, "But my point is, you probably didn't plan on it but then again, you probably didn't plan on enjoying it enough to warrant a second date, then a third and so on. I bet several years ago you didn't plan on marrying him either, but you did, and you two are incredibly happy. I mean, I didn't exactly plan on hooking up with Brandon while we were back for your wedding either. In fact, I was planning on avoiding him as best as I could, but I'm glad my plans didn't work out because then I wouldn't be getting married to him today," she shrugged, smiling back at her friend, "And even though this baby wasn't exactly planned, he or she will be the greatest thing that has ever happened to both you and Sky."

Stella watched as Bloom's shoulders visibly straightened, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her. The color returned to her cheeks and her eyes sparkled as she took a few moments to herself, the redhead finally turning back to her friend and smiling the first genuine smile Stella had seen in a long time.

"Even though this wasn't planned, do you think Sky will be happy? I mean, do you think he'll be okay with all of this?"

"Bloom, is that even a question?" Stella grinned, "Of course he will! He'll be thrilled and I know that the two of you will make amazing parents."

The two women simply looked at each other before Bloom engulfed Stella in a giant hug, Bloom's eyes filling with moisture as tears of joy began to slip down her cheeks. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Stella replied, squeezing the tiny brunette tightly before releasing her fully, "And an honor for you to share this with me." She offered Bloom a smile before quirking an eyebrow in her direction, "But um – when are you going to tell your husband that you're carrying his child?"

Bloom chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders, "I always thought I would think of some fun, creative way to tell him and our families but now that it's here, I don't know. Probably sometime this next week though."

"Next week?! What? Bloom, you have to tell him soon! He deserves to know!"

"I know, but it's your wedding day, and this day is a celebration of you and Brandon. I don't want to infringe on that."

Stella rolled her eyes and sighed gently, "I appreciate the thought and your concern over our wedding today but this is huge! And I know how you would probably come up with something super creative, so I'm not going to push you to say anything before you're ready, but just please promise me you'll tell him soon?"

"I will," Bloom replied, smiling fondly up at her friend before running a hand down her still-flat stomach, "And thanks again... for listening, and everything else you do. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I don't know what I would do without you," Stella smiled, "But I do know that we're both going to need to fix our eye make-up here soon. Oh, and have I mentioned that I think Stella is a fantastic name for a little girl?"

"You would!" Bloom joked, the two girls quickly fixing their eye shadow and mascara before a knock at the door signaled that their time was running out.

Bloom crossed the small space to answer the door, doing her duty as a bridesmaid to make sure it wasn't Brandon coming to ruin the surprise by seeing his bride too early.

Instead, Luna poked her head around the door frame, gasping and tearing up immediately as she took in her daughter standing there in her pure white wedding dress. Melanie, Musa and the rest of her bridesmaids trickled in to check out the dress and offer their help if she needed it, but her mother was absolutely beside herself with emotion.

"Oh sweetie, you look absolutely breathtaking," Luna sighed, brushing away a few fallen tears as she shuffled over to her daughter's side and gathered her in her arms, "I'm so, so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Stella replied, picking up the veil off of her desk and handing it to her mom, "Could you help me?"

"I'd love to," Luna cooed, helping to fasten the veil's pins into her daughter's hair, "You know, it seems like just yesterday I was holding your hand on the way home from the hospital. And now, I can't believe my little girl is all grown up and getting married today. It feels like you've grown up too fast."

Stella wiped away a stray tear and tried to swallow the lump of emotion that had formed in her throat as she offered her mom a smile in return, "Mom, I'm twenty-eight. I've been all grown up for a while now."

Luna simply smiled in return and leaned forward to place a kiss on her daughter's cheek, "I know, but to me, you'll always be my little girl."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too sweetheart," Luna replied, hugging Stella tightly before stepping aside and letting the rest of the gang get a good look at Stella's dress.

"Oh wow, Stella. You look absolutely beautiful," Melanie cooed, stepping toward her future daughter-in-law, "Brandon is going to be absolutely floored when he sees you."

"I hope in a good way," Stella joked, offering her future mother-in-law a smile.

"In the absolute best way," Melanie replied, smiling and pulling Stella into a tight hug, "I am so lucky and proud to welcome you into the family."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"Damn girl, you look hot!" Roxy commented, cutting the sentimental moment short.

"I'll definitely agree with that statement," Bloom added, smiling and waggling her eyebrows at her friend.

"So, what do you say we go and get you married now?" Musa smiled and handed Stella her bouquet.

The bride offered a giant grin before glancing out her bedroom window at the wedding layout below. "I'd say let's go get married," she murmured before the rest of the women shared a look and a giggle, Melanie and the rest of the bridesmaids making their way downstairs to meet up with their respective groomsmen while Luna escorted her daughter down the stairs, one of the women preparing to give her daughter away while the other prepared to offer her heart to the man she loved for the rest of her life.

* * *

Their wedding went off without a hitch, Brandon getting a little choked up when he finally saw Stella walk down the aisle and again when saying his vows, his own struggle leading Stella to get emotional as well as the two of them promised to love, honor and cherish each other for the rest of their lives.

The short ceremony led to a cocktail hour for their guests while the bridal party took photos, the entire party coming back together for dinner and dancing as the couple took a spin around the dance floor for the first time as man and wife to a catchy Michael Bublé song. Afterwards, the couple cut their cake and the best man and maid of honor offered the newlyweds a toast and a roast, the crowd getting a rise out of Musa's comment that it would be super convenient to visit both grandmas whenever they do have kids as their in-laws live next door to one another.

Once the more formal and traditional aspects of the wedding had taken place, the party really began, everyone enjoying the open bar and the converted dance floor as the wedding guests got into the swing of the evening. Brandon and Stella took several turns around the dance floor with their friends, dancing and laughing and posing for plenty of pictures as they enjoyed their party.

However, despite the great time the rest of the wedding guests were having, Stella had noticed that Bloom had definitely slowed down a bit after the first hour of the reception, her friend taking a seat at one of the tables while Sky tried to offer her more to drink or eat. But she kept turning her husband away, the man looking confused and lost as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

He tried to offer her something else to eat but Bloom shook her head and quickly stood, clutching her hand over her mouth as she practically ran into the Eraklyon's house.

After a few minutes, Bloom finally returned to the party and graciously accepted the glass of water Stella had retrieved for her friend, the new bride smiling before turning away and leaving the couple to themselves, taking a place at the bar and watching their interaction from afar as Sky finally rejoined his wife.

Stella watched as he began asking his wife a million questions before she felt a familiar presence at her back, the warm breath on her neck and the masculine scent of her husband's cologne giving him away.

"Is Bloom feeling okay?" Brandon asked, taking a swig of water from the bottle the bartender had just handed him, "I saw her bolt a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, she'll be fine," she replied, the two of them watching Sky's face contort strangely as Bloom began explaining, her hands gesturing nervously as she spoke.

"So, do you know what's going on between the two of them right now?"

Stella couldn't help but smile as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, "Yeah, I do."

"O-kay," Brandon drew out, "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she chuckled, taking another sip of her wine, "You'll see."

Brandon gave her an odd look but gave her the benefit of the doubt, taking a sip of his own drink as he watched Sky speak to Bloom, the woman looking tiny and extremely nervous as her husband seemingly loomed over her petite stature, concern etched across his face as he listened intently to his wife. They watched as Bloom took a deep breath before speaking, her hands fidgeting nervously as she looked up into her husband's eyes.

After a few brief moments, Stella smiled as she witnessed Sky's reaction, his eyes shooting wide open and his jaw dropping as he stared down at Bloom for a few long beats before a giant grin broke out across his face. Stella chanced a glance back at her husband quickly before turning her attention back to the couple, watching as Sky scooped his wife off of the ground and kissed her hard as he spun her in a celebratory circle.

She couldn't help it, a tear streaking down her cheek as she watched her friends, Sky still staring down at his wife in shocked disbelief until Brandon's voice refocused her attention, her husband staring at her friends as he tried to process what he was seeing. Finally, Stella saw it click, Brandon doing a double take before glancing back down at her.

"Wait a second... are they?"

But before she could answer, they both heard Samara gasp and begin to squeal in delight as she embraced her smiling daughter-in-law, Sky's dumbstruck face beaming with delight as he caught Brandon and Stella's gaze from across the yard.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he shouted at his friends, moisture welling in his eyes as he smiled proudly back at his wife, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"No way!" Brandon shouted back, glancing at Stella's ecstatic expression before turning his attention back to his friend, "Hey oh!" The rest of the guests began applauding as they made their way toward the expectant parents, the small, tight-knight group of friends and family congratulating the couple in their own ways.

"I think this calls for a drink!" Brandon called out, already dragging Sky toward the bar.

"Except for you Domino... water for you," Musa corrected, handing Bloom a refill on her water glass.

While the news that Bloom and Sky were expecting a little one had stolen some of Brandon and Stella's thunder on the day of their wedding, they were absolutely thrilled for their best friends, the party celebrating the newlyweds and now the impending birth of a child lasting late into the night.

* * *

After the festivities began to wind down, Brandon and Stella said their 'thank you's' and 'farewells,' the newlyweds hopping into the back of the limo they had rented to return them to back to their home. Musa, Bloom, and Roxy had taken the liberty of decorating the place for the couple after they explained that they would rather spend their first night as husband and wife in their own bed as opposed to a strange, uncomfortable hotel bed... and while they were both flattered that their friends had gone the extra mile to decorate the place for them, both Brandon and Stella were a bit nervous to see what the girls had come up with.

The couple cuddled in the backseat as they limo made its way through the neighborhood streets before turning out onto the highway, Stella nestling into her new husband's shoulder as Brandon held her close.

"So, Mrs. Shields, was tonight everything you dreamed it would be?"

"Everything and more," Stella sighed and smiled back up at him, gently kissing his lips in return, "And I'm so glad Bloom told Sky she was pregnant too. I wasn't sure how long I would have been able to keep it a secret."

"How long have you known?"

"Since this afternoon. She was a bit nervous when it came to telling Sky."

"Why? That's awesome!"

"I know, but it wasn't part of their 'plan' apparently."

"Bloom and her life plans," Brandon chuckled and rolled his eyes, glancing back down at his wife's strange expression, "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, biting her lower lip as she traced the metal band on her husband's left ring finger, "Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic for Sky and Bloom."

"I feel like there is a 'but' somewhere in there."

"_But_ – I had always selfishly pictured Bloom and I pregnant at the same time so our kids could be the same age and grow up together, just like we all did," she murmured, "I loved growing up with you guys and I couldn't picture my childhood without you. I wouldn't have it any other way, actually. I guess I just hoped our kids would turn out the same way, is all."

An easy silence settled over them as they continued to snuggle for the rest of the ride back to their cabin, the driver pulling to a stop and opening the passenger door before Stella felt Brandon's fingers wind through hers, their wedding bands clinking together as he helped her out of the car and up the front steps. They made their way through their house and into the master bedroom, the bed littered with rose pedals and condoms, the two of them giggling as Stella turned around to allow Brandon to help her unbutton her dress.

He slowly undid the top laces and every tiny button, allowing his fingers to slowly trace down her spine before placing a gentle kiss right below her earlobe.

"What do you say we start trying?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling away from him to look her husband square in the eye.

"I mean, we've been together for the past two years and we've known each other for our entire lives so why not start trying for a baby," he explained, his expression soft and genuine as he smiled down at her, "I know it's kind of sudden, but let's go for it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean why not?" he shrugged, "Besides, I really like the idea of our kids being the same age and growing up together."

Stella glanced back down at the condoms on the bed before she pushed them all out of the way and stood on her tip-toes to place a soft kiss against her husband's lips. Brandon took that as his signal and deepened the kiss, helping her dress down her body as it pooled on the ground before yanking his own clothes off in the process.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Stella panted heavily, her body responding to every brush of his skin against her own.

"Absolutely," he replied, quickly shucking his pants as he laid her down on the bed, "You?"

"Yeah, definitely," she cooed, pulling his lips back to hers as she kissed him with everything she had, the two of them taking their time as they kissed, nipped and tasted every inch of each other's bodies.

"So, just curious, you want a boy or a girl? I heard certain positions help with the gender," Brandon grinned, panting against Stella's shoulder.

Stella let out a hearty laugh as she raked her nails down his back, "That's a fallacy by the way, but I wouldn't mind a little boy... as long as he wasn't as big of a troublemaker as his dad."

"Good luck with that one," Brandon joked back, continuing to tease his wife with his deft fingers, "But I think I'd want a girl. A little carbon copy of her mom. Smart and beautiful, yet witty and ornery enough to keep all the little boys on their toes."

"I think I'd like that too," she smiled in return, pulling the back of his head down to kiss him once more.

Brandon continued to kiss her back as his lips began to trail down her neck, gently peeling her panties down her legs before propping himself up above her and taking his place between her thighs.

"What do you think of the name Aurora?" he asked, pulling back abruptly as he stared back down at her.

Stella raised her eyebrow in his direction before wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her, "I think we should focus on enjoying our wedding night first before we get too far ahead of ourselves."

Brandon simply grinned back at his wife before heeding her advice, leaning down and kissing her again as the two of them lost themselves between the sheets, the couple indulging in their newly-wedded bliss.

While their past friendship helped build their relationship and their teenage struggles helped shape them into the adults they became, the two of them were simply content savoring the present day with one another and neither of them could wait to see what their future together held.


End file.
